Failure
by TrenchReader7
Summary: This is the story of the failed Talon experiment AB-31, Abel for short, after he was left for dead by them and shortly later, found by Overwatch. But what will they do after they discover his potential and power? And how will this change them? This is AU for the most part, OCxHarem, Rated M for mature themes.
1. chapter 1

**Talon base - Unknown location**

Darkness was the only thing they made in that base, an evil so pure, so dark and cold, that it could be seen as a crime against life. That was the terrorist group known as Talon's goal with these experiments, make weapons capable of besting their enemies, mainly, Overwatch. Or so it was, until they where ratted out by one spineless scientists, protesting that the AB series where too much for the planet to sustain, that they where "The old Testament". And he wasn't wrong, they where brutal beyond measure. So their leader, G. Reyes "Reaper", showed the poor fool a mercy, he locked him in with AB-30 and AB-31. To say it was painless was an understatement, for their methods made their brutality nearly unnoticeable, nearly. By the time they finished the good scientist was covering a good portion of the floor, walls and abit of the ceiling.

This was to Reapers liking, he saw the potential in these beings, but there was always a catch. AB-30 showed overwhelming aggression after killing, eating, anything action really. And then AB-31, or as the guards and escorts named him, Abel, was too tranquil, showed extreme clinical Depression, and the most offensive, mercy to his targets. Everyone in the base showed some level of patience to Abel, but not Reaper, he wanted a stone cold killing machine, a puppet that does what it is told, not some depressed child with a soft heart.

Reaper knew he was gonna have to eliminate AB-31 if he didn't start to get with the programing that his neural hacker, commonly known as "Sombra", was introducing into all the subjects. AB-01 through 29 all showed unstable and unsuitable behavior, ranging from simple annoyance and flirtatious acts, to brittle structures and suddon combustion. Sombra excused her failures as "Unique genetic, psychological, and emotional factors" or " baggage", easy to notice, hard to eliminate without turning the subject into a vegetable, acording to her, seeking those with abilities was gonna bring these problems, or they could give them the abilities.

As for abilities, AB-30 had a large range of psycho and neural powers, ranging from psychokenesis, pyrokenesis, hydrokenesis, aerokenesis, telekenesis, telepathy, hypnosis, and so on. This put him as a priority to perfect and arm in the eyes of Reaper and many others in Talon. As for AB-31, his powers came from genetic tampering, and intense physical developments. His powers where a mix of Talon's and their enemies DNA and skills, mainly Satya "Symetra's" creation technology, Lena "Tracer's" speed and agility, Ana Amari and Jack Morrison's military combat and hunting skills, Reapers teleportation ability, Torbjörn's engineering knolage along with Winston's own knowledge, Genji's melee weapons skills, and AB-31's near god like strenght. Being able to make any weapon that was non-enegry based, small explosives, and many untested items where the only reasons AB-31 wasn't eliminated yet.

That was until the day Overwatch arrived, that day Reaper kept AB-30 for further research, saying "AB-31 can be made again". But he couldn't leave any lose ends, now could he? Reaper personally waltzed into AB-31's holding cell, and gave him a direct order to stay still and to stay that way no matter what. AB-31 complied with his orders, he could hear the alarms sounding off, guards and scientists rushing to escape or destroying evidence. Reaper pulled out one of his guns and turned to finally examine the failed experiment. AB-31 was roughly 5ft 6, 20 years old, had pale skin, from lack of exposure to the sun, shoulder length raven hair, and was noticeably scrawny. His features where between native American and Hispanic, and his posture, semi hunch backed, arms wrapped around himself, resembling a hug, and tattered old test clothes, gave AB-31 a pathetic or empathetic vibe, not that it phased Reaper.

"Am i gonna die?" Reaper heard the kid ask, in his worthless little voice as he aimed at AB-31's head, nodding at him and answering him with "Yes, you will, beacuse you couldn't do something so simple... obey. But you have proven our research to be valuable and acceptable, so i will make this quick, AB-31..." Reaper was about to fire when the young man started crying, if he wasn't wearing a mask you could see Reaper's eyes roll. He took aim again, and fiered, leaving a beautiful splatter or scarlet on the wall, and after a melodramatic "thud" G. Reyes turned on his heel and proceeded to escape with his prized experiment.

 **1 Hour later.**

Genji was firmiliar with these kinds of missions, he was to sneak into the base, eliminate as many Talon guards before the main force puished in and if possible, scout ahead of the group and disarm any traps. Or it would have been that if the base had anyone still there. Behind him Soldier 76 was covering everything from Genji's 4 to 8 o'clock. A few feet behind them was their medic, Dr

Angela Zielger "Mercy" keeping up the pace, staff in hand ready. And behind her was Dr. Mei Ling, and Hana "DVa" Song, both walking cautiously behind their medic.

After confirming the base was abandoned to Winston, and everyone else back at Watchpoint Gibraltar, did they start to do a search and rescue of any worth while equipment, intel, and survivors. Morrison was with Mei setting up an emergency comms station, Genji would stay to await Winston, so this left Hana and Mercy to do a quick sweep then come back and switch posts with 76 and Mei. It took a solid 5 minutes for Hana to admit it, she was bored. She was expecting a fight that would last about an hour, then she would get some off time, but no, Talon had ruined her expectations. As for Mercy, she perferred the quietness of her medical ward over the intense fighting of the battlefield, so this was a field day for her, all they had to do is pick up anything useful then leave, what's the worse that could possibly find?

It took Hana and Mercy 20 minutes to find the holding cells, this place was poorly lit, lacked proper ventilation, and was really damp. This put both women in a unsettled state of mind, expecting to find prisoners still locked away, or worse, prisoners roaming around. That was until they found it, a body sprawled on the floor of an open cell, with a pool of blood under his head, this made Hana regret having a large breakfast. They both got closer, ever so slowly, his shirt had his ID on it, making Hana ask "AB-31? Is he alive?" This earned her an annoyed look from the Doctor, before examining the body for any pulse. And when Mercy stood still, Hana knew that he was still alive, and this pushed Hana's stomach over the edge. She ran out to the hall and puked her breakfast onto the cold metallic floor.

"We have a survivor in critical conditions, i need some help moving him, can anyone respond?" Angela contacted the rest of the team, it was 76 who answered firs with "How bad?". Angela knew they wouldn't agree if she said the truth, but the "inmate" needed medical treatment, she answered in a flat and simple tone "Shot in the head, been bleeding out for nearly 2 hours, but still has a strong pulse." All she got in return was radio silence for a good minute, a minute that felt like a short eternity to her. It was Mei who spoke up this time, simple ordering "Bring him in"

Back with the rest of the team, Mei could feel her heart drop when she found out about this soul survivor, someone that survived with most factors stacked against him, someone who fate let to die another day, someone like her. She could already imagine a scenario where he got healed and went trough heartache and sorrow, but the level of it she couldn't imagine even fathom, specially after seeing him brought in by Mercy and a sickly pale DVa, with a hole on his face and blood dripping from his head. Once brought in and examined by all of the members present, did they agree on one thing,"This kid is a lucky bastard" as said by 76, earning nods from most of the group. As for the search, they decided that tacking as many files and intel took priority, so they spent another hour hunting for useful info, to their delight, they found a back up of a file called "Assault Bioweapons" or "AB-Project", earning them a skeptical look, the survivor had an AB on his uniform, but they where running short on time and had to return home.

 **Watchpoint Gibraltar-2 hours later**

Winston sat by his desk, staring at his monitor, baffled, awe struck, and genuinely terrified. An hour prior to his current state of mind, he was rushing this so-called "AB-31" through the halls of their base, worried for the young man that took a shot to the face, he was given the files that where found in that infernal base, files detailing everything that the AB project stood for and all it's capabilities. He went trough AB-31's or "Abel's" file "how cute, they named their weapon" he muttered to himself, as he kept reading the highly detailed file, a file that made him worry for his organization.

It was obvious what they made was a lethal weapon, but when seeing Abel's psychological file, left him with a plethora of questions "what was he made for? Destruction or Infiltration? Both? And if so, why let him feel depression, if anything?" The questions stacked as he kept asking himself, for now however, he had to discuss this with the rest of the group, they had the right to know this. Especially if their abilities and skills where copied and improved upon "This was gonna be a long meeting" he thought to himself in an annoyed manner, but he had already sent the word to meet in the mess hall for an "Emergency Meeting".

 ** _Well this was the first capter of my first Overwatch fic, hope i get a chance to continue it, so i would like to hear your thoughts on it, and until next time, hope you enjoyed._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The Meeting**

* * *

Winston was running a solid 3 minutes behind schedule, for a meeting that He put so much importance to attend. The main reason for this was because he made sure that AB-31, Abel, would not try to escape, giving Athena direct orders to set the alarms off if he tried to escape, and if worse got to worst, to put a "kill on sight" authorization to all the defense turrets and send the same orders to all members in Watchpoint. Not that it mattered, Abel was sedated with enough meds to keep an elephant down for a day, an order that Dr. Zielger, reluctantly, followed.

But it was time to focus, Winston opened the door to the mess hall and looked at everyone already seated or standing in their usual groups, Mercy along with Mei and torbjörn in the middle of the mess, DVa, Lucio and the Junkers all by the vending machines, mainly the newer recruits, 76 was with Genji Phara, Mcree, Ana, and symetra at the far end of the wall, backs against the walls. Then there was Tracer, Reinhardt and Zarya, all three practically prepared to hear the worst news or an important up date.

With everyone present, Winston made his way trough the rows of tables in a slow, and unhurried stride. He handed out everyone a copy of AB-31's file, ignoring the basic "what's this?" that alot of the team gave him, he just handed them out and took his seat by Mercy and her group.

"As many if not all of you know, our previous mission was, for lack of a better word, a Dud, we arrived late and Talon fled the scenes by the time we arrived." Winston's composure was calming yet hooked everyone, he wasn't saying they failed or wasted time, making their hyperactive runner ask "Then why are we discussing this, love?" Most of the team nodded, and so did Winston. "Beacuse we brought, what we considered a survivor in. He was found in critical conditions, having taken a gun shot to the facial region." Now everyone went silent, only small remarks where heard. "Jesus Christ, is that man alright partner?" Mcree was the first to ask, and this started some low mumbles and whispers. "Yes Jessee, but, thanks to the files brought by Genji, Mei and Jack, did i discovera double edged blade with bringing AB-31 here, i will let all of you read the superficial file i put together, if you all may." Winstone raised a single hand to the whole team, allowing a moment of silence to read and be updated on their situation.

The silence didn't last 10 minutes before the protests of some mebers started, this didn't phaze Winston, this was just giving him more reason for this meeting. After a solid 25 minutes since the files where being red by the team did everyone finish, their usual expressions now where replaced with fear, confusion and anger. "Ummm mate? The 'ell is this bloke? Some kind of machine or somethin', i mean, no man has the power to have all these bloody skills, 'raight?" Finaly the silence broke into a full fledged argument amoung the members of Overwatch, discussing how this went undetected to what they where gonna do. Winston only let out a deafening roar and slammed his fist down on the table, leaving a large dent on it, and silencing the hall.

"Sorry for that, as for you answer Jamison, no, he is indeed a man... And now for the reason why i called you, i wanna hear, your opinions and questions." Winston said in a calm and collective composure, as everyone started thinking, hard, before asking, but one hand rose before the others, it was Satya. "What does this mean by "my creation technology"? Can he also make Hard light constructions like my own?" Her question was beyond valid, and was exactly what Winston wanted to hear. "Yes and no, Satya, AB-31 has the capability to make a higher variation of weapons, such as melee weapons and firearms, i have a list of them here, ahem.." Winston let out a small cough and started the list in a calm tone.

"Melee weapons range from the following: clubs, war clubs, wood cutters axe, battle axe, Bow-staff, javelin, spears, harpoons, short, long and claymore blades, chains, hooks, tomahawks, daggers/knives/needles and non conventional items, such as stop signs, frying pans, baseball bats, mainly wooden, ext. Along with these weapons comes a vast variation of fighting stances and styles, ranging from the simple two handed stance of the short sword, complex african tribal stances, and even non existing styles made by comination of weapons. Although AB-31 has shown to use two melee weapons at a time and one fire arm, or vice-versa." Winston took a deep breath and was greeted by silence, signaling him to continue with the list of firearms.

"As for fire arms, he has a curious limit, he cannot make any gun that is from 1920's onward, so we can easily say we got afew advantages on defending against his guns, the list is too long to name every weapon, so consider everything from the first world war as a candidate, standar, experimental, and unconventional alike." Winston gave a small smile and handed the file to Mercy, letting her take it from here for his physical and psychological file and stated "Our good doctor shall give you all AB-31's detailed phisical and psychological file, Angela, they're all yours."

Mercy nodded and opened the dile she was given and gave it a quick read then stood up and started "Alright, well, let's start with the basics,  
Real name: Unknown, will be called Abel from this point on.  
Age:20  
Height: 5ft'6  
Race: Hispanic or Native American  
Blood type: O negative  
Build: Scrawny/lite due to possible malnutrition or experiments" Angela paused for a moment to clear her throat and examine more unique and important notes. "Personal notes involve Abel's odd diet, consisting of normal diet but in very small quantities, below the bare minimum required to function. And his skin seems to be dry and easy to bruise, may be caused by said diet... Now for the psychological profile.." Everyone looked at her with a look of exasperation mixed with curiosity, but Angela noticed something Winston didn't, a certain asian woman listening and taking notes and waiting patiently for the next bit of info.

"Now for some good news, for those who don't like Abel at least, his psychological file. Let's get rid of the bull in the room first, Abel suffers from clinical Depression, cause has yet to be determined, but acording to the files he has been like this since he "arrived" to Talon's experiment projects, so i would determine its caused by loss of family or friends." To this, Angela along with half the team could see Mei just freeze up, bringing back memories from Watchpoint:Antarctica. Mei bit her lip to hold in her memories and nodded to Mercy, letting her continue. "Along with his depression, his peronality has been written down to be empathetic, humble, or merciful, only attacking when attacked, and only killing when pushed by his superiors to do so, or when in a rage frenzy. This puts alot of redeeming factors on the table to recruit..." Angela was cut off by Pharah standing up and giving the good doctor a cold scowl.

"Recruit? No one mentioned recruiting that abomination. Or is this one of your "Anyone could be redeemed" ideas, Winston?" Pharah's tone was cold, and her expression reflected her outraged state. Winston on the other hand, remained calm, not even surprised by ger statement, he just lifted a reassuring hand to her and spoke "Let Dr. Zielger finish, Fareeha" Only Winston called Pharah by her first name, and this made the room feel like a tense battlefield between and unstoppable force and an unmovable object.

"Thank you" Was all Angela could say, as she coughed abit and recollected herself "As i was saying, the possibilities and opportunities for recruting Abel are many, but i am open for questions, anyone?". First hand up was Lucio, and everyone knew what he was gonna ask already, so Angela cut in "He likes Rock, mainly from the 70's up to 2020's favourite bands are Three Days Grace, Sabaton, Bon Jovi, Phil Collins, Breaking Benjamin, and Angels & Airwaves, sorry Lucio" this made Lucio give everyone an annoyed look, but this made most, especially Hana, chuckleat his reaction. Next hand came from Genji "Is he a fair fighter? Honourable?". This caught Pharah's attention, wanting to know this herself. "No, he knows how to fight, but he was trained to do everything he can do to live" Angela felt that she shouldn't have answered, but she had to be transparent at the moment. But Genji and Pharah where already glaring at her.

Next hand up was Mei, she was keeping her eyes on the table as everyone looked at her "D..Does he even wanna be apart of our cause? I mean, i wouldn't mind being with him, but.." she stopped as everyone was "Ohhhhh"ing at her poor choice of words "w..wait! Not like in a romantic way, just he does seem alot like me so.." Lena smirked and winked at Mei "gah! Not that way Lena! Like a partner! Like all of you!" By this point everyone was genuinely laughing, but they understood her point. Next hand was Lena, with her devious grin "Is he handsome?" to this, everyone just groaned, next was Jamison "Who will the bloke stay with? All the rooms are taken, sheila, and i ain't gonna be sharin' my room with another bloke!" Winston smiled at this, Pharah hissed. Next hand came from Mcree "What will he do here? We all do something already" to this 76 answered "He is gonna be with the newer recruits in training, and yes I'm talking about you back there" he was referring to Lucio, Hana, Junkrat, and Roadhog. Last hand came from Hana, and she simply smiled "Can he join us tomorrow?" now this made everyone look from Hana to Angela, Torbjörn cut in "Yeah, can we meet the lad? I would love to prep him some of my home made-" A fist slammed onto the table, it was Pharah, and she looked furious "Are you people hearing yourselves?! You are already accepting a murderer into our organization, one that was made by TALON! One that is dishonorable and a coward! But as long as he is nice then-" Winston stood up and glared at her "We all have some blood on our hands, Fareeha, and as for honor...Talon, no, life doesn't follow honor." he took his seat and cleared his throat "So it's settled, we have a new meber in our family, everyone is dismissed, and we have tomorrow off, good day." With just hearing dismissed and day off, made everyone present get up and leave faster than Mcree could kill someone with his trademark "It's high noon". Everyone but Winston and Pharah, they both where giving eachother the death stare until they left by their own accord.

 **5 Hours later**

Dr. Zielger was alone in the medical ward, coming out of "Intensive Care" area, she wore a complete doctors uniform, from the trademark turquoise pants and shirt, white latex gloves, mouth protector, and a pair of goggels, all of witch where bloodied in one way or another. New medical breakthroughs in facial reconstruction only went so far, especially with a patient that was still 100% organic, most doctors would have replaced his facial muscles with omnic nano machines or prosthetics, but how he would react to that was a factor no one wanted to experience. So it was left to Angela to do the dirty deed of reconstruct the young man's face to the best of her abilities, she already done it once, so she had experience. What Dr. Zielger didn't have was the stomach to last any longer, she ran to the nearest bio waste bin, and spilled her guts, or at least, what was inside them. She had only done this once, so she didn't have many times to get used to this type of procedures, but, a success is a success, and she was done with the bloody deed, and was ready to leave the medical ward and take a much earned shower. As she left she noticed Ana was sitting outside the main doors, riffle in her hands and eyes on the halls "Winston wants me to guard the boy, mind if i lock myself in the medical ward?" Ana didn't even glance at Angela, her usual self, all Dr. Zielger did was open the doors for Ana, then lock her in, worried that Winston would consider the idea of someone attacking Abel made Angela more cautious while walking trough the vacant halls of Gibraltar, reminding her just how small they where at the moment.

It didn't take long before a certain angry Egyptian found their doctor "Doctor, so nice to meet you, i was thinking that-" Angela raised her hand to stop her right there and then from speaking "No, Pharah, he is officially part of this team, so if you get anywhere near that boy to harm him, you can guarantee that you will see my bad side, understood? Good" Angela didn't even let Pharah protest before leaving.

 **10 Minutes later**

Pharah was sitting at the mess for the evenings supper, for this special occasion, everyone that was glad to have a new member in the team where eating together, this was most of the team, but those like Pharah, Genji, Symetra, and Reinhardt sat together, muttering about this "Abel". They saw him as a possible threat to Overwatch, something they wouldn't stand for. Pharah blamed Winston's good nature, and ambition. Symetra wasn't sure about Abel, one thing was to copy her technology, another was to make weapons with it. Reinhardt wouldn't cooperate with a spineless, cowardly murderer, while Genji's reasons where similar, he saw one person to blame for the team accepting the abomination, Mei. He was staring at her, the others teasing her about the new recruit and her, he saw her as a crack in the fine wall that Overwatch was, too soft, too caring, too weak. This was one reason, but there was another one, one he was at conflict with. But they all agreed, Abel had to go, sooner rather than later.

As for the supporting party, they where having one hell of a supper, Torbjörn out did himself, like always, preparing a "Vegas Styled" buffet, so if there where left overs for the new recruit, he could find something the lad liked. The evening was almost prefect for him, almost. He could see the opposition party mumbling to themselves, he wasn't stupid, he knew this was gonna bring problems "Ey! Why don't you four stop mumbling negative vibes, and get all your asses to the celebration, lighten up!" this made everyone else notice the four and make space for them, to their dismay, they left instead. "What's their problem man? We gonna get a new member" Lucio sighed as he shoveled his food down, earning him afew disgusted looks from the majority of the females sitting with him. "They don't believe in the boy, they think he will kill us all, and he can do so, Lucio." 76 answered him in a cold, stern, and emotionless voice, while enjoying his T-bone and a nice cold beer, killing Lucio's good mood. Then Mei jumped in "He can't be that bad guys, i mean, Jack, Jessee, Ana, Jamison and Mako have killed, yet look now, doing good... For the most part.." everyone watched as Junkrat and Roadhog fight over a piece of meat like savages.

"Hehehe, love struck, aren't we Mei~?" Lena smirked at the Asian climatologist as said Asian woman started blushing hard, but Mei had a comeback for her "Why are you so interested Lena? Are you jealous?" with that the table erupted with the loudest "OHHH" Overwatch has ever heard in years, leaving lena blushing now. "So you are interested, Mei?" The silence returned, all eyes on Mei, as she thought her words carefully, smiling, Mei answered "Honestly? I would be lying if i said no, but... I don't know, we are both just so alike, we both are soul survivors, we both went trough experiments, and we both lost people we loved so much..." by this moment Mei had a sad smile, making everyone smile at her, genuine smiles.

 **10 Minutes later**

Mei was the last, besides Torbjörn to leave the mess hall, she helped Torbjörn clean up, but he insisted he could alone. As soon as she was a few metres from the mess hall did Genji emerge from the shadows, weaponless "I am confused Mei" Mei jumped abit and looked at Genji, offering him an awkward smile "I.. I don't know what you mean, Genji, what don't you understand?" she could hear him sigh and take a deep breath "Mei, master Zenyatta always talked highly of you, saying you where a very smart woman, but today you proved otherwise, i wanna know why you, truly, believe in the abomination" He could see her reaction was slightly hostile, but she kept her composure and spoke her mind "First, he has a name, Genji, second, i don't see a person for their past mistakes, origins, or even blunders, i see a person for his actions to come, and while i do have a slight attraction to him, it might not be anything, so to answer your doubts, i will not judge him until he starts showing his true colors to us, and so should you, you are better than that." Genji chuckled and nodded, walking up to her, until she was against the wall and he went silent for a moment, then spoke up "You are right... I will give.. Abel.. One chance... But one warning... If he hurts you Mei, i will cut him to pieces while he is awake.." He placed a finger on Mei's, now crooked glasses, and fixed them "...Slowly" he added and left her there, terrified and shocked with what she heard come out of Genji. But out of Mei's range, Genji punched the wall, leaving a large crack on it, and muttered "I will kill that bastard..."

 **2 Hours later**

Ana was eating an MRE by Abel, who she dubbed "patient zero",for the bandaged head and smell of the dozens of medical fluids present. She wasn't a fan of MRE's, especially after eating Torbjörn's cooking, but she was on guard duty, so she sucked it up and burried her complaints. She had already seen Pharah outside the medical ward through the security cameras located in the halls, thankfully Pharah didn't try anything. But she did catch Genji interrogating Mei, and his reaction to her final words. Up to now she bagged 2 of the 4 possible threats on camera, and she liked it. After her 2nd MRE, did she hear movement next to her, patient zero was waking up. Ana quickly sent Angela the message, and watched as the boy sat up and stretched, a sight she didn't seize to watch, making sure he wouldn't try anything. Abel turned to look at this woman sitting next to his bed, he could see the lines of age on her face, the eye patch covering her right eye, and her white hair, he knew this woman had survived hell and back, and judging by the riffle by her side, she was packing heat. "Who are you?" was all he asked, keeping eye contact with Ana, trying to find any semblance of immediate danger, all she answered with was "Ana, your guard until the morning." Her words where cold and confident, unlike his that where worrisome and lacked any self confidence. "What are you guarding me from?" was the only question that he uttered before silence filled the room, the kind of silence that made people anxious.

The silence was finally broken by Ana chuckling, then sitting back, relaxing "From the rest of the team, but they are scared of you? I can't even see any semblance of danger in you. Oh boy, tomorrow is gonna be a field day" Abel raised a brow at this woman called Ana, not sure if to be relaxed or worried. "But i have a job, now, my superior wants me to ask you questions, can you answer them?" her voice was stern again, her look serious and her posture confidant, Abel only nodded and sat up straight. "Good, first question, Who are you?" Abel looked at her puzzled by the question, then answered in a low strained voice "I don't have a name... But i was addressed as AB-31 or Abel... So any of those two work for me" Ana just nodded and wrote down his response "Second question, do you know why you where in a Talon base?" she kept her gaze on the young man, seeing him tense up at that statement "I don't really know.. All i know is that they where doing things to us... Preparing us for horrible things to come. And what do you mean by "where"?" Ana smiled, he listened carefully, that was a good trait she thought, and answered "You are safe here, we won't harm you if you speak honestly and show no hostility. Third is more of a test, make the following 3 objects, and we know you can" he just nodded and took a deep breath.

Ana held up a small note up with the word "Cube" on it, something easy for him to start with, he put his hands together and when he pulled them apart, a black ball formed and stretched to the dimensions he desired, and with afew movements of his fingers did he start to mold it, it took 10 seconds to make a palm sized cube. Ana was in genuine shock from this familiar, yet alien, process, she held the cube, felt it, it was solid, made of wood, with the only strange trait being the ash black hue it had. Next she held a note with the word "Blade" on it, Abel tool the cube back, and without any movements, made it fall apart, becoming dust, then back to air. Again his palms together, but this time he kept them close enough to make the ball flat, then he slid them away, one away from him, the other towards him, making the substance long and flat, roughly 10 inches long and 2 wide. It took him 30 seconds to make what seemed like a bayonet, he handed it to Ana, she ran it over a single strand of her hair, and without any force or speed, the bayonet cut trough it. "Sharp, seems abit improvised, but it does it's job, good work, next and last object" Ana held the last note, reading "Pistol" and watched Abel nod, eliminate the bayonet, and begin to work, for the pistol his movements where more complex, his movements where more strict, round, and angled at times, and his focus was unbreakable, it took him a whole minute to make it, a Mauser C96, and 20 seconds to make an ammo clip for it. He pulled the hammer back, slid the clip in the top opening and let the hammer back in place in less than 10 seconds, handing her the gun, it was a perfect replication, still had that black hue, but that was the least important thing, right now Ana was left slack jawed, a young man made a gun with nothing but memory and training.

"How did you learn to make these weapons?" her voice sounded genuinely interested, something she hopped he didn't notice, but he did and answered "I read, see their mechanism, the chemical combination for the powder, and then it's just as simple as making your muscles learn each mathematical movement." For the first time in forever did he feel calm and proud of this explanation, something Ana noticed and smiled at. "Do you wanna join us? Here at Overwatch? We won't force you to stay, you can come and go as you wish and walk away when you want" He looked at her, he was left silent, remembering what Talon always said about Overwatch, but at this point he remembered Reaper, and looked at Ana, she could see pain in his eyes, anger, and sorrow mixing, in that instant, he killed any bond he had to Talon in his mind, and he only spoke in a low, mumble, almost a whisper.

"I accept..."

* * *

 _ **Well another chapter done, and introduced this fic's main Overwatch team. Been getting** **positive responses up to now, so this might go one for longer. As for this chapter, seems alot is going down** **among the Overwatch group. would really love to hear your** **thoughts on it, and i doubt i haven't ticked off afew people, so don't be afraid to correct any mistakes or issues. but until next time, enjoy, and see you all later.**_

 _ **PS. If you don't like afew of the changes, please** **remember**_ _ **it's mostly AU, most of the characters will remain the same, but there will be some very big changes to their personalities.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Dark Dawn**

Hana groaned as her alarm went off, at 6:30 in the morning. But she got up when she remembered why she set it in the first place, today Abel was finally gonna meet them all. A day that she hoped would go smoothly, no problems, no fights, just, as she put it a "calm day". She picked up a white tank top, a pair of jeans, her favorite bunny panties and bra, and took a quick shower. Over with the junkers Mako was prying Jamison off his "bed", witch consisted of a work bench and torn up blueprints of failed mines and grenades. "I ALREADY TOLD YA, I AIN'T GONNA LEAVE MY ROOM FOR SOME NEW BLOKE, NOW LET GO!" The screams filled the halls, and this was getting on the team's nerves, mainly those who where not gonna attend.

As Hana left her room, she found Lucio waiting for her, with that same "sup girl" look, a look that annoyed the living hell out of her. She just hurried trough the halls, hearing the others barely getting into their shower, giving her a mischievous smile as she walked, with Lucio behind her, and the Junkers behind him. As soon as they arrived to the hall outside the Medical ward, did Hana's smile fade, seeing 76 and Ana beat them, especially Ana, by a landslide. Jack watched Lucio make the turn, seeing him already pumped and full of energy "I thought you said you wouldn't be here early, Lucio" Lucio went pale, and tried stammering a response before getting cut off "If you sleep in again to avoid training... I will shove your sonic amplifier up your ass, clear?"

Before Lucio could answer, Angela walked passed them, wearing an orange turtleneck, black tight jeans, and a lab coat, yawing while opening the ward door "Did he cause problems Ana?" To this, Hana just stared at the veteran Egyptian, but Ana didn't notice it "He did not, and i saw how he makes his weapons, seems similar to Satya's, but has enough characteristic to make it a completely different from hers" Ana showed them the Mauser pistol he made, leaving everyone in Awe, mainly the younger members, consisting of Lucio, Junkrat and Hana, especially Hana. "Well you all are welcome to wait here or the Mess... Just gonna remove his bandages then i will take him to the mess hall to meet up with Winston, Pharah, and you 76. Unless you stay." Angela just yawned and rubbed her eyes while waiting for their response, Ana just left, no words required, Jack just gave her a nod and left too. The junkers groaned and left, food was something they could both agree on. Lucio followed behind them. Hana on the other hand pouted at Angela "I see what you did, not cool" she followed after her fellow recruits leaving Angela to do her work.

Mercy walked in, holding the Mauser her patient made, examining it closely, impressed by the craftsmanship in it. She aimed it and smiled, a fine fire arm, from less civil times she thought, from a time where 41 million men where sacrificed in the name of their country. She sighed and put it in her lab coat's pocket and walked into the "intensive care" area, finding her patient already sitting up, humming to himself as he waited. "Good morning, Abel, my name is Dr. Angela Zielger, or as my colleagues and friends call me, Mercy, did you have a good night?" she walked up to Abel, examining the area to make sure absolutely nothing happened. "Good morning doctor, and yes, i slept as well as a man with a bandaged head could, by the way, thank you for saving my life.." Abel's voice was low, no longer strained, but still sounded moody, and sorrowful. "Don't thank me, thank those who want to meet you and our leader. Now, i will remove the bandages, are you ready?" she watched him nod and peeled off the lose bit she left on the back of his head, and slowly started removing the bandages. As she finished she could see the young man's face and smiled, giving him a mirror, earning her a smile a tight bear hug from her patient and a quivering "thank you".

 **1 Hour later**

Everyone was waiting in the mess hall, the silence was deafening, the tension high, and expectations even higher. Everyone could hear the footsteps of Mercy and Abel getting closer, all the members where staring at the door, some, like Mei, Pharah, Ana, Lena, and Hana, more intensely than others. The doors opened, and in came Angela, and to her left Abel, his raven hair reached his shoulders, his eyes where a dark hazel color. His skin was almond beige, probably a pale contrast from his normal skin tone, his eyes where strange, not in appearance, but the deep dark color reflected every emotion he felt, right now he was nervous, as his eyes jumped from one person to the next. He was not quite as handsome as they expected, but he did look good for his age, only thing that contrasted his calm look was the grey hue under his eyes, from years of having bags they left him looking like some bad guy, gave his gaze a dark and ominous feel if he scowled, but right now they where calm.

"Everyone, meet Abel" Was all Angela said before most of the members smiled and walked up to him. First one was Mcree "Howdy partner, hope you feel right at home, just don't go causin' a ruckus" he tipped his had, as Abel nodded. Next came Torbjörn, looking up at Abel "So you the new lad? If you ever need somethin' fixed or somethin' to eat, just look for me. Also get some breakfast before these people go and finish it first! heheheh" he chuckled, and Abel just gave him a "Will do" his voice still low but abit more trusting. Next in line was Genji, both standing the same height stared eye to visor "It's an honor to finally meet the new recruit, hope we can... Cooperate in the future" Abel simply bowed his head and Genji returned the gesture before leaving. Next came Satya and she examined the man infront of her before speaking "i heard you can engineer like i do, can you show me?" Abel nodded, everyone rushed to see this.

Abel put his palms together and pulled them apart quick, stretching the ball, then started molding it, everyone watched in awe as he molded this strange substance, then within a minute did he finish it, a Lee Enfield 1915. He handed it out to Satya, who took it and examined it, it was real, the wood, the metal, the mechanism, everything. He made a single bullet and handed it to her, Satya loaded it and looked at the gun, she didn't know how to fire a weapon like this, so she gave it back and walked away, Abel sighed and made the riffle fade to nothing.

Next up was Jack Morrison, Soldier 76, who looked down at Abel "Kid, we don't unload our firearms indoors unless we are in the training room, or under attack, clear?" his voice stern and unrelenting, he looked at the young man, watching him straighten his back and nod. After him came Mei, giving a nervous smile "n..Ni hao Abel, my name is Mei Ling, hope we can be.. " she felt everyone watching her, making her get even more nervous "c...close friends and..." Mei quickly ran out the mess hall, leaving a few chuckling, mainly the next member, Lena "Well hello love, sorry about my friend, she kinda has a crush on you~" Lena skipped away with an innocent smile, leaving Abel blushing redder than a cherry.

Up next was the knight in armor, Reinhardt, who towered Abel and stared down at the child "We fight for justice, law and order, for honor, Abel, remember this, or i might be the Kain to your life... And i wouldn't wanna kill a fellow member of a noble cause.." He walked back to his seat, coming up next was the Egyptian Fury herself, Pharah, looking down at Abel like if he was a worm "You, i don't care who you are trying to convince, but i know what you are. An abomination, a failed experiment that wouldn't die, so stay out of my way and we won't have problems, Got it?" Her voice was stern, cruel and hateful. Abel frowned and put a hand on her shoulder "Hey, i kno-" he was cut off by a back hand to his face, making everyone get up, ready for a scrap, but stood down when they found a certain sniper already helping their fellow comrade.

Ana glared at Pharah as she stood in front of Abel, who's nose was bleeding, but was fine. "I am disappointed with you Fareeha, attacking an unarmed colleague, what do you have to say for yourself?" Pharah was gritting her teeth at the mention of her name, and turned her back to Ana "Keep that thing on a leash... Mother." Ana watched her daughter leave, then turned her attention to Abel, who was getting checked up by Angela, then looked at everyone else, who where now silently eating.

Hana growled audibly, making Lucio and Jamiso scoot away from her, they knew better than to get in the girl's way. She was next to talk to him, but miss high and mighty ruined it. Thankfully, they where gonna train together, an opportunity she was gonna take advantage of, right after she finished her breakfast. Seeing how today was Abel's first day of training, 76 and Angela where both gonna test his physical limits, testing his speed, strength, accuracy, and finish with a one on one with a candidate they deemed challenging. Along with the main tests was gonna be the three other younger members, Hana, Jamison, and Lucio.

Hana ran to Lena's room and knocked on her repeatedly on her door until Lena answered "Hey Hana, what can i do for you love?" Hana smiled and walked in and begged for Lena to lend her her track uniform "Please Please Please Please, i will do anything, just lend me the uniform for a couple of days" Lena thought it through and gave her mischievous grin "A'right love, but two conditions, Don't "soil" it~ and give me the details later." Lena smirked at a now blushing Hana as she nodded, and took the uniform with her to her bedroom.

 **2 Hours later**

Abel was in the men's locker rooms, putting on his training clothes, witch consisted of a black pair of baggy windbreaker pants, an Overwatch blue hoodie, and bandages on his feet, ankles, forearms and hands, along with his hair in a messy ponytail. Not stylish, but he didn't really care, he was gonna get them dirty anyway, so might as well use something expendable. After putting his "normal" clothes away, or at least the clothes he's had since he arrived, Abel walked to the training room, a massive open hangar turned into a makeshift gym, did he find the other men he was gonna train with. Lucio wearing his favorite yellow futbol shirt and blue shorts, along with his running shoes and black tube socks, Jamison was wearing his regular shorts and an old "white", or grey bordering on black, sleeveless shirt covered in soot and burn marks, along with no foot wear, Mako on the other hand just took his normal combat gear, minus the vest and weapons.

"Man, what, The Hell, are you wearing? You look like a mummy in those bandages" Lucio looked at his fellow partner with a disappointed look, earning himself a quick comeback from Abel "At least i don't look like a futbol player wanna be" This made Jamison burst into his maniacal laughter and put his good hand on Abel's shoulder "Good one mate! This BLOKE thinks he is some kind of futbol superstar!" Lucio's eye twitched at this but surrendered when a certain Korean gamer walked into the room. Hana walked in wearing a pair of blue and red track shorts, exposing her creamy white legs, along with a matching tank top, that revealed her slender and smooth belly, white tube socks, and track shoes. Her hair was pulled back to a low hanging ponytail, with only a few strands of her hair grazing her soft facial features.

All 4 guys where looking at her, Lucio and the junkers slack-jawed, and Abel wide eyed. Hana smiled at the reactions, but was left abit sad when Abel put on the hood to hide his blush, but this was a sign that he had some respect for her, something that made her smile grow brighter. Then came their supervisors, 76 wearing his standard combat gear, Mercy, still in her casual clothes, and Ana, still in her hood, as always. "Alright, good to see you all on time, Lucio, today we are gonna have 3 tests, each one focusing on one attribute, first off is gonna be a speed test, so begin warming up and line up in the running track" Jack informed as he and the other supervisors walked to the observation area, Ana abit surprised with Abel's attire, for it resembled her own, if only loosely.

The guys all started warming up, Lucio doing quick stretches, Jamison just popped his neck and knuckles, mako didn't move at all, and Abel stretching his legs and arms. Or at least they where until Hana started stretching, giving them a view that most of her fan's would kill for, she took a quick peek at the boys, Jamison was redder than a tomato, Lucio was ogling her up and down, Mako was just silently looking, and Abel was blushing but looking down, averting his gaze from the beautiful Korean girl, this made her pout and switch spots so she could be next to him. The order was, from Abel's right to his left, Mako, Lucio, himself, Hana, and Jamison. Lucio watched Abel and noticed Hana looking disappointed at him, so he thought of something "Yo guys, let's make this interesting, first one to win gets to dare anyone here to do something, what do you think?"

This caught Jamison a bit, making him grin "Make some poor bugger do something for me? Count me in mate!" Mako shook his head, not wanting to join in such childish games. But Hana looked up at Lucio, giving him the exasperated "Why" look. "Sure, why not? Got nothing better to do... Or at all for the matter" Abel answered him flatly as he kept stretching and stood up right, ready for the test. Hana blushed and smiled brightly "Seems i got no choice, I'm in" Lucio grinned a fools grin and nodded "A'right, who ever gets best 2 out of 3 tests wins, let's have a clean competition"

All five members took their running stances, and gave 76 a nod. But before 76 used his "Bang" gun, the rest of the members arrived "This is not a spectacle, leave now.." 76 ordered to no avail, everyone was here, even Winston came to watch, and by his side was a giddy Lena already hyped for this "Place your bets here! Who will win?!" Lucio rolled his eyes and stood up "Yo Lena!, we already have a bet goin on, best 2 of 3! Anyone wanna add to it!?" Jamison smirked and nodded, mako shook his head, Abel remained silent, and Hana blushed. "Sure love! Winner gets something real juicy, and loser has to do something!" Lucio put a thumbs up and took his stance again, seeing this, 76 fire his "Bang" gun up, and all 5 members took off.

Abel and Lucio where the first to get ahead of the group then came Jamison, Hana and in the back Mako. Jamison oddly enough was catching up with the two leaders, Mako was just jogging in a steady rhythm, but Hana was already feeling the stress on her body. Within 6 and a quarter laps did she finally give up, to most people's surprise, then at 10 laps Mako simply stopped and put his hands up, surrendering, at 17 and a half Jamison tripped on his peg leg and was disqualified, and left with a bloody nose, leaving Abel and Lucio running neck to neck. Angela kept her gaze on both young men, they where both sweating furiously, their breathing was getting ragged, but heart rate was stable. What surprised her and the whole team was the fact that Abel was keeping up with Lucio, his muscles showed hardly any use, but right now he looked like he has been doing this from birth.

"Not bad mummy, but i hope you can take a loss, cause you ain't passing me." Lucio smirked at his competition, who only responded with "Not trying to pass you... Trying to out last you" Now Abel gave a small smirk, Lucio knew he could last 2 or 3 more laps, but he didn't know Abel's limits, a factor he didn't take into account, leading him to his fall. At the 22th lap did Lucio finally slow down and fall to his knees, leaving Abel run until the 28th lap, where he just stopped and shook his head. Angela caught his top speed, within the last laps by himself to be 68 km/h. And this was without any conditioning for running, this baffled her as much as it would any doctor. As for the rest of the team, they where all clapping at their new member's resistance and commended him for it, well everyone except Pharah, Reinhardt and Symetra, they where just observing him silently.

 **30 Minutes later**

Next up was the strength test, measured by a force plate behind a punching bag, the point was to punch, without using any abilities, and to measure the pounds of force. Mako was disqualified for his size and muscle mass, leaving only 4 members. First came Jamison, punching with his good arm at a good 290 pounds of force, above average. Next Hana, giving 277 pounds with her hit. Lucio smirked and packed a 440 pound punch, then Abel coming short with 413 pounds, still great, but nothing compared to Reinhardt's 1333 pound punch. But the fact that he lacked muscle compared to Lucio, and gave a near powerful punch, was leaving Dr. Zielger puzzled, is he using his abilities unconsciously? Or is he genetically like this now? She needed to solve this dilemma later, for now, it was time for the simplest test, accuracy.

For this test they where all given a standard pistol, all expect Abel, Mercy gave him back his Mauser for this test. There where 5 targets for each, one at 5 meters, another at 10 meters, 25 meters. 50 then 100 meters. For this test, Ana would be the judge. Examining their accuracy, speed, and way of aiming. Hana had a standard hold on her gun, a tight grip with her second hand used to support against the recoil, she hit the first one in the head and the next two in the chest, but missed the last two, she took 45 seconds in her test. Jamison had the same score, but shot with only one hand, and only aimed at the general direction of the target. Lucio held his gun side ways, something that always made Ana grit her teeth, he hit the first two in the chest and shoulder, but missed the rest, he took 12 seconds in his test, he rushed it. Mako couldn't hold his gun, so he threw it at the 5th target, the gun breaking the wooden target like a wrecking ball, abit unconventional, but worked, he took 30 seconds, last was Abel, he shot the first 3 in the head with ease, he missed the 4th, then took a deep breath, aimed carefully with both hands firm, and shot the 100 meter target in the head, he took a minute, but his time was used wisely. The winner was obvious.

* * *

 _ **Well, i managed the impossible (at least for myself) and pumped out 1 more chapter withing less than 2 days. Now, i have** **received some feed back, along with questions and** **criticism, all being valid arguments, and genuinely good questions, i will not mention names, nor will i** **address**_ _ **any people in specific, i will just answer some questions and** **arguments** **i have obtained and deemed valid.**_

 ** _Q: Can we obtain a list of the girls in the harem?_**

 **A:Yes, The list goes as Follows (Will update and remove the ''Mini'' in the description, thank you guys for pointing it out)(Girls will be addressed by operative name, not their real name, unless they don't have one ((I.E Mei))**

 **Tracer**

 **Mercy**

 **DVa**

 **Mei**

 **Widowmaker**

 **Ana (if supported)**

 _ **Q:Can we Propose girls?**_

 _ **A:if i missed any in specific, yes. (note: Not gonna include Pharah and Symetra, couldn't put a scenario where these two coulld be with the OC without contradicting the role of the girls or the OC, willing to hear any opinion however, and ideas))**_

 _ **Criticism:''I don't like what you are doing with the character (OC) mostly because of the crying, i get the depression, but the crying i can't handle''**_

 **Response: I know where you are coming from with your opinion, and i respect it, but i did state in chapter one that the OC had extreme depression, much like the other (AB-30) had extreme anger. But i am also gonna try to develop the character more, expect some changes.**

 _ **If you where not mentioned here, i'm sorry, but some questions had to be answered first. Maybe next time you will get an answer. And for an update, i wanna hear your opinions, and get some help spreading the word on this fic. It is my first Full Time fic i have ever worked on in any platform, and i would be** **grateful** **if we can get more readers, so we can keep sharing ideas and opinions. So until next time, Hope you enjoyed, until next time.**_

 _ **P.S If you are wondering why i limited his firearms** **arsenal** **to weapons from WW1, is for some more, unique, weapons. And yes, it's also my favorite war in human history, i kinda see it as what started the modern era, would love to hear your opinions, and also, question send them to my inbox, but any comments place them in the review, especially jokes.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Stand Alone**_

 **Talon main HQ-Unknown Location**

Gabriel Reyes was on his knees, coughing hard from his punishment, a punishment given to him by his superior. Reaper could still feel the metal grip on his throat, the punches delivered enthusiastically into his abdomen, the pain in general. "Now... Why did you leave a valuable piece of research back in that base... Gabriel" his voice was deep, calm, yet absolute. This "man" was the leader of Talon as a whole, reached this position for doing unameable acts, his name was Akande Ogundimu, Doomfist, for short. Gabriel lifted his gaze, and uttered "AB-31 was a failure... He stood against our oders of killing.. Showing too much kindness and mercy... He was a failure.. A waste-" Gabriel was cut off by an uppercut by Doomfist, his glare was menacing enough, but his wrath was equally if not more threatening. "Who are you to determine this, Gabriel? Yes these two things are against our cause, but his abilities could have helped arm our men... Now..." Doomfist turned to the woman next to Gabriel, Sombra, she only feared one man, and he was staring down at her right now. "Find him, or your punishment shall be the next public spectacle in México... Entendéis estás órdenes? Encuentra lo!" sombra nodded and left instantly, while 4 guards dragged Reaper out of their "meeting room". Doomfist snapped his fingers to one guard "Put a bounty on his head... 50 million for AB-31... 100 million alive... And make sure our rogue spider sees it.." the guard nodded and left Doomfist, grinning at his plans to come.

 **Watchpoint:Gibraltar 3:30 PM**

Abel was in the armory, his measurements being taken for his set of training armor to be suited for him. Torbjörn and Symetra where the ones measuring him and making his armor, Torbjörn having volunteered, and Symetra reluctantly accepting. Abel was uncomfortable with the idea of letting two strangers get this close to him, but Winston promised him that he was safe, and that if anything happened, that he would personally solve said problem.

"So what do you think of the team so far, lad? Made any friends?" Torbjörn smiled as he started forging Abel's armor with his forge and hammer on overtime. Abel pondered at the question, friends? He barely knew anyone, but he did feel comfy around a few "Well, You for starters" This made Torbjörn smile and nod "... And Ana" At this statement, did both members stop working and look up at the Abel, both baffled at this revelation. "Lad, be careful around her. She might not seem like it, but she can be dangerous if you trigger her.. You have been warned" Abel just nodded and sighed, all 3 unaware of said sniper outside the armory, listening in on them, she was wide eyed, not at her partners opinion, but at Abel's "he considers me a friend?"

Meanwhile in the meeting room, Angela was looking trough all the files of each member, looking for a fair opponent for Abel. His unreasonable speed and strength that went against his physical condition, his near dead accuracy, and his abilities, all of these factors made it hard to pint-pointed a fair choice, only one was acceptable, but she worried about this. "Need help, Angela?" Winston walked into the room, holding a jar of peanut butter and a spoon. Angela looked at him and nodded, Winston looked at the list of those that where considered too much for Abel, like Reinhardt, Hana, Roadhog, Zarya and Himself. Then looked at those who couldn't handle him, Jessee, Torbjörn, Satya, Lena, Jamison, Jack, Ana, Lucio, Mei and Angela.

"I don't like the list of candidates... Both Fareeha and Genji want him dead... And Abel will kill if provoked enough..." Winston put the peanut butter down and sighed, he knew she was right, that didn't change the fact that this was dangerous. Angela pulled one file off the candidates list and nodded at Winston, he sighed again and nodded back.

In the mess hall everyone was waiting to hear the chosen candidate, Abel was sitting alone in the far end of the mess, eating a green apple, trying to reduce his nerves with something to eat, it wasn't working. Mei watched him nervously eat his apple, feeling bad for him, she wanted to go over and just hug him., but couldn't. Genji was sitting on the table in front of her, watching over her, and felt his anger grow when he saw her stare at the abomination named Abel. Hana was with Lena by the vending machines, "So love? Gonna tell me why you wanted my old track suit?" Hana blushed and looked down abit and sighed "He is the first guy that is around my age Lena, he also doesn't seem like most boys who drool over a poster of me. And he kinda seems cute... The whole sad thing makes him look more... Human" Lena blinked at her young Korean friend, abit surprised by her words and sighed "oh bloody hell... You too? This bloody wanker has You and Mei hooked..." Hana raised a brow at Lena "Mei?.. Explain Lena" Lena smiled and zipped away, leaving Hana groaning.

At this point Winston and Angela both walked into the mess hall, silencing everyone. "Abel, your opponent for your final test will be Genji." this made everyone look at Genji, all but one person. Mei practically lost all her color when she heard this, she got up and hurried over to Abel, bowed her head to him "I'm sorry for running earlier, but i just thought you should know that i-" she was cut off when Genji put his hand on her shoulder. "Sorry if I'm interrupting, just wanted to wish you luck, Abel. We will meet in the training room." Abel nodded and got up, bowing to Genji "Genji, now i must talk with Mei, if you don't mind of corse.." Abel nodded and walked to Winston, Mei begging for him to come back, feeling her surroundings get cold in the presence of Genji. She hurried out the mess, trying to leave Genji behind, to no avail.

 **5 Minutes later**

Genji had Mei against a wall again, she was looking away, trying to avoid looking at him "Genji, i gotta go.. Sorry if you wanted to.." she went silent when Genji placed his hand on her shoulder, his cold hand holding her firmly "Mei, why do you see good in that boy..? He is just a ticking time bomb... When he goes out, and he will, and you try to get close, he Will hurt you.." he put his hand on her cheek, caressing her gently "Why can't you see that I'm trying to protect you, Mei...?" They both stared at each other in silence, until Genji felt a gun pointing at the back of his head, wielded by a certain cowboy "Partner, leave the little lady alone, can't you see she ain't interested in ya'?" Jessee gave a crooked smile as Genji let go of Mei and turned to look at Mcree "That was dishonorable, aiming at a man's back while disarmed..." Jesse just smiled "you're welcome partner" Mei scurried away quickly, and Jessee left to the Training room.

 **Watchpoint Training Room 4 PM**

Abel was in the locker rooms putting away his clothes, he was in his training armor, a light version of Reinhardt's armor, minus the helmet, gauntlets, and boots. Abel still preferred to have bandages rather than anything else, and to finish the armor, he put his hoodie over it, keeping the hood up. He was allowed to prepare his weapons before hand, so he made a Javelin, roughly 1 meter 7 long, a Tanto blade, exactly 1ft 5 inches long, and to give him some range, he made a Steyr Hahn machine pistol with an extended clip and stock, firing 9x23 cartridge rounds, and holding 16 rounds in the magazine. He had 10 extra magazines, each with 8 rounds, enough for 5 reloads and that's it. If he ran out, it would be hand to hand combat.

Genji was already waiting for Abel in the training room, watching the others take their seats in the bleachers, Mei sitting as far back as possible, Lena and Hana calling the front row, just to be sent back a row by 76, Ana, Winston and Angela. After a few brief moments did Abel finally come out, slowly striding towards Genji, feeling everyone's eyes on him, and hearing them gasp at his choice of armor. Winston stood up and looked at both competitors "This fight is to find out what you, Abel, are capable of. The rules are simple, put your opponent down for 10 seconds, or, knock him out... At the first signs of a major injury, we will stop the fight, Understood?" Both Abel and Genji nod and bow at each other.

As soon as they both stood back up, did they draw their ranged weapons, Genji with his shurikens, and Abel with his Steyr Hahn Machine pistol, both patently watching the other. Genji was the first to attack, throwing 3 shurikens, Abel ran towards them and slid forwards on his knees, and shooting a small burst towards him, 4 rounds down, 12 left, Abel thought as he saw a forth shuriken coming. Unable to dodge, he covered himself with his left arm, the shuriken sinking into his flesh, and sparking a quick pain that quickly subsides when he fires off 2 more bursts, 6 of the 8 rounds hitting Genji at point blank, Genji felt the bullets hit against his thin armor, the pain was intense, but within survivable. They both finally knew they had to up their game, they had to fight harder.

 _ **-Insert song: Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin-**_

Genji started using his deflecting skill by this point, sending Abel's projectiles back at him, thankfully his armor protected him. Abel had to switch strategy, he reloaded his pistol and pulled out his javelin, switching from defense to full on offense. Abel charged at Genji, everyone was shocked, trying to fight Genji close up was the last thing he should resort to. Genji threw 3 more shurikens, but was left shocked with Abel's next action, he took them all to the chest and swung the javelin horizontally to Genji's legs, he jumped this, but had no time to deflect the 2 swing, t that came to his head, forcing him to back up and shake his head.

Abel didn't seize his assault, he had to keep pushing, so he used his pistol to force Genji back more, unloading his 2nd clip onto his breast plate, then charging him again, but he put the tip of the javelin on the ground in front of Genji, and used it to propel himself forward, doing a pole vault kick at Genji with both feet, flat on his chest plate. Genji, along with Pharah where left baffled by such an odd fighting style, a shameful and dishonorable fighting style. Genji couldn't take it and had to get rid of that pistol, he held the blade on the back of his waist and appeared behind Abel, cutting him abit and slicing up his pistol, swift striking him repeatedly until Abel stopped Genji with his Tanto blade, both blades fighting for superiority ,both trying to push the other back.

Angela could see Abel's skin from under the torn up bandages, and could see the veins bulging from under his skin, Winston and Jack both noticed too. "Hey doc, is he..?" Angela nodded "He is pushing himself, forcing strength onto his arms... Maybe his legs too, like a variation of Winston's primal rage. This would explain how he stopped Genji's swift strike with his own attack, but it's taking a toll on him" Genji jumped back and put a hand on the handle of his sword, Abel gripped his Tanto blade and made his javelin vanish. Hana was left in awe as both competitors prepared for possibly the final blow, Mei's heart was skipping a mile a minute, hoping none got fatal wounds, Ana was secretly hoping Abel came out on top, Pharah was doing the math in her head, she was left with 50/50 chances for both, and Angela was ready to end it, until everyone gasped.

Abel vanished in a black grey cloud and appeared in front of Genji, forcing him to jump back, just to bump into a teleporting Abel and get cut repeatedly. This ended when Genji brandished the Dragon Blade, forcing Abel back, his body tensing from over using so many abilities, especially teleporting, but now he had to end it, Genji could see Abel's body pulsing, he teleported back in forth in the same place, making a large cloud of black and grey smoke. Genji was ready, and heard something metalic slide foward, it was Abel's armor, the chest plate and all the shurikens encrusted on it. The cloud cleared and Abel's body was now pulsing harder, veins bulging from his arms now running up his shoulders and neck, blood running down his mouth, nose and forehead.

Both held their blades tightly, and in one swift move, they both lunge at one another, Genji swinging his blade down, and Abel teleporting in front of it, both blades colliding and causing a massive ball of green and black fire and smoke to emit from their respective combatant. Genji was putting all his honor on the line, forcing Abel to one knee, he could tell he was close, until Abel started standing up, forcing the dragon blade back. Abel pushed once more, but stopped, his eyes widening when his push caused him to start coughing, hard, Genji took this opportunity and did one last swift strike, succeeding in getting one last cut.

- _ **Song Ends-**_

Abel just stood there, the cut ran along his chest, Abel fell back, clocked out by his own fatigue and wounds. Winston ran with Angela to him, Ana and Jack keeping the others away from their downed comrade. Angela checked his pulse, thankfully it was there and strong, as for Winston, he kept his eyes on a wobbly Genji. Winston sighed and Reinhardt helped Genji to the medical ward, as for Angela, she had Winston carry Abel to the ward. Everyone looked at Abel, his face had small cuts peppered all over it, along with one deep cut starting from his right temple down to the left side of his jaw diagonaly.

Mei felt the guilt plow trough her as she watched Abel be carried away. The image was burned into her memory, Hana was watching too, but did notice Mei's eyes water and watched her leave. Tracer was shocked, no one had ever stood their own against Genji, and absolutely no one could do it in hand to hand combat, but she just witnessed other wise. Pharah was rushing after Genji she wasn't shocked about the outcome, but she was shocked by Abel's strength and abilities, but one fact made her smirk "He has a limit." was all she thought.

 **2 Hours later**

It was almost 7 PM and mercy had finally finished patching up both Abel and Genji, the later waking up earlier and getting a chance to leave, as for Abel, he was still clocked out, his veins finally subsiding and his heart rate back to a steady beat. Angela took a single vial of blood from him, for further research and maybe to find out what Talon did to him. She sighed as she examined the young man's body, pectoral muscles split down the middle, rib cage visible on his sides, abs where all one single muscle, outlined by the scrawny build or maybe just by design. "How could someone handle so much tampering and not suffer any side effects?" Angela now examined his face, mainly the diagonal cut Genji left him. It was healing, but the scar was still visible, how could Genji ruin such a clean, innocent, handso-. Angela cut her train of thoughts and blinked, she couldn't believe her own thoughts "I must really be tiered, thinking of him in such an improper way, and a patient no less!" she exasperated and shook her head, her shift was almost over, and Ana would take it from there.

Ana was waiting outside the medical ward, as well as everyone who wanted to see Abel and make sure he was okay. When they saw Dr. Zielger approaching the door did they all get up, all except Ana, she just picked up her riffle up and waited, she wasn't sure what the team would think about her being with Abel, alone, for a night, in the same room... "Okay now you are beginning to think like Lena..." was all she thought before Angela walked out the ward, time to work, she picked up a small bag she brought and walked up to Angela, getting a simple nod and allowing her through.

Hana's jaw dropped when she, and everyone else present, saw Ana allowed in. "Why is she allowed through? We all wanna see him!" Hana protested at Angela, everyone nodding and waiting for a response, witch they did receive. "Ana is his personal guard, guardian, ext... Until he is awake... So all of you, please, don't fret, he is well and is sleeping... He earned that at least.." Angela assured them with an angelic smile. Hana on the other hand was furious that every other woman in the team was getting time with Abel, except her! Lena raised an eyebrow at this statement, not sure if to joke or worry. Mei was still silent, but had a small smile when hearing he was ok, now she had to get to her room, without "bumping" into Genji. The Junkers just sighed and left, heading to the mess for dinner, Lucio just walked up to Angela and handed her a small box, roughly as big as a soccer ball "I think he might like this.." he rolled away, music full blast. Mcree and 76 nodded and called it a day, and last, Winston, smiling at the response the team had with Abel "He will fit in... Now let's get dinner... I bet Torbjörn has something special for the evening."

 **Gibraltar Medical Ward - Mid-Night**

Ana learned from the night prior one mistake she committed, not bringing a proper lunch. It was already long past everyone's regular cerfue, and she was starving. Thankfully, after the fight Torbjörn headed to the kitchens and started making lunch, and preparing for dinner, leaving Ana some on the side for her to enjoy that evening. And she was happy by his choice for dinner, Spaghetti with Meatballs, a side of vegetables and some ice tea, simply prefect for dinner, in her opinion at least, and there was a mall note reading "Share with the lad!"

She wasn't considering it at first, but after seeing the hell he went through, she changed her mind. She was over in the waiting area of the ward, heating up the spaghetti in a small microwave, she knew it would make Angela mad, but she knew a small trick on waking men up, and was about to execute it. After a minute the microwave beeped, signalling the food was ready, Ana took it out and walked back to Abel's room. He was still unconscious, but was moving more, his pillow was damp from cold sweat and maybe a few tears of pain from moving to much. Ana sat next to Abel and observed him, he was laying face up right now, so she just slowly slid the small container with spaghetti in front of his nose, letting the smell fill his nostrils, earning her a positive response, he was now sniffing a lot.

She pulled it away and watched him slowly open his eyes, she smiled at the young man who openly said she was his friend. "Morning sleeping beauty" She greeted while eating some spaghetti, making him yawn and sit up "Are we gonna always meet like this? You sitting there guarding me, and me laying on this bed half dead?" Ana gave him a hurt look "...You can always request a replacement..."

Abel saw the hurt in her and sighed "I didn't mean that... It's more like... When i was back with Talon... Only time i talked with the same person was during training... Just wish i could talk with someone during off hours.. Plus you're a good friend so why replace you?" Ana felt a hit of mixed emotions with those words, words no one ever told her, not even the father of her own daughter. Abel watched her abit worried that he might have struck a nerve, until she looked at him with a warm smile "You consider me a friend even if you don't know the things i have done...only a fo-" she was cut off by Abel "I have killed too... Not just guards and soldiers... Innocent families... Children... New borns... All their faces... In my personal hell... My memories... Where i stand in the fires of guilt.. In the ocean of blame... Where i stand Alone.." Ana felt all of the warmth in the room fade when his tears started running down his cheeks, seeing the weight he carried slowly crippling him, a weight any soldier would carry, but not one his age.

Ana put the container on his lap and smiled "Eat up... Torbjörn made it for us to share. Try it" Abel wipes his tears with the back of his hand and eyes the food, being the first time he sees spaghetti, he didn't know what to think of it. He stuck the fork in the noodles and started spinning it until he had a ball of noodles, then took his first bite. The flavors exploded in his taste buds, the tomato, the home made pasta, the various spices and condiments all in perfect harmony, he chewed slowly as his look went from depressing to blissful, then he tried the meatball, the juicy meat with a few cut up veggies and peppered to perfection. He looked at Ana and gave an awkward smile, his first smile actually, he took a few more fork-full bites of spaghetti and one more meat ball before giving it back to Ana.

Ana looked at the container, he only ate 1/4 of the spaghetti, this railed her up and she handed it back "It's half and half... Fair share... I won't eat more than you..." Abel raised a brow and sighed, accepting the container and eating abit more, enjoying the flavor and texture of the food, he liked it, but didn't like taking more than he thought he deserves. Ana watched him eat slowly, savoring the moment, watching his jaw move to a gentle rhythm, his eyes reflecting the bliss, his lips covered in delicious tomato sauce that she could just lick off. Ana blushed but didn't deny it, he was sweet, even if he made his own life miserable. Abel finished and handed the container back to Ana, having eaten his fair share.

Ana smiled and started eating her half, she melted away at Torbjörn's cooking. She swallowed and looked at Abel "a few candles and this would be a romantic dinner" she teased the young man, awaiting some awkward response, but instead got "Just ask and i can make'em" He shot her his not-so-confident smirk. She just blushed and blinked, swallowing hard "Why would you be interested in an old woman like me? I'm 3 times older, I can practically be your mother..." There was silence for a moment, jer thoughts on the last statement "Be his mother..? He doesn't have one anymore... I can take that place... But then this would be even worse..." Ana sighed and smiled, she had a solution, but was gonna think it first. "Don't worry about it"

Abel frowned and nodded, he still had tomato sauce on his lip, and Ana was resisting the urge to do something stupid, and instead she put her hand on his cheek, making him tense up and look at her. She was also blushing as she ran her hand towards his lower lip and wiped it with her thumb, feeling the somewhat rough texture of his lips. Before she could pull away however, the door opened to the Egyptian Fury herself.

"Mother, Winston said you would be he-" Pharah stopped midway trough her sentence and stared at the scene in front of her, her mother's hand on the abomination's face, mainly her thumb on his lips, slightly wet from the sauce, she didn't know about the sauce. "God help me" was all Abel thought.

* * *

 _ **Well another chapter done, sorry for the delay of my**_ ** _usual chapter per 2 days, but didn't have alot of free time. Last chapter i got alot of very positive feed back, and a few suggestions. As for this chapter, i decided to introduce the main enemy, and i think for what i have planned that he will suit the role quiet nicely. Now for the questions, rants and suggestions._**

 ** _Issue: Oc's Height, he is as tall as a teenage school girl._**

 **Answer: Genji's is just one inch taller, trust me, i was genuinely shocked by this, but it's his height, if it's faulty info, please notify me so i can fix the height issue, but no one complains about luffy's 5 ft 7. So to sum it up, yes he is short, but there are many, many short bad asses out there.**

 **Issue:Ana's Age being an issue**

 **Answer:Will be revealed soon ;)**

 **Question:Why Ana?**

 **Answer: She doesn't get enough love, and she is also my main hero ((When i'm not playing Battlefield 1))**

 **Question: Will Reinhardt be a friend or foe?**

 **Answer: i'm so polarized when it comes to Reinhardt, i love the champ, and hate him too. So i will let you guys choose.**

 **Suggestion: Sombra?**

 **Answer:Yes, the OC is part Hispanic, so i can probably make a good scenario for them, and being Mexicano myself, i can guarantee some very hilarious moments.**

 **Suggestion/Question? (Not specified): Is this a Battlefield 1 and Overwatch Crossover?**

 **Answer: if you guys want the change, just let me know.**

 **Now, Seems Abel's about to get into the biggest ''Shit hit the Fan'' moment of his life. What will happen to Mei and her Genji problem? And what does Talon have in store for AB-31? Find out on the next: Over-Watch: Failure.**

 **((Sorry couldn't help it, shout out to SledHeadRonald for the Dragon Ball Super comment.))**

 **Until next time, hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 Friends and Family?**_

 **Gibraltar Medical Ward- 12:30 A.M**

Abel was being held against the cold metal wall of the empty Medical Ward halls, his assailant being a certain Egyptian Fury, Pharah. Thankfully he wasn't alone in the fight this time, Ana picked her riffle up and aimed it at Pharah's head, silencing the struggle "Fareeha, let him go... " Pharah growled and dropped Abel "Abel, go back to bed..." Abel just nodded and teleported past them, Ana closing the door after he was in, then, both Egyptians walked out the ward silently, riffle aimed at Pharah the whole trip. "What where you and that... Thing.. Doing mother...?" Pharah finally asked the dreaded question, making Ana sigh and lower her weapon "We where having dinner... I am his personal guard, until we can assure he is safe here in Gibraltar..." Ana looked her daughter eye to eye, Pharah wasn't pleased by her mother's answer "That's not what i meant... I ment, What where you and that Talon abomination doing right there and then! He was practically licking your hand!" Pharah yelled at her mother, Ana remaining unfazed by this.

"That is none of your business, what i do during my off hours isn't any of your busine-" Phara cut her off with a disgusted look, making Ana frown "You.. You are interested in... Mother that's unacceptable! I thought you where above these stupid-" Ana slapped Pharah, hard "Stupid what? Feelings? Having a heart and feeling is stupid to you? as far as i know, there is no problem with that. And just so you know, I'm not even sure if he is remotely interested in me, or anyone, so don't go jumping to conclusions" Pharah was left dumbfounded, her mother had a crush on a boy three times younger than her, and an enemy for her no less. "Mother, i have always respected your decisions, but this, this is wrong, that's borderline taboo!"

Ana grit her teeth, her daughter wasn't wrong, so why did she wanna peruse this forbidden act? The taboos rushing trough her mind until one, dark and forbidden caught her attention, one that would make Pharah consider her dead, make her leave right there and then... The perfect answer to make her leave "... Fine... I will adopt him..." Pharah's eyes went wide, hearing such idea and hearing the previous confession made her go pale, the idea of the act she dare not say was unbearable "Mother are you insane?! You would make the situation worse! You would be doing such acts with someone you consider family.. That's...that's... " Pharah's rage was through the roof, well not rage, frustration was a better word, Ana smirked and said it "Incest?... With your... brother?"

That was the last nail in the coffin, Pharah left screaming in frustration, disgust and fear that those words would end up real. Ana just laughed at the reaction and smiled, but then she remembered her young man was still awake. "Why do i worry about forbidden and illegal... What we are doing here is both of them... But who am i kidding, he doesn't want me... But he hasn't eyed anyone else... And he said i was his only friend beside Torbjörn... " Ana finally decided that she would giving this a chance, see what it evolves to. She walked back to Abel's room, finding him on the bed waiting for her, he was rubbing his neck, the grip marks still fresh.

"You okay? Sorry about that... My daughter is kinda... Impulsive" Ana sat next to Abel as she slowly bandaged his neck "It's obvious she fell far from the tree..." Abel answered in his low whisper of a voice, while it did sound sorrowful, it was mostly apologetic, like he was blaming himself. Ana noticed this tone and frowned "Hey, it's not your fault Talon abducted you... So take it easy..okay?...

..for me..?" Ana uttered these words with confidence and a motherly love that her smile reflected at the young man, she pushed her luck more and kisses his cheek, making him tense up and blush hard, earning her a simple nod with a small smile.

Abel yawned, feeling tiered again after his "dinner date" and near death experience, Ana noticed this and took her seat beside his bed and nodded at him. Abel nodded back and laid back down, put the sheets over his body and slowly drifted into sleep, the last sight he remembered being Ana, smiling at him.

 **Abel's Dreams/ Humanities Nightmare**

 _ **-Insert theme: Milton Pike from Shadowman 64-**_

Abel was in his hell again, the pain searing through his body, in his dreams at least. In his dreams he was skinned from his abdomen to his waist, as well as his hole back, with the only skin on his body Stapled to his flesh, he had little to no hair, and only wore old tattered pants, his forearms and hands suffering some kind of process where the skin was too tight, to the point the skin was stretched and torn in some areas, like the knuckles and joints. This hurt, but this was normal for him, as well as the bodies he arose from, each one looking at him, wearing the skin of his victims as masks.

He knew the drill, find a new place to rest before "they" got him. He was armed with only an improvised serrated blade, made from a sharpened femur tied with hair to a Pig's jaw bone as a handle and a human's arm, the hands balled to be used as a torch, being kept altogether by hair, some dried up veins and rusted nails. His terrain was swampy, being in some kind of canyon, the walls littered with waterfalls of blood and flesh, all falling onto him by the gallons, he made his was through this bloody swamp, slowly and cautiously, this was normal for him.

He left the canyon, finding a massive opening with an old field peppered with trenches, barbed wire, corpses, field guns and ruined fortifications. He knew that "they" would wait for him to go to the open field, meaning he had to use the trench systems, the veins of this field, a field made of flesh. He ran forward, not bothering to move the bodies aside, he had to make sure "they" wouldn't catch him, he jumped and landed in a trench, the walls made of human, pig, and other animal's rib cages. This was normal for him. 5 days passed in those damned trenches, the sound of cries, pleading, and screaming sous still haunting this war zone. Abel reflected on how he ended up here, how he killed so many, how his mind made a world out of their flesh and marrow. All a metaphor of his guilt, sorrow, rage and desire for pain and to give pain.

Abel finally reached a safe area, an old fortress composed by many forts, looking a lot like przemysl fortification from world war 1. He found that they where mostly intact, and entered them, searching for a place to seal himself in. He succeeded in finding an old bunker, the walls made of marrow and rusted metal, filled with ancient weapons and sacked food storage units. He didn't care for food, he lacked a stomach in his dreams. He heard the screeches from "them" and sealed himself in and started preparing for his regular rituals.

 _ **-Theme end-**_

Abel found a strange bed, it pulsed like an organ, and was one. This was normal for him, so he set his weapons down and slowly got on the bed, and slowly let the voices in his head torture him, their accusations of blame on him being his blanket, their oceans of tears his pillow, and their shame being his fatigue. This is normal. Until the cold hardships faded, replaced by warmth and comfort, two lines to be exact, wrapping around him in a gentle embrace, this was not normal, but he couldn't care less, he was tiered. But little did he know that an Egyptian mother saw him tossing and turning, crying himself into sleep, and even beg for forgiveness, cold sweat covering his body. All she could do to calm him down was a natural instinct for a mother, hold the child, and hold him she did, laying beside him and eventually falling asleep with him.

 **Gibraltar Medical Ward - 9 AM**

Abel woke up to find himself alone, he was abit disappointed but knew that Ana couldn't stay with him all day. He sat up and found a note on his clothes. "Meet me for breakfast Abel, your guardian until death - Ana" This only made him smile as he slowly got up.

He put on a new pair of windbreakers and bandages from under his knees to his feet, but before he could grab his shirt, there was a knock on the door "It's open" was all he said, Hana opened the door, wearing a white turtleneck shirt and black tight jeans with knee high boots "Hey i wanted to ask-" she stopped as she saw Abel, shirtless. His body glistening with the cold sweat of the night, and under that the scars of battle left oh so enthusiastically by Genji. She also noticed his eyes, mainly the bags and puffiness from crying in his sleep. Her heart skipped a beat or ten when his eyes met hers, hers caring and warm, his sorrowful and cold. Completely opposite.

"... Ask me...?" Abel raised a brow before he noticed Hana close the door and hug him, embracing the poor soldier in front of her, and making him blush, he returned the hug, gently. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go out for lunch after training" She gave him another warm smile, she wasn't wearing any make up, but her soft features still looked smooth and perfect. "S..sure... Just look for me after training" Abel stammered abit, and looked away from Hana, making her frown and get back in his field of vision "Why do you look away from me? Do i look ugly?" Hana gave him an adorable pout and tapped her foot while waiting for an answer. "No... The opposite actually... Kinda never been around people... Let alone girls..." He gave a shameful and sheepish smile, making her blush and smile.

"Well, now you got one as a friend, and not just that, one that will help you as much as she can" Hana declared with all her pride and smiled at him. Abel gave an awkward smile and nodded "Alright... See you at the trai-" Hana pouted again and cut in "I will take you to the mess, you know, breakfast" Abel sighed and shook his head "Already promised to have breakfast with someone, but for lunch, I'm all yours." he stated as he put on his blue shirt on and started putting on his bandages. Hana on the other hand kept her smile, but was raging inside, "Who beat me to him!" was all she thought.

Plan B, was all Hana was thinking about, but wasn't sure if he would react positively, he was kinda monotonous with her. Hana shrugged the doubt away and nodded at herself, she approached Abel from behind and hugged him, making herself think of sad things, giving her a hurt look and vibe "...Please...? I just wanna get to know you..." Abel gulps audibly and stood still, knowing he was between a rock and a hard place. "I wanna know why you cry... I wanna be able to help you be happy... Maybe... " she was cut off when Abel nodded "Fine... But i promised to have breakfast with someone already, so you can join if you really want to..." He sounded calm, not annoyed or sad, but abit worried.

 **Gibraltar Mess Hall - 10 AM**

Ana was sitting alone near the kitchens in the mess, she was gitty since she left the note, only thinking what he would think of her after last night. As a first for her, she wasn't wearing her survivalist/combat gear, instead, she wore blue jeans, a black long sleeve shirt and blue vest, along with her old Blue beret. Her braid still as a semi scarf, and her eye patch replaced with a simple piece of black cloth, it suit her.

When she looked up and saw Abel she felt happier, until she saw a certain Korean hugging his arm, he had an awkward look "She guilt tripped him..." was what her mind realized for her. Abel looked around and smiled when he saw the Egyptian guardian waiting for him. Hana on the other hand was shocked, Ana was the person he promised to have breakfast with? Why? "Hello my guardian" He uttered in a small, and soft voice "Hello my boy" Ana responded in a loving and gentle voice. Hana's eyes widened "They are already using nicknames?!" was all she was thinking. "Good morning Ana, so you invited our new member for breakfast?" Ana asked, abit of annoyance in her tone, but still respectable to Ana.

"Yes i did, families tend to do that... Have breakfast together" Ana said flatly as she handed Hana her ID, Hana red it, her name, her personal verification code, her social status. "Mother of two?! You adopted Abel!?" Everyone in the mess looked and their jaws dropped, even Winston's. "Say it louder... Maybe someone didn't hear it... And yes, i did, he doesn't have a family, so I'm gonna let him be in mine.." that last word "Mine" didn't sink well with Hana. Abel got up and walked away to get his breakfast, feeling everyone watching him, every step he took, every movement.

Hana sat next to Ana and whispered "I don't know what you Had planed... But by adopting him... You have just forfeited any chance of a romantic relationship-" Hana stopped talking when she noticed Ana smirking, Hana didn't like this. "Ever heard of a Jocasta Complex?" was all Ana said while drinking her coffee, making Hana go pale, "she isn't serious" was the only thought in her mind. "Before you fry your brain... No... It's not considered incest.. We are not blood related..." Ana smiled as Abel came back with his breakfast, an omelette with some coffee.

After afew minutes Tracer zipped over to Hana, Ana, and Abel's table, sitting next to Hana "Sorry for being late, bloody junkers took my alarm clock for another of their bloody bombs, what did i mi-" Hana cut her off with the answer "Ana adopted Abel, and i wanna go out for lunch with him..." Lena blinked at the 3 of them, but before she could say anything, a certain Asian interrupted her "Did i hear that right?" Mei was wearing blue jogging pants and a white tank top, both of witch hugged her juicy curves, and making Abel look away with a blush.

"Ah bloody hell now you gave the Yankee some eye candy" Lena pinched the bridge of her nose, Mei blushed and took a seat "I...i don't... M..mind, and he is from Mexico, not United States" Mei answered and corrected her British friend. "Talking about eye candy... You are in no position to judge, you're in a skin tight suit that hugs your curves more than Mei's current clothes" Ana deadpanned and earned her a laughing Hana and a small chuckle from Abel. Lena blushed and zipped up her leather jacket "Any ways... You three do notice your fighting of the new guy... Right? I mean you gave him a show yesterday Hana, you can't pop the question Mei, and you practically adopted him just to be close to you Ana... And aren't you too old for him..." Lena stopped right there as Ana shot Lena the coldest glare in her life.

"And why are you so interested?" All 3 of the women Lena was accusing responded, backing Lena into a corner she made herself. "I'm not... Just kinda wired... All 3 of you are dating the same guy..." Hana blushed at the statement along with Mei, but Ana was still unfazed "He will choose... In the end at least" Ana stated, while the women talk Abel was just sitting there, abit surprised by his current situation, but mostly stunned that 3 women, all of different backgrounds wanted to go out with him. He shook out of this when a certain Fury herself walked into the mess, making Abel instantly sink in place, Ana and Mei noticed him hide and looked, Both spotting Pharah, Mei raising a brow, and Ana holding her dart pistol under the table, in case it got ugly.

Pharah had bags under her eyes, after the outlandish idea her mother brought up, and her screaming her frustration out on her pillow. The simple thought of being sister to that thing was bad enough, but her mother wanting a platonic relationship with him was borderline madness! When her gaze found the abomination sitting with not only her mother, but 3 other women too. She grit her teeth and marched up to the small group "Why are all of you wit this.. Thing?" she asked, hoping they would leave, instead Hana got up and stared down Pharah "We are his friends, so buzz off." Pharah only blinked at the Korean girl and smirked "Why? Can't make friends through a monitor?" Phara replied, Hana grit her teeth and growled "Okay love, that's enough, if you got nothing good to say, then leave." Lena stood up and pulled Hana back to her seat.

"Lena, i respect you, so please stand aside... This has nothing to do with y-" Pharah stopped when Lena shot her a nasty scowl "It does, actually, I'm friends with the 3 girls behind me, and as for the Yankee..." Mei raised her voice "He's from Mexico!" Pharah and Lena both just blinked at Mei as she blushed and took her seat "Sorry" was all she said and then stayed silent. "Alright... As for the kid, i have yet to see anything worth hating about him, so please, stay away from him and the girls... Or we will have an old bloody street scrap in our hands, understood?'' Lena said as she popped her knuckles and neck. Pharah stared down at her, none backing down from this.

"Can't we just br friends?" Everyone turned and looked at Abel, he was silently awaiting an answer. "Friends? You and I? Don't be stupid... I will never be friends with a Talon experiment... I will not be friends with a failure..." Pharah walked up to Abel, making him take afew steps back as she got closer "As a matter of fact... I will personally make sure you get kicked out of Overwatch, then i will hunt you down, and make your short life hell... So you better be watching over shoulder... Cause when you are alone... I will strike..." Abel was against the wall, Pharah looking down at him with a sinister smile, until she felt every gun in the room aimed at her. "... My life is already hell... One you can't even handle..." where the last words Abel said before teleporting away from the mess.

* * *

 _ **And another chapter down. Honestly i kinda rushed this one due to the time period of free time i had, but i hope it's to** **everyone's**_ **liking. Only** **received** **one questions this time around, so here it goes.**

 _ **Question: Will Moira make an** **appearance**_ **? And will she be part of the harem?**

 _ **Answer: Yes she will** **appear**_ **, still working on a viable way for her to be part of the harem.**

 _ **And a personal question, having nothing to do with the fic.**_

 _ **Question:Why is your screen name TrenchReeader?**_

 _ **Answer:** **Because**_ **, my favorite books of all time are: War Horse, All is quiet on the Western Front, & A World Undone. Needles to say, The Great War is my personal favorite for most media. ((And yes, i do love the song ''What's the Price Of A Mile'' by Sabaton))**

 _ **Now here is something** **different** **, i am gonna start working an another Fic, along side this one. I won't say names, but it was an idea pitched by a certain reader, all i will say is this, If you are into Transformers: Prime and some dark subjects, then keep your eyes peeled over on the Transformers/Beast Wars page. If it's recieved as well, or better than this fic, than it will get the same treatment. So until next time, Hope you enjoyed.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Life, Battlefield**

 **Watchpoint:Gibraltar Locker rooms**

Abel appeared back in the locker rooms, he wasn't in the mood to discuss his life problems with the furious Egyptian. This was strange for him, feeling something like this, it was like the feeling of disgust mixed with violence, he didn't like it, and instead entered the training room and started running laps., followed by afew punches and kicks to a punching bag, leaving it as if where ready to fall apart, and proceeding lift some weights, roughly 100 kilos on each hand. He was venting, in his own awkward way, never having vented before as to have some "normal" method. He eventually got tiered, but continued to "vent".

"You alright little man?" Abel heard and turned to see a tall muscled woman with pink hair watching him. She was smirking as she could tell he was venting "I'm fine... Just needed to do something..." Abel answered in his low voice. "Then why did you beat my punching bag to hell? And run until you collapsed, and lift more than your body could handle?" Zarya smirked as she handed him a bottle of water, Abel was too tiered to protest and just shrugged his shoulders and accepted the water, taking a few sips "I honestly have no idea.. Just remember not liking what that woman said... You know... Tall, dark skin, long raven hair, has a tattoo on her right eye, looks better than she acts"

Zarya raised a brow at the young man, abit surprised about the prefect description of Pharah "So you are the kid she has been babbling on about? Ha! You really must have done something to piss her off to have her up to her neck in rage" Zarya smiled and smacked Abel's back, making him enter a coughing fit and swallow more water than he was. "I..i was with Talon..." Abel stated, making the empty training room go dead silent. "I thought she was exaggerating, wait, so you almost beat Genji?" Abel just nodded and Zarya stood in front of the short man.

"Well, let's help you vent, anyone who can hold his ground against one of our elite champs is a friend or enemy in my book, and seeing how you are with us, you are the first" Zarya walked up to the combat area, still covered in scratches and deep cuts from the day prior, Abel followed and looked up at the massive Russian woman "Any rules?" was all he asked as he popped his knuckles. "No weapons at all, simple hand to hand combat my small compatriot" Zarya answered and popped her neck, both ready to start their small scrap, until...

"Hold it, both of you..." 76 walked in along with the whole team behind him, all panting. "We can't have a fight in here again, not until we get the place fixed... " Zarya groaned at the news, and Abel just nodded, he could see most of the team was exhausted. "Why you guys tiered?" Abel asked, noticing that Mei and Hana where the most exhausted of the team. "You disappeared, so we started a search, thankfully Zarya found you and notified us" Winston answered while wiping his forehead with a small cloth.

Abel nodded and walked over to 76 and the other rookies, his fatigue from 2 hours of training finally catching up. 76 could see that the kid was tiered, and judging from some equipment being moved and the dirt on Abel's feet, he got a head start in training. "Take ten Abel... But be ready, today you all are gonna have your first simulated test... All 5 of you gotta work in conjunction... You will be doing a simulated escort on route 66... So be prepared... Now, the rest of you give me 10 laps and 200 push ups!" 76 ordered, making the junkers groan and Hana pout, Lucio was ecstatic and began with the laps, as Hana passed by Abel, she lipped the word's "Don't Forget" and started her laps along side the junkers, she was wearing Lena's track uniform again, and did Abel notice it.

 **MV-261 Orca Transport Ship- 2PM**

The rookies where all seated, Lucio tapping his foot to an odd beat, he usually kept his composure during training, but this was gonna be the closest to the real thing they have ever done. Jamison was sitting next to Abel, both discussing the game plan "Oi mate... You seem like a smart lad, mind fillin' us in on our plan of assault..." Abel looked at the junker, he was more twitchy than usual, he also noticed Lucio tapping, and could also see the worry in Hana. "Wait wait wait... You guys haven't done this before?" Abel asked baffled. "We always lacked a fifth member... Or at least one who didn't try to put us down.." Roadhog answered the newly assigned tactician of "The rookies".

"... Okay quick recap on all of you, to see if i got it correct... Jamison, you are a demolitions expert, you have a frag launcher, mines, bear traps and that mobile ecplosive on your back that is like a mini dose of Hiroshima and Nagasaki... Mako, you have a scatter gun for short or mid ranges... You can heal up with your special fumes... You can pull enemies in with your hook and if push needs to be shove, you can use that... Thing as a minigun that pushes enemies back... Lucio your music can buff, heal, and shield us... And Hana.. While outside your mech, all you have is a pistol and your own witt... But inside that thing you are a tank, you can destroy most things in your path, and if you are desperate, you can jump out and self destruct the mech... Am i right?" Abel looked up at his team as they all nod.

"As for myself, i can make weapons from the first world war... I can teleport... And buff myself up... Still haven't discovered my "Ultimate" yet... But i got a good feeling it's gonna be good" Abel finished his recap and started planning, Hana could see his devotion, how he was taking every small detail into account, he even gave her an honest recap. Jamison could feel that the kid was plotting something good when he saw a small smile appear on Abel's face. "Alright... I got a plan, but we will need to bend our comfort zones abit... Now listen..." Abel put a map of the escort route down and made sure everyone was listening, then started explaining.

 **1 hour later-Train wreck-Route 66**

Abel had explained a plan, it wasn't a bad one, but it wasn't the best one either. He finished making his weapons for today, both firearms where heavy, and his melee weapon was a javelin. Lucio was preparing his sonic amplifier for the battle. Hana was loading her light gun, and hoped into her Mech, doing her regular system check ups. Jamison was already laughing like a maniac and roadhog just gave a small nod, the doors opened and they walked out into the intense heat of the day. "Alright guys, I'll be flying over head with 76 and Winston watching from the transport, you will have to escort that "bomb" and make sure it gets on time to the end, we set up training drones to try to halt you, they are configured to react like humans to all your attacks, good luck chaps!" Lena announced, stated and cheered as she flew away, the mission has begun for the rookies.

 _ **-Insert Song: "The Adventure" by Angels & Airwaves-**_

The "bomb" was being pushed by all 5 initially, until Abel nodded at Jamison, the junker scurried towards the Gas station, using his mine to propel himself to it's roof, he spotted the drones and grinned as he started raining hell onto them with his frag launcher. The rookies could see the first checkpoint, and they also could see the drones coming at them, Jamison was doing the best he could, but afew where getting through "Oi mates! You got some scraps headin' your way!" Lucio and Abel tool this as their signal, Lucio roller-bladed his way towards them, Abel teleported ahead and swung his sword in a prefect 360° swing, cutting two in half, and leaving the rest heavily damaged, letting Lucio finish them. Up on the Orca, Winston watched in surprise as the rookies where using a spear head strategy "Hmmm interesting... Send the stronger one backed up by a supporter for optimum performance. You taught them this Jack?" Winston smiled at his friend, but 76 shook his head "I didn't.. And i doubt they would have bothered to remember this formation... Must be Abel..." They both agreed and watched as the rookies took the first checkpoint, only to be forced into cover in the saloon by a heavy gunner in the propane station.

"OI mate! Gonna reload!" Jamison announced as the drones started coming down on them like the Hammer, Roadhog was keeping them back as best as he could. "Alright... Hana, our time.." Abel climbed onto the top of the Mech and loaded his "Primary" an MG08/15 with an extended drum magazine. The mech shot foward with it's boosters, knocking a small group of drones down, and with the momentum, Abel too. But this was part of the plan, Abel rolled with his MG and laid prone, MG aimed at the enemies, and with one simple flex of a muscle, started mowing them down, Hana focusing on the gunner in the propane station, taking heavy damage to mech but getting the job done. 76 was left baffled by such a crude way of deploying covering fire, but the creativity was undeniable, the 2nd checkpoint was taken, and now, close quarters.

The first thing to enter was Jamison's RIP tire, it cleared a small staging area, but didn't destroy the drones. Mako and Lucio partnered up as they started to do the "Hook, Line & scrap" strategy, scrapping drones one at a time. Hana slowly pushed forward until Mech took too much damage, she hopped out the back and ran for it, helping Jamison push the "Bomb", and taking out afew more drones with the explosion "Nice sheila! Gotta let me rig that bucket of bolts some time!" Laughed a maniacal Junkrat, getting smacked in the back of the head by a scowling Hana. Abel emptied the MG and made it fade along with his Javelin, and pulled out a small handle with a pressure valve and tube connecting to two tanks on his back, he started by pouring a transparent liquid at first, then, started spewing fire. Watching via surveillance cameras, both Winston and Jack where left in shock by Abel's choice of weapon "Jesus Christ... Haven't seen one of those before..." said 76 as Winston replied "By Athena... How could humanity have used such a cruel weapon.. Let alone a young man..." The bomb arrived, and the remaining drones stood down.

 _ **-Song Ends-**_

"Yeah man! That's how we do it! That's how we dance to their tune!" Lucio celebrates as Mako just sits down and inhales his fumes. Jamison was collecting scrap to take back and continue his bomb developments. Abel was out of earshot from his team, outside he was having a serious coughing fit, Lena, Jack, and Winston could see him however. And then Hana came up to Abel right as he finished his fit, but she did hear abit, and saw him spit out blood "You okay? And don't say yes or tell me not to worry, i saw the blood" She stated as she gave him a worried and carrying look. Abel nodded and stood up straight "Yeah... Just... Kinda takes a toll on me... Making the weapons, ammo, fuel, teleporting, buffing up, everything... But i guess everything has a price..." he said as he offered her a weak smile, she could see the veins on his neck, the tiredness in his eyes, and, barely, the bleeding wounds the drones left on him.

"You really gotta be careful... Don't go around being a hero or doing reckless things... Like me..." Hana added, making Abel look at her with a confused look "What do you mea-" he was cut off by Hana giving him a quick peck on the lips. Abel was practically as red as his blood, and so was Hana, she was scolding herself mentally "Stupid! You came at him too early!" was her mental backlash. Unaware to both of them, a certain trio saw that and where now in an awkward silence. "... Should we tell them we are coming down chaps?" Asked an internally gitty Lena. Winston finally spoke after a good minute of silence "Yeah... Just... Let's get them back home." Winston stammered.

 **Watchpoint:Gibraltar-Hangar 6PM**

Back home, Abel was in his new room, and to Hana, Mei, and Ana's disappointment, was not in the living quarters, instead Abel was living in an old office located in the Orca's hangar. It had the basic living commodities, bed, bathroom, mini fridge, and a hell of a view of the hangar and the Gibraltar. And to add to this, Angela had Lucio's gift installed, a surround sound system with over 10 thousand rock, metal, punk and alternative songs already on it. Abel was currently taking a cold shower, he could still feel Hana's warm lips, the soft texture, and the gentleness of that brief peck. He was still in awe, of how a simple gesture could make a person react. He turned off the shower head and made a towel to dry himself off slowly, he couldn't shake the memory off, and the feeling just made him wanna smile, scream to the sky, do things he considered impossible. He didn't know what he was feeling, but he adored it.

 _ **-Insert Song: "Love Like Rockets" by Angels & Airwaves-**_

This was short-lived as he heard a rapid barrage of knocks on his door, he got dressed quickly, not bothering to dry off and opened the door while still dripping water, to find a gitty Lena on his door step "You! You! You! You! I'm so proud of you! First simulation was a success and you got your first kiss! That's something out of a romance novel love!" Lena let herself in as she kept throwing Abel praise unaware that she was kinda pushing him back too "I mean, you just arrived 3 days ago, most doubted you then, but look at you now! Yeah 4 people hate you, but everyone else likes you, and Hana! God! Hana is so happy right now! She can't even utter a word due to that kiss, love! And you are also living here officially, and in my hangar!"

Abel was trying to cut in, but Lena kept her rain o' praise coming "You! You are gonna be just what Overwatch needs! I mean think about it 'Ex talon experiment made to kill humanity, has officially become it's guardian!' it's just.. It's just so..! Gah!" Lena zipped around Abel's room then zipped back in front of him. "You are a beacon of hope! Of LOVE! You will make the world change! Change how the world sees us love! I mean.. I could just...!" Lena finally stopped, noticing a pair of hazel eyes being too close to her, then noticing she was pressed against Abel, and that he was against a wall at this point. Lena blushed as both could feel eachother's breath, warm and rapid, not just from her, but Abel too.

 ** _-Song ends-_**

The atmosphere of the room went from joyous/shocked to intense and awkward. Lena hadn't moved, and Abel was unable to move. Their lips mere centimeters away, Lena was in an internal conflict, one voice telling her "Do it! Kiss him, zip to the door and slam it shut, what happens here will stay here!" and another saying "Don't do it, Hana kissed him! She already committed herself to him!" Lena was being torn up between guilt and need, but a third voice said something, it didn't yell, or try to convince her of doing a lewd act. Lena followed the third voice, she smiled, and backed up slowly. Abel was relieved by this, but also abit disappointed. Until Lena slipped by a mix of the puddle of water made by Abel's lack of time to dry off and her trying to quickly step back, and both of their lips met, not in a short peck, but a full, mouth-to-mouth kiss.

Lena became red as a tomato, she zipped out of Abel's room and back to her room, witch was too close to his in her opinion, just 30 meters away to be exact. Abel on the other hand was still there, blushing brighter than before. He turned the music off, dried off completely and sat on his bed, his persona in a whirlwind of emotions, he felt excited, frustrated, but also felt a sharp pain and something else, like if he failed. He didn't know what to think, he was confused, he needed someone to talk to. Ana? She would be devastated. Mei? Worse. He had 3 options: Winston, Angela, or Zarya. 3 people who had helped him get over obstacles up to now or cheered him up.

Abel would talk to them and see if they could give him counselling, advice, maybe an opinion? He wasn't sure at all, but he did know that he needed help. Abel left his room and noticed it was already 8 PM, he must have been thinking alot. He walked to the mess hall, it was dinner time, and he knew he would find his "councilors" there, enjoying dinner, as well as a gitty Hana Song, a waiting Mei Ling , a possible conversation with Ana or assault by phara and a nervous Lena Oxton.

"Tonight is gonna be a long night" Was what Abel told himself, and it was gonna be long.

 **Abandoned Talon Research Center**

"... Patient 31 is going through some rough times..." Said a woman in a lab coat, her eyes fixated on a monitor showing the current mental, emotional, and physical condition of AB-31. She had to keep tabs on her patients, she did give birth to their current state, she ran her fingers through her bright orange hair, smirking at the monitor "Time to bring my boy home..." she licked her lips, she invented these abominations, she was proud of them, she nurtured them until they where taken from her, they all shared their mother's last name... AB-31's real name was Abel, Abel O'Deorain, genetic son/clone of Moria O'Deorain.

* * *

 _ **Another chapter done, no questions this time, but if you red the chapter, then there is your** **answers**_ _ **. Also gonna post the first chapter of my other fic later tonight, and might take longer in pumping out chapters, really losing alot of free time, but i will not give up. So until next time, hope you enjoyed.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 Talk, Conflict**_

 **Watchpoint:Gibraltar Mess Hall 8:20 PM**

Mei sat along side Angela for dinner, they where having a "Western Styled" grill night, complete with bottled alcohol, and dim lights. Torbjörn and Jessee both in the kitchens cooking like true chefs, their food ignited in fire, being cooked. Mei wasn't a big fan of grilled food, actually, meat in general. Having grown up a vegan for most of her life, she found meat kinda repulsive. "But if he will eat it..." she thought as her plate of T-bone with alot of vegetables was being prepared in the kitchen. "Mei? Hello?" Angela was trying to get her fellow scientists to snap out of her thoughts, to the point Angela pinched her arm. "Owwww!" was the only response Angela got back, making her smile. "I was asking, You really are interested in the new kid, aren't you?" Asked Angela teasingly.

Mei blushed bright red and started stammering "I... I ... I don't know what you are talking about Angela, honest!" Angela smiled and placed a hand on Mei's shoulder reassuringly and spoke in a very low whisper "Don't lie, you don't jog, and i saw you jogging this morning. You are trying too hard Mei, just go up, ask if you two can go out, and let it go on from there" By this point Mei was blushing from her head to her shoulders, but she did understand what Angela was talking about. "I... I will ask him. But let him enjoy the evening, he earned it" was all Mei responded as he plate arrived, and thankfully, a certain gunslinger understood her vegan diet, and gave her the smallest T-bone they had, and as much vegetables as Mei's heart could accept.

It was at this point that Abel arrived to the Mess hall, and he was greeted by cheering and complements of approval. Mainly from the older members and even the honorable duo. But he was looking around for Winston, Angela, or Zarya. He found them, to his misfortune however, Winston and Hana where seated on the same table, Angela was with Mei, and Zarya was with Pharah. He swore inwardly, and walked to Winston, he had a better chance of talking around Hana than anyone else, until a certain, as the Brits call them, "Fly Girl" bumped into him, both looking into each other, smooth hazel eyes meeting sorrowful hazel eyes, blushing brightly, but thankfully the lights where dim enough to conceal their blush, but not their expression, something Ana noticed from the bar.

"Ummm sorry, didn't see ya love.." Lena quickly answered Abel, he was abit uncomfortable, but couldn't help smiling at her, it was a weak smile, but then again, so was hers. "It's alright, you didn't mean to.." Abel stopped right there and then, he saw Ana walking up to them, Lena looked and also stayed silent. "Hello there kids, hope you two haven't been fooling around." What a choice of words thought Lena, not even 3 hours and the world was reminding her of the accidental kiss with Abel, the mix of panic and excitement, the sheer cold fear, and heat of passion. "Us? Ha! Sorry love, but you know my ship doesn't row that way" Lena said with a confident smile, or so she hopped it looked confident, she was technically Bi, but mostly dated girls. Ana wasn't impressed by Lena's self bravado and rolled her eyes "Mind if i have a word with my step son then, in private?"

Lena smiled and walked away, but when she walked past Ana, she lisped the words "Don't Break". Abel and Ana took a seat, Ana taking her hood off and smiled at her adopted son "Before i begin, I'm surprised and proud with your actions on the field today." she said, her voice was warm and loving, like any mother's would be, this did make Abel feel better, especially coming from her. "Now, is it true..?" she whispered now so no one could hear them, not that it mattered, the junkers screaming and Lucio's music where loud enough to drown out their conversation. "That Hana Song kissed you?" Abel went pale, her overprotective motherly instincts where active, or jealous lover? He wasn't sure, but he nodded and said "Yes, but it was a peck, thats it, just a single second."

Ana sighed and looked at Hana, then asked "Do you even like her? And I want an honest answer." Abel sighed and shrugged "I'm not even sure on that myself.. " Ana examined him and she could tell he truly wasn't sure himself. "Alright, I will ask you questions, these will vary from what you like to what kind of person you like, ready? " Ana asked and Abel nodded at her. "Alright, what is one of your hobbies?" Ana asked and watched Abel think. He thought and spoke up "Art, be it visual or music, but I do have a soft side for music and I do like to draw a lot." He answered honestly and waited for the next few questions.

Hana was still up in the clouds as she was replaying in her head the short kiss she gave Abel. She snapped out of it when she saw Lena acting weird around him, and vice versa, then watched him and Ana talk. After 10 minutes, she could see Abel getting significantly uncomfortable with the conversation. So she walked behind him to catch abit of what they where saying, and heard "what does a girl's hair length have to do with anything? I mean, yeah I like it when they have short hair, but that is their choice, not mine..." coming from Abel's lips, she held her smooth hair and remembered moments ago, and thought "He likes girls with short hair... Wait... Lena has short hair.."

Hana shook it off, he did just say it's up to the girl, if he liked it, good. But this did spark a small fire of doubt in her head, "He likes girls with short hair, does he not like me then?" she thought as she walked back, at this point Ana stopped questioning Abel and let him go enjoy the evening, and Hana noticed Abel sitting with Winston, both talking before Winston got up and left the mess. Hana smiled brightly and hurried to a lonesome Abel and covered his eyes from behind his back. "... Small and soft hands, creamy white skin, and the smell of perfume and a hint of... Doritos... Hana Song?" Abel guessed and hit a bulls-eye, Hana smiled and uncovered his eyes and chuckled. "You really are good at thinking, aren't you? I think you earned a prize." she smiled and tried to kiss him again, but was halted by the Egyptian Fury spotting the two youngest members, she saw these two getting abit too close and groaned, she just wanted dinner and maybe a small drink, now she had to see a lovey-dovey couple.

Abel noticed Pharah and was prepared to teleport away, until a certain nervous Asian got in the way of his vision. Mei smiled abit as she bowed to both her partners "Wâshàng Hâo Abel, Hana. May i join you both ?" she asked politely to both her friends. Abel was abit surprised, not by her request, but by the fact she wasnt stammering "Sure, take a seat" answered Abel, much to Hana's disappointment. Mei smiled brightly and sat to Abel's left, and Hana to his right "Göngxî both of you, most people where not expecting to see such performance on your first simulation test. I remeber i had to take mine 4 times... " Mei answered awkwardly, but to Abel, it was just Adorable. "Thank you Mei, but thank our tactition here, it was his plan, and since we are on this topic, how did you learn military strategies, Abel?" responded and asked Hana, both women looking at Abel now.

Abel thought about this, looking for the right words and a simple way to explain it, he finally concluded "Well... I was made and trained to be a killing machine, along others like me. So i guess i was more brain than bronze. And i was allowed reading material, most of what i was allowed was militarily handbooks and procedure files." Both women blinked abit, not sure how to feel about that statement. Mei was worried that he might never get to live a little, seeing how his only knowledge came from strict militaristic books. Hana felt sad, he was practically raised in a lab or a boot camp, not allowed to enjoy small things, like good food, or video games.

Abel stood up and smiled at both of them "Excuse me, but i got to report in with Winston, if you girls have anything to ask, find me in my room later." he stated as he bowed to both women and walked out the mess, the eyes of a certain doctor on him the whole time. As he left Mei and Hana stared at each other, both feeling the hostility grow until Hana spoke up "I kissed him today" she stated and smiled, getting up and going back to her room, feeling both triumphant by beating the others to the kiss, and failed by not being exactly what Abel likes.

Angela walked up besides him and spoke in a low and soft voice, both walking through the vacant halls "Winston contacted me about you having a problem, your wounds not healing?" Abel shook his head and rubbed his face with on hand and groaned, keeping the hand on his eyes and they walked "It's a personal problem..." was all he said until they reached Winston's office. Everything inside was neatly placed and filed, all except for an odd drawer filled to the brim with jars of Peanut butter. Abel smiled at the small imperfection and bowed his head to his superior. "So Abel, you said you had a problem... Of personal concern... Speak your mind freely, we are here to help." Where the words Winston uttered, his calm and gentle tone soothing most nerves Abel had.

 **Winston's Office - 9 PM**

"...and that is why I'm here..." Abel finished, having given them the recap of the day since the Simulation ended all the way to him leaving the mess. Winston was slack-jawed, shocked, baffled, stupefied, left with no words to put it simple. Angela on the other hand was shocked, and worried by the actions that occurred on this day, shocked that Hana would have it in her to kiss a new recruit, baffled that Lena accidentally kissed him then that they somehow bumped onto each other later. "And you feel anything for either of them?" Winston finally asked as the silence was deafening, making Abel take a seat and groan inwardly "No... Yes..? I don't know... All this is new to me." Abel answered vaguely. "All what?" Asked a curious Angela, noticing Abel getting abit irritated "You know... This... Feelings... Emotions... Didn't have 'em before"

Winston sighed and rubbed his face then uttered "Abel, do you understand the concept of Love?" Abel raised a brow at Winston "Yeah... Well it's when you care alot for someone or a group of people." Winston chuckled and smiled at the confused kid, he stood up and walked over to him "Abel, it's alot more complicated than that... But the you did put it in it's simplest form of being explained. Go rest, tomorrow is gonna be a long day." And with that Abel nodded and stood up, he did feel abit better after telling someone he could trust about his problems, then teleported to his room. Angela looked at Winston, not sure if talking would make the currant atmosphere better, instead she got up, said her farewells and left.

Abel was laying on his bed, he was trying to sleep to the best of his abilities, and was failing. Bumping into Lena in the mess put her in his mind. Her worried eyes and soft lips, her softly tanned skin, her short brown hair. He felt horrible, because now he was thinking of Hana, her giddy smile, her soft voice, her deep and caring eyes. Abel was definitely gonna go to hell tonight. But instead, when he finally dreamed he wasn't greeted by his hellish landscapes, instead he was just in a void, pitch black and empty. He knew it would last long, at least in his head.

 **Watchpoint:Gibraltar Hangar 7AM**

Abel was awoken the next morning by the loud sound of metal work. It was 1 hour before his alarm was set to go off, and he didn't get much sleep either, the memories of yesterday still fresh in his mind, he didn't dream anything, witch was just as bad as his nightmares. He got up groaning and looked at the hangar, empty. He listened closely and it was actually coming from the garage next to the hangar. Abel teleported down to ground level and walked towards the garage, just to find a woman with orange hair and a gear tattooed on her left shoulder working on Reinhardt's armor.

He was abit confused by this but was caught watching by the mystery woman "eh? Who the bloody 'ell are you? What is some laddie doin' wanderin around at this hour?" Asked the woman in a annoyed tone. "I could ask the same thing to you... Without the whole bloody hell part however" Abel shot back, his tone was still worried, but was masked by the laziness of his early wake up. "Well well well, i got me self a jester. If you have to know, I'm Brigitte Lindholm lad, now you answer me, jester." Brigitte answered him with an almost upheld honorable tone. Abel just groaned "Another honor loving member..? Alright, My name is Abel, don't have a last name. And I'm the newest member of Overwatch" he stated in a half yawn.

Abel watched as the woman approached him, she was slightly taller than him, but Abel didn't bother to move, he could alway teleport. "So you are the lad papps has been talking about? Good to meet you Abe. And if you don't know, I'm talking about Torb." She greeted with a hardy smile and offered her hand out. Abel took it and received a vice grip and strong handshake "Glad to see the work and attitude running through the family" Abel said in slight pain as Brigitte let go. "Heard about your loss and win, congrats on winning yesterday, and very stupid of you on your loss, trying to fight that Jap in hand to hand is reckless and just counterproductive." Brigitte stated as she went back to cleaning up Reinhardt's armor, Abel raised a brow and was about to speak, until she added by looking at him ".. And so it coming to a lass you don't know without a shirt." she pointed out and smirked, he wasn't all muscle, but she could see a fair amount on him, she liked it.

Abel blushed and teleported to his room, put a shirt on and teleported back "Sorry about that, was kinda half asleep.." he added. Brigitte blinked, he just teleported back and forth right in front of her. "It's alright lad, just don't forget it next time.." she answered. Then a tall, freshly showered and dressed Reinhardt entered the garage "Brigitte is my armor ready?" he asked as he noticed Abel and gave a small smile "Good morning comrade, i see you met my personal mechanic." he greeted Abel, and Abel nodded at him. "Excellent, because today you and I will go on a real mission, along side Ana, Winston and Mercy." Reinhardt added as he patted both comrade and mechanic firmly on their backs.

Abel nodded up at Reinhardt and teleported to his room, got dressed and teleported to the training room. He was gonna try making something more complex, he needed this ready for the real mission.

 **Abandoned Talon Research Center**

Moira was preparing to move out, she was gonna join up with an old partner and go on a small hunt. She was putting on her combat gear and doing a quick recap of all her gear. She picked up her communicator and waited for her partner to pick up "Are you ready for my arrival?" was what Moira asked, and she was replied with "Yes, we are in positions... Shall we commence operation:RUST?" asked a woman's voice.

This woman was ontop a roof in St. Petersburg, mainly infront of Volskaya Industries. The operation was, superficially, an assault on the industry, destroy a mech or two, but the real plan was to abduct AB-31. The siege would be a way to get the public attention and draw Overwatch to them. As for the woman, she was aiming down her scope at a guard, awaiting approval. Her name was Amélie Lacroix, but for her, that identity was dead, now she was called Widowmaker. "Heh, commence as you wish, by the time I arrive they shall be worn out, and if possible, capture one. In case they don't send my child... But if they do... Protect him, keep him safe, i don't care how, just do it... Amélie." Moira cut the communication and left her lab, and prepped her private transport ship.

Widowmaker nodded at one of her men, and shot down afew guards while the rest where deployed or arrived. Every mercenary and ex soldier wanted some of the money that came with AB-3's bounty, so Widowmaker struck a deal with as many mercs as she could, pay them all fairly, in exchange they help her capture Abel. And she also made afew deals with other companies that wanted Volskaya gone. And then even more deals with men who she would pay "personally", of course this meant kill them all afterwards. But now, Widowmaker was leading an army of roughly 900 men, women and pld omnics onto a siege.

Withing the hour, Volskaya Industries became an active war zone, and the news spread world wide like wild fire.

Overwatch received this, and was Winston woke everyone up with the emergency alarm.

* * *

 _ **And i did it again, made another chapter, within 24 hours this time! AND added a new member to the harem,**_ _ **Brigitte Lindholm! Sorry if i'm being a bit loud, but didn't sleep** **because** **i wanna pump out as many chapters as possible before tomorrow, i will try to pump one more out today, but no promises. Along side that, i also introduced everyone's favorite sniper since the Ausie himself from TF2! Widowmaker! WAR! QUESTIONS!**_

 _ **Is Moira Abel's Mother?**_

 _ **Yes and No, it's gonna be explained soon.**_

 _ **Zarya in the harem?**_

 _ **Can't think of a way honestly, sorry, am open to opinions.**_

 _ **WILL WE SEE ABEL PUSH HIS POWERS?**_

 _ **UP NEXT, AND POSSIBLY THE NEXT 2 CHAPTERS! NEED MORE COFFEE!**_

 _ **Sorry just, really, really tiered, kinda wanna vomit too, but meh, gotta please you guys. And gonna enter classes again tomorrow, college is a strange thing. So until next time, i'm still in the trenches, it's raining, a tank blew up, the hills are made of corpses, and hope you** **enjoyed**_ **.**

 **P.S: Would like to see some art out of this. Really would, i do draw, but with writing the fic and college starting, my time has been chewed up. So i will hold a small contest of sorts, winner will get to have their Art as the cover. also would love to know if you guys want this to be a a two parter or Trilogy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Hell on Earth part 1: Game Plan & Team up**

 **Watchpoint:Gibraltar Mess hall 8AM**

Everyone was rushing to the mess hall, Abel wasn't, he was abit confused. Last time he heard an alarm go off, he got a face full of shotgun. Good times, Abel just teleported to the mess hall and found everyone in their pajamas, boxers or fully dressed. Mei was sitting by Lena and Ana, all 3 still in their sleep attire. Lena saw Abel, she was about to zip over to him when the memory came back, the kiss they shared by accident. Mei was quiet since last night when Hana told her that she kissed him. The only one happy to see him was Ana as she called him over. Abel walked over and took a seat beside Ana, the awkward silence settling in.

"Sooooo anyone know why the alarm has gone off?" Abel asked, finally breaking the silence. "It must be an emergency if Winston hasn't turned it off" answered Ana, her voice meek and tiered. After a moment Winston arrived, armored and armed for the worst "Alright everyone! Today's missions have been canceled, we have an immediate threat in Russia. Mercenaries and bandits from all over the world are attacking Volskaya Industries! Everyone is going! So Junkrat, Torbjörn, Angela prepare our equipment! Hana, Lena and Abel i want you 3 to load the supplies onto the Orca! The rest of you get ready... Today might be the beginning of another war if we don't do something. Dismissed and take off will be in 30 minutes!" Winston informed everyone as they all scrambled to get dressed and prepare their equipment.

Abel followed Hana and Lena, both Abel and Lena where quiet, making hanna finally ask "Okay, what's up with both of you?" Hana pouted at her friend and crush. Lena and Abel stammered at the same time "N..nothing!" only raising Hana's suspicion. "Then why are both of you acting weird around each other. Unless you both did something bad, there shouldn't be..." Hana stopped when mentioning "did something" and saw them tense up more, and Lena finally got her attention and bad side "You two did something! Lena what did you do?!" Lena gave an awkward smile "Now love... It wasn't a bad thing... Just... We kinda.. Sorta... May have... Maybe... Probably... accidentally... Smooched?" Lena finally admitted, and with that, the bad side of Hana Song lashed out at Lena, tackling her down and slapping Lena repeatedly while Lena took cover.

The junkers where watching along with 76 "should we stop her?" asked Jack, only seeing junkrat counting down. "8... 7...6...5...4...3...2...1..." and with that Hana jumped at Abel and punched his chest, face and arms while crying. Abel didn't even bother to take cover, he took it with his head held high "Why! I thought you liked me! I showed you how much-" she stopped when she noticed him just taking the punches, not protesting, not arguing, just waiting. "Can i speak now?" Abel asked and hugged Hana while she wiped her eyes and nodded. "Did you not hear the "accidentally" part... She came to congratulate me after i showered and Lena got abit... Hyper... She slipped on a puddle of water, produced via me not drying off... And well... She slipped... She didn't even mean to."

Hana listened and blinked, she was baffled, but it was like Lena to just get hyper when something good happens. And kissing some was accidentally would be awkward, especially when he kissed someone else on the same day. "Alright... I will let it slide because it was an accident, BUT, I want something in return." Hana declared at both her friends as the trio continued to the Orca and started loading up. "Anything!" said Lena, wanting to end this conversation as soon as possible. "I want... To go on a date with him" she answered, Abel blushed and looked down, stating "If we survive Russia...". Hana looked at Abel, he was right, they had to survive first, so afterwards the conversation died down as they kept loading the Orca.

 **Watchpoint:Gibraltar Ana's Room**

Ana was putting on her white Biotic combat gear, dubbed her Merciful gear, she knew it was gonna be snowy and was preparing for it. However she was looking for a second set of her "merciful" gear, she wanted Abel to have something to help him blend into the cold snowy terrain, that and she wanted to make sure he didn't get a cold. She chuckled at that last reason, she was always an over protective mother, always making sure her daughter was healthy and educated. However with Abel it was different, when he confessed his guilt to her, she could see a soldier, one tossed into a war with no warning, she still saw the boy he must have been. "He probably never talked his problems out with anyone... Never had a shoulder to cry on... No mother to tell him he would be okay... A mother to tell him he was loved... No love... No words... Just bottled up emotions..." Ana thought, her son must have been suffering for so long, and barley afew days ago did people that could help him enter his life, did she enter his life, His mother. Saying that gave Ana guilty pleasure, she did show signs of maternal attentiveness to him, but she also wanted to hold him for entire nights, maybe cuddle, kiss like lovers, then maybe.. No she was his mother and those acts would ruin her relationship with Abel. She stopped her train of thoughts and blushed, finding Abel some Merciful gear, she locked her room and rushed to the Orca.

 **MV-261 Orca Transport Ship 9 AM**

Everyone was in their respective group, Winston was with Pharah 76 Torbjörn, and Mercy. Genji with Reinhardt, Zarya, Mei and Brigitte. Abel with Junkrat, Roadhod, Hana and Lucio. Ana was with Lena, Mcree and Symetra in the cockpit. Ana was looking at rhe rookies, their first real assignments where gonna be to part take in a massive riot or small war, depends how you see it. Lucio was calmer than before, he had the team on his back, he was in his Hockey outfit. Junkrat was in his "Junkenstein" clothes, it was the only outfit he had that completely covered him up, but he still was edgy. DVa was in her trademarked blue body suit, she was very silent the whole trip, almost more than Roadhog.

Winston and the others of his group where watching a real-time satellite feed of the battlefield, there where fires here and there, the front of the industries had become the main battleground, russian throwing soldiers in, mercenaries mowing them down. No one was looking at the river behind the mercs, and that's where Winston's plan would be starting, but first they where gonna recon with the russian defense force or RDF for short, they wanted to cooperate with them as best they could. "It seems to prefect... The assaults the situation... It's a trap." 76 states his opinion, he wasn't wrong, it could be a trap, or it could be something else.

"Pharah, you, Lena and Hana will be our aces... Jack, you will be with Abel, Junkrat, Ana and Mei, you will be our insurgance group to come from the rear." Winston gave the basic plan but saw a certain engineer thinking hard. "What if they get one of those mechs operational Winston? I mean they are controlling the factory... " Torbjörn stated and made everyone go silent. He was right, that was a very real possibility. "Alright... Everyone! I need you attention!" Winston spoke up to the whole team, all looking or listening to him.

"I want a vote... We have 2 options. 1 We can send a small insurgency group in through the back of the factory, via crossing the river... 2 we assist the Russian forces and stage a full scale combined arms assault." Everyone was thinking, both where viable options, both would be acceptable. But Abel was first to raise his hand "Umm why not both?" he asked simply, Winston raised a brow "Please explain Abel, any plan is welcome to be heard." Winston added as Abel stood up.

"Well, why don't we do both a frontal and rear assault? Start with the frontal assault, make them put most of their pawns to guard the front, then send in a assault group coming from the river.?" Abel said, earning afew whispers. Ana was watching the whole time, she was abit surprised by the suggestion. Winston took his question into consideration, why not? A very simple phrase. "Alright, then we shall do both assaults." Winston answered and took his seat.

10 minutes later Ana called Abel to the front, Abel was walking silently to the cockpit he could see Satya and Mcree talking and walked in "You called?" Abel asked as Ana smiled and hugged her son tightly, and motioned for him to follow him.

Right now was awkward for Abel, he was in the bathroom with Ana "ummmm why are we in the bathroom?" Abel asked as he saw Ana hold out a neatly folded white cloak and armor. "For the cold. A sniper always uses camouflage or his/her teams uniform, remember this lesson." She smiled as Abel took the "merciful" gear and smiled. He waited, and so did Ana "So? Go ahead and put it on" Ana said, waiting patiently, Abel blushed bright red at his step-mother's words, and just sighed, wouldn't be the first time he changed infront of someone. He took his shirt off, revealing himself to her, his body was still peppered by scars left behind by a certain Japanese man and from yesterday's simulated test. She was blushing as he stripped out of his regular attire, she could see his skin, his muscles, his embarrassment, he put on the pants and boots, before being interrupted by her gentle fingers sliding over his scars "You let yourself lose that day... Why?" Abel blushed as Ana kept her gentle touch on his body. "I would have killed him otherwise.." was his answer, making Ana smile and pull him into a hug.

"You had a good reason, but i know you are merciful... Now today you will be presented with the same choice multiple times... As a mother i say to protect yourself... As a sniper i say... Shut your heart to their pleas... Their cries, mute them... Hide your heart to their existence." Ana told her son, both still in their awkward hug, looking eye to eye, Abel simply nodded at her "Now... I have one last present..." Ana smiled and nuzzled him abit, he's warm she thought as Abel blushed but smiled. Ana looked Abel in his eyes, he could see something in her expression, she was blushing abit and she didn't have that confidant vibe, she looked nervous. "I.. I haven't done this in a long time..so... " Ana moved her bangs put of her face abit, and leaned closer " .. Please forgive me, I'm out of practice.." Abel was about to protest, until a soft pair of dark lips pressed against his.

He could only describe her kiss as loving. Not like the quick peck Hana gave him, or the sloppy one Lena had with him, but Ana's was tender, and soft. Abel blushed brighter and found himself returning the kiss, an act that made Ana blush more. They both parted lips and panted for air, a thin line of saliva connected between mother and son "S...sorry for that surprise... Just wanted to show you how much i Love you... Is your mother is allowed to kiss her son...?" she asked in embarrassment an embarrassed Abel, he just nodded silently and Anna smiled, giving him another kiss "Good, now I'll go with the rest of the team, finish changing." Ana said as she approached the door and gave it an annoyed look and kicked it open, hitting a spying Mei in the face with the door.

Abel got dressed quickly and walked quickly to Mei, she had a bloody nose. He gave her a tissue and she accepted but stopped mid way when she saw Abel. The white gear contrasted with his usual gloomy self, but it made his features stand out more, mainly the eyes. She blushed and looked away "i... I won't tell anyone... But... Please take into consideration.." Abel helped her up and let her into the bathroom to wash the blood off, closing the door behind him. "Thank you, take into consideration that one Pharah would kill you when she finds out... And that Hana has a crush on you... And that i have a crush on you!" she finally snapped at Abel, thankfully the for them, unless you where by the bathroom, you couldn't hear anything.

"I have been trying the past days to ask you out but something always pop's out! I want a fair shot at you too! And seeing how 2 people already.." she was cut off "3. Lena kissed me but that was an accident." he corrected. Mei's eye twitched at the casual tone but held her rage in "Fine... 3 already kissed you... I want to try to be with you too... I know Hana called you out for a date after the mission... But i also wanna go on one date! Just one! Please?" her confidence faltered at this point and she gave an awkward smile, Abel blushed and sighed "Fine... But only if we survive... I told Hana the same thing... And seeing how everyone has an unfair advantage..." Abel gave Mei a small kiss on her soft plush lips, making her creamy skin go strawberry red, her flush going from head to toe.

Mei stood there, her face frozen with a shocked expression. Abel tried for a solid minute to snap her out but gave up when the junkers called him, he left a small note on her forehead and hurried to the junkers.

"Oi mate, i got a question, and me and roadie think it's right up your alley" Junkrat said as Roadhog nodded. "Alright, let's hear it..." Abel said and made Junkrat giddy "Alright! My question is this, can you make torpedoes? The plan for the rear assault is this, in my opinion. Those blokes are all suits, straps and berets right mate? They are trained for every logical plan the books present, so why not use some chaos to our advantage? I'm suggesting this mate, use torpedoes to blow a hole in the rear docking area, maybe get a few in through there, mainly yours truly. Me 'n roadie here can distract them from the inside long enough for you to arrive, set a few bombs up and BOOM! THE PLAN IS FOOL PROOF!"

Both Abel and Roadhog gave him the silent stare. "... Oh raaaaaaaight... We need a get'a'way heheheh, take 2" some how Jamison rewinded the plan and was at the beginning "Torpedoes? Blokes, suits, straps, berets, logical books, We use chaos, Blow hole in rear dock, Get yours truly in, Distract, set bombs up and wait for your arrival, RUN LIKE BLOODY HELL, THEN BOOM!" Junkrat was laughing miniacly until he saw them both still giving him the silent stare.

"... RAAAAAAAAAAAAIGHT, we can't escape...Haaaaaaaaaa" Jamison rewinded again "Torpedoes?, Blokes, Books, Boom back dock, Yours Truly, Distract and set, And THEN RUN INTO THE FRAY ALL GUNS BLAZING IN THE MOST CHAOTIC FORM POSSIBLE! Then boom?" Junkrat finished as he gave both partners a desperate look, Abel sighed "Winston show me how a torpedo works!" Was the answer he gave junkrat, making the junker melt in place and laugh like a psychopath.

Meanwhile Mei unfroze from her shock and noticed a note on her face. She red it "You froze up and the junkers called, hope you aren't mad - Abel :) " Mei smiled at the kind gesture and held the note in her chest.

 **Volskaya Industries - 1 hour until Operation: Albion**

Widowmaker was watching as her mercenaries where preparing for the Russians next assault, she had 60% of the mercs on the front of the industrial complex, making sure no soldier got through. through. However her focus shifted to an oncoming transport shuttle, she looked through her scope "Overwatch... They are taking the bait.." Widowmaker smirked, the plan was in full march now.

Abel meanwhile, was feeling the nerves finally getting to him, as they slowly landed. The main door opened and everyone got slapped by the cold Russian weather, it was snowing slightly and the wind was blowing hard. "Fuckin' hell... Roadie give me your blow torch..." Jamison demanded and Roadhog shook his head. Hana was inside mech, nice and toasty, same as Pharah and Lena. The rest of the team was dealing with the cold in their own way, be it thermal clothing, or simply rubbing for wamrth. Abel was freezing to death, his blood was from a hot country, far from this frozen hell.

Winston looked at everyone and sighed "Alright, team up time! Phara, Hana and Lena, you 3 join the Russian Air force and establish a perimeter, i don't want an escape transport or support arriving for them! Jack, you and i along Angela, Torbjörn and Reinhardt will be in the front with the Russian forces! Abel! I'm assigning you with the junkers, Ana and Mei, you will rendezvous with a small Russian squadron on the opposite side of the river, Genji you Symetra, Mcree, Lucio and Brigitte will be their support after Abel's squad blasts a hole through, inside you all will unite, i want your full cooperation with Abel, his plan, his orders, his moves, Clear?! Overwatch Out!"

And with that, the members broke apart, each ready for their respective mission. **Time remaining for Operation: Albion - 50 minutes.**

* * *

 _ **And pumped out another chapter, and started the 'Hell on Earth' Saga. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter, and until next time, i'm still in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed.**_

 _ **P.S No questions? kinda scaring me here guys. 0.0**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Hell on Earth Part 2 Albion, Commence**

 **Volskaya Industries - 40 minutes until Operation: Albion**

Widowmaker was watching as Winston and some high ranking Russian general discussed their strategy, she watched and also searched for the primary objective "plan, plan, plan all you want... Show me your hand, show me their position, show me where my damn target is..." she paused, she was getting impatient. She never got impatient unless she had to act the part, but right now she was getting frustrated, she watched how they where gonna push into the front of the factory, the exact unit count, same old Russian superiority complex. Winston corrected and suggested a more tactical approach, less units more effective. Widowmaker watched and advice her captains to "prepare for the next batch of pigs", they all reported in and took positions, but Widowmaker was still frustrated, ever since she ditched Talon for, Personal, reasons, had she begun to feel less serious, she started committing more mistakes, but thankfully she also got more lethal and strict with her own combat strategies. No suppression meds anymore, just self discipline, it worked, for the most part "Give. Me. My. Target."

Widowmaker kept her sights fixated on the Overwatch team in front of her, unsuspecting of the group running like bloody hell across the first bridge to the opposite side of the river. Abel was leading the charge along side Genji and Lucio, they could see the Russian amphibious units waiting for them. "Alright guys, we need to assign priorities, I'm the only support that can heal others here!" stated a pumped Lucio. "You will keep Genji and his team alive and buffed, we will enter first then you will tag with Mei and switch spots. Mei, as soon as the torpedo goes boom, freeze the water, give us some solid ground to work with. Clear?" Abel explained as he jumped off the side of the bridge and started making the torpedo.

Genji along with the rest of the team all got in the amphibious armored vehicles, Ana on the other hand stopped at the begging of the bridge, she told the team to keep moving as she climbed a radio tower. She set herself up roughly 40 maybe 60 meters of the ground, she saw her son on the water standing ontop of a massive black tube "... Definitely taking him to Egypt when i can.." she told herself and awaited for the assault to begin.

 **Time Remaining-30 minutes**

Angela was attending to the wounded from the first few failed assaults, some where simple bullet wounds, others however where more... Graphically wounded. Mainly guts being held in the hands of the soldier, others with limbs missing, one that somehow survived getting the left hemisphere of the brain blown off, and then the countless dead bodies that lay limp from surgery gone wrong, waiting, or surrendering. Angela could see the world going grey and red, again. Another crisis that might end in a less peaceful manner "How can someone do this... Such a cruel act for what? Money? Power...?" Angela said, and sometimes, only rarely, did she hate the human race.

Somehow her mind went back to Abel, people ruining the lives of others just to make a profit, ruining the life of a kid just to make a terror that the world would pay for to keep it on a leash. Abel however was supposed to die, but didn't, he didn't surrender. In a civilian standpoint she was glad, as a doctor she was baffled, a "shotgun" to the face wasn't exactly something she would say is survivable, yet somehow Abel was alive, was it genetic, spiritual, or just stupid luck? If someone heard her thoughts, they would think that Angela wanted Abel dead, but it was the opposite, she wanted him to live a healthy life, to help this socially awkward young man take his first steps out into a "non-violent" life. Yet look now, the same boy was leading an assault on the building blocks of the next world conflict, just peachy.

"Next" was all she said to the next poor soldier, this one had a dislocated arm, and lacked a left leg from the knee down, gruesome was thrown out the window a long time ago, she started healing the stranger, her mind starting to test her resolve. "What if Abel is next in the pile of body bags?" a negative voice told her "What if he is torn to shreds before he even gets there?" it insisted "What if he comes back, then drops dead in your bloodied arms?" now she was worried. He may be talented and skilled, but he was still a young and impulsive boy. She could feel her professionalism falter as she began to think about a different life for the young man.

A life where they where still at Gibraltar, he would be coming back from a mission, injured like always. She would attend to him, maybe indulge in a small conversation, ask him a few questions about his past. Maybe after a few days or weeks he would confess to her his truths and insecurities, she would promise to help him with anything, something a doctor shouldn't do, but she would because her patient was broken physically, mentally and emotionally. She could picture a date, both having an outing, maybe dinner, he has proven to be a gentleman until now, so she might start being a small flirt with him. And maybe she would help him with one certain insecurity after said date. "Okay now you are thinking like Lena... " Angela deadpanned herself as she helped the, now confused, soldier to a wheelchair, and continued with the next soldier.

 **Time Remaining-20 Minutes**

Lena was flying over the battlefield, she could see the piles of bodies being thrown into the cold waters, it was repulsive, but her mind was with her accidental lover, she was ashamed of kissing him, but she wanted one, two, maybe a dozen more. She groaned and looked over to Hana in her Mech, she could tell Hana also wanted the same. "I repeat, regroup with the squadron Oxton" Lena finally snapped out of it as Pharah's grouchy voice repeated for the tenth time. "Oh? Right.. Right.. Sorry love, you know, head in the clouds." Lena said with a sheepish smile and cheap attempt at a joke. "Lena what's wrong? You usually get pumped for aerial combat, if you don't feel well we can always.." Pharah tried to confront her friend and was cut off by Hana "She has a crush on Abel, can't blame her, can we please focus?" Hana stated. Pharah stopped in mid air and was now furious again at the mention of her step-brother "How?! How can you like that thing?!" she yelled at both women, they simply stated "He's a good man." and ended the conversation at that.

Pharah caught up with both her fellow Overwatch comrades, her mind now fixated on her "little brother". She hates him, his existence and creation went against all the good and order lf the world, the way he was corrupting the team, mainly the women with his sad story of a life, his extraordinary skills and triumph with tactics, the way he simply was. But most unforgiving was how her own mother was now in an incestuous relationship with him, the idea of mother and son having sex was horrid, the idea of her mother and that abomination... "Enough... You are falling into his trap... Focus." She told herself. He must have seduced her! Her mother would never break the fine line between mother son and forbidden lovers.

Pharah looked down and saw the assault about to commence, then at the river, she saw him, atop a torpedo of his design. "Gonna check something out, keep patrolling." she informed Lena and Hana, then flew down to Abel. He was making some kind of ancient gun, a drum on the right side, then paused and looked up at her. "What do you want?... Sister.." he added, making Pharah wanna punch him, and she did. "Never call me that creature... And i want an answer... How did you corrupt my mother... And don't lie.." She said in a toxic tone, making Abel get up and stare her down. "I didn't do anything... She is free to do as she pleases. Now i have question. Why do you hate me? I thought you would be like you mother, you both are goddesses in the beauty department, both are masterful with military protocol and combat, and both are the smartest women I've met, so how come you are so... Vile...?" he stopped as he saw Pharah blushing, her expression was still that "i will kill you" look, but she did look abit more irritated now.

"Don't mock me... I know what you are trying... Acting all sweet and caring... I don't care... Men have tried it before... Now... Get to position... Brother..." Pharah added and flew away, still blushing. Abel just stood there, baffled but glad he didn't get beat up, he continued to make his machine gun.

 **Time Remaing - 10 minutes**

Widowmaker was watching as the Russian and Overwatch members got in positions, she was 100% irritated right now, not because of their plan, but because she couldn't find Abel "I know you brought him you stupid gorilla... Show me where you are hiding him!" She almost fired of a round in anger, until she saw a russian squadron holding a map with 2 different points of assault, she saw it briefly, but this made her eyes widened. She didn't even advice her mercs, she ran to the opposite side of the roof and arrived to see the back of the factory crumble with a loud, deafening Boom.

Widowmaker watched as the water froze before it started flooding the factory floor, then, in came her target. Abel was firing an MG14 parabellum, using it's 700 rounds per minute in every merc that apeared in his line of sight, behind him came the junkers as they ran into the clearning he made for them, and ran to the middle of the office area, distracting every merc in a 10 meter radius. Mei was freezing up as many mercs as possible, the plan was to push foward enough for the 2nd group to be able to deploy themselves properly. Up to now it was working, Genji's team would arrive shortly, Abel panted as the area went silent. Unaware a certain sight was on him.

 **-Insert song: You Fight Me by Breaking Benjamin-**

Widowmaker observed this kid, the way he fought, his idle stance, his every movement. She could sense his stress, not of the mission, something else, like a lack of peace of mind, something haunting him. Her thoughts where interrupted when a certain Egyptian sniper put her cannon to the back of Widowmaker's head "Get your sights off my son... Or i will fire Amèlie..." was the only warning Ana gave. Amèlie lowered her riffle and turned slowly, both snipers face to face, mother/lover and murderer both staring each other down.

Both emptied their riffles and only put one round in the chamber, then walked away, both still gazing at eachother. "Care to explain the "your son" part Ana... I thought you only had one child..." Amèlie asked in a toxic tone. Ana responded "Adopted him... He was lost.. Scared.. Didn't have anyone but Talon... I took him into my arms..." her voice calm and gentle. They both stopped and waited ".. His real mother is on her way... She won't take kindly to others taking her creation... Surrender him and i call off this whole siege... Deal?" Amèlie stated as Ana felt her heart sink, Amèlie never lied, even after her incident. "I am his mother... Me... If she wants him back..." Ana aimed as did Amèlie "... She can pry him from my cold dead arms." and with that both snipers fiered, both bullets exchanging, both snipers dodging but Ana pulling out her side arm and taking a page out of Mcree's book, quick drew and shot Amèlie right in the abdomen. Ana walked over to a dizzy Amèlie and kneed down in front of her " Shhhhhh he's coming..." she told her as Abel teleported to the roof. Amèlie saw him briefly, but what she saw shocked her, both of them kissed right before Amèlie gave into the sedative.

 **-Song ends-**

Ana smiled at Abel and looked over at Amèlie "Who is she?" Abel asked as Ana tied her with her own zip line. "She is like you... Her life was ruined by Talon... Then she was experimented on... She also is the reason why i don't have my righ eye anymore..." Ana stated, she could see the mixed emotions in Abel's eyes, Anger, sadness and sympathy. "She is still alive..." Abel stated as Ana nodded "She will be judged by Winston... If she can help she will help... I never held a grudge, i know deep inside that Amèlie is hurting... Now get her to Winston... And no funny business... " Ana ordered and Abel picked Amèlie up and nodded, then he teleported with a sleeping beauty in his arms all the way across the industries, making him feel the stress on his body.

* * *

 ** _By popular demand i pumped out the next part half way through, need time to progress in the story so might take a single day off to progress, sorry if i am making you guys wait to long._**

 _ **And quick shout out to Dipositaire, Loved the fine words you said, willing to exchange notes and opinions if you want to.**_

 _ **UPDATE! Working on my other fic officially! Check it out if you feel interested, promised afew days ago i would, but had to iron out some issues i was having with the story,**_

 _ **And like always, Untils next time, i'm still in the trenches, hope you enjoyed.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Hell on Earth Part 3 Time of Tragedy**

 **Volskaya Industries 2 PM**

Abel teleported only half way to his destination, he could feel another coughing fit coming, making a 37 ft long torpedo and teleporting around with another was taking it's toll on his body, he could feel the veins on his arms stretching out. He set Amèlie down gently on the snow and coughed, coughed hard, covering his coughs with his hands. By the time it passed his hands where wet with red arterial fluid, he knew if he kept it up he would injure himself, or worse, blow his heart up. Never the less, the battle was won, he wouldn't need to force himself. Right?

The mercenaries were surrounded at this point, being sandwiched between both assault groups. Lena could see them from above, she could also see a certain boy coughing red onto the white snowy street, and besides him an unconscious Widowmaker. She didn't like this, if Amèlie was here, trouble wasn't far. And she damned herself for thinking that.

Everyone could hear transport and assault ships fly in, all with Talon's crest painted on them. There where hundreds of them, Winston watched as Lena, Pharah, Hana and the Russians began to fight in the skies. However he saw only two figures falling down, looking closer his eyes widened as he picked up his communicator "Everyone on high alert... Reaper and Sombra are here.." was all he uttered as the fight picked up again, this time however, the mercs had aerial support.

 **Volskaya Industries - Assembly Line 3 PM**

Gabriel and Sombra landed in what was left of the assembly line for the giant mechs. Reaper could hear the conflict in the distance "We need some back up... Do your work... I'll get our strays..." he uttered in a cold tone to Sombra, pulling out his Hellfire Shotguns. Sombra nodded and started hacking one of the big guys, she could tell today was gonna be fun. Reaper turned into his wraith form and floated into the battlefield, unaware to both of them that 3 people saw them, two junkers and a sniper.

Junkrat hurried and tapped his communicator, still setting up his explosives "Oi mates, we got a problem back here! Some Mexican Sheila is tryin to hack one of the big buckets of bolts! Need more nades!" Roadhog picked Junkrat up and threw him ontop of the mech's head, letting him prepare his explosives. Roadhog jumped down and landed infront of Sombra, both staring at each other, ready to scrap.

 **-Insert Song: American Idiot by Green Day-**

Junkrat frantically started connecting his makeshift mines with satchel charges, carefully making sure he didn't set one off. Roadhog and sombra where both in a shoot down, Sombra jumping around while Roadhog did all in his power to keep her away from the mech, pushing her back with his scrap gun. "Oye puerco, let me finish my stupid job, i promise i will make sure you die fast!" Sombra promised as she shot Roadhog's back, hitting something he valued dearly.

Roadhog saw the stuffing of his Pachimari plush fly past him along with his own blood. Sombra stopped and saw this titanic man growl and throw his scrap gun down. "MY PACHIMARI!" he roared and somehow managed to hook Sombra and pull her into a beat down. Brass knuckles, heavy chains and bare fists all around Sombra's small frame, he didn't let up, even using some rubble on her.

Roadhog hooked her again and spun around, fast, actually lifting dirt and dust off the ground and stopped when sombra slamed face first into the mech. "OI Roadie! Bombs set! Run like bloody hell mate!" Junkrat yelled at his partner as he lit the fuse and both ran out thr assembly line, Sombra groaned and limped away after hearing "Bomb".

 **-Song Ends-**

 **-Insert Reaper'sTheme: Jack II from Shadowman 64-**

Outside Reaper was shooting down anyone who got in his way, be it mercenary or Russian. He stopped when everything fell silent, he popped his neck "How long has it been my Desert Flower..?" he asked Ana as she had her riffle aimed at him, point blank. "Long enough for you to never call me that again Gabriel..." she shot back with a toxic tone. Reaper "Tsk'ed" at her and turned to look at her. At this point Abel left Amèlie with Winston and rushed back when he got briefed about Reaper's presence.

"Come on my Desert Flower..." Reaper said as he took a step to Ana ".. Don't you remember all the... Fun... We had... I still remeber when we did it in the monkey's office." he reminisced to a now blushing Ana. "I am not that woman anymore Gabriel... Its because of you that..." she stopped and Reaper started chuckling and answered " I know... And it's kinda funny... Fareeha Amari... The bastard daughter of Gabriel Reyes... She would lose all respect that she has earned... She would be lucky if she is even allowed to work at a brothe..." he stopped when Ana shot him in the leg.

Gabriel groaned but stood tall and kept his laughter under control " i will make you a deal Ana... AB-31... Or your Fareeha..." he stated and waited. Ana replied "How about your death.." Abel arrived, holding two Model 1900 sawed off double barrel shotguns. Gabriel looked down "I thought you where smart Ana..." he stated as Ana fiered again, but he faded away, appeared behind her and said "Forgive me my Desert Flower.." and shot Ana twice in the back, in front of Abel.

Abel watched as Ana slowly fell to the ground, blood slowly painting the snow red. Reaper could see the boy was beyond shocked, and even further beyond boiling angry. Abel teleported towards Reaper, and Reaper towards Abel, both appearing, shotguns connected muzzle to muzzle, then both fired. Their shotguns blew up in both combatants hands, Gabriel groaned and thought "Should have dodged".

 **-Insert Song: What are You Waiting For by Disturbed-**

Gabriel pulled out an extra set if shotguns and watched Abel make 2 more right before his eyes, he could also see Abel's face turning slightly red. Abel could see Gabriel having a have time with his leg wound and pop his neck again. Both aimed and fired at eachother, both men dodging into cover and taking pot shots. This lasted for a good 10 minutes for Abel, he ran out of buck shot and was on his last pair of slugs. Abel could tell Gabriel was also running short on Ammo, seeing how he was starting to be more trigger shy. Abel teleported one more time up to Gabriel both men had a shotgun to each others chest, Abel rushed and fired, just to see his slugs go through a smoke cloud know as Gabriel's wraith mode.

Abel ducked out of Gabriel's next shot, both men out of ammo now. Gabriel grabbed Abel by he neck and headbutted him. Abel felt dizzy for a moment until he met Gabriel's fist coming full force to his face. Gabriel teleported behind Abel and threw him some massive damage dealing blows to the back, ribs and arms. Abel was certain he couldn't take him on here, he needed to get Ana and teleport away. Before he could even move however, he heard the sound of a gun being reloaded, Gabriel smirked "Time to sleep kid.."

And Abel was now in the middle of Reaper's trade mark "Death Blossom" taking everything that Gabriel was throwing at him, sadly he wasn't holding on as well as he expected. Gabriel made sure to keep him from getting out of the blossom. Up above Lena was getting rid of Talon jets and saw the death blossom, she could feel the cold sweat running down her forehead when she saw the poor soul inside it "Christ... Hana! Abel needs assistance!" Lena yelled, but could see Hana was too occupied with 2 jets flying after her. "Winston! Send someone to help Abel!" she tried but couldn't get the message through "Bloody hell!" Lena swore but felt a sharp pain in her chest, the blossom had ended.

Gabriel watched as Abel stood on his knees, blood splattered all over his body and panting hard. He smirked and looked down at AB-31 and stated "You are a Failure AB-31... You arrived too late to save Ana... You will not die today... But i will promise you one thing... You will die... After i kill your friends first... " Sombra arrived and saw the bloodiest mess she had ever seen, but a small screen popped up and was warning her of an "unstable power surge" in Abel's direction "Oye! Gabriel! Back up! He's about to-!" Sombra yelled in vain, Reaper was the first to feel it, Abel's untamed rage.

It first was just a small push of force, then the ground started shaking, everyone in the battlefield could feel it, then a single punch into Gabriel's face. Gabriel was sent skidding back and into the battlefield, everyone stopped and watched.

 **-Insert Theme: Dark by Breaking Benjamin** -

Everyone, from Gabriel, Sombra, the Mercs, Russians and Overwatch watched. Abel was standing in a small squat, both legs bent and one hand on the ground. The snow around him was evaporating into steam, and he had a red glow surrounding him. Winston saw him and could feel a dangerous force, something beyond powerful, he fixed his glasses "..He is letting go.." Angela heard Winston and asked "Of what..?" Winston tapped his communicator "Everyone get as far as POSSIBLE from the battlefield, Now! Athena give me a scan of Abel now..." Winston waits and answered "Of everything."

 **-Insert Abel's Theme: Failure by Breaking Benjamin-**

Abel on the other hand wasn't gonna waste time, he lunged forward, disappearing for a second and appearing in front of Gabriel, giving him a Drop kick that shattered the stone floor under them. Gabriel pulled out his shotgun while in the dust cloud and fired the entirety of the shotgun's energy at Abel's chest, pushing him back a few feet. "What the hell just happened Sombra... He was finished awhile ago!" Reaper yelled at his communicator, Sombra replied "Subject 31 shouldn't be capable of feeling rage, this is beyond anything I'm prepared for, suggestions? Die or Kill." Sombra stated and lost comms with Gabriel as both men lunged at each other and clashed fists, the shock wave pushed back all the snow in a 20 meter radius.

In the meantime everyone else was evacuating, Mercs actually running with the Russians and letting themselves get arrested. Pharah and her team watched as the Talon ships halted, all the attention was on the bright red and black collision down on the ground "What is that?" Pharah asked as her visor was detecting an unstable amount of energy being released. "That's Abel..." Lena answered and Hana stopped and looked, they could see a red spark clashing with a black ball of smoke.

Down in the fight, Gabriel was starting to feel a strain he hasn't felt in years. He was pushing his own physical limitations just to keep up with Abel. Abel was growling audibly at him, his eyes where completely white, his clothes was torn up, revealing his arms and back, both of witch looked like they where ready to snap, the muscles looked like they where gonna rip and fall off, and in some areas, his skin was peeling off, mainly the cheeks, upper back and fore arms. Gabriel thought "He is mad... His own body can't take much more before he starts inflicting damage to himself... And by that point i would be dead... Unless i try one more.." Gabriel nodded at himself and teleported up to Abel, Abel growled and both did a "Death Blossom"

When both collided, only a large and some what beautiful spark pr red and black was visible. But it was a dangerous beauty, the buildings around started crumbling, ground was going through Liquefaction and the air was becoming too hot for normal attire to handle. Besides this, Abel was somehow still alive, all punches and kicks inside the "Suicide blossom" as dubbed by Angela after seeing the carnage, connected with their enemy's. After a solid minute did this end, both men still standing, Gabriel only had enough to teleport once more, and that would be it, Abel on the other hand was still in his frenzy "You have proven to be a problematic child AB-31... I am sorry to say that i will have to postpone our fight.." Gabriel stated and began to teleport, however Abel appeared in front of him and delivered one last punch to Gabriel's face as he vanished. Abel was now alone in the destroyed ruins of what was once Volskaya Industries.

 **-Song Ends-**

Abel growled and looked around for Gabriel, like some kind of animal looking for it's prey. Then he remembered Ana, he teleported in an out of the ruins, thankfully Ana didn't get crushed, but she was barely breathing, Abel held her close and cradled her in his arms as the team arrived. Winston walked up to the young man first, he could hear him sobbing "Abel... We can heal her... Just let us..." as Winston tried to reach for Ana. Abel headbutted the gorilla, keeping an almost primal and protective hold on her. Winston shook the dizziness off and watched as the whole team was ready to put him down.

Angela stopped them by walking up to Abel, staff in hand and prepared for the worst "Do you want her to live..?" She asked, Abel nodded. "Then let me help... Please.." she placed a hand on his cheek, his skin was scalding hot, but she resisted. Abel could see the pain in her eyes and slowly backed away, letting Angela take Ana.

But now he was feeling it, the lack of air being pumped, his muscles sore, his head banging, his lack of blood. Abel could feel all these things pull him down, he fell to the ground and started vomiting the vital red fluid, Angela rushed both to the medical station she set up, then thought better of it, they needed a proper hospital.

"Lena we need a pick up! We got 2 injured and in critical conditions!" was all she ordered to Lena, she didn't question it, she just landed and everyone hurried. They won the day, but lost so much.

Unaware to them that there was one unknown transport ship following them, and that watched the whole incident.

 **Mission: Failed**

* * *

 _ **And the last chapter for the short ¨Hell on Earth¨ saga has ended, introduced Abel's main theme, from now and forever, and as the name implies, it is time for tragedy. Been Getting questions this time around, so Let's get right to them shall we?**_

 _ **Will Abel's arsenal evolve to WW2 weapons?**_

 ** _Honestly, kinda always been a huge WW1 buff, i mean, in ww2 is when guns started becoming kinda samey. Meanwhile in ww1 there was a lot of experimental Guns and vehicles. But i may include something in the future to satisfy that need._**

 ** _Will Abel ever need to fight hand to hand?_**

 ** _-Pointing at this chapter-_**

 ** _Will Abel get in touch with the clones?_**

 ** _Saving that for a special occasion. It will happen, but i'm still in the development cycle for the next 3 chapters. Will provide more info next Update._**

 ** _Will Sombra get in contact with Abel?_**

 ** _Coming next chapter, as well as Mercy's time to shine, and a possible cat fight._**

 _ **Now one question i got that was sent via Gmail goes as follows: What about Emily? will she make an** **appearance** **?**_

 _ **I don't know, honest truth.**_

 _ **Also Expect a BIG change next chapter.**_

 ** _Tomorrow i got the day off, so i would like to get some feedback, also some opinions on who the character progression is going. Like always, i'm still in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Dead. Dreams. Dawn**

 **Abel's Dreams / Humanities Conflict**

 **-Insert theme: What's the Price of a Mile by Sabaton-**

He awoke in a devastated bunker, he didn't leave it like that last time. Abel stood up and groaned, his dream self was bruised and bloodied from what ever happened. He examined the damage and came to one conclusion "Did i get shelled..? And why is everything... Normal..?" he barley noticed but he wasn't the half rotten corpse he usually was and the world wasn't made of flesh and marrow. Abel crawled out the devastated bunker and noticed the whole fort was under siege, he could see the field guns firing, men charging on the fields, fields that where green.

Abel had no place in this war zone, he quickly looked through the rubble for anything that would help him. All he found was an old white button up shirt, a Brodie helmet Mk 1, a pair of pants, boots and leg wraps. No weapons, great, Abel sighed and got dressed quickly. He could hear movement behind him and quickly moved out of the way, a soldier in a black trench coat missed a charge with his riffle and bayonet.

Abel tackled the man down, picked up a small fragment or rubble and started smashing it into the man's face, getting bloodied up in the process. Abel picked up the dead man's riffle a Mauser Gewehr 1898 with bayonet and s full internal clip. "Alright... Now where the hell do i go..?" Abel rushed to the opposite direction of the war zone, he could see open fields as far as the eye could see, trees here and there. This would have been enjoyable if it didn't start raining, hard.

Abel groaned and started running into the field, unsure of why everything was changing, and unaware of the place he was heading, the bloodiest chapter in the history of Greta Britian.

 **-Song Ends-**

 **Watchpoint:Gibraltar Medical Ward 7 PM**

Angela was coming out of intensive care along with Winston and Mei, all 3 in turquoise medical clothes, Angela was sighing as she threw away the blue bloodied gloves. She was already used to this, Winston could stomach much worse, but Mei ran to the sink and started puking. "They should be better withing afew days... Good work you two." Angela said flatly to both her friends, she had been showing them some medical procedures in case she wasn't available. But this time she needed both of them to help her. Ana was the hardest of the two to stabilize, her spinal cord being damaged and exposed to the elements was the main problem, the second was her blood loss and internal bleeding. Thankfully Pharah was willing to give some blood to her mother via blood transfusion. Angela had to go hours along with her assistants to repair, heal, and seal Ana's back.

After her was Abel, his procedure wasn't as bad as Ana's, but his body from the inside was in horrible conditions. Internal bleeding, heart attacks, a collapsed lung, broken ribs, torn muscles, and broken arms where just the tip of the iceberg. Oddly however, when she started using her staff did Abel's body begin to heal rapidly, accepting the healing waves and repairing most of the damage, his procedure took only an hour. Winston took note for most of the procedures, and was the best candidate to hold down a disturbed Abel while he slept. Abel was not having good dreams, but he was still alive.

Mei finished her current actions and took a shallow breath "W... What should we do now..? I mean... We just..." Mei was cut off by Winston shaking his head and stating "Wait... We are all tiered and not in the right state of mind... Let's recollect ourselves and discuss this in the morning.." Angela nodded in agreement and went to the locker rooms. Mei snuk into Abel's room and left something there to keep an eye on him, her beloved drone Snowball "Listen... He is injured... If anyone tries something on him Snowball... Set the alarms off" Mei told her drone and he gave a low deep to confirm.

Winston watched as Mei closes the door to Abel's room "Good thinking... But keep in mind... He is not defenseless.." Winston said and walked away. Angela had finished changing, but she was not gonna leave. With Ana in such conditions and Abel unconscious she swore to stay the night and make sure nothing would happen to them. Winston agreed but insisted that 76 stay too to guard the halls. Angela agreed and let her two assistants leave for the night.

 **Watchpoint:Gibraltar Lena's Room 10 PM**

Lena and Hana where both sitting silently in Lena's bedroom, they got informed as to what happened exactly, Hana was silently begging to god that Abel survives, Lena on the other hand was scared. Unlike her Korean friend, Pharah and her saw the amount of devastation that Abel and Reaper left in their fight. She also saw his expression, an alien look compared to his docile face. Rage and hatred personafide, everything bad about the human persona was embodied in him during the fight.

Lena looked at Hana and finally said it "I'm Scared." Hana looked st her abit puzzled "He will be okay... He hasn't surrendered before.." Hana reassured but was quickly replied to "Not of that... I saw him... He looked so... Evil... Like if he killed all the good in his soul... Like he could kill anyone who tried to get remotely close love..." Lena stated and had tears streaming down her cheeks. Hana could feel her worries and hugged the British woman tightly.

Lena cried herself to sleep that night, only asking one question "How could someone so kind be turned into something so horrid?"

 **Ana's Dreams**

Ana was laying in a soft and plush bed, a soft blue blanket covering her body, she awoke when the sun gently caressed her eyes as it slowly creaked through her window, she yawned and finally opened her eyes, greeted by a familiar room, her room. Well, her old room, back in Egypt, her room was littered with photos she had fond memories of. One said photo was of her in a hospital bed, cradling a newly born Fareeha, another was a photo of her with the old Overwatch members, another was of her when she was a child sitting with her parents by the Nile River.

But besides those photos where other photos, more recently taken, they where all of her with a man, both either hugging or walking together. Ana sat up and stared at these photos, the way she seemed happy in them, but the face of the man was familiar, she paused and noticed she was sleeping in nothing but a baggy blue shirt and a pair of silk panties. She blushed but didn't object to it, the heat of the day would prove her current attire to be appropriate for her personal space. She stretched and looked out the window, the market streets slowly buzzing with vendors and shoppers of all color, race and nationalities.

Her attention was drawn back to her room, and one photo she didn't see earlier, it was her and the man, both sitting by the Nile, both their foreheads pressed together, her white hair let lose and gentely running down her back, and his dark raven hair up in a messy ponytail. Her eye closed as his are, his gentle smile reassuring any joy she felt on that day. Her dark skin contrasting his Almond Beige skin, she was wearing a blue summer dress with a black sash around her waist, while he wore a white button up and black pants. She knew the man in the photo, it was someone she cared dearly for, someone she swore to protect, it was her child, her lover.

"Abel.."

 **Medical Ward - Ana's Room 11 PM**

Ana awoke panting hard, her dream being interrupted when she felt another person watching her, and she wasn't wrong, she found Angela staring at her, blushing at the Egyptian woman. "What happened..? How long have i been..?" Ana asked but was cut off by Angela "You got shot twice in the back... You have been out for afew hours... But... What where you dreaming..?" Angela asked a silent Ana, she knew she wouldn't respond and admitted "You where saying his name alot Ana..." Now Ana blushed harder.

Angela smiled and kept adding "He is also okay... He is a quick healer.." Ana looked and asked "Okay from what...? What happened to him?" Angela swore to herself and sighed "He took on Gabriel alone... Both fought with all they had... But Gabriel escaped." Ana was left speechless, her Abel took on a man she hated by himself. Angela explained with excruciating detail the fight, the way Abel just used everything, and sadly the outcome of Volskaya Industries or what was left of it.

"... I want to call in a favor Angela..." Ana demanded to the doctor, Angela raised a brow and asked "What favor...?" Ana leaned close to Angelas ear and whispered "Your assistance 7 years ago.." Angelas eyes widden, she remembered what she was talking about. 7 Years ago Angela was a young and ambitious woman, she saught out to help the best of the best in scientific and medical breakthroughs. She ended up helping a woman she thought highly of commit a single crime. "... What do you want...?" Angela asked and Ana whispered.

 **Medical ward - Abel's Room - Midnight**

He was sleeping, his body again covered in cold sweat as he descended into his dream world, unaware to the arrival of an intruder. Said intruder shut snowball down and looked down at him "What have the Talon pigs and Overwatch wolves done to you my child...?" Moira sat by her son, she brought a whole set of syringes, both empty and full of a strange purple liquid. Moira took a blood sample from him and watched as the blood filled the syringe, she studied it, tasted it, and put it away. "How disappointing... They altered you so much... But somehow made you better... I saw it... You will defy everyone... You will kill god..." Moira stated until she felt another presence in the room, a certain doctor.

"Nurse Zielger... How long has it been darling?" Moira smirked and stood up, left arm outstretched over her creation in a protective manner, and she made a purple biotic orb come out of her right palm, Angela had her staff and wings on and replied "Dr Zielger... And far too long for this.." Mercy said as both doctors had a short stare down.

However they where interrupted by a certain young man tossing and turning "... Let's do this outside darling... My child has to rest after today's events.." Moira suggested as both left the medical ward through the emergency exit, unaware to Moira that the Silent alarm was tripped. Both women stared each other down again, both ready to fight under the moon light. "How did you know i was coming? Did you pick up my ship somehow?" Moira asked as she lunged at Mercy, trying to use her biotic arm on her. Mercy side stepped and hit Moira in the back of her head with her staff, and answered "After i examined his blood for the first time, i realized it was of your creation... How you did it i still don't know.."

Moira groaned and popped her neck she threw a purple orb at Mercy but she just dodges and lunges at Moira with her Guardian Angel ability, tackling Moira down "I supersede you Moira... Surrender.." Angela demanded as she held her Caduceus Blaster. Moira giggled and Faded to Mercy's back, and gripped her shoulder "Oh Darling... You think you are superior?!" Moira screamed at Mercy as she slammed her to the ground with one strong pull and push of her arm "I am genetically superior here... But i will enjoy partaking in some barbaric activities..." Moira added as she popped her knuckles.

Angela shot one round at Moira's chest and shot upwards. Her wings fully active giving her flight, she used her own staff on herself and aimed at Moira "I warned you Moira..." Moira grinned and was ready to use Coalessnce but was halted by a gun to the back of her head, a blade over her throat, and a rivet gun to her abdomen. "That's not fair Angela..." was all Moira said until her lights where put out via Reinhardt hitting the back of her head with the butt of his hammer.

Winston watched from his office and nodded at his team, Moira was taken to the holding cells, where Amèlie was and Angela hurried back to the ward. She found Abel still asleep and Ana waiting, Angela sighed and nodded at the Egyptian sniper and went to get changed to her medical uniform. Angela was about to do a procedure she had only heard of and red about in theory papers.

 **Watchpoint:Gibraltar Mess Hall 9 AM - The following Morning**

Abel woke up, he was tiered, his body felt like absolute shit, and he felt like everything that made as much as an inaudible sound gave him a headache. He wandered the facility without a sign of anyone, until he reached the mess hall and found the early birds of the team eating or talking. However when he entered the place became deafening silent, he knew why and didn't even bother to explain himself, they all saw it. He grabbed his food and went to a lone table in the far end of the mess, everyone just watched him eat slowly, his hands and forearms bandaged and his hair lose, covering his eyes.

Roughly 3 minutes later did Lena and Hana arrive, they could feel the intense atmosphere and looked at the direction everyone was looking, and found the cause. Lena paralyzed right there, Hana also found it hard to move. Both could see Abel sulking by his lonesome, eating slowly and coughing every now and then. He didn't even bother to put a shirt on, he was bandaged from his waist up to his neck, underneath his body was horribly bruised.

Lena was the first to move, she stepped up to Abel's table and gave a weak smile "Mornin' Love... Umm hope you are getting better.." was all Lena could think of saying, Abel just stopped and looked away from her general direction. "Love, what's wrong?... You don't have to..." Lena was cut off as Hana joined in and sat infront of Abel and asked "Ummm hi... Why are you sitting here alone?" her voice was low but still had it's soft caring tone in it. Abel sighed and replied in a whisper, a strained and forced whisper "... Don't wanna hurt anyone.." he rubbed his neck and tried clearing his throat. Both women looked abit confused by his answer and asked simultaneously "Why would you hurt us?" Abel looked down and put his hands out, they where bandaged to keep the cuts and torn skin from getting damaged or infected.

He couldn't find the right words to reply to them, but tried anyways "I'm too... Strong..? No... Dangerous?... I Can't explain it... It just feels... Horrible... I feel like..." he stopped and coughed abit, he really couldn't find the right words "Like... If I'm ripping something... Like when you get angry... But worse... Like... Cold... Sharp... And lethal..." those where the last words he said before Hana hugged him, he yelled loudly in pain, Hana jumped off and watched him pant, she forgot about the bandages. Lena sighed and noticed everyone else watching and listening, she whispered to Both her friends "Abel, your room, 5 minutes.." then she leaned her head back, motioning to the rest of the team. Both nodded but Hana couldn't wait and gave him a quick, minute long, Kiss.

Abel blushed slightly and watched Hana give him a small smile and walked away, both women heading to the Hangar. Abel looked at the rest of the team and said "What..?" he was getting thumbs ups and afew nods, mainly from 76, Winston, Torbjörn and Mcree. This made him smile abit and finish his breakfast quickly.

Abel walked out the mess and made his way to the hangar, until he stopped and saw 2 women he didn't know walking to the mess, being escorted by Angela and Satya. Moira smiled at the boy, and Amèlie stared at him, "he looks cute when he isn't getting a wet one from that Egyptian wench" Amèlie thought and kept walking. Abel couldn't help but feel some sense of danger around them. He sighed and continued walking until he turned a corner and bumped into his step-sister. Abel was prepared to get punched but it never came, instead she looked and asked him "Has mother awoken yet?" Abel shook his head and looked down, Pharah groaned and pushed him aside "Then don't talk to me unless she wakes... Got it brother?" She told him, he nodded and kept walking, Pharah also noticed she was calling him brother, making her blush abit.

 **Watchpoint:Gibraltar Abel's room 10 AM**

Abel was arriving to his room, he could hear two firmiliar voices inside talking, he knocked on the door and heard them rush to the door, Lena opened it and smiled her radiant smile at him "Come in Love, make yourself at home." she stated as she zipped back to his bed, Hana was looking through the selection of music he had, most of his "Favorites" where heavy rock, metal, and alternative Rock.

Abel walked to his closet and put on his hoodie and turned to look at his guests "Okay... What did you two wanna tell me?" he said in his low, sorrowful tone. Both of them pouted at that tone, Lena spoke up first "Well i wanted to ask..." she leaned close to him and gave him a small peck on his nose "...Are you really okay?" Abel blushed and Hana gave Lena a pout. Abel thought about it and sighed "Honestly? I got no idea... I mean i am okay... But i feel like i have to.. " he stopped and looked down "i feel like i have to kill... Something is just telling me to... Go... Look for Reaper and...!" he stopped when he saw his fists bleeding, mainly his palms.

Hana could see it in him, frustration and hatred. Reaper ruined his peace of mind, Hana hugged Abel gently and told him "Vengeance won't solve anything... It will kill all that is good in you... Then only a shell of what you are now will remain... " Abel was gritting his teeth, she could see he really ment it. "So he can get away with shooting Ana..? She could be dead and Reaper would be left without being..!" he stopped, Hana was abit scared as his grip was crushing her hand. Abel let go and looked away "Sorry... Just... This is new to me... Feeling all these things..." He got up and slumped onto his bed.

Lena watched him and saw his back heaving, he was sobbing. Lena wrapped her arms around him and lipsed to Hana "Hug him". Hana nodded and both hugged him, they could see how hard it was for him, having a new perspective on the actions people did. Lena smiled and said "Let it out love... Bottling it up won't help..." Lena remembered something and got giddy "Actually, i know one thing that will make you happy~" Both Hana and Abel looked at Lena with confused looks until Lena said "You two still got a date to attend~!"

Abel blushed and scolded himself for forgetting. Hana smiled and said "Oh right... So... You up for it Abel..?" Abel looked at Hana, her smile had an effect on him, made him wanna keep her smiling. Abel simply nodded at her and said "Yeah..."

* * *

 _ **And A new chapter, will take a quick pause on this fic and work with my other fic for maybe 2 chapters? gotta show love to both my fics (Even though one is the favorite)**_

 _ **No questions this time, so like always, until next time, i'm still in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Date & Roommate**

 **Watchpoint:Gibraltar Garage Mid-day**

Abel was at the garage, sitting alone in the large empty space used for repairing and storing vehicles and other larger pieces of equipment. He was wearing a black shirt with the "Death Bat" logo from Avenged Sevenfold, a white sweater that Lucio lent him along with a pair of white pants and black converse. He didn't bother to make a ponytail, he just combed his hair so it wouldn't cover his face. He could hear footsteps coming from the hallway, he looked and was left abit disappointed when Pharah came in, behind her Reinhardt carrying her suit and some components.

The tall crusader saw the young man and smiled "Well well well what's the occasion for you to weare such nice drapes lad?" Reinhardt set Pharah's armor on the work table and Abel blushed furiously and stated "Gonna go on a date... With Hana.." Reinhardt walked over to the lad and gave him a firm pat on the back "Well lad... Treat her well and respect her... Or else you will regret it..." Reinhard threatened as he picked up a can the size of Abel's head and crushed it with one hand. Pharah groaned and spoke in her toxic tone "If i have to hear someone else say "date" and you brother, in the same context, just one more time, i will castrate you with a spoon.." Both Abel and Reinhardt went silent and the crusader spoke "Leave him be Pharah, let the boy experience romance... Haven't you ever dated before?" Pharah shot Reinhardt her "I will kill you" look and Reinhardt growled at her.

At this point Hana walked in and found the 2 older members about ready to scrap "Excuse me" she said politely and walked up to Abel. He looked at her and blushed, She was wearing a pink top with a blue and white mini vest, a pair of tight blue jeans and a black loafers. All this with just very little make up and her hair in a single braid gave the Korean girl an irresistible aura. Abel blushed brightly and noticed they both looked completely opposite to one another, he looked like some punk rocker and she looked like a beautiful educated girl, witch was accurate to their life styles.

Hana looked at Abel and blushed herself, he did give off the whole "Rebel" vibe, and the grey under his eyes just helped this. She swallowed and spoke "Okay... So you ready?" she asked and pulled out her mech remote, Abel nodded and watched as she pressed it and her Mech came flying in. Abel looked at the familiar pink armored machine, honestly he wasn't a fan of pink, but when it could kick his ass, he really couldn't judge. "Ummmm how am i gonna get in that..?" Abel asked and saw Hana's radiant confidence shatter.

She didn't take that into consideration, her mech was made for one single person, and having him hanging off the outside was not an option. Abel thought for a solid minute "Hey Reinhardt! We got anything that can be driven on the ground?" Reinhardt looked and gave a puzzled look and came out with 2 options "There is Mako's Motorcycle and 76's old Blue 1976 Ford Grand Torino." stated Reinhardt. Abel walked to both vehicles, and smiled at the Torino. Hana looked at the car and was abit skeptical, she technically didn't have driver's license, and as for Abel, he was sorta raised outside the laws.

Hana sighed and pulled her phone out and dialed Jack, a phone rang and in the shadows 76's visor lit up and he stepped up to both of them. He stared Abel down then saw Hana give him the puppy dog eyes, his weakness. Jack sighed and looked at Abel "Don't scratch her... Or you will regret it..." Jack stated as he handed Abel the keys, Abel Salutes and nods, much to Jack's liking. Hana saw Abel get in the driver's seat and turn the key, and lo and behold, the roar of the engine sounded off. Abel smiled and Hana got in and sat on the passenger's seat."Where to Hana?" He said as he went through some old CD's and found one he adored "Bon Jovi Greatest Hits"

Hana gave it some thought and smiled "I'm gonna show you what I'm good at, let's get going to the town, just follow the rooooad!" Hana squeaked as Abel drove out the garage, the Torino had alot power in her, Abel slowed down and kept his eyes on the road. After a solid 3 minutes Abel's mind came across one question he hasn't asked yet "Hana, why do you like me?" He asked casually as the song "Living on a Prayer" started. Hana blushed and gave a sheepish smile "Well... Don't get offended but... You seem kinda sad by yourself.." She said and Abel nodded "Yeah... It's called clinical depression, tends to make someone sad..." He responded casually, making Hana's eyes winded and ask him "Wait wait... You are seriously clinically depressed? You're not over reacting?" Abel nodded at her and responded "Yeah, when i was still with Talon all of us had some kind of imperfection... 30's was having extreme anger management issues... Mine was depression..." he stopped his sentence right there, but Hana could tell he was leaving something out.

"You're leaving out something... What is it?" she asked with a worried tone that cut through Abel's resilience and he sighed and answered "Tried to suicide... 4 times..." he said bluntly, Hana went pale and looked at him, he wasn't even remotely fazed by his statement. "H..how can you say something like that so casually?! That is a bad thing!" Hana yelled at him, to witch Abel responded flatly "According to who? ... It was when i was younger.. Maybe first year there... All my future looked like was being dragged out to kill, be experimented on and thrown into a cold cell... Sorry but to me death really doesn't bother me... In a cell you learn that everything is made to die..." Abel sighed and pulled over then looked at a shocked Hana ".. Sorry.. Just.. Still working with my old mindset..." Abel added and looked down.

Hana could see him trying to say something but cut him off by kissing him deeply, not rushed, not sloppy, nor forced. It was a simple kiss, a gesture that made Abel blush brightly, then even brighter when he saw her smile at him "It's Okay... You are speaking the truth... And sometimes the truth is just painful." Hana added and took her seat once more. The rest of the drive was quiet.

 **Watchpoint:Gibraltar Winston's office 1 PM**

Amèlie was sitting infront of a large table, a table littered with files, papers and a single lonely jar of Peanut butter. Winston was looking at her as he repeated his question "Amèlie... Why did you start the siege on Volskaya Industries..?" Amèlie kept quiet, thinking of the right words, she could still get out this, after a brief silence she finally answered "I was there to retrieve a bounty. Your new recruit is wanted for alot of mon-" She was cut off by Winston raising a hand and stating "I know... I also know that you are in no shortage of cash... So cut the act and speak the truth." Winston said and made Amèlie groan, the gorilla was perspective. "Fine... You won't believe me either way.. I was there to capture and protect the kid you dubbed Abel.." Winston blinked, but instead of accusing her of lying, Winston chuckled and smiled, making Amèlie raise a brow in frustration.

"What's so funny monkey?" She said coldly, just making him burst into laughter and answer "s..sorry.. Just that... Ha.. It seems every woman is after him!" Winston fell off his chair laughing harder and coughed by the end. "S..sorry about that... But I'm not lying... Ana adopted him... Lena, Hana, Mei and Brigitte all have a crush on him... And now you come out with that.. It's just-" Winston was cut of by Amèlie "Hysterical... I get it... But unlike those... Girls... I don't need to try, i can get any man... " Winston raised a brow, gave a sly smile and stated "Sounds like you want to give it a shot." making Amèlie glare at Winston.

"If you are trying to make me join... You are doing a poor job.. Nevertheless... I am gonna protect Abel until Moira tells me otherwise." Amèlie said and waited for a smart comeback, or a told you so. Instead Winston smiled and said "Alright... You wanna protect him? Then you both shall share living quarters.." to this statement Amèlie's eyes widened, and she stammered "w... What do you have with pairing me with the boy? How does me being with him benefit you?" Amèlie asked but tried to take it back, she walked into his little trap. Winston answered "He might be able to show you some good, both of you are alike... Both are experiments.. Both got out of Talon's grasp... Both need a purpose." He finished and looked at Amèlie while taking a spoon full of Peanut butter. He offered her some with an extra spoon, at this point Amèlie surrendered, she took the spoon and shoveled down the creamy delight known as Peanut butter.

 **Gibraltar Mall 2 PM**

Abel and Hana both arrived to the Gibraltar shopping center in record time. Abel was expecting to just walk in, no one paying attention to him on his date, but sadly, that wasn't the case. As soon as they parked, the locals and tourists saw Hana Song, exiting from a Grand Torino with some delinquent looking guy, and started rushing up to them. Abel was prepared for a scrap as he reached into his jacket's pocket and was ready to shoot down some people with an M1911 pistol. However stopped when Hana gave him a deadly scowl.

Hana smiled awkwardly at Abel and said "Run" and with that both of them bolted to the shopping center. It didn't take long before the news outlets started buzzing with the "In recent news Hana Song, world champion Gamer, has been spotted in Gibraltar exiting, with a young edgy looking man, a 1976 Ford Grand Torino and heading to the local Shopping center, more information is yet to be revealed." news. Abel and Hana where both panting in the elevator, they rushed to it and slammed the first button just to lose her Fans. Abel groaned and asked "What the hell was that..? I could have taken on them." he stated and Hana gave him a sheepish smile. "Those people are my fans.. I'm kinda a celebrity.." She answered him and smiled at him "Don't worry... They are not dangerous... I promise." She reassured him and gave him a quick peck.

Abel blushed and nodded, he was kinda disappointed, but now he had to ask "Alright.. So where we heading?" To this Hana smiled brightly and answered "The Arcade!" Abel raised a brow in confusion "And what's that..?" Hana fell silent, a guy who doesn't know about.. "Okay hold up! Now we have to go there NOW! You my friend are missing a childhood!" She yelled at Abel who just nodded. The elevator door opened and Abel took a quick look and said "Clear, i got your 6" as Hana walked out and Abel covered her from behind. Hana giggled and said "Guy who never played video games, Acts like a Navy Seal." Abel rolled his eyes and said "I was trained for warfare... So sorry if i have those bad habits."

Hana smiled more, some how having a Seal, or even a Black OP made her feel a whole lot safer. Her smile widened as she saw the Arcade up ahead. Abel looked at it and also noticed the unusual amounts of people waiting inside "Umm Hana..?" Hana didn't listen, instead she pulled him close and hugged his arm and said "You will protect me, right?" her voice was still it's sweet self, but also had a small hint sultry in it. Abel blushed and nodded at her, they looked at the Arcade and the couple walked in, and got greeted by shrieks and cheers to Hana's name, and curses of blasphemous and daring nature to Abel's.

When they entered they could see a whole variety of arcade games, leaning from pin ball machines, air hockey tables and ski ball, to classics like Mrs. Pac-Man, space invaders and Donkey Kong. Hana smiled and looked at Abel "I'll let you choose first." she stated as Abel nodded and looked around, they all looked interesting and fun, but one caught his eye. It was a red and black Arcade machine with the logo of "Neo Geo" on the side along with "SNK". The screen had title and iconic "Insert Coin" and in big metallic letters "Metal Slug 3" Hana saw it too then saw Abel's expression, she smiled and said "You really are a soldier aren't you?" in a teasing tone. Abel answered "I don't even know what it's about.." Hana smirked and walked up to the machine and stated "Metal Slug is a "Run & Gun" game, get from point A to point B, kill everything in your path with an insane and powerful variety of guns and defeat a big boss in the end, all while watching the beautiful pixel art style action on screen and listening to an ass kicking military style soundtrack. As my grandfather said when these came out, Accept no substitute."

Abel smiled and nodded at her, As did every other gamer present. Hana exchanged some money for coins and popped 2 in, Abel going as Marco and Hana as Fio. They both watched the short how to play, Abel making sure to pay attention so he wouldn't fuck up.

 **Watchpoint:Gibraltar Abel's Room 2:30 PM**

Amèlie looked around the small apartment/Room, it wasn't the worst place she had to stay at, but it wasn't the best. She was allowed to roam freely under the conditions that she not be armed, or allowed to use any communication device. So she decided to get used to her new "home" and started snooping through Abel's stuff, mainly his clothes and music. "Just clothes and music..? Talk about minimalist... But out of all the musical genres, why did he have to choose rock!" Amèlie absolutely hated rock, she was more into finer more elegant music like opera and symphony. She groaned and sat down on his bed, laid back and thought about him, she wanted to go over what she did know "Okay... Fact.. He is ex Talon... Fact.. He is smart and strong... Fact... He is an experimental bio weapon that almost killed Gabriel Reyes... Fact... He is into the loud unnecessary combination of noise called rock... Fact... He is cute, but cute isn't good enough.." Now she started taking into account what then other members have been saying about him "Fact.. He nearly beat Genji in close proximity combat... Fact... He can make old guns... Fact... He is a womanizer... Fact, Ana wants to fuck with him... And fact... I am living with him..." that last statement made her groan and lay faxe first into his pillow, his soft and plush cushion, it had a strange aroma, like apple shampoo and gunpowder along with something else, something bitter.

She groaned and noticed the pillow had stains on it, not piss or sperm, but something else. She put two and two together and added to her list "Fact... He cries in his sleep... Fact.. He works with mechanical and some chemical agents... Fact... He uses the same shampoo i use... Good to know." And with that her mind went to the bathroom, he had a bar of industrial soap and a bottle of Apple scented shampoo. She nodded and went back to the music, she knows it's mostly rock, but what does he listen, what kind of emotion do they express.

She looked over his Favorites list and listened to the top 5 most listened songs. She started from 5 to 1, the fifth was "What's the Price of a Mile" By Sabaton, the gloomy rhythm and lyrics telling the events of The Battle of Passchendaele. The forth song was "Evil Angel" By Breaking Benjamin, the song had sorrowful lyrics delivering a massage about wanting Salvation by anyone. The third song was odd, it wasn't rock at all, it was a short theme, it was called "King's Hymn" from Shadowman, it was just a choral group singing in a strange language in some empty cathedral, she couldn't pinpoint what the message was. The second song was "Had Enough" by Breaking Benjamin, unlike the rest however, this song had a hateful tone to it, the lyrics where symbolic of anger and greed, but it felt like it was telling one's self instead of someone else, and the last words "Heaven Help You" sounded like a genuine scream of anger. And the last and most heard song "Failure" by Breaking Benjamin, it's lyrics described failing in life or life after failing, and actually got Amèlie to hum along.

After listening, Amèlie started putting the pieces together and came to a few points and a conclusion "Fact, his favorite era seems to be the 1910's, more specific, The Great War. Fact, he seems to be looking for some sort of salvation, maybe he is carrying guilt from a past action or crime he committed. Fact, said act must have happened alot if he considers himself greedy and in need of punishment, even going as far as to tell himself for heaven to help him.. When it won't. Fact, he seems to lack something, still unsure as to what. Fact, he considers himself to be a failure, maybe as a result of the actions committed in the past. Fact, and conclusion, he is confused and lost. He must be feeling everything for the first time in forever, and doesn't know how to come to grips with these new found feelings. He is tortured, not just by others, but by himself as well."

With these points made, Amèlie started wondering how he even came close to beating Gabriel, everything points to him not having a back bone. Unless... "Fact, he fights for his new life." Amèlie added to her mental white board and began to think. "I have to protect him... Yet he is already injured and hurting himself. How far should my protection go..?" she was puzzled now, most of the time she had a back up. But now she was left with no plan, Abel was sensitive, and so was she, so how could she possibly keep him safe.

"... Damn it.." Amèlie groaned and walked back Winston office in a hurried strut. Winston watched her walk into his office and state "You really are a pain... How do i protect that... Child..." She asked and Winston smiled, Winston answered "He is strong... He can protect himself... I put you in his room so you could be shown a better path. Now if you excuse me, lunch is almost ready, you are free to come if you wish."

 **Watchpoint:Gibraltar Garage 3 PM**

Abel was driving into the garage, he had a balck eye and Hana was looking down and stating "Sorry, how was i supposed to know my fans didn't want you to be near me?!" Abel sighed and put a hand on her shoulder "I'm not mad... I promise." he reassured the Korean girl. Both got out the car and Abel popped his back. Both heading to their respective rooms, Abel rubbing his jaw from the left hook he got "Note to self... Bring a shotgun next time.." he groaned and teleported to his room.

However when he arrived he stumbled onto a freshly showered Amèlie, wearing nothing but a towel. Both stared at eachother in silence, Abel feeling his face turning as red as his blood and Amèlie's doing the same. "Uhhhh hi..?" was all Abel said to the beautiful French woman before him. Amèlie was holding her towel and glaring at him, but calmed herself and spoke "Mind if i get dressed?" Her voice was smooth but still had that edge that Abel had grown so used to from Pharah, Genji and even Gabriel. He nodded and teleported out to the hangar and waitied. Amèlie blushed and sighed "That was too close... Almost dropped my towel infront of him... At least he respects a woman..." she said and put on one of Abel's hoodies and cut up one of his pants to make a pair of baggy shorts.

After abit she tapped the door and Abel teleported back in. She finally stopped and got a good look at him and thought "Okay, so he is more than cute..." Abel had a puzzled look and asked "Umm one what's your name and two why are you here?" His tone really lacked confidence, his stance showed that he was nervous and also injured. She answered flatly "I'm Amèlie your roommate and guardian." Abel blushed and looked at the French beauty infront of him, her light lavender skin gave off a cold mystique vibe, her hair was pulled to a ponytail, and her yellow eyes pierced his soul, like if he couldn't hide anything from her.

* * *

 _ **And another one bites the dust. Got an important question to ask, but first comes the fns, so let's get to your questions.**_

 _ **Q) Will Abel be using bladed weapons from World War 1?**_

 _ **A) The problem with that question is that ww1 didn't really bring new bladed or melee weapons, only 2 i can think of that where made for the war are The trench Shovel and the Trench raiders War Club. All blades are from pre existing wars, like the saber from the** **colonial**_ **days, tomahawk from the American Indian war, the knife is timeless, ext.**

 _ **Q)Will you expand the Overwatch Universe?**_

 _ **A) YES! Already decided that this would be a 2 (maybe 3) Part series.**_

 _ **Q)Will Abel's rage mode be something he has control of?**_

 _ **A) Yes/No**_

 ** _Now my question, i have already planned a small saga for 2 girls, but i wanna know who._**

 _ **¿TRACER or WIDOWMAKER?**_

 ** _(Also would like to hear your opinion on Emily, been getting a gmail spam box dedicated to just ''And Emily?'' and would like to know what you guys think.)_**

 ** _And as always, i'm in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed._**

 ** _PS: Hyped for Apocalypse for BF1. And if you are wondering why my other Fic is taking longer to write, take into consideration that Overwatch doesn't have an exact story, while Transformers kinda does, i could just say ¨Fuck It¨ and write anything, but then people wouldn't like that._**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Mother & The Guardian**

 **Watchpoint:Gibraltar Abel's Room 3:30 PM**

Abel was in the shower, his head getting a downpour of cold water. The image of Amèlie in nothing but a towel was stuck in his head, her face flushed and eyes wide. And she was gonna share the room with him, a woman who could kill him in his sleep, while he changes... While he showers. He quickly looked over his shoulder and sighed. "Great... Now I'm paranoid... At least it isn't Fareeha..." He said out loud. "Do i scare you?" Abel went pale when he heard her ask from the bathroom doorway. "... Yes... But i know you don't want my guts on the floor for being a Talon experiment." Abel answered honestly and turned the shower head off and reached for his towel, it was gone. "Right... Only have one..." He sighed and rubbed his face. Amèlie could hear him groan and she stuck her arm in with the damp towel and said "Sorry.. Didn't mean to do that.."

Abel took it gently, his hand gently grazing hers, her cold skin felt the radiant warmth of his. She felt goosebumps run up her arm and she quickly pulled her arm back. "It's alright... Just remind me to get more towels and anything else you will need." Abel said casually as he dried up as well as he could. Amèlie just nodded and waited for him to finish and asked "Are you and Ana really mom and son? Or lovers?" Abel stopped and blushed, he didn't know how to answer that, he gave it alot of thought and said "Not sure honestly." Amèlie smirked and spoke in a toxic tone "I saw both of you kiss, and she calls you her son... So you both are dirty minded or is she just pushing you into do-" She was cut off when Abel opened the door and gave her a cold glare and answered "I do what i feel is right... I am free to take my own decisions. As is everyone else here." he said. Leaving her thinking "Everyone but me you bastard." but stopped when his glare faded and he tilted his head. She raised a brow and asked "What..? Something you wanna say to my face?" She asked in a hostile tone. Abel nodded and said "You are an experiment too. I can see it in your eyes... Especially when I mentioned that everyone is free." He said in a low caring voice "Damn... I thought he couldn't tell" she thought to herself and sighed "It's not your problem. I gotta protect you... Not vice versa." She said flatly, hoping any spark of care faded from him, it didn't.

"If you protect me, I'll protect you." Abel stated with an honest smile and slightly determined voice. Amèlie gave him a cold stare and thought "Yeah right, at the first chance you get you'll kick me out." Her train of thought came to a dead stop when she noticed he was shirtless, she could see his odd muscle structure, his bruises, his scars, she could tell he had been in more than afew fights. She blushed and coughed audibly and motioned to her shirt then shot his body a glace, Abel looked and blushed. He quickly put on a white sleeveless undershirt, and the black shirt he used for his date. "Sorry about that... Not used to sharing living spaces, but I'll learn." he said with a sheepish smile as Amèlie rolled her eyes and said "Right right, now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go eat, you can come along or go do what you want, but I'm gonna say one thing that is vital if you don't want me in a bad mood... I call the bed." She said to him with a firm and demanding voice, Abel nodded and quickly put his bandages back on and followed Amèlie to the mess hall.

 **Watchpoint:Gibraltar Mess Hall 4 PM**

Hana was seated with Lena, Mei and Brigitte, she had a small smile on her face ever since she arrived back to Watchpoint. She told the girls about her date, the fans, the almost beaten world record for Metal Slug 3 and the scrap that happened after she kissed Abel in public, Lena was abit worried about this and said "Ummm love, i don't mean to rain on your parade, but don't you think it's dangerous for our lad to go in public now?" All the women stared at Lena and burst into laughter, it took a second for her to catch up but when she did she face palmed, hard, and corrected "Right... Bloody lad is a walking Armory.."

Brigitte patted Lena firmly on the back and said "Yeah, that lad is definitely something special, hell he could bloody well leave Papps and i without work!" She said with a reassuring smile to Lena. All the girls nodded and Torbjörn walked over with their lunch, Mei was having a chicken Salad with lemonade, Hana ordered one of the left over "Westerns Styled" burgers, Brigitte was having a BLT with a pint of Ael and Lena was gonna indulge herself with some Chinese rice and sweet'spicy chicken. All four women gave their thank you's to the cook and started eating. After roughly 2 minutes, Mei saw Abel walk in, he still had a black eye, and beside him was the French assassin Amèlie. "Uh oh... Girls..." Mei said and pointed over to the duo, they all watched as Abel took a burger too and a cold root beer. Amèlie had some spaghetti with meatballs and tea.

"I bloody well don't like this girls.." Lena said as she glared at Amèlie, she still remembered when she failed to stop her from assassinating a peace keeper. They watched as Abel said "Bye" and joined the Junkers for lunch, as for Amèlie, she joined Winston and the other leaders of the team.

"Bloody 'ell, look who is all better after causing the destruction of the century! Good to see ya on your feet again mate!" Jamison said and offered his canteen to Abel. He dined and held the brown bottle of "A&W" Root beer and smiled. "A'right mate, your loss. But i wanna have a serious talk with ya." Jamison said as he took a bite from his Steak and ripped it to bits. "Sure, you guys are part "Team Rookies" so if there is anything you wanna say, go for it." Abel told the junker as he took a bite of the juicy burger. "Well i was wondering... You and us, we make a pretty nasty team. So i was just wondering... Can you talk to the boss and ask if could be our own team? Ya know, Roadie, futbol wanna be, Hana, yours truly, and yourself. And also can we pick a new team name? We aint no rookies anymore." Jamison stated and Abel just blinked and asked "Ummm why would Winston listen to me?" Abel said and noticed the French assassin watching from a distance.

"Oh c'mon mate, you are the big guy now!" Jamison insisted, making Abel get into a small explanation of why it wasn't that easy. Lena watched Abel explain to the stubborn junker and looked at Amèlie, she was watching every small movement Abel made. "Girls... I really don't like how that wench is watching him.." Lena told her friends and they all gave Lena a curious look "Why? Worried she will replace you?" Brigitte teased and earned a death stare from Lena. "I mean it... She can snuff the lad in a million ways with or without a gun." Lena insisted and made the girls nod. However everything went silent when the mess hall doors opened, revealing the redhead, heterochoromia eyed doctor being escorted by Genji and Reinhardt. Moira's eyes scanned the room until she found him, her creation.

Moira slowly walked foward, every step echoing throughout the silence. Reinhardt took a seat, Genji stayed close enough to swift strike her down if she tried anything. Moira took a seat beside Abel and smiled at the young man "Good to see you Again AB-31. It's been far too long, maybe 5 years? But i bet you don't remember me. I'm Moira O'Deorain, your creator." She said in a prideful and intellectual tone.

At these words, everyone in the room froze up, especially the women. Abel on the other hand looked calm, he didn't even get fazed. "Now this is curious, no sign of surprise, or general change. Maybe you knew?" Moira asked puzzled at her creation, Abel sighed and spoke in his low tone "So you where the one who ditched me in the tube..." Moira looked at her creation in shock and corrected "You where taken away from my care... As Well as your brothers and sisters. But you do seem to remember me... Son." Now the whole room erupted into protest to drag the mad woman out.

Abel stares at the stranger infront of him, unsure of how to go at it, he was shocked, but deep down he felt betrayed "So you are my real mother...? And you didn't bother to try to save me?" he said, his voice cracking and the air around him heating up. Genji could see this and quickly put a hand on Abel's shoulder "Calm yourself... This witch is not worth lashing out." He stated but felt the heat increase. "Shouldn't a mother protect her son?!" in a blink of an eye Abel was gripping Moira by her neck against the wall, tears streaming down his face. At this everyone got up and tried prying Abel from Moira, but no one could, not even Winston and Reinhardt combined.

"Abel." a woman's voice said loudly from the entrance of the mess, making Abel's eyes widen. He knew this voice, it was the first person he talked to after waking up, it was the woman who accepted him into the team, the woman who adopted him. Abel teleported to her and hugged her, letting go of Moira in the process. However when he gazed at the woman, he was confused, she wore a blue set of Overwatch armor, and a beret. Her hair was dark and reached her waist, she looked like she was in her early 40's. However one mark made him realize who it was, the tattoo on her left eye "Ana..?" Abel spoke and his rage subsided as she nodded at him and answered "Yes my son... It's me."

Everyone was baffled, Ana Amari looked like she did back in her prime. Winston was the first to walk up to her and speak "Ana... W..what.. How...?" he was speechless, making Ana smile warmly at him and hand him a jar of Peanut butter. "I will explain later. Right now my son needs his true mother." She said and walked out the mess, holding Abel's hand. Moira was in shock, Ana Amari? Adopting her child? She was outraged by this revelation.

Meanwhile Amèlie dissapeared, following Abel in the shadows. Lena and Hana had their jaws slackened, the woman known as Ana Amari looked gorgeous, and was now trying to be with Abel too. One person who was the most furious was Pharah, her mother crossed the line, now she had to take action.

 **Ana's Room 5 PM**

Ana was sitting on her bed with her son hugging her, he was sobbing and holding her tightly "I..i thought... You died... I wasn't fast enough... Wasn't strong Enough-!" he was cut off by a soft pair of lips kissing his forehead along with a soft hum. Abel blushed and looked at her, her smile was reassuring, her eyes loving and her lips gentle, she showered him with kisses like any mother would to calm her child. But unlike the common mother, she also kissed Abel on the lips. "Shhhhh it's okay my child... No one will take you away from me... Or vice versa. I promise." she reassured and put her blue beret on him, making him look away. He knew Ana wouldn't abandon him, he knew she wanted to protect him, so why did he feel so bad? Then he remembered.

"I tried to kill Gabriel." he said as he laid his head against hers, both forehead to forehead. "I destroyed everything except him... I failed... Like always." he said in his sorrowful tone. Ana pressed her lips against his and pulled him close "Never stop fighting for what you believe in. When you do will you truly fail my love." She said her famous quote to him, and for the first time called someone "my love", both blushing at this. "I don't even know what i believe in Ana... All i bring is death and pain.." He confessed to her, making Ana respond "You are full of Love... Yet you never give it to yourself... That's what you represent... Love." she told him, making him consider this.

Abel said a quote he would never forget "I'll carry Love when the world ends.." Ana looked at him and smiled, he found his reason. This smile was short lived as she frowned and said out loud "Come in... No need to spy Amèlie." Ana told Amèlie letting her walk in and stare at them. Abel blushed and rubbed his eyes, he looked so pathetic, but something about him made her relate to him, he looked like her on "that" night. "Care to explain this Ana... I'm surprised that you would even like him." Amèlie shot with coldness to Ana,but Ana just smiled and responded with "I love him, both as a mother and lover. Nothing else. So until my time comes, i will protect him." Amèlie smirked and shook her head "My my.. Seems we are destined to have the same role Ana... I am his guardian.. So until next time... Enjoy this... Moment." Amèlie said with a wicked tone and left.

Ana held Abel's hand tightly and smiled, looking for something to calm his nerves "How was your date with Hana?" She asked, Abel blushed and gave a sheepish smile and pointed at his black eye. "Her fans" he stated, making Ana giggle and give his eye a gentle kiss. "So it went great?" she asked and Abel nodded. "Good to hear, so? What do you think? Did i look good 20 years ago?" she asked and smiled at him. Abel blushed and nodded, putting a hand on her cheek and feeling her smooth skin, then spoke "You look like an angel... But why did you do it?" He answered and asked honestly. Ana blushed and looked down with a small smile "I did it for you... Not just to impress.. But in this body... I can move faster... Hit harder... Protect you better." She answered and gave him another motherly smile.

Abel smiled and pulled her close, surprising her, and whispered in her ear those 3 special words "I love you." Ana blushed and hugged him tightly, wishing the moment wouldn't end. But to their misfortune, they had another unwanted guest listening. And this guest had just about enough. Pharah kicked the door down and declared "Enough! This stupid crap has gone on for long! You! If you are not gone by tomorrow morning, i will kill you!" she yelled at Abel and then turned to her mother "And you! Intervention! Winston's office, NOW!" Pharah growled audibly at both of them, Ana was about to speak up, but Abel stood up and glared at Pharah "I'm right here..." he said in a cold tone. "Oh so you wanna fight? Fine by me." Pharah responded and pulled him by his shirt into a headbutt, Abel stumbled and Pharah tackled him down, but before the fight got out of hand, a single round echoes throughout the facility. Ana fiered her riffle.

A single hole on the celing let some dirt and fragments fall onto the floor. Abel and Fareeha both stopped and looked at Ana, she looked furious. "Abel, go to your room... I gotta talk with your sister.." Abel didn't argue, he just faded away and teleported. "Fareeha, why? Just why can't you accept my decision? I gave you all my kindness and patience, yet you seem to only care about how this might affect you. So do me a favor... " Ana pushed Fareeha out her room "Stay away from me and Abel, or next time... I won't stop him."

 **Abel's Room 5:15 PM**

Abel arrived at his front door, he was sighing in relief when Ana stopped the fight, he couldn't have stood his ground, he was still feeling beat up about yesterday. He was about to walk in when both him and Amèlie bumped into each other as she opened the door. Both blushed brightly as they stared at each other, chest pressed against chest. "Uhhhh" Abel let out, he was ready to teleport away until Amèlie yanked him into the room and slammed the door shut. "Why do you keep doing that? And don't say it's an accident, it's impossible for you to end up in these situations so often!" she yelled at him. Abel just remained silent, he was back in a familiar position, in his room, back against the wall, and with a beautiful woman infront of him.

"Ummm wish i had an answer... It just.. Happens." Abel answered, making her growl "Bull Shit" she glared at him, he wasn't trying to deny anything, he wasn't worried about her hurting him. He just looked scared, in a sweet manner. Amèlie sighed but kept staring at him, his deep eyes, his messy hair, and even his honest vibe. Something about him made her feel like he would never lie, take advantage of her, or even consider harming her. She sighed again and said it "I know i will regret this..." Abel knew what that meant and Amèlie pulled him into a kiss, then pulled away and said "I hope you know what you got yourself into.." She said as she went to the bed and laid down.

He honestly had no clue.

* * *

 _ **And Another chapter get's published. Finally brought the long awaited Captain Ana! And next chapter will change the game plan.**_

 _ **UPDATE: This update is more for my stories than just this one, so i'll just say it. My Transformers one might be pulled down for Reasons, can't specify, but hope you guys can understand. With that said i would like for people to see my First Fic The Empty World (Witch Kinda went under the Radar) It's gonna be mostly Original work by me, but i will use** **references** **throughout it, expect it to** **receive** **new chapters. And for one certain** **anonymous** **reader, Yes i do name all my main characters with an 'A' at the** **beginning** **.**_

 _ **AND I did notice one certain reviewer did not understand my last question, so i will** **clarify.**_

 _ **What i meant is that the next couple of chapters will revolve more around that character. Like the initial ones are revolving around Ana & Hana (No rhyme intended) Where they are spending more time getting developed.**_

 _ **So it still stands**_

 ** _Lena or_ Amèlie**

 _ **As always, i'm still in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapeter 14 The Post Russian Division**

 **Talon Main HQ - Surgery Room**

Gabriel was waking up after his recent near death experience, he could feel his body pulsing and aching. He could hear the sound of the heartbeat monitor echo through the empty room, that nerve racking "beep" just reminding him of his mortality. Sombra walked in and whistled at him "Buenos Dias big idiot." she greeted with a meek tone and followed up "The mission was a failure, sabes por que? Por que tú no podias aguantar. You couldn't help yourself and you shot that old puta in front of him!" she scolded at Gabriel.

He groaned and responded "I know i crossed the line... But what is she to him? I didn't know he would lash out. And i didn't know he could even feel rage!" Gabriel shot at Sombra and coughed, making her smirk and go to her next point. "Well i started looking up what the fuck happened. And i found two things out. Uno: He couldn't feel rage because of the neural suppression medication that was in his food, once he stopped taking them, poof. Dos:I found out that Ana Amari has adopted him. So when he saw you shoot her, he saw you shoot his whore mother." she informed a now pissed off Gabriel.

"So we got a possible way of inflicting pain on him indirectly." He summed up and Sombra held two fingers up and said "Two ways, earlier today every news outlet blew up with "Hana Song's new novio" and guess who it just so happens to be~?" Sombra corrected with a smirk. Gabriel smiled to this newly obtained information, "So, what is our current plan?" asked Gabriel as he tried to get up, just for his body to tense up and forbid him movement. Sombra sighed "Relájate cabron, we achieved our objective in Russia, Doom is taking care of the rest as we speak."

 **United Nations HQ**

Doom Fist was waltzing his way to the main courtroom of the UN, he was wearing a tight fitting tuxedo, had removed his war paint and even allowed for guards to put an explosive collar around his neck. He arrived earlier under a white flag, demanding audience with the world leaders over the event in Russia that he and Talon where being blamed for. Initially the response was negative, until he mentioned a certain experiment and his accomplices, Overwatch. Just saying Overwatch got the attention of 70% of the world leaders, them demanding he explain his bold accusation. Right now he put down the Doomfist image, and took on the persona of Akande Ogundimu, criminal mastermind and visionary for humanity.

Akande walked up to the center of the courtroom, a massive dome where the accused stood at the bottom with nothing but a small table, chair and microphone. Within 2 minutes, monitors showing all the world leaders appeared, all staring at him from a safe distance back in their home countries. It was the US president who initiated the court service "Akande Ogundimu, Doomfist, you have requested the right for fair speaking rights by surrendering to the United Nations, however you are an international criminal and warmonger, why should we listen to any accusations you make?" The president asked, making all the world leaders nod, they all knew this criminal, he does lead the world's biggest terrorist group. Akande smiled and took a seat and spoke into the microphone, cameras watching, and guard with detonator primed "I have come to speak to everyone world wide, that we humans, are on the brink of extermination. And to clarify and try to justify my actions, i won't put up a fight, but i will solemnly speak the truth." he said and fixed his tie abit, loosening it slightly "I will admit my crimes are somewhat... Extreme. But ever since i appeared, all your nations have grown more powerful and pushed yourselves to be capable of fighting anything. However, ever since Russia, all of you have been asking how one individual could destroy on such a high degree. And i know how." Akande spoke, his voice deep and reinforced by an iron confidence tempered with self discipline. All the nations whispered, until the Russian Prime minister spoke up "But you want something for this information, correct?"

Akande smiled "I want my crimes forgiven, and unite Talon with all of you." he answered, and the courtroom erupted into blasphemous words demanding he be executed, however one did ask the important question, the German president asked "Why?" making all the nations go silent. Akande waited and responded "Because my friends, that creature that fought my agent is a weapon of mass destruction. What you saw that day was 9% of his full potential. Let that sink in abit." he said and waited, seeing them all go pale. The Japanese prime minister spoke "How do you know this?" Akande could tell he wouldn't break easily and said "Because like him, i myself am an experiment. Dr Moira O'Deorain enhanced me to make me the perfect human. However before she joined, and eventually left, my group, she spoke about making something capable of, and i quote, "Murdering God". And i know that that man is the ultimate result, and that she has successfully made a God Slayer." Akande confessed, but the Japanese prime minister said "But she was already working for you, she was with Blackwatch."

Akande corrected "Blackwatch was 6 years ago, her experiments on me and ambitions where 7 years ago, during her time with Overwatch." With this information all the world leaders mumble among each other. "I know it's hard to believe on my word alone, but i do have evidence." He reached into his Tux coat and pulled out the original AB project file, with the Overwatch logo on it. Akande handed it to a guard so he could distribute it through all the leaders.

After 20 Minutes all the leaders started arguing, the Russian Prime minister defending Overwatch and their intentions, the British prime minister supported him along side the Canadian, Italian prime ministers, and the presidents of Egypt, China, Mexico and South Korea. However the German president considered this evidence enough of Overwatch's betrayal and intentions, and demanded they be placed on the top of the most wanted list. All the arguing ended when the President of the United States raised his hand to silence them, and spoke "I don't want to believe this, however the evidence is concrete and sufficient with the recent destruction of Volskaya Industries to place them under international watch and begin a full manhunt. However... How does joining us benefit you Akande?" asked the President to a now standing Akande.

Akande was given a bottle of water and took a nice long sip then spoke "This creation is not human. It's an abomination of catastrophic proportions, my role is to enforce the evolution of humanity. Along with this i know for a fact that the responsibility fall not just upon me, but you as well. I will accept these two conditions and assist in stopping Overwatch. Plus if people ask, you can just say it's my fault and arrest me afterwards." This news was something everyone needed to deal with. However the arguing started with the President of Mexico Stating "We are a not a dictatorship, we are a republican group. If you where allowed to speak, so should they-" he was cut off by the President of The United States "No offense, but he is too dangerous my neighbor. And we don't know it's intentions." The two began arguing amongst eachother, eventually China came in and added to Mexico "The Mexican president is right, we have long since left imperialism behind, everyone is allowed fair rights!" Akande was succeeding in his plan.

The Russian Prime minister spoke up "I shall not hunt down old allied heroes without a proper court held for them!" the British prime minister added to this "I must agree, we are not gonna kill people who have been doing good for the past-" The German President cut in "Oh but your people have been doing that since the birth of your damned empire! These people are dangerous!" now these 3 where arguing. Then the Presidents of north and south Korea started arguing, the president of Egypt and Italian Prime minister both united against the Chancellor of Austria. Akande's goal had been successful, he had officially divided the world leaders and sparked an old conflict, one that hasn't ended in a long time.

The President of China spoke up over all the arguing and stated "Enough! Are we really gonna start a war over this?! Answer now! Is it the right thing?" However his pleas fell upon deaf ears, and the president knew he would have to chose an ally, so the Japanese prime minister and the Chinese president both united with the Russian, British, Canadian, Mexican, South Korean, Italian, and Egyptian cause of compassion and justice. Against the German, American, Austrian, South American, North Korean, East Indian, Middle Eastern and Talon idealism of Absolution. Akande had his collar removed under the reason that he was on United States soil, he salutes as all the world leaders disconnect and prepare for the upcoming storm, Doomfist begins to laugh.

 **Watchpoint:Gibraltar Winston's Room -The following day- 7 AM**

Winston yawned as he awoke from his slumber, he stretched and rubbed his face. He didn't sleep well, he knew that someone would try to turn the news against them with the Russian incident, he was just waiting. He got off his bed and looked outside, a sunny day with clouds on the horizon "Mei should have the weather report ready by 9" he thought as he walked to his mini fridge and pulled out celery and peanut butter. No spoon, he just took a seat on his wheel and turned the television on to see the news. It was all the same "Robberies here, omnic oppression there and murder" he was already used to this, however as he flipped the channels he spotted a 3 letter word that wasn't normal.

He used the celery as a spoon and took a nice mouthful of. Celery and peanut butter as he flipped back and found it was the "Gibraltar World" channel and the headline made Winston drop his snack, it red "World at War Again" Winston quickly stammered "Athena broadcast this via the speakers!" she did so and everyone awoke to hear the following "After a shocking meeting for the arrest of the criminal warmonger Akande Ogundimu started yesterday at 7 PM. The world leaders where given a proposal from said criminal, stating that Overwatch is the main cause of the destruction of Volskaya Industries 2 days ago. The meeting ended with two sides being formed, the nations hunting Overwatch and those protecting them. And as we all feared would happen one day, The world, is at war again."

Everyone's eyes widen as the news is heard, Pharah rushed to get dressed and go to Winston, same as Angela and Torbjörn. Hana was left in shock and fear, her country had been unstable enough, but this would push the "peace" between the north and south Koreans over the edge. Reinhardt was already arming himself with his suit along with Brigitte, Moira in her cell chuckled then started laughing like a mad woman. The junkers hurried to the garage, Junkrat getting to work on bombs and Roadhog putting them in the armory, they wanted to be ready. Mei was shaking her head as she held her knees, she wasn't prepared for this, for a war, she didn't have a plan. Lena zipped around her room as she got dressed and put on her brown jacket, she knew they where gonna have to be moving soon. Amèlie only prayed that it ended as quick as a headshot, 76 was already rushing to Winston's room with his gun on his back and going over the bases defense protocol with Athena. Ana silently put her blue uniform on along with her matching beret and walked to the armory. Satya was putting on her equipment and rushed to join 76, Zarya arrived to the armory and started taking inventory, she needed to make sure they had enough in case of an attack. Lucio was outside the Gibraltar perimeter, scouting for any signs of danger. Genji was doing his normal ritual of arming himself and then hurried to assist Winston. And lastly, Abel, he wasn't remotely hurried or worried, if anything he looked blissful, he entered the bathroom and did his rituals of getting cleaned up and dressed and teleported to the mess hall.

As soon as everyone had done their emergency checking and prepping did they all meet in the mess hall. To everyone's shock, Abel was already there eating and didn't look remotely rushed. He looked at them and said "Good morning." and continued eating.

* * *

 ** _¨If one seeks Peace, prepare for war.¨ And thus the world of Overwatch finally loses it's (honestly non existing) peace. How will the team handle the upcoming trials ahead of them? And what the hell is Moira's problem? Next time on Overwatch: Failure_**

 ** _Would like to hear more from you guys. Also had to pull down my TP (Transformers: Prime) Fic, someone really didn't like it, but whoever it was really crossed the line._**

 ** _Poll status_**

 ** _Lena:2_**

 ** _Amelie:2_**

 _ **Might be a tie if an answer isn't met by** **Wednesday** **.**_

 ** _Also Seeing how i am getting alot of love for this story, i would like to know one thing (And i really have been thinking on this, maybe since chapter 7?)_**

 ** _But i do wanna have a second story along side this one from another game franchise and i can honestly say i have 2 other games in mind, and it really is one or the other here, i can only have 2 stories going._**

 ** _So the question for my 2nd fic (That i will be working part time along this one)_**

 ** _The Elder Scrolls VS Final Fantasy (VII, VIII, XV still not sure)_**

 ** _Like always, i'm still in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed._**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 We Are Overwatch**

 **Watchpoint:Gibraltar Mess Hall 8 AM**

Genji was baffled, Winston was baffled, hell, EVERYONE was baffled. Abel didn't seem bothered in the least, if anything, his depressing atmosphere was non existing at the current moment. "Lad you alright? You did hear the news?" Torbjörn asked and got a nod as a response, thr added "So why are you not worried or even slightly Panicked!" Torbjörn yelled at Abel, earning him a smack in the back of the head from his daughter. "I don't know, i guess it's not that big a deal, i mean look around before today, the world was practically a war. Just now it's "official" understand?" Abel said as the whole team stared at his calm explanation, some with a hateful glare that could rival Satan, other puzzled and reluctantly nodding.

"Alright team, enough." Winston said loud enough for everyone to hear "We have been doing this for a long time, some have been in war zones, others have fought against the impossible alone, hell some of us even do the impossible! So let's calm down and recollect ourselves." Winston said as everyone nodded and took a seat. "Now yes, the world is at war. But unlike last time, it's between nations... Thankfully we got some helping protect us and hopefully we can get their support. However... I know one of you is staring hatefully at me and i would like that to stop, Pharah." Winston said and demanded as Pharah stood up and spoke "We don't need a war! He is the reason they want us gone!" Pharah yelled and pointed the accusatory finger at Abel.

Everyone in the room looked at Pharah and Winston, both looked tiered of having this argument, so Winston responded "He is innocent, Pharah, why can't you see him as a human instead of a weapon?! Why must you cause us this argument time and time again! We are a symbol of hope! Not just for the people we protect, but for everyone in the world, be it good or bad." Pharah was just about ready to burst, all she needed was a spark, and sadly, a junker sitting next to her sparked it "Yeah Sheila, now take a seat and stop being a bitc-" he tried pulling her down but got cut off by a punch to the face then a kick to the stomach. "Don't you dare lecture me filth!" Pharah yelled at a downed Jamison, she was about to throw another kick when a certain someone teleported in the way and took it for Jamison.

"You would help that filthy criminal... Just leave! No one wants you!" She kept yelling as she kicked him more, however everyone quickly backed up, knowing she might have bitten off more than she can chew, everyone except Winston. Winston put his massive hand on Pharah's shoulder, getting her to turn, then with his free hand, punched her square in the face. Pharah went flying back and slammed into the wall as she stared wide eyed at the gorilla helping both downed members as he spoke to her "Fareeha Amari... You are no longer apart of Overwatch... Leave.." his voice was low and solemn. Pharah's eyes widen and she responded "You can't do that! I'm 2nd in command! I am the tactician for our missions!" she demanded and received a booming roar from a now red and outraged Winston.

Reinhardt stopped Winston and held him in place until he calmed down and said "Thank you Reinhardt... And as for you... Abel shall take your place... He has proven to be an equal tactician and have the same amount of mobility and strength as you." Winston said as he calmed himself and took a seat. However this argument was far from over "Winston, with all due respect. We cannot just outcast her... She is important to this group." Genji spoke in a calm and apprehensive tone, but Winston knew he would speak up and said "Genji... Master Zenyatta has spoken to you about all beings being equal on this earth, if you truly believe your beliefs and honor them, you would see she is placing herself over the rest. What would your master say to this?" Genji stayed silent, he knew Winston wasn't lying.

"I understand my friend... But if you do this you shall go against your own words... Never see something for what it is.. But what it could be... And i belive she can be better." Genji responded calmly and respectfully to Winston. Winston pondered at this and looked at Fareeha, she was a valuable asset to the team, but was she capable of change? He sighed and spoke "I understand... But one chance... If she assaults another member, be it verbally or physically, she is gone... Clear, both of you?" Winston asked Genji and Pharah as they nod. Both Abel and Jamison walked over to the table with the rest of their team, Hana looking at Abel with a worried look and hugged both of them.

"Alright... Now-" Winston was cut off by Athena statig "Winston i am getting multiple reports of attacks by Talon world wide, witch should i send a response to?" Winston replied quickly with "All of them, we are sending individual teams world wide, help your countries." Winston hurried to the hangar along with everyone following him. "Ana, you, the junkers and Mcree are heading to Egypt, your code will be: Heatwave. Hana, you Lucio, and Mei will meat with Zenyatta and protect China, Japan and South Korea, your code will be: Far East. Reinhardt, Zarya, Torbjörn, and Zatya, all of you will have Russia and India, code: Tsar. Pharah, we are going along with 76, Angela, and Moira to Central America, our code is: Header. Lena, you..." he stopped and noticed it was just her, Amèlie and Abel left, he smiled and continued. "You, Amèlie and Abel got London, France, and Italy, Code:-" Abel cut in and finished "Western Front." Winston found the name appropriate for their locale and nodded. "Alright everyone! You have one Hour! After that everyone should be back and will receive food from Torbjörn, say their goodbyes and take off! Overwatch out!" and with that, everyone prepared. But Lena and Amèlie both glared at each other, both unhappy with this pairing.

 **Abel's Room - 58 Minutes until take off**

Abel was the first to pack and have everything ready, he literally had only 3 sets of clothes. His training uniform, his merciful gear given to him by Ana and the clothes he used to go out with Hana. He had everything on the transport and was back in his room in just 2 minutes, now he would need to prepare for a farewell, he knew he had to speak to Ana and Hana, but he also would need to speak to Mei, Amèlie and apologize to Moira. He sighed and was about to teleport when he heard the door open, and in came Amèlie in her skin tight suit. This made him blush and smile awkwardly and say "I'm all ready, hope you don't mind but i-" he was cut off by Amèlie wrapping her Zip line from her grappling hook around him and pulling him close to her.

She smiled and spoke in her smooth yet cold voice "We are going to my home country... You better make sure the damned Germans don't take Paris again... I know you can stop them so..." she made the zip line tighten around his neck, Abel gasped "M..Message Received" she let the wire loosen and watched him gasp for air, then she added ".. I want you to promise that... My country is always the main battlefield for war... If you find a way to end it fast... Take it..." She walked up to him and hugged him, her cold body feeling his warm one, both blushing. Abel responded with "If i can i will... But if you find one take it... We gotta protect and advanced each others fight... Together.. Okay?" she froze, he said together. She nodded and watched as Abel smiled and teleported away.

 **Ana's Room - 55 Minutes until take off**

Ana was finishing her packing, like Abel she was packing light, but it still consisted of just a backpack's amount of clothes. Abel arrived in the middle of the room and Ana smiled. "I knew you would come... And i sense your sorrow my son." She said while looking outside, Abel did feel sad about being pulled away from Ana. She turned to face him and smiled her motherly smile at him, he felt more heartbroken now and hugged her. "That's right... Now you can hug me.. Let it out my son... My Abel.." she whispered and Abel started speaking between sobs "I haven't even spent a week here and we are separating already..." Ana felt his sadness and her own, but didn't cry, instead she pulled away from the hug and kissed him deeply.

They kissed for a few seconds then Ana pulled away and spoke "I want you to know something my son... After we fight the good fight... You and I shall go to Egypt... I want to show you the pyramids.. The old temples... The Nile river.. And my... Our old home.." she corrected and confessed to him. He was blushing brightly then spoke up "I would like that... But i want to know... Are we just mother and son...? Or-" he was cut off by Ana kissing him deeply again, this time pulling him on top of her as they fell back onto her bed. Abel kept kissing her deeply until both had to pull away for air. Ana answered with "What we are... Is forbidden... We are a taboo... Mother and son that do acts no mother or son should do together... " she said as her voice started to tremble and become hotter, sultry and added "... Kissing like lovers... Being in a position like this..." Abel blushed as he noticed he was above her, bodies pressed tightly together.

"I know you feel something for me... Explain yourself my son." she asked as he kissed her gently, then kissed her cheek and spoke "I feel like... When we kiss... We shouldn't hide it... Or... Stop with just that... Like.. I feel anxious for something.. Like every time i see you sitting there i could just kiss you deeply... Run my hands through your hair... And hold you tightly.." He finished as he kept kissing her, however Ana stopped him and held his hand, leading it to hold her from her waist. She cleared her throat and smiled "You feel attraction, Passion, and ... Lust." she explained as she blushed more. Abel blushed and ran his hand up her side and kissed her forehead, allowing her to keep explaining.

"You want me to... Be yours... Not just as a mother... Not just as a lover... But also physically... You want me to.. " she froze when Abel kissed her ear and nodded. She knew they shouldn't but damned that voice of right and wrong in her head and finished her sentence "... Make love to you." It was these words that made Abel blush as brightly as he could, she wasn't wrong, but he also didn't wanna make things harder for her. Ana sat up and smiled at her son, she knew he didn't have alot of time and said "Then i swear it... You can have me... Have me as a mother... Have me as your lover... Have every right to me... I am yours... All of me." she swore herself to him to Abel and added "I promise to explain how this works.. As soon as we both have a free day... Or bump into each other.. We will take the day for ourselves... Promise..." Abel blushed+ smiled and nodded then said with the first warmest voice he has ever uttered "Promise" and with one last farewell kiss he teleported off her and went to his next destination, a cold one.

But outside a certain Fury heard this and ran to the bathroom to vomit.

 **Watchpoint Holding Cells - 45 Minutes until take off**

Abel appeared in front of the holding cells, the room was blindingly white and cold. He saw a familiar redhead in one cell, hugging her knees as she tried to sleep before leaving. "Mothe... Moira...?" he asked and her eyes widen and she looked at the dashing young man who her son had grown into. "Son... What brings you here... To the empty room?" She asked in her intellectual tone as she stretched and frowned at him, the bruises on her neck still visible from the previous day, making his guilt grow. "I came to apologize..." he said and watched her chuckle and say in her cold voice "Doubt it.. Most men never regret hurting others. Nothing you say will convince me of the opposite." Abel examined her cell then thought "I know i will regret this in the future."

He teleported into her cell and looked at her, she was slightly shorter than him. "What? want to beat on me agai-" she was cut off when he hugged her. She could feel his warmth, the strong heartbeat, the gentle yet firm hold his arms had on her, she could feel him, his being, his intention. She looked up at him and noticed a blinding light behind his head, her cell didn't have a light. She noticed they where in the hall outside her cell "... You really are stubborn... Just like when you where a baby.." she chuckled and hugged him tightly. Abel teleported her to the kitchen where they bumped into Torbjörn making lunches for everyone "Lad why is she out of her cell?" he asked in a confused tone.

"She said she was hungry, so i brought her to the best cook on the face of the earth." Abel flattered and lied as Moira's stomach growled audibly, making Torbjörn laugh and hand her one of the many BLT's he had prepared "That should fill ya for now, drinks are in the cooler behind me." He said flatly as he continued to cook. Moira looked and found bottled drinks of every variety, she took a Root beer just like her son and both took a seat in the mess hall. "Can you explain what happened?" Abel asked her as she started devouring her lunch, she really was starved, and upon closer inspection Abel noticed she was almost bone thin. "You really wanna know? It's not a good story... Or decent..." she asked to her son as he nodded.

Moira sighed and took a short sip " 10 years ago i had succeeded in making the perfect human... Strong, smart, unable to get sick... Perfect.. But it was perfect to God's design... I wanted to design my own perfection... My own creation... I made 30 of them... Numbered them and found them to be powerful but not perfect... 8 years ago i made a man who could teleport... Then i found out all these powers where perfect... So.. I started working on you... I took his DNA as the base... And got pregnant... " Abel went pale from this, his genetics where his. "Once you where born i started in giving you rapid aging, it would stop after you reached 15, witch was one year after that. But besides that i started tampering... I began to perfect you... Gave you the genetic structure of 10 people... 10 heroes... But... Then the day came... I had to leave Overwatch... I was taken in by Talon and by the end of the year was kicked for my extreme genetic tampering... But they took you... Robbed me of you... I spent 7 years in regret... I should have taken you... But then you would have died..." she finished as Abel looked down, she was disappointed with this, she made him to be heartless, yet look, he is sulking.

"So you left me to live?" Abel asked her as she nodded, he hugged her and kissed her forehead. Moira blushed but smiled, she knew he was in his own right to feel like this. "I am sorry for yesterday... But i have to go.." Moira ruffled his hair and said "Go on pup... And yes i nicknamed you pup for always following "mommy" around." she smirked as he blushed and teleported away.

 **Mei's Lab 30 Minutes until take off**

Abel arrived outside a large research lab, he could see an Asian woman inside, her movements lacked any life or her usual shy responses. Abel teleported up behind her and asked "You okay?" making her jump and squeak. "A..Abel! Y..yes i am! Not like getting the news that a war broke out and is threatening the human race of extinction and fall lf society has me bummed! I'm okay!" She gave her best smile and hoped he would leave. Abel didn't like her fake smile and asked "Then why are you crying?" she had tears streaming down her cheeks and broke her facade and hugged him tightly.

"I am not made for war! I.. I don't think i can even survive alone, let alone a battlefield! Having people relying on me, then i sleep and when i wake up i would find them dead Again!" She cried into his chest as Abel tried processing what she just said. He hugged her and made sure she could feel it then asked "Lost your last team didn't you..? I lost mine... All 30 of them... But life goes on... Torturing us as we go.." Mei nodded as she sobbed out incoherent words, until she stopped and blushed, noticing they where on the floor, hugging, opening up to each other, while there was one more person present.

"Well well... That was certainly something." Angela said as she saw both of them, Mei's breakdown and Abel comforting her. Both of them blushed and sat up straight Mei stammering "I..it's not what it looks like!" Angela however wanted to mess around abit "Really? Cause it wouldn't surprise me if he was comforting you like this during your after hours." she said teasingly, making Mei blush and break into tears again, not the result she was expecting. Abel hugged Mei again and just like that watched her calm down, leaving Angela dumbfounded by how just one hug could calm her emotionally unstable partner. "How did you do that?" She asked the boy as he patted her abit and watched her settle down.

"Do what?" Abel asked confused as he got up looked at the fine doctor. "Calm her down, i would hug her and it would take minutes, maybe even an hour!" she demanded as Mei blushed. Abel looked puzzled and asked "Well.. I just hugged her.. Maybe something about me?" he really lacked any backbone in that statement. "Hug me" Angela demanded as she walked up to the boy, he didn't object, he liked hugs so he gave her one. Angela felt as he wrapped his arms around her, gentle yet firm, his body temperature was welcoming and comforting, and his heart had a steady and soothing beat. All of these factors made Angela sink into his embrace, and blush at the same time.

"I gotta go, need to say goodbye to someone... And Mei, i still owe you a date, i promise i will find time for it!" he said as he let go of Mercy and teleported away. "... Angela no.." Mei said as Mercy had a love struck smile on her face.

 **Hana's Room 20 Minutes until take off**

Abel appeared outside Hana Song's "den" her door was locked like always making Abel knock. "Who is it?" Hana asked in an irritated voice as Abel spoke up "Your friendly neighborhood Abel." he said jokingly. He could hear her stumble and rush to her door, then hear maybe 14 locks unlocking then her door swung open revealing a half dressed Hana Song. "Hi! Sorry for the wait.. Just ..." She noticed Abel blushing and looking away then looked at herself, she had a baggy shirt and a pair of white and pink bunny panties. She blushed and slammed the door on Abel's face and got dressed quickly.

She opened her door again, this time wearing a baggy pair of shorts "Sorry about that... Come in.. We gotta talk.." her cheery tone was gone and now sounded serious, Abel walked in and found gaming heaven. She smiled awkwardly at him "I need these to be shipped somewhere... But everywhere is at war... Might leave them.." she sighed and took a seat on her gaming chair. Abel sat on her small bed and asked worried "You okay..? You know.. With this?" Hana scoffed "I grew up in south Korea Abel... I already have seen bad things and had to fight afew fights. Are you?" she asked, Abel shook his head. "No... One thing is to kill a dozen men... Another is to watch a million die around you..." he confessed.

She could see his hand shaking, adrenaline already kicking in, she hugged him and gave him a peck "Look... To calm myself before a fight or game i always say 10 things i will accomplish and make a promise." she smiled at him as she sat on his lap and held him close. "I promise i will come back to your caring arms after the war..." Abel blushed and thought about his words and said "I promise I'll survive to be there then." Hana smiled more and got giddy. She kissed him deeply and remembered something. "Can you wait afew minutes?" Abel nodded and watched Hana leave to the bathroom.

 **-10 Minutes later-**

Abel had counted up to 5,348 games when he heard the bathroom door open, and he saw Hana Song walk out, however he blushed brightly at the change. "H..Hana?" he asked a Hana song with short hair. "I heard you liked girls with short hair... And it's also a tactical improvement so... What do you think?" she knew he liked it, he was stammering "Y... You look beautiful" he was now as red as a tomato, Making Hana giggle. Abel smiled and hugged her tightly "But you shouldn't change for someone else, i like it, but don't let anyone change you, not even me, ok?" Hana blushed and nodded.

"Well... I guess this is goodbye.." Hana said in a sad tone. Abel smiled "Not goodbye, when i finish fighting, i will come back. Then we will see what happens from there." he said, making Hana blush and he added "Promise." Now Hana tackle hugged him and kissed him deeply and said "Promise."

 **Hangar 2 Minutes until take off**

Abel was on the transport ship, trying not to feel sad about this, and failing miserably. "You torn up too love?" Lena asked as she carried her duffel bag and sat next to Abel, he nodded and she patted his shoulder and said "We will all be together again, i know it.." she reassured and resisted the urge to hug him, if she hugged him she would do more. Abel nodded and asked "How do you resist the pain of a farewell?" Lena blinked and pondered the idea until she came up with an answer "We remember them, we make sure to keep their memory fresh and alive in our minds. Then when we feel like surrendering, we think of them. Our family. Overwatch." she said with an inspirational voice and hugged Abel "So promise to remember everyone." she added and Abel hugged back and responded with "I promise.."

* * *

 _ **And pumped out another chapter, took me a while due to studies and other activities. No questions this time, and for those who did ask, the chapter should answer you abit, as for the others, i will answer you in the next chapter, however that will have to wait for the weekend. I wanna get a jumpstart on my next Fic, but i will let this one sink in, for those who answered last time, i'm so sorry but in the end got more PM's for both Lena and Widowmaker to progress. Sorry Mercy Mains, still looking for a way to slide her smoothly into the fic :(**_

 _ **And Now for the question i asked last time, People liked the suggestion for Elder Scrolls, but i did recieve some PM's with serious language. So i will change the poll and will add one more options.**_

 ** _The Elder Scrolls: 1_**

 ** _The Avatar: 0_**

 ** _Space Engineers (My own work): 0_**

 ** _Will be on pause until the weekend so please vote._**

 ** _PS: Will reupload my Space Engineers Fic so you guys can get an idea of what i'm working on, It will outlast this fic however by a longshot._**

 ** _Until next time, i'm still in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed._**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Transition**

 **MV-261 Orca Transport Ship 11 AM**

Abel was sitting alone, Lena was flying the Orca and Amèlie no where to be found. He knew she was somewhere in the Orca, just not sure as to where exactly. Abel decided to spend his time wisely and do something productive, he pulled out a small pad that Winston gifted him thst was full of weapon blueprints and even vehicle's blueprints. The first weapon on the list was a M1 Garand riffle, he used the base of a lee Enfield riffle and began to work on the internal mechanism.

Needless to say he really screwed up, the Lee Enfield body made the riffle to uneven in weight, and he couldn't get the clip ejector working. He gave up on that riffle and tried something more akin to his era, he looked at the French assault riffle the CSRG MLe 1915. This weapon was a strange one, but with the familiar firing mechanism and only oddity being the "clip", this was a riffle he had done within 10 minutes of duplication. Meanwhile from the shadows, the french assassin watched the boy make an iconic assault riffle for her country, a weapon that was so flawed yet so loved by the french. She watched as he walked around with it, got a feel for it's weight, the way it was most efficient. He even held it like a french would back then, one hand gripping the front, near the end of the muzzle, and the other gripping the stock, this was a stance long since forgotten, this was the French Stance of Opposition.

Abel put the riffle on the table and worked on the next riffle, one that came to mind every time Amèlie was in his thoughts. He worked on a 1886 Labelle riffle, a powerful and accurate riffle, capable of making a hole in a grizzly. A deadly weapon in a marksman's hands, he was good with guns, but this wasn't any gun, this was the earliest sniper weapon that could kill from over 100 meters. Amèlie knew this gun and had a honest respect for anyone who had or could use one, but seeing one up close made her freeze up, she always wanted to fire one, but never had luck.

Abel heard the footsteps and turned to see the French beauty walk up to him, eyes dominant and her walk confident. Meanwhile Abel was hunched foward, his fingers sculpting the riffle to perfection and eyes still sorrowful. "Hey... " was all he could say as Amèlie watched him make the riffle, genuinely impressed by the young man's accurate movements and reflexes. "So that's how you make your weapons... May I?" she asked as she held her hand out to the Labelle riffle. Abel nodded as he finished the riffle and handed it to her, she felt the weight of it, it was heavier than her riffle, the lack of an optic or even a scope made this a true marksman's riffle. She smiled, the weapon was definitely a riffle of the highest caliber.

"Why all the french weapons? Am i affecting our Man at Arms?" She asked teasingly as he blushed dark red. He was about to respond until he noticed her sit beside him and continue "I'm not saying it's a bad thing... But i am curious... What do you think of me? Am i the scary woman people talk about? Or is there something else?" She asked the now cornered Man at Arms. Abel sighed and responded in a whisper "Honestly? I'm terrified of getting on your bad side, but i do find you beautiful and abit misjudged. I mean i got the hate wagon for being a Talon experiment, and the two who hate me for that won't listen. I think that's how the world treats you too, they judge before the get to know you."

Amèlie was left speechless, the young man had just said the sad truth of their lives. She stared at the young man, she was trying to decide between two options, A: React calmly or B: Jump him right there and then. It was a hard choice, one of the hardest in her life, but she knew the boy already had his sights on a someone "But she won't know." a voice in her head told her and continued "Just a quick kiss, no harm can come out of that." Amèlie nodded to the voice and gently leaned close and pressed her lips against his. Both of them blushed but didn't oppose to the kiss, they just kept it going until they needed air. Abel looked at her, her blush gently grazing her cheeks and her eyes averted from his direction. The same voice was back in her head "Lead him where you want to... He will obey." Amèlie took his hand and walked with him to the far back of the ship, where it was dark enough to hide.

Abel followed the French woman, her touch having a firm lock on his being and her mystique attracting him along the way. She finally stopped behind some storage containers where she jumped to him and started having a feverish make out session. Abel caught her and blushed brightly at the actions Amèlie was committing, he knew that she was different from the rest, but pulling him to a dark corner just to make out did leave him in a genuine state of shock. Amèlie began to French kiss the young man, her tongue invading his mouth and wrestling form domination, and winning at it. However before things began to get Hot'n Heavy in the cargo area, a certain pilot spoke to them over the intercom.

"Don't mean to interrupt both of your "activities" but Abel you are needed up here. And yes i can see what both of you are doing, it's my ship and i got it rigged with cams everywhere, you bloody wankers." Lena told them, earning a groan from Amèlie and she whispered to her partner "Tonight we will continue." letting go of the young man with one last peck then vanishing into the dark. Abel sighed and hurried up to the British pilot, he knew he was gonna get scolded for playing along with Amèlie. He arrived to the cockpit and looked around "Lena?" he peeked to the pilot's seat, she wasn't there.

Lena tackled him down and gave him a small frown "Why the bloody hell where you doing that with her?" she demanded, all the cheer in her voice long gone. Abel blushed brightly as Lena stared at him, waiting for an answer to come. "Well... She came to talk and asked what i thought of her.." He said as Lena cut in "And you thought getting a quick one was a good answer?" she asked as her eye twitched. "No! I told her the honest truth about what i thought of her and... I don't know... We ended up kissing... Then she hooked me somehow and got me to follow along.." he answered as he surrendered and let his head hit the cold metal floor. Lena looked for any dishonesty in him but found none and sighed.

"Lad, don't mess around with her.. She was sent to capture you. She will pretend to be interested then ship you to the highest bidder." Lena warned the young man as she laid down on top of him, wrapping her arms around him and sighing. "I will believe that when i see it, Lena. I will give her one chance of proving she is good, just like you guys gave me one." He told her, making Lena wince in slight pain. She didn't want Amèlie to hurt him, yet she was already getting away with it. She looked up at him with a sad smile and spoke in a low tone, a whisper "Stay with me tonight... At least do me that favor." she asked as both blushed, Abel was about to answer when the ship's piloting system cut in "5 Minutes until landing." Lena got up quickly and zipped to the pilot's seat and prepared to land the ship.

 **RAF Northolt 2 PM**

Lena jumped out the Orca, she was pumped for being back home and assisting her majesty's royal Airforce. Abel was, skeptical, to say the least. He was carrying the riffles he made on his back and slowly walked out the Orca with Amèlie following behind him, closely. All 3 where greeted by a platoon of British soldiers and guards and a handful of officers. One man, well dressed and with medals on his coat walked up, he was a middle-aged looking fellow, hair combed nicely and a nice mustache to follow. He looked at the 3 and smiled "Lena Oxton! It's been far too long since you where flying with our boys back in the academy! I'm General Wilbert Ashton, i am to bring you up to speed as we make the trip to parliament, follow me."

With that all 3 members folllwed the general, hoping this would be a simple report in and get to work sort of deal.

* * *

 _ **And a short transition chapter for now, gonna use these so i can slide a brief moment of the fic in and then continue with the larger story arcs.**_

 _ **Also finally uploaded my 2nd Fic! will leave a link at the end.**_

 _ **Not many questions, and before people go and ask, i cannot share personal information such as gamer id or tags. I don't wanna be a party pooper, but that's just the rules we gotta follow.**_

 _ **Like always, i'm still in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed.**_

 _ **Link to my 2nd Fic:**_ ** _s/12831060/1/Nintendo-Universe_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 The First Hours.**

 **Egypt - Ana's home - 7 PM**

Ana was sneaking into her home, she had told the team that she needed to pick some stuff up and that she would be back later. Her arrival at Egypt went better than expected, her military didn't seem to mind seeing their absolute elite soldier in her prime again, however Ana wasn't just gonna pick up some stuff. She put her Overwatch Medal on the small table in her kitchen and spoke in a low voice "Overwatch ID: Desert Flower.." The medal beeped and a hologram of Winston shot up into the air.

"About time... Now.. How was your arrival home, Ana?" Winston asked from Mexico City to the hologram of Ana in his room. "It went better than expected, but that's not the reason I'm calling, i owe you an explanation..." Ana said as she took a seat and took her beret off, Winston scoffed and smiled "Yes you do... So go ahead, i won't judge." Winston locked his door and took a seat and watched Ana.

"First i would like to explain my motives... During our operation at Volskaya Industries i was incapacitated by Gabriel... I could have done better... But... While the soul can.. My body couldn't.. So i chose this to be able to protect those i care for..." Ana said firmly as Winston nodded her to continue. "Now... As for how i... Rejuvenated... You know the procedure i used... A couple of years back Genji was... For lack of a better word.. "Incapacitated"... His body was left as a pile of flesh... Angela used an experimental medical treatment on him that allowed the body to regenerate dead cells and even revive them... In small doses, like with Genji, it can regenerate the body to it's prime... So.. I called in a favor from Angela... It was a gamble... Putting me in a tube full of nanobots and experimental anesthetic could and did... Fix me.. " Ana was staring at a slack-jawed Winston, he was baffled and slightly outraged by Ana's reckless choice.

"So do you believe you did the correct choice Ana? Your practically broke a dozen laws in one day... But... Your motives are for the good of the team..." Winston said and noticed Ana smiling and say "I did not come to make an excuse Winston.. Nor do i intend on denying any crime i did.. But.." Her tone went cold and cruel ".. If i can protect my child... I will.. No matter who the assailant is... Understood?" Before Winston could reply, Ana cut the call and picked her badge up. Winston was worried now, Ana wasn't one to threaten the team, especially her friends.

Ana walked to her room and picked up some clothes, an extra riffle she had hidden in the bed and stopped by her nightstand, there was a photo of her when she was a child, then one of Fareeha, she sighed and put the photo of her away and left the one of Fareeha, she didn't wanna think about her daughter right now.

 **London Parliament 7:30 PM**

Abel was sitting next to Amèlie as most of the generals and senators present argued over having two of the most wanted criminals present and assisting their army. Lena was trying to speak up, but they wouldn't listen, so she turned to Abel and shrugged with an awkward smile. Abel put his palms together and hummed, Amèlie watched him work and covered her ears. Abel fired off a round of his 1918 Trench gun to the ceiling, silencing everyone as Lena smiled.

"Alright chaps, can we please have a civilized conversation? Yes? Good." Lena said flatly as she took a seat next to her teammates and watched Abel reloading his shotgun. "Miss Oxton, we understand your proposition, but having an unstable experiment with a anger management problems on an active war zone is a horrible idea!" Yelled one of the Generals, Lena flinched at this and thought "He is bloody right..." then shot back "But we gotta take the risk! Wars aren't won without a risks taken! He can cut down enemy lines! He can decimate armor! He even can reach the enemy before they are even prepared for close combat!" All the generals looked at the devoted woman then ar Abel, one simply asked "But will he? Will he fight under her majesty's army? Will he defeat the enemy? Will he... Die for us?" Lena looked at Abel as he stood up, made a Lee Enfield riffle and nodded up at them.

 **Paris France 7:45 PM**

It was a calm sunset at the city of romance, families where all preparing for supper, workers where preparing to clock out and head home, and couples walked through the vacant streets. However this peace was short lived as the sirens sounded off, warning the citizens of an invasion. The German and Talon ships flew over the beautiful city and started carpet bombing military bases, strategic points all over the city and even office buildings and schools.

Thankfully the French weren't so defenseless, within minutes they had their jets and automated turrets shooting the enemy down. The German and Talon forces switched bomb types and now dropped them everywhere, once they hit the ground a massive group of electromagnetic pulses started killing any electrical appliance withing their radius, everything from a television to high tech turrets seized function and where now useless junk. The French where now defenseless and unable to contact anyone for help, they brought every soldier they had and started defending their country.

 **Seoul South Korea 8 PM**

The south Koreans weren't fairing well, they where dealing against giant mechs and talon troops from the north, and American Battleships at the seas, they only had their own small mech forces to hold out. China and Japan on the other hand where doing great, the Great Wall was used to hold out against the Germans to the west, and no naval fleet could against their land guns and navy, and along with the Japanese navy and Airforce, both countries where fighting with everything they had.

Hana, Lucio and Mei all arrived that evening at Beijing's Military Outpost. They where greeted by a certain Omnic monk and some soldiers "Master Zenyatta!" Mei yelled as she hugged the monk. "Good to see you too Mei Ling, and i see there are two new members.. I am Master Zenyatta, its a pleasure to meet you both." He said as he bowed to the younger members.

 **Guadalajara Mexico 8:20 PM**

Over at Mexico, Winston and his team where preparing the citizens and soldiers for combat, giving them pointers on how to approach the Americans at the north. They set up a new base for their operations at Guadalajara, it was mostly the old Space observatory at Jalisco. Winston dubbed it "Watchpoint:Guadalajara" and soon had the place full of recruits all trained for special operations.

"Viva la Revolución... Heh always wanted to say that one.. Now.. We must prepare for the worst... We lost contact with France... Korea is a full scale war zone... China and Japan are doing great... And Egypt still hasn't seen anything... Pharah.. I will give you the chance to redeem yourself... Train these soldiers to fly..." Winston reported to the Fury herself, she raised a brow at Winston and asked "Fly?... You mean they..?" She was cut of by a nod and "Yes... The Mexican engineers are quiet bright.. They have developed their own variant of the Raptora Mark VI. They called it the "Quetzalcoatl" referring to the feathered Serpent God from Aztec Beliefs." Winston informed as Pharah gritted her teeth. "They did wha-" Winston cut in again "Good. See you tomorrow morning." he said flatly and left Pharah alone in his office.

 **London Parliament - Abel's Room 8:30 PM**

Abel was staring out into the city scape of London, he was worried about the coming days, he would have to go into some unknown battlefield and kill people who haven't done anything to him. He was at an ultimatum, kill or be killed "Story of my Life..." He muttered to himself as he walked to his bed and laid down. Abel pulled his Overwatch Pad out and looked over some riffle designs and grenades.

However outside his door a certain British pilot was standing in front of his door, and having an internal argument. "Just knock and ask Oxton. He won't say no." Her confident side told her, but then her doubts responded with "You saw him during the flight, he already has some action. Not to mention Hana as well." Lena looked at the door, she could do this, she has fought against the worst criminals in the world, this should be a cake walk.

She raised her fist and knocked gently on the door, she was wearing a yellow shirt with a brown vest and tight jeans. She could hear some movement on the other side and waited until the door opened. Once it did she was greeted by Abel wearing his baggy black pants and a white undershirt "Hey Lena... How can i help you?" Abel asked flatly as he let her in. Both where seated on the bed, the silence in the room was nerve racking until Lena spoke up "Well... Tomorrow you will go to the front lines... So i thought I would... Bloody hell this is hard to say.." Abel watched Lena struggle with her words and smiled at her.

"Whatever it is, just say it honestly and-" He was cut off by Lena tackling him down and kissing him deeply, and her hands on the back of his head. Abel blushed brightly and returned the kiss, putting his hands in her waist as they both kissed until they needed to catch their breath. "Love... Be careful tomorrow... Ok?" Lena Cooed to the young man as both where about to keep going until... "Mon regard ce que j'ai trouvé. Trying to get love on the eve of battle, Lena~?" Amèlie cut in making both blush like tomatoes.

"Bugger off. Can't you let us enjoy the evening?" Lena protested while Amèlie raised a brow at her and chuckled and asked "Or what?" Abel knew a fight would go down if he didn't do something, so he looked at both women and teleported out if there. Both Lena and Amèlie looked around and groaned "See what you did!" Lena yelled at the french woman and finally noticed something, Amèlie wasn't wearing her tight suit, instead she was in black jeans and a button up. "What the bloody hell where you gonna do?" Lena asked in a hostile tone as Amèlie walked up to her and responded in an equal tone "None. Of. Your. Business."

Both women where ready to kill each other until Abel teleported back into the room, he was sweating abit and brought dinner for all 3 saying "My Treat." to both women. But in his head the only thing he was saying was "You fucked up man."

 **10 Minutes Later**

Both women where enjoying the food that Abel brought, while not the first thing in mind, Chinese was always delicious. "Thanks for the food love, but you really didn't have to." Lena tried to convince the young man but to no avail. "It's alright, i wanted to." He said, and thought "Or else i would have a dead body and a destroyed city in my hands.." Amèlie smiled as she finished and could see the worry in the young man's eyes, and thought of a quick question to get his mind off the whole war "What do you like to do? Besides killing..." Both Lena and Abel looked at her, Abel shrugged and thought "Good question... What do i like doing..?" He sighed and answered "Honestly don't know, i like to draw and listen to music, so i guess either of of the two is where this soul flows."

Both women looked at him with worried looks "You got no clue do you?" Lena asked. Abel responded with "Not a single one." and gave an awkward smile.

* * *

 **I'm back in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Shag & The Canal**

 **Abel's Room 11:40 PM**

Abel was on his bed staring at the ceiling, he couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried, or how sleepy he was. He pulled out his pad and looked through the active contacts list, only people online where Hana, Reinhardt, Lucio and Lena. He tapped on Lena's contact image and typed "Can't sleep too?" he didn't wait long when she replied with "Yeah... Nerves got my on the edge... You?" Able smiled abit and typed "Just can't sleep, think i need to tire myself out."

Lena paused for a moment, in her head that sounded dirty, so she decided to mess with him abit. She sent "What do you mean by 'tire yourself' love? You hittin' on me?" Abel blushed and responded quickly with "That's not what i meant!" Lena chuckled and sent a simple "I know. ;) " After that the conversation took a pause when Abel couldn't find anything to say.

Lena waited patently until she finally decided to send "Wanna Shag?" She didn't really mind messing with him abit longer, but it got awkward when Abel responded with "... You sure you want to?" Lena blushed and thought "Good work girl, you just committed to this." Abel waited until he received "Come over." then she went offline. Abel was blushing furiously now.

 **Lena's Room 11:50 PM**

Abel teleported outside Lena's room, his heart was beating a mile a minute and he could feel his palms where sweaty. "Just go in and do this man. Stop hiding... Stop being afraid." Abel told himself as he knocked on her door. He could hear her footsteps on the other side of the door, they where slow and steady, unlike her hyper self. When the door opened both looked at each other, Lena was in a yellow nighty and Abel was in his pants and undershirt. "Come on in love.. " Lena said in a low voice and let Abel walk into her room, her heartbeat increased tenfold.

Once the door closed Lena zipped over to Abel and kissed him deeply, any voice of reason in her mind was silenced when her lips made contact with his. Abel blushed and caught Lena and returned the kiss, he could feel her slender legs wrap around his waist as she deepened the kiss. Both pulled away when air was needed, both where blushing furiously at one another as they panted. "Sorry 'about that love.. Guess i got carried awa-" Abel cut her off by kissing her again and laying Lena on her bed. Lena didn't resist, she complied and returned the kiss while pulling his under shirt off him.

By the time they parted lips again both members had stripped off their night ware and where blushing at each other. Both their eyes trailed down the others body, Abel's eyes where greeted by Lena's slim curves, C cup breasts and well shaved womanhood. While Lena's eyes looked at Abel's slim yet muscled body, and his 8 inch "friend" poking her leg, she felt strange, this would be her first man in her life, and the same went for Abel. "First time?" Lena asked shyly as he nodded shamefully at her, but this made her giggle and kiss him quickly one more time.

"Don't worry love, just follow my lead~" Lena whispered into his ear as she kissed his lips then nibbled on his lower lip. Abel blushed and nodded, she felt her hands run down his chest, then abdomen until they reached, how 76 would say "Private". Abel nodded and followed her lead, kissing her quickly then kissing her neck, earning him a little purr from her. Lena gently held his member and started stroking, she could feel his breathing speed up and said "Take it easy Love.. You will love this."

Abel nodded and looked Lena in the eyes, both where smiling at one another and with her free hand, Lena led one of Abel's hands to her breasts "Don't be shy.." she leaned close and whispered in a hot and sultry tone "Touch me." Abel didn't argue, he gently cupped both of Lena's breasts and started to massage them gently, Lena let out a small moan as she picked up the pace and stroked faster, making her man moan abit.

Lena stopped when she felt Abel run his thumbs over her hardened nipples, making her quiver abit and moan. "Bloody Hell this wanker is doing good for his first... And i need it in... Now!" Lena thought as she pulled herself away from Abel with a soft and gentle smile. "Alright love... I think it's time.." Lena said with a sultry voice as she spread her legs slowly for him and showed him her dripping wet womanhood. Abel blushed and swallowed audibly, Lena pulled him close and smiled at him, Abel nodded at her and lined up with her entrance.

The exposed head rubbed against her wet lips as he grinded on her entrance for a few minutes, both of them panting. Lena was holding onto Abel as he started sliding into Lena's womanhood, he could feel her nails sinking into his back and pant hard. "Bloody hell... Don't stop love." Lena ordered as Abel started thrusting into her, he could feel her inner walls clamping down on his "Private" every time he thrust into her. He could feel his breathing go hoarse and his adrenaline pumping through his body, the rush he only felt once before and that made him wanna go harder.

Lena blushed when she felt him spread her legs to a perfect split, then proceed to thrust deep into her core, she could feel most of his inhibition fade as he started to be rough with her. "L.. Love i think I'm-" She was cut off when he pressed his lips against hers, he couldn't hold out much either. Lena returned the kiss as Abel put his hands on her waist and thrust faster into Lena, indicating he was close too. Lena pulled away from the kiss and bit her lip when she heard and felt Abel stop in her, pant hard, and fill her core with his hot cream. She couldn't hold it anymore and released her sweet love juice on his member and the bed sheets, her body convulsing slightly from her first time.

Abel finally caught his breath and looked down at the woman smiling warmly at him, her eyes fixed in the man looming over her, her breathing was slightly shallow and accelerated, but that was just the "afterglow" of their love making. Abel smiled back at her and pulled out slowly, both could feel the sensation and hear a nice wet "Pop" as he finally left her womanhood. "Well love... Guess we are no longer virgins." Lena said with a tiered smile and wrapped her arms around Abel's neck.

Abel blushed, looked down and saw some blood trialing down Lena's tights and said "Yeah.. Honestly, didn't know shag meant having sex." he gave her an awkward smile and Lena rolled her eyes playfully. Both members finally felt their consciousness drifting away and fell asleep in each others embrace.

 **Watchpoint:Guadalajara 1:20 AM**

Angela and Moira both received a danger signal coming from Abel, this signal was revealed when Moira confessed to Angela and Winston that she could keep tabs on Abel from a small implant in his brain she placed in him shortly after birth. The Signal showed Abel's power percentage, and it was currently at 7% "Is he fighting again?" Angela asked as Moira shook her head "No... The rest of the monitors show he was physically active, but not to the point where he is damaging himself... " Moira went over mental and emotional ratings and smirked. Angela looked and raised a brow asking "What does that mean?" Moira started laughing and left saying "My creation is a man now." and with that, both women left, Moira pleased with the progress and Angela blushing like a school girl.

 **Portsmouth 7 AM**

Abel, Amèlie and Lena stood on the docks of Portsmouth, Abel was left in awe at the sight, carriers, transport, Destroyers and dreadnoughts ships all where being filled with men, women and omnic troops and supplies. Amèlie wasn't really all that impressed at the sight, she had seen the omnic war and fought against the best in the world, Meanwhile Lena was glad to see the British royal fleet and Airforce preparing for battle. However she was abit sore, especially after losing her virginity last night along with her lover.

However, even though she had a great night, she still worried. The monster she saw back in Russia was in there somewhere, and it might come out during the battle and start destroying everything. Amèlie could see the worry in Lena's face then looked at Abel, he looked like a nervous boy on his first day to a new school. Amèlie groaned and said "Okay, we are here, let's not fall apart... You can survive just about anything and you will be in the skies where you are dominant... Let's try to focus... We can't fail today." Amèlie said to her friends as both looked at her and nodded.

Abel looked at one of the Generals waiting for him and sighed "Time to go i guess.." He said in a low tone as he picked up his duffel bag. However before he could leave Lena stopped him saying with a sad smile "Love... Don't die... And.." she paused and took a deep breath "..Don't let the beast out... You can handle this without it.. Alright?" She didn't sound confident, or look it for the matter. Abel nodded and thought "Almost forgot about that... I gotta be careful... I still can't control him... And if he is let lose in a war Zone..." he smiled at Lena and gave her a quick peck, and added "I can't make any promises, but i will try."

Both women watched him walk down the docks and into one of the destroyers, a 50 meter long ship with 2 triple cannon rail guns and 10 turrets all over the main deck. Amèlie and Lena both looked down and walked to the rest of the generals, they saw the map and landing areas, leaving Amèlie worried as she spoke up "Omaha? Dunkirk?... Did you fools not learn back in world war 2 that these places are a slaughter house for any invaders!" Amèlie protested to deaf ears as they ignored her and asked Lena "Can we count on your support? Our boys will be a distraction, we will set up a blockade on the canal as we pour and focus our troops on key areas. And you will be covering our ships-" Amèlie flipped the table with one hand and stomped out the meeting, heading to the docks.

"Leave her be... She is in her own right..." Lena said as the Generals looked at her and awaited her answer. Lena didn't like this, if anything the loathes the idea of using 500,000 men as a "distraction" just to have a win in the long run. However, she did see why this was necessary, if the English Canal was lost, then goodbye to great Britian. She swallowed her pride, salutes at the generals and said in a nervously at them ".. For King and Country" The generals smiled and went on their merry way, Meanwhile Lena felt a sharp pain in her chest, she had just signed the death warrant for Abel, she just made love to him last night, and now she sent him to hell "Prefect bloody job you stupid skank. You shag him then shank him." Lena thought to herself, mentally punishing herself for this.

Meanwhile Amèlie got onboard the same destroyer as Abel and stowed away in a closet util the fight started, repeating to herself "You promised to protect him, so protect him... Don't fail." She peeked and saw a female soldier pass by and pulled her in, knocked her out and put on her uniform, it was the same for everyone, dark brown pants and boots with a bullet proof vest and helmet, and a dark brown trench coat. "Not my style... But can't complain... " Amelie thought as she messed with the visor on the helmet so hers would be on the inside and slide down when she wanted it to.

 **Talon Main HQ 7:30 AM**

Doomfist awaited for a report from his spies, his main priority was AB-31, he knew if the experiment was on the enemies side then there would be complications. Finally Sombra arrived with a smirk and held up a pad with the info she received "Found that pendejo, he's gonna leave today for Omaha beach along with the brits. Honestly it's a perfect window to capture or eliminate him, your call jefe." Sombra said with pride as Doomfist smirked and stood up, then said "Good... Now go retrieve him." Sombra looked up at the man in front of her, his smirk was confident and had a crule pleasure to it. "I will need a team... I will get there as soon as possible." Sombra said in a low tone as she left.

She hated doing this, having to obey or die. She had lived bad enough for the majority of her life, yet now she was at the lowest. "Even a cheap Puta has more freedom that you." She scolded herself as she walked to the barracks and whistled, getting the attention of all the men and women present. "Prepárense Putas! We are gonna capture a traitor today! The objective is capture, so don't focus on the battle! We leave in five!" With that the troops cheered and hurried to their lockers.

Sombra turned and found Gabriel staring at her, he was still bandaged but was able to walk. "You are not coming... You would just slow us down Gabriel."

* * *

 _ **And another bites the dust. First Lemon i write, and honestly, kinda hard to write it, had to re-write it 3 times! But not complaining, just abit** **disappointed** **that i couldn't do better. But in a technical stand point it does make sense, Abel isn't a sexually experienced individual, so his first time would be kinda 'vanilla'.**_

 _ **No questions this week, but i do have some news as to why it took me a while to pump this chapter out (besides the re-writing.) And i kinda accidentally got copyrighted. It wasn't anything that bad, but it does suck that i had to take down one of my fics, AGAIN.**_

 _ **But thankfully i can keep writing, so...**_

 _ **like always, i'm in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 Saving Private Abel**

 **English Canal - 20 kilometers from Omaha Beach 9:20 AM**

Abel sat on the safety railing on the starboard side of the ship, he was making his ammo and weapons for the battle, and he knew only a few weapons that could be useful at the beach, and that he found most fitting for the battlefield they where gonna fight on. He was also making a Brodie Mk1 helmet, Abel didn't hate the newer ones, just he didn't like the design. He hummed as he made his equipment and stared into the water, he wasn't a great swimmer and he knew if he fell, he would sink like a rock to the bottom of the canal.

Amèlie searched all over the ship for Abel until she spotted him on the railing, making his weapons and some gear, she walked up to him and asked "Why all alone little guy?". Abel jumped abit and looked at her, she gave him a sly smirk and she leaned on the rail. "I'm just preparing, Amèlie. Today is gonna be a long day, and i don't plan on dying." Abel said solemnly as the French woman nodded at him and said "And any reason as to why you are sitting on the railing?". Abel gave an awkward smile and said "Call me paranoid, but if anything tries to sink the ship... Being inside isn't a good idea..." Amèlie gave him a meek look and though to herself "He isn't wrong, but living with that mind set might get to him one day."

Both where interrupted by the sound of men marching out of the lower decks and onto the smaller transport ships, Abel sighed and got off the railing and spoke in a low, almost apologetic tone "Be careful... Ok?" Amèlie hugged and kissed the young man deeply, he would need a miracle to help him survive today.

Abel hurried over to the line of men getting onto transport ships and being lowered to the water, he found this rather familiar, but couldn't remember from what exactly. However the ship's sirens sounded off as an enemy U-Boat emerged from the waters and fired into the ship with two magnetic torpedoes. Abel climbed onto one of the transport ships and helped afew more men in, everyone felt the ship rock back and forth once the torpedoes made contact and detonated on the lower decks.

Abel hurried and got as many men as possible into the boat and started lowering it to the water, however when all the men started panicking, Abel was pushed into the wall and elbowed in the face, knocking him out in the process.

 **Normandy - 9:45 AM**

Abel woke up from another pitch black dream with one hell of a headache, he looked at all the men and women on-board with him in the armored transport boat. All their faces had a look of dread, anxiety, and panic, he could feel the entire depressive ambiance looming over them as the sound of mortars and sniper bullets filled the air. Abel peeked over the top, he could see the fortified beachfront, the pill boxes, and the anti vehicle blockades peppered all over the place. "60 Seconds!" Yelled the man steering the boat, everyone held their weapons tightly, Abel took a deep breath and prepared.

"Okay... All i gotta do is clear the way... Gotta destroy the pills boxes... Gotta do... Everything... " Abel thought to himself as the man steering yelled "30 Seconds! It was nice knowing you guys!" Abel took this as a sign and pulled out his Lee Enfield riffle. He watched as some men started vomiting out of sea sickness or anxiety, or both. He watched some pray to god for protection or a quick end, maybe even a victory. "10 seconds!" It was time, no more doubting, no more prolonging this, Abel was ready.

Abel was ready to teleport into cover when a mortar nailed the ship and sent him flying off it and into the cold waters. He struggled to keep himself out of the water, but the machine gun rounds flying pass him forced him to go back down. Abel watched others struggle in the waters due to their heavier equipment then getting shot, or as soon as they left the water getting snipped or hit by a mortar going off. Abel forced himself into land and upon arrival got greeted by a mortar detonating in front of him, some shrapnel at him cutting his face, him cough blood and a high pitch ping.

 **-Insert Theme: A Them for Kjell from Battlefield 4-**

Abel shook his head, he couldn't hear anything except his own breathing and the explosions going off. He looked at a young soldier trying to get his attention get sniped and fall dead, the boy's eyes still staring at Abel. Abel felt something pulling on his hair and used his bayonet to cut his ponytail off, he looked at what was pulling and saw a dead soldier behind him. Looking around he saw the shore was red with blood, there where limbs and bodies coming in with the tide, he could see men running into the enemies sights and get mowed down.

Upon looking ahead Abel saw soldiers using the craters and blockades as cover, some where firing back at the pill boxes and getting shot down, others where tending to the wounded and trying as hard to keep them alive, and some where just covering their ears, screaming and crying for help, these where mostly younger cadets. Abel saw one of the men in cover screaming at him, but he couldn't hear him, all he could do was watch as the men died around him. Abel looked down and watched his bloody hand shaking out of excitement? No, Fear. He could handle when he was the cause of death, he had himself to blame, but watching other fall dead from another cause was something he never witnessed before.

Abel took a deep breath and looked up at the enemy in front of him, they where just killing these men and women for nothing, just because "it's their duty". Abel threw his coat and bullet proof vest to the sand and growled, his veins revealed and he looked for his first target.

 **-Insert Song: Angels Fall by Breaking Benjamin-**

Abel charged forward into the barbed wire and teleported through it, dropping grenades throughout it and making a single corridor in the sand for the men to come in through. But now the pill boxes had a funnel so he pulled out his special surprise, a Thompson Sub machine gun with a drum magazine. He teleported into the pill box and mowed down every person inside into nothing but a steaming pile of meat. After this he set up makeshift bombs and detonated them as he left.

Abel turned and saw the troops still taking cover and yelled "PUSH FORWARD!" all the men looked as Abel fired at the enemy bunkers and pill boxes, giving them time to move forward. The troops arrived to the destroyed bunker for cover, Abel was also taking cover as he reloaded his Thompson. Abel held his hand up at his fellow troops signalling to wait, as soon as the Germans needed to reload did he signal to fire, all the troops fired at the fortifications, forcing the Germans to take cover.

Abel pointed at 4 troops and pointed at the next pill box, they nodded and went ahead to clear it without problems. But now the Germans and Talon forces launched blue grenades that killed all the electronics present, leaving Abel as the only man with a fictional gun. Abel teleported to his troops and looked at all of the ones present "What..? No bullets?" They all shook their heads and made Abel groan, he started making Lee Enfield riffles, BAR Machine Guns, MG'08's and any variants he could possibly make and distributed with a fair amount of ammo to all of them.

All the men looked at these weapons and then at Abel, he was starting to cough blood from making so many weapons. Abel put a thumbs up at the men and women while he sat down. And calmed himself down.

 **English Canal - British Fleet 10:30**

Lena was currently chasing two enemy fighters over the fleet, her skills up to now where unrivaled by even the best barons the Germans could throw at her. Lena shot down another German jet and yelled "And stay in Berlin Fritz!" Lena looked over to the beach and the sight made her smile fade into a grim stare, the coast was red, the beach was littered with craters and bodies. She hoped none of them belonged to Abel or Amèlie.

Down on the destroyers, some men where getting survivors out of the waters of the initial attack, Amèlie coughed out the cold water and shivered as some troops wrapped her in a blanket and gave her hot tea to help the heat up process. Amèlie looked at the beach and could see some explosions here and there, she muttered under her breath "God help you Abel..."

 **Normandy - German Fort 11 AM**

Abel was walking through the halls of the inside of the main fortification the Germans and Talon soldiers where using, he mowed down any enemy that got in his way and continued with his merry way. He kicked down a door leading to a catwalk system that connected both pill boxes, he ran to the next one but was halted when a Talon Transport flew over him and hovered in front of him. Abel was about ready to shoot it down, until the side opened and revealed a familiar face "Hola Abel, it's been too long." Said Sombra as she stepped off the transport, it left and dropped the other members off near the British troops.

"Abel, my have you grown, last i saw you, you couldn't even hold a gun with a straight face." Sombra teased as she walked up to him with a cocky smirk. Abel aimed at her and growled "Sombra, you are the only one in Talon who treated me with some semblance of respect. So please, don't do this." his voice was apologetic and solemn. However Sombra put her hands up and smiled "Oye, i didn't come to harm you, Lo juro en el nombre de Dios." Abel raised a brow and looked for any signs of danger, the only one being her auto-pistol.

"Listen to me, ok?" Sombra said as she lowered her hands, Abel kept his gun pointed at her and listened. "I came to bring you back home... If i don't then i am a dead woman. So please don't make me leave empty handed." Sombra stated as she walked closer to him, she was only 2 meters away now, Abel fired at the ground in front of her and shook his head, and said coldly "No, i won't go back. Sorry if you are in a corner, i would help if i could, but i won't return to that hell." Abel teleported behind her and made his way to the door. Sombra raised her voice "I had your back all those years!" making Abel stop, he remembered how she always got him out of tight situations, how she didn't treat him like a freak, how she was the only one to hug him.

Abel sighed and looked at her, his face now hopeful and melancholic, he spoke in a soft voice "Then come with me. Leave Talon and I'll help you with your problems, no matter how big or small." Abel stuck his hand out for her, and waited for her.

Sombra looked at him, then his hand, and thought "Está loco? I mean i do hate working for Akande, but being his enemy just.." she looked at her hand then his, this was an exit, and he was capable of fighting anything and everything. She looked at his smile and remembered the first day she had to tend to him, he had that same smile.

 **Herefordshire England - Main Counter-Terrorist HQ**

After the ¨Circus¨ that was the court hearing of criminal Mastermind Doomfist, the united kingdom, along with many other world nations started coming up with a back up plan, a task force that would cross the lines that Overwatch wouldn't dare cross. Their director walked through the halls of the old abandoned base as the office workers cleaned it up and replaced all the equipment from 1999-2019. Last time this base was operational there was a group of men in white mask's spreading bio-terrorism around like candy on Halloween.

The man had a pad showing him the names of mercenaries world wide that where the best of the best, but unlike those of overwatch, these men and women where more violent, they knew the price for justice and freedom and paid it in advance, the man stood in his new desk as he started reading the list. He set down his ID tag on the table, it red ¨John Clark¨ and on the wall behind his desk, in big bold letters, said ¨RAINBOW¨

* * *

 _ **And here is the first day in combat for our protagonist! Also Blazingpheonix123, here is some ww2 for you buddy. Also i did get an** **anonymous**_ _ **PM that did suggest alot of elements i could add to this fix, cause sadly, until** **Blizzard releases some more back story, i'm kinda having to work on my own. BUT! I have been gaming alot, and i do mean ALOT in the past week. So i decided to turn this fic, into an official crossover with another game, maybe 2 but the other one will come in Part 2 of the fic.**_

 _ **As always, i'm still in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 Perfection vs Imperfection**

 **Normandy - 2 kilometers behind enemy lines - Mid-day**

A German soldier was hurrying to the front lines at the beach fort, he was armed to the teeth and had alot of muscle to back it up. However he forgot the first rule of hunting, watch where you step, and blew up into a beautiful cloud of blood and bits of flesh. These bombs where all over the place, the man responsible however was near the beach.

Normandy beach - 30 meters south of Abel and Sombra's current position

The man in question never said his name, but he was called Kapkan by his fellow colleges, and he currently was laying prone next to some bushes while wearing a ghillie suit and dark green face paint. "I have spotted the target... Seems he is offering a hand of peace to criminal hacker Sombra, Respond HQ." Kapkan waited for a response as he kept an eye on Abel. Kapkan received a response from from a male voice in his ear piece saying "Our mission stays the same, observe the target and approach if spotted. As for Sombra... Dokkaebi won't like this... but leave her be, only attack if she makes a move on abducting the target." Kapkan nodded and to the orders and watched Abel.

 **Normandy beach - German Fortification 12:20 PM**

Sombra took a deep breath and nodded, stretched her hand out and said "Alright... But know this, people want me dead, entiendes?" Abel nodded, took her hand in his, and kicked down the door to the next fortified structure. The German troops fired at the doorway as Abel quickly teleported sombra and himself inside and took cover, Abel made a stick grenade and threw it into the crowd of German troops. Sombra covered her ears as a loud explosion went off and limbs flew through the air. Sombra peeked and smirked, she wasn't a big fan of mass slaughter, but sometimes it just felt too good to see a group just go boom.

Sombra's smirk faded when she watched Abel enter one if his famous coughing fits and take shallow breaths, they where getting worse and she knew it. Abel ignored his body's warning and stood back up and held his Thompson firmly, firing at the oncoming Talon soldiers. Sombra pulled out her auto-pistol and helped Abel mow down some more troops, Abel made his Thompson disappear and made a flamethrower with two tanks of fuel and warned Sombra with a simple "Run.."

Sombra didn't argue and ran out the fort and onto the catwalk, meanwhile Abel was pouring fuel all over the place as more enemy troops arrived.

 **English Canal - British Fleet 12:30 PM**

Lena landed her jet on one of the naval carriers and quickly hurried to look at the beach, she could see the men still on the sand, getting shot down by the last machine gun in the fort. However this was halted by a cloud of fire bursting out the machine gun nest, windows and any opening visible, Lena knew exactly who did that and smiled. "He's doing it... He is forcing Fritz to retreat.." she whispered and zipped up to the captain of the ship and ordered "Start sending our smaller ships sir! The beach is captured!"

The captain looked and nodded at the young woman, he ordered the smaller destroyers and transport ships to move in. Lena was getting giddy again, she could barely contain it until she saw a Talon ship fly over the beach and drop of a single person, she used a pair of binoculars and went pale "D...D...Doomfist..."

Lena watched as Doomfist punched and killed his way through the beach, the boys at the beach fell by the dozens. She hurried back to her jet and took off to the beach.

 **Normandy Beach - 12:40 PM**

Doomfist walked up to a young soldier trying to crawl away from him, thr boy was probably 16 at least, but Doomfist didn't care. He picked the kid up by his head and asked him "Where is the experiment?... Tell me and i will end your suffering quick child.." The boy eyes the fort nervously, Doomfist nodded and crushed the kid's head like a grape, dropped the body and made his way to the fort.

He reflected on Sombra's betrayal, he watched the whole battle with some spy drones he had flying over the beach at least 10 to 27 kilometers high. The drones showed him enough for him to have to take action and give a proper example of what happens when you betray Talon. Doomfist punched punched, kicked, and ripped apart any soldier in his way, nothing stood a chance. He ran up the stairs in the fort where he could hear a familiar auto-pistol firing at some german troops, he positioned himself under the sound and uppercutted behind Sombra.

"Well well well if it isn't the little traitor." Doomfist said coldly to Sombra as she dodge-rolled away from her Doomfist's reach. Sombra threw an EMP bomb at Doomfist, making his arm-cannon shut down temporarily and make Akande laugh "Is that all you have Sombra?! Go ahead and use your little tricks, i don't need my gauntlet to rip you apart! Run little coward! RUN!" Doomfist threatened as he chased Sombra back to the beach, where most of the troops where hiding from Akande.

Sombra watched Doomfist running at her and inevitably catch up to her and slam her down into the sand face first. Doomfist picked her up by her hair and spoke in a cold tone "Now... Time to kill two pests with one stone... Call him.." Sombra shook her head and struggled, making Doomfist sigh and use his free arm to punch her square in the face until she had a broken nose, busted lip and bruised face. "I won't say this again Sombra... Call AB-31... Or die.." Sombra coughed out some blood and responded with "Pudrete Idiota.." and spat blood at his face.

Doomfist growled and kept punching Sombra until she was coughing out blood, then yelled at the fort "AB-31! COME OUT AND FACE YOUR DEMISE!" Abel did hear this and looked at the man calling him out. He was left speechless when he saw Sombra injured and coughing blood like he did.

Doomfist watched a crater appeared in front of him and Abel arriving in an instant, his veins reaching his face again. "AB-31... It's an honor to meet the failure that has caused me so much trouble-" Doomfist was cut off by Abel appearing in front of him, face to face, and headbutting him hard. Akande dropped Sombra and shook the dizziness off, Abel teleported Sombra away from the beach, onto the British fleet, then teleport back to the beach.

 **-Insert Song: It's All Over by Three Days Grace-**

Abel watched Doomfist recompose himself and smirk, then speak in a cold tone "That was a dirty move AB-31... Just like you where trained for. Now... I don't have any leverage, so let's make this quick.." Abel teleported midair behind Doomfist and was about to spin-kick him away. However Doomfist blocked with his gauntlet, making Abel scream in pain from hitting something so hard. "What's wrong AB-31? Can't handle some metal?" Doomfist taunted as Abel teleported around Akande and tried to kick, punch and simply damage him, each attack was dodged or blocked, leaving Abel more injured than before.

Abel tried throwing Akande a full powered 10% punch, however Doomfist caught it and said in a cruel voice "My turn" Doomfist pulled Abel in and punched him down to the sand face first, then picked him up and punched him back, catching his foot before Abel got too far then throwing him down again. Abel could feel some bones break and some vital organs failing him, this wasn't good, and he knew it.

However, before Doomfist could pick Abel up for another beat down, he was fired at from the air, Lena swooped over Doomfist and nailed two shots to his back. She did a u-turn and prepared for another sweep, but Doomfist watched the jet come and jumped at it and upercutted the front, ripping Lena off the jet. Abel tried to get back up and growled when his own body wouldn't respond. Doomfist landed with Lena in his gauntlet, and watched Abel struggle to get up, and smirked.

"You care about this woman, don't you? Well guess what.. You are holding back... You don't wanna use your full potential... So if you won't give everything for her..." Doomfist ripped Lena's Chronal Accelerator off, making her zip all over the place, then simply vanish in front of Abel's eyes. "... Then you don't deserve her.." Doomfist finished and watched Abel fall to the ground and claw at the sand, growl and contort in inhumane ways. Doomfist could see the humidity in the sand turning into steam as Abel's body started popping and cracking, his skin ripping in the normal areas again, but this time he wasn't at 9% he was at 20%, his body was pulsing with absolute power, his palms oozed his black Substance and his left eye went completely black.

 **-Insert Song: Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin-**

Abel stood up slowly, he was hunched forward and his arms where leaking his black Substance, but upon further inspection, it wasn't leaking, it was his veins going black. Abel threw a punch in Doomfist's direction, before Doomfist could even react however, he felt the punch in his abdomen, knocking the air out of him.

Abel ran towards Doomfist at full speed, his own afterimage was barely keeping up with him. Doomfist threw a rocket punch at Abel's direction, Abel punched the fist back. When the attacks clashed did the fleet finally notice directly a significant level of destruction, sand and rock flew up into the air as both men clashed. Both where sent back a significant distance as the shock wave made them skid on the ground until they lost their momentum.

Akande felt his left arm go numb and unresponsive, Abel didn't even hit it. "How...? He must have stricken it quickly..." He thought as he watched Abel reach for him with his left arm from far away, Akande prepared for something to come from the front, but instead a black Substance hand came from under him and gripped his neck, then the rest of the arm rose through the ground, revealing it was connected to Abel's back. "W..what is this?!-" Doomfist's thoughts where cutoff as he was being pulled to Abel at high speed, Abel was charging his right fist for one last punch.

Abel punched Akande straight in the face with the hardest right hook in history, however, Doomfist grinned and gave Abel and uppercut at the same time. Both men held their stance as their fists disconnected from the others face. Unfortunately, Abel was the first to fall, he had taken to much stress before fighting Doomfist that his body just surrendered at the uppercut. However, Doomfist felt something trickling down his lip, he wiped it and saw blood, then felt his own wounds finally sinking in.

 **-End Song-**

"Damn it... He really did a number on me... And that stupid woman... Can't lift my arm..." Doomfist thought as he walked away from Abel, he couldn't carry him or finish him off, so he had to postpone his death for another day, a day in witch, he would be more powerful. A talon transport picked him up and fled from the battlefield, Akande passed out midway through the flight.

The British troops that where on the beach where all too disoriented to notice the Russian troop in a ghillie suit running to Abel. Kapkan quickly took Abel's pulse, it was faint, but there, he sighed and watched as Lena appeared and disappeared all over the beach. Then Kapkan saw British troops coming from the destroyers, he had to make a call right there and then. Kapkan tapped his earpiece and spoke in a low tone "We need a transport... Target is in critical conditions... Hurry.. Not sure how much longer he will last.."

Amèlie arrived to the beach and looked around with her visor's infra-sights to spot any survivor. She saw a man picking up a familiar silhouette and she ran to him, she watched the man run away from the battlefield and spotted a transport jet pick them up. She quickly loaded a tracker round and fired it at the jet's underside and watched it fly away with Abel.

 **Herefordshire England - RAINBOW Base 2:20 PM**

 **-Insert Theme: A Theme for Kjell from Battlefield 4-**

Doc and Bandit both rushed to the transport jet as it arrived, Kapkan was carrying the young man to his partners as they set him on a stretcher and moved him to their medical station. Kapkan walked out the base and took his hood and mask off, and began coughing hard. He was in some strange variation of shock, and he had all the right to be, he did just witnessed two forces of destruction clash.

Inside Doc was trying so hard to stabilize Abel so he could begin with the medical procedures, however this task was becoming maddeningly impossible with Abel's tossing and turning. Doc had Sledge hold Abel down while he started working, behind the one-way mirror the director of team rainbow watched the procedures in their entirety, along side their hacker Dokkaebi, who was hacking into Abel's pad, and the 2nd in command, Tachanka, who was there in case Abel got out of hand.

 ****

* * *

 _ **And another chapter done, had it ready since last night but it was already so late that i had to sleep, plus had to give it a typo check. But it's done, and i am continuing as promised. Got 1 question and 1 suggestion, plus a few shoutouts, so let's tackle them, shall we?**_

 _ **From** **anonymous**_ _ **user: Can you give him an M1 Garand?**_

 _ **Answer: Go back afew chapters, you will see why the Garand wasn't present.**_

 _ **From TheGlimpseOfLifeAfterDeath: Will i Cross the Books, the games, or both?**_

 _ **Answer:PM me, would like to have a more detailed discussion about what you mean exactly.**_

 _ **From Akana45: Lord Tachanka Will Save us!**_

 _ **Reply: The lord has arrived, but i hate to say, but i'm all about the hostage killing lifestyle, so it's all about my boy, Fuze. (That or just being that guy with Sledge, you know the guy, the one who just breaks walls down for shits and giggles and kills anything that moves, including my own teammates. XD)**_

 _ **Now a question i would like to ask you guys, i will leave this for a week to settle, but do you want team Rainbow to be a big part of our boy, Abel's, life? (As in add to the harem.)**_

 _ **Like always, i'm still in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 Conflicted Existence**

 **Abel's Dream World**

 **-Insert Music: Battlefield 1 Apocalypse OST-**

Abel awoke again in his dream world, he was wearing the British standard uniform from world war 1, but he was covered in mud and grime, and had dried up blood on his hands and face. He looked around for any signs of life, but was greeted by a bleak sight, dead trees with no branches stuck out of the black, tar like, mud. Old destroyed tanks and artillery canons left to rust to time. And the sky was a dark grey overhead, but in the distance it was crimson orange from fires. Abel sighed at the world in front of him, the sad landscape and the reflection of himself in the mud.

This was his home, a world of conflict, and Abel despised it for existing. His thoughts where cut short when he heard a woman screaming in the distance, Abel ran to the location and found a German soldier with a gas mask choking a woman, the woman was already motionless, so the soldier dropped her and ran away. Abel chased after him, but couldn't find him "Dammit!" Abel yelled to the sky. He went to check on the woman but stopped midway and fell back "W...w...What..?... H..how!...l.. Lena!?" The woman in front of him was Lena Oxton, or was, her lifeless eyes stared at Abel's direction as Abel scrambled backwards into a tree.

Abel heard another scream, some gunfire then silence, this one sounded abit higher pitched, Abel pulled out his riffle and ran after the noise, another scream, this time a man's voice. then silence. He arrived and found Amèlie hanging from a nose and 76 with his head on a steak, Abel covered his mouth as he stared at his dead friends, he felt like crying but it was subdued by boiling hot rage. He could hear men screaming for help and firing, then silence. Abel hurried to keep up, but he found Lucio, Jamison, Mako, Genji, Winston, and Reinhardt all in a trench, burning alive as they let their final breath out and died.

Abel wanted to vomit, he wanted to curl into the fetal position and cry, but he forced himself to run. He arrived to the soldier, he was running away from him and passed Brigitte, Sombra, Moira, and Angela. Abel was about to reach them, about to save them, when he heard a boom in the distance, an artillery shell was just fired, and it hit the women dead on. Abel flew through some dead trees as the shell sent him flying back. When Abel looked back up, all he saw was a pile of misshapen meat and bone, Abel fell to his knees and puked, he couldn't stomach the sight.

"ABEL!" Yelled a familiar voice, it was a voice he grew to know well, it belonged to a young Korean gamer he loved dearly. Abel ran like hell after her and found her holding the enemy back. Abel pulled his riffle up, aimed and fired, but the man let himself fall back and the bullet hit Hana right in the side of her head. Abel dropped his gun and ran to Hana as she fell, he caught her and begged "Dear god... No... Please no! Hana! Don't die! DON'T DIE!" it was all in vain, she was lifeless, and Abel was to blame.

"Tsk tsk tsk... How unfortunate... All you wanted was to help.." Said the man as he removed his helmet and looked at Abel. Abel tried to move, but the man reached for Abel and a black Substance kept Abel from moving. Abel struggled as the man took his gas mask off, then smirked at Abel. Abel went silent as he stared at the man, he looked identical to him, except with pitch black eyes. This Evil Abel sighed and spoke in a cold, yet cheery tone "Surprised? We have been together for so long and you still don't know me. Now that just breaks my heart.." Abel was gritting his teeth as he stared at this fake.

"W..why... They are our-" Abel was cut off by his doppelganger "Because why the absolute fuck not?! It's what we are made for Abel! We are so powerful and nothing can rival us! Just them! They hold us back! We, you and me, can be god." Abel stared at the madman in front of him, he struggled more to get up, making the doppelganger sigh.

"Abel! Where are you!?" Yelled the last voice he remembered, it was his guardian Angel, the person every man looked up to, the woman who greeted him before anyone else, Ana. The fake Abel grinned as he took his coat off and picked up his German helmet. The face made some substance cover Abel's mouth as he put the coat on him, then the gas mask and helmet, while the fake was butting on the Brodie helmet and a British trench coat. Abel shook his head as the fake started screaming like a maniac and firing at the sky.

Ana hurried to the fake Abel and saw him fall to the ground. She caught him and spoke "No no no, please be okay..." the fake nodded at Ana, making her sigh in relief, however the fake pointed at the Real Abel, making Ana's relieved face go deadly furious. As soon as the fake was out of Ana's sight, did he pull out a bayonet and tackle Ana down, Abel struggled so hard that the substance was cutting into him, but it was in vain, he watched as the fake slit Ana's throat and let the blood squirt out.

Ana struggled on the ground until she finally stopped moving. The fake sighed and smiled at Abel, saying "Now then... I showed you how to kill them... Now go on and do it... It's what we are..." Abel was looking down, making thr fake groan "Wanna hear Poetry? Its a true fact.. Ahem..." the fake cleared his throat ans said " In the end, there will be no one left. We are no longer innocent, we are lost from this world, from home. We no longer believe in such things. We only believe in war."

The fake let go of Abel and watched him cry in the mud, between sobs Abel asked "Who are you?" The fake smiled and replied with "I am you... I am the need to kill.. I am what makes you such a prefect killing weapon... " After that, the fake shot Abel in the head.

 **RAINBOW Base - Doc's Laboratory 11:42 PM**

Abel shot up out of bed and fell off, he was breathing heavily and covered in cold sweat, his tears where streaming down his cheeks as he could remember the dream clearly, the dead bodies of his friends, the war zone, the doppelganger, everything. He sat in the floor hugging his knees, entering a conflicted, and unstable discussion with himself.

 **RAINBOW Base - Surveillance Room**

IQ and Dokkaebi both sat in the surveillance room bored to hell, they where assigned for the nocturnal shift to watch the young man, and they hated it. "Well... This is new." said IQ as she zoomed in on Abel sitting on the ground and asked Dokkaebi "Are night terrors in his psychological profile?" Dokkaebi looked and shook her head and answered "No, must have had a nightmare. Men have them all the time after their first battle."

IQ raised a brow to her Korean friend and asked "And you know about men's personal problems how?" Dokkaebi simply responded by holding up her Ballistic Armored Laptop to IQ smugly. IQ rolled her eyes and turned as the door opened, revealing Doc holding a 3 mugs of coffee and ask "Anything ladies?" Both women eyed the monitor as they took a mug from Doc.

Doc looked at the young man and sighed "PTSD" He sad flatly as he took a sip from his coffee, and added "He was already diagnosed with Clinical Depression and now add this to the list and you have a nasty case of an emotionally unstable killer." IQ frowned at rhe good doctor as he took a seat besides the women.

 **Portsmouth Hospital - 1 AM**

Winston arrived as soon as he could after receiving the emergency signal from Lena's Chronal Accelerator being destroyed and Amèlie, he arrived to find Lena in a containment cell and Sombra unconscious and hooked to a life support machine. Amèlie walked up to the gorilla and spoke in a apologetic tone "Sorry... I couldn't do much.." Winston just patted her back and gave her a nod before entering Lena's containment cell, holding a new Chronal Accelerator, making Lena smile and stay still while he mounted it onto her.

"Where is Abel? I haven't seen him." Asked Winston, making Lena raise a brow and state "I thought you knew." Both members looked at Amèlie, the French woman was looking at the ground and answered their question "He was... Kidnapped... But not by talon." Now Winston was worried, and so was Lena, however Amèlie added "Thankfully i shot a tracker onto their transport, it landed at Herefordshire England, at some old Military base."

Winston looked at the base and thumbed his ear piece "Athena, get me any information on this base." Lena finally took her first step on solid ground and sighed, she hated the feeling of being between different times in space, it made her feel alone. Lena stared at the image of the base and balled her hand to a fist. Amèlie looked at Lena and added "... He lost it again... But this time... He did something strange..." both Overwatch members looked and listened to Amèlie's explanation of the fight, leaving both speechless.

Winston broke the silence by stating "So he is able to manipulate Substance in real time and from a distance... And he seems to get more unstable with each fight." Amèlie nodded solemnly at the gorilla, making Lena frown and leave the room, zip out to the hospital's roof and scream at the night sky. Winston sighed and told Amèlie "Good work, now rest... Tomorrow will be a long day... And be ready, everyone is coming." Amèlie nodded and went into an empty room and prepared for sleep, and Winston went to the roof to find a crying Lena Oxton sprwaled on the floor.

Winston walked up to Lena and spoke in a soft tone "Don't worry Lena, it's not your fault, he knew what he was doing and made his choi-" He was cut off by Lena screaming "I SENT HIM TO THAT HELL! I could have sent him to some other beach, or even kept him here in the mainland! But no! For Kind and bloody Country! Hell of a cheeky lass i am! I SHAGGED HIM YESTERDAY AND NOW HE COULD BE GETTING DISSECTED!" Lena quickly covered her mouth after saying those last statements, leaving Winston awkwardly silent.

Winston stared down at the British woman and asked "You... You and him..?" Lena responded with an awkward nod, making the gorilla facepalm and sit next to her. "Look Lena, i won't tell you how to live your life. But consider what you just did, you had sex with an emotionally unstable man before a battle where you would also be partaking in combat." Said Winston calmly as he cleaned his glasses. Lena responded with "I know...! But it just... Happened. We talked that evening and one thing led to another... All i know that came out of that right now is that we both lost our virginity and that he tried to kill Doomfist because of his bond with me."

Winston was glad to know that Lena knew what her actions caused, and patted her back, adding "Then prove you will go just as far for him Lena, but remember, Hana is still his girlfriend, and that will be something you will need to solve." Winston stood up and left Lena to recompose and think things through.

* * *

 _ **Another chapter within 24 hours, can i pump out 3 withing 24 hours? Doubt it, i am so sleepy that i might sleep in tomorrow morning just because yes. Showed what Abel's ¨Rage¨ is doing to him internally, cause i do** **believe**_ _ **that if you give someone power, that it will fuck them up one way or another. Now afew of you do like the idea of Overwatch and Rainbow Six crossing. But only the weekend will say if it's genius, or if i just fucked up.**_

 _ **Akana45: Watch the hostage**_

 _ **Answer:What hostage? xD Can't kill a hostage if he's already dead.**_

 _ **Depositaire's Review: Team Rainbow?**_

 _ **I know i already told you this, but now for the world to also hear it, so here it goes:**_

 _ **Team Rainbow is the main line anti-terrorist group from Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege. These characters (Or Operators as they are called in game, and here on the fic too) are the best in urban warfare, from simple double agent police officers and doctors, to navy seals against drug traffic. (There are women in the team, if you want to know them in more detail google them or watch TheRussianBadger's YouTube channel, he has covered each operator and explained them in a nutshell, plus the comedy is just great.)**_

 ** _Getting that out of the way, i have been getting suggestions to add more people via crossovers, how ever, the problem i have is that Overwatch set a premise and lore that is kinda outlandish (to say the least) and that brings some gaps i need to fill out. While that would be easy, in Overwatch the world is in a massive state of terrorism and crime, so adding more outlandish characters ((Like from TF2((Adore that game)) or something ridiculous like League of Legends)) would bring more chaos. So i started thinking, characters that fall into this category. And Rainbow Six has just that, they are not heroes, but they also are qualified for the things occurring in the world of Overwatch._**

 _ **They are capable of sliding into this world for the simple act of Terrorism that is happening. Now i will sin here and burn on Overwatch, but i doubt that the whole world is capable of being at peace with just 30(ish) people watching over it. (counting Athena, Emily ((Who will appear soon)) and Snowball)**_

 ** _So all in all, these new characters that are gonna be introduced to the fic are kinda ment to be the middle ground here, not Canon faughter and not heroes._**

 ** _I hope i explained this well, if you have any doubts, ask._**

 _ **Now before i go, let's talk feedback, i need to hear your thoughts on what i'm doing, cause like i said, could have just done something great, or just fucked myself over, so please don't be afraid to** **criticize, say your opinion, or just burn on me.**_

 _ **Like always, i'm still in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Watchpoint:Gibraltar 8:30 AM**

Winston, Lena and Amèlie had arrived before everyone else, after the revelation Amèlie gave the two members of Overwatch, Winston sent a recall to the whole team to come back to Watchpoint. Winston watched as the transports arrived to the base with their respective members, however their faces looked solemn and depressed. "Welcome back home everyone, Torbjörn, get some food going... I think we can all use a bite to eat." Winston said as Torbjörn nodded and headed to the mess along with the whole team.

However Lena stayed in the far back of the group, trying to hide herself from Hana as best she could. Thankfully Hana was at the front of the group with Mei and Zenyatta, talking about afew quick strategies.

 **Watchpoint:Gibraltar - Mess hall 9 AM**

Everyone was sitting down together enjoying a delicious breakfast of Eggs, ham, hash browns and orange juice. Well, more like devouring it, but they where savoring it. Winston sat alone with Ana, Angela and Torbjörn at the middle of the group, where he cleared his throat audibly for everyone to pay attention. After this Winston spoke in a calm voice "The first day of combat and we all are already feeling the weight of war on our shoulder, but we cannot falter now. However i do have bad news." Everyone stopped eating and looked up at Winston, their absolute attention on him, especially Hana, Mei and Ana.

"Yesterday at 7 AM the British launched a full scale invasion onto the town of Dunkirk and Normandy Beach, an operation witch i was informed of last night. I won't go into detail, but our operatives Lena, Amèlie and Abel where all involved in said operation. Amèlie however didn't reach the beach and Lena was at the skies protecting the fleet." Everyone went pale from these statements, and Jessee spoke up "Whoa Whoa Whoa! You tellin' us that our kid was sent into D-Day partner!?" Winston nodded to Jesse's question and added "Yes Jessee, now i haven't reached the bad news yet."'

Winston watched as everyone held in their questions and continued "Now, the operation on Normandy was a success, along with this, Abel recruited Sombra. Sadly this is where the good news ends, shortly after we took the beach a talon transport dropped... Doomfist onto the battlefield." At the mention of Doomfist did the entire team burst into an argument. Winston just sat there while the team accused Winston of joking or lying. "SILENCE!" Yelled Reinhardt as he dropped the hammer on the table, making the room go silent.

"Thank you Reinhardt, now, Doomfist left Sombra in critical condition as is currently in our medical facilities. But now for the bad news, Abel fought him twice." Winston explained the events of the fights along with the causes and outcomes of it, making the team feel uneasy that the leader of talon was indeed capable of beating Abel down and get him so angry.

Ana stood up, glared at Winston and asked "Where is he Winston? Where is my son." Now that she mentioned it, no one had seen Abel since they arrived and they all started asking the same question, making Winston's calm demeanor turn sorrowful, and his tone apologetic "After the fight Abel was abducted by an unknown assailant. We found out where he is, but we still don't know who we are dealing with." Ana was about to jump at Winston until Hana, Mei, Satya, Brigitte, and Lena stopped her, all the women holding down the furious mother back.

Winstone looked up at the ceiling and asked "Athena, how is the investigation on the base going?" However instead of a response, the alarm went off, with Athena blaring out "We are being hacked! Emergency shutdown-" everything shut down for a moment then the lights came back on. A female voice spoke through the speaker system in a mocking tone "Best AI on the world... Ha. Now can you hear me?" Winston stayed calm, stood up and spoke "Who is this? You are hacking into a government base."

However the woman responded with "Yeah yeah yeah, i know. I just want to leave a message from our group. We are not gonna hurt your friend, but we can't have you digging up info about us. Now we don't wanna have to shed blood, so let's come up with a deal, ok?" Winston was in no position to oppose these people and nodded, making the woman chuckle and say "Good gorilla, now we wanna meet at our base by 3 PM, and we know you used a tracker, fail to arrive and we keep your friend. He is not really happy, but he will get used to it-" she was cut off by Ana finally snapping and yell "If you dare take my son from me, you will regret ever being born!" Hana joined in along with most of the team in the threats.

The woman zoomed in on Hana then at Lena, she smirked and spoke up "You, Gamer girl, your British friend banged your boyfriend. I got proof too." one of the screens showed a screenshot of Abel and Lena's conversation, now the mess hall went silent as Hana looked at Lena, Hana looked shocked then furious, but the team separated them. Winston roared at them and made them all take a seat. "Wow, what a professional team. Now you have until 3 PM. Be there, or no deal." The woman disconnected and Athena restarted all her systems.

 **RAINBOW Base - Comms tower 9:40 AM**

Dokkaebi smirked as she left the tower and entered the mess hall in their base, she took a seat next to Doc and Tachanka, and said "They will be here soon." Tachanka nodded and handed her the key to Abel's room and said "Go bring the young man, he needs to understand his position." Dokkaebi groaned and nodded, she was still sleepy from the all nighter of watching him. She left the mess hall and Kapkan joined Doc and Tachanka, and asked "What are we gonna do? They will come packing heat." Doc answered with "We will negotiate, we are in a world at war, and these people are capable of helping us... Get into places... They are the needle, we are the medicine."

Kapkan looked at his old friend Tachanka, who only responded with "We are to follow the plan, AB-31 is not to be allowed to fall into enemy hands, by any means necessary. So we will try it the easy way... If that fails we will go the hard way and keep him here." Kapkan sighed and said in a low tone "I respect you my friend, but its just You, Doc, Dokkaebi, Ela, IQ, Jäger, Fuze, Bandit, Thermite, Mute, Montane, and me. We can't handle all of them at once, even if we set our traps and weapons in the right positions." Tachanka put his hand on Kapkan's shoulder and said "Trust me Kapkan, we can."

 **Abel's Room 10 AM**

Abel was still sitting on the floor hugging his knees, but he was asleep, snoring and a trail of drool hanging off his chin. Dokkaebi entered and peeked over at Abel, chuckled and thought to herself "He really must be oblivious or tiered to have slept like that... Now.." Dokkaebi stomped hard on the floor with her military boots, making Abel shoot up and hit the ceiling with his head, and earning a laughing Koran hacker. Abel rubbed his head and groaned out "Not funny... That hurt like hell..." His vision cleared up and he looked at the Korean woman laughing and pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

Dokkaebi stretched her hand out to help Abel, and helped him up to his feet. Abel looked at her with a defensive stare, making her chuckle and say "Take it easy, we saved you after your fight with Doomfist, and you needed it, you almost died out there." Abel calmed down and responded with "Sorry, guess I'm still not used to waking up in a hospital room after a fight." Dokkaebi watched Abel stretch and noticed his scars and odd muscle structure, she took a mental note of this to remind doc about it.

"So where are my friends?" Abel asked, making Dokkaebi go silent and think "Shit, didn't expect him to bring them up so soon." Abel waited and Dokkaebi responded with "They are safe, don't worry." Abel sighed and nodded, Dokkaebi opened the door and said "Follow me, we need you to come with us, then you will be returned to your friends." Abel nodded and followed Dokkaebi through the base, it was significantly smaller than Watchpoint and the technology was antiquated for the present day, but Abel like the old tech, he always did.

"So who are you exactly?" Abel asked to woman as he followed her into an elevator. Dokkaebi looked at him, her stare was bleak, trying to give him the message to not bother, but Abel wasn't fazed and Dokkaebi reluctantly answered with "Don't tell anyone, and don't you dare laugh, we are not allowed to use our names, But it's Grace Nam... But just call me Dokkaebi." Abel smiled and said "Abel Amari O'Deorain, but usually just Failure." Dokkaebi looked at him, raised a brow and asked "Failure?" Abel nodded and gave an awkward smile and answered "I am a failed experiment so... Yeah Failure."

As the elevator doors opened both Abel and Grace where greeted by the rest of the current Team Rainbow, all of them wore bulletproof vests or had riot shields on their backs. Dokkaebi walked in like if it was the most normal thing in the world, while Abel followed awkwardly behind her.

Abel watched as the team members all worked on their own gadgets and cleaned their weapons, almost like they where preparing for the worst to come. Abel followed Dokkaebi until she stopped in front of a bullet proof window, watching a man on a mounted MG destroy reinforced concrete walls. Abel watched as the man fired relentlessly and decimated the concrete "Now i gotta learn how to make one of those.." Abel said out loud, making Dokkaebi roll her eyes.

Once the man finished he picked up his MG and met with Dokkaebi and Abel. "Here he is Tachanka." Said the Korean hacker to her Russian superior, making him nod and say "Good, now you may go rest Dokkaebi. I will talk with our friend." However Dokkaebi responded with "Nah, i think I'll stay, gotta be on alert." Making Tachanka roll his eyes and walked with Abel.

"As you heard, I'm called Tachanka, I'm the second in command here and i will answer any questions you have my little friend." Tachanka saido while he took apart his gun and putnig in it's case. Abel thought about it, what should he ask.

* * *

 _ **Well i guess i was wrong, i can pump 3 chapters out within 24 hours, new record. Now alot of support, and seems i did please alot of people with adding team rainbow onto this. Now i will take the weekend off and work on my other fics (Have been singling this one out too much)**_

 _ **Like always, i'm still in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed.**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 Colorful Monochrome**

 **-Insert Music for the whole Chapter: Heavy Rain OST-**

 **Rainbow Base - Landing Zone. 2:50 PM**

Abel stood amongst team Rainbow, the day had turned bleak and grey as it started raining, he knew why team Rainbow was holding onto him, and he understood their reasoning. However seeing the formation the team had, made him feel more like bait than anything else, Tachanka, Doc and Montagne where in front of him, behind him was Kapkan, Thermite, Fuze, Mute and IQ, to his left was Jäger and Bandit, and to his right was Ela and Dokkaebi. Abel was wearing a black hoodie, bulletproof vest, jeans and boots, but these articles didn't help against the rain, sadly.

Tachanka looked over his shoulder at Abel, and spoke in a serious and stern tone "Don't worry, if everything goes as planned, there will be no problems comrade." Abel responded in a low tone "When I'm involved there's always problems..." This statement made Tachanka uneasy and grip his 9X19VSN submachinegun tightly. Dokkaebi pushed her glasses up the bridge oh her nose as she watched both men have a short conversation, and added in a sarcastic tone "Think they will be easy to kill?" making Abel shoot her a cold stare and Tachanka shush her.

Kapkan could see an MV-261 Orca flying to their direction, it had the Overwatch logo on it, making him nod over to Mute. Tachanka watched as Mute set up his signal jammer and mount it on his own back back, making a "Radio Silence" area around 60 meters around him. The transport landed 50 meters away from team Rainbow, and everyone in team Overwatch exited it. It didn't take a rocket scientists to see that team Rainbow was outnumbered 12 to 21, however they had Abel in their group, hoping that would calm them down abit.

Team Overwatch stood in a single line, walking calmly towards these unknown capters with serious and hateful glares, mainly from those closets to Abel, especially Ana. They stopped 10 meters away from team Rainbow, all of them observed the group of men and women in front of them. Everything seemed to be so dull, everything was monochrome, with the exceptions of the lights that where apart of everyone's equipment. Tachanka cleared his throat and spoke up in a loud voice "Welcome to Rainbow base, i hope you can make yourselves at ho-" He was cut off by Winston saying "We did not come to stay. We came for our friend, nothing else."

Abel peeked over to his team, making most of the members of Overwatch smile in relief. Tachanka saw them calm down and spoke up "Let's negotiate, we are both on the same side here." making all the members look at their respective leaders. Both nodded and walked up to each other, the rain getting more intense as they walked towards one each other. Once they where afew feet away from each other did they start talking in completely inaudible tones to one another, leaving both sides watching this wordless conversation.

Abel was now clearly visible to his fellow Overwatch teammates, he looked fine, say for his bags and depressed expression. Ana was using all her will to not run to him and hold her son tightly, while Lena and Hana both stared at him with worried looks. Mei and Angela both could see something bothering the young man, and it was something deep. Amèlie and Moira both watched as this team of unknown men and women huddled to make sure Abel didn't have any way of physically escaping, making them frown. Brigitte was next to Reinhardt in her new armor, she could see these soldiers in front of them where utilizing outdated equipment but had some strange gadgets.

"So who are you buggers then? You mercs? Or part of some spacial forces group mates?" Asked Jamison as he shivered slightly in the rain, and he got a response from the German operator Jäger in a simple tone "That doesn't interest you Ausie, now hush, our leaders are talking." Team Overwatch didn't like the silent treatment they where receiving and where starting to get impatient with these unknown people. However a certain Korean gamer did notice Abel getting more worried as both groups started arguing.

Lena noticed the woman with glasses staring at each member in Overwatch for a brief moment then whispering to Abel some incohesive words, making Lena speak up "Don't tell her a bloody thing!" and getting the attention of the woman. Dokkaebi gave her a smug smirk and kept doing her observe and ask routine, however Abel didn't say a word after that, making Dokkaebi frown. Ana did notice the woman and kept an eye on her, Ana knew what kind of woman this stranger was, a liar, someone who played the "good girl" act to get what she wants.

Abel felt the tensions rising and hoped it would end quickly before a fight breaks out between both sides. Thankfully Winston and Tachanka both nodded and shook hands after what seemed an eternity of waiting, making most members of both sides sigh in relief. However both leaders didn't separate, instead they both ordered the same thing "Move forward, no worries, we are at a truce." Both teams reluctantly stepped forward until they where all standing feet away from each other. Winston spoke up to his team in a calm tone and said "Now, it seems we committed an error. These people are our allies, they are an anti-terrorist group called team Rainbow." Tachanka nodded and added to Winston's statement "We are what's left of the UN global task force known as Rainbow... Our objective is to make sure subject AB-31 doesn't fall into enemy hands."

Ana spoke up in an outraged tone "So you are just gonna take him from us?" Tachanka replied with a simple "No, he will be staying with both our teams." Now both teams looked at their respective leader, abit confused and annoyed at the same time.

 **Rainbow Base - The Following Week**

The week after Team Rainbow and Overwatch met was nothing short of polarizing and chaotic for both teams. On the same afternoon they met each other was when it started, with the announcement going official that Rainbow and Overwatch where now gonna be cooperating with each other lighting some fuses and starting arguments between both sides. As for Abel for that day, he just teleported away to his room after the arguing started, few noticed him leave, and even fewer could tell something was wrong with him. Winston and Tachanka thankfully disarmed the situation with the assistance of the allied leaders giving them the green light on reinstated open recruitment and hiring privileges for both teams.

This calmed down the teams for afew hours, the next problem came when both teams interacted with eachother, mainly the Jamison and Jäger getting up to their necks with explosives regulations and precautions. It started when Jamison was testing a new grenade type with his launcher and was being halted by Jäger's Active Defense System, or ADS for short, shooting his grenades in mid air and disabling them. Next was Doc and Mako, their argument was one of more professional implications, Doc was trying to get Mako to explain his healing fumes to him so he could mass produce a steady supply for the troops, Mako however didn't want to speak about his fumes, saying it was a secret he will take to the grave.

Next came 76, Lucio and Hana against Mute, they where trying to connect to the outside with their transmitters and other devices, but Mute's jammer was prohibiting them from even using a radio. But the one that took the cake was Pharah and Fuze, and this one actually did turn into a fist fight. Pharah was examining the gadgets the operators used, but one she did find barbaric was Fuze's Cluster Charge. When Bandit explained it's use she felt somewhat uneasy by the fact that a man could have no regard for human life.

The following days went better for the most part, mainly because both teams found someone on the other team they could talk to. Jamison and Thermite discussed explosive compounds and mixes that might help them, Doc and Angela where both looking over Abel and Sombra's current health status. Winston was seated with Tachanka and talked about upcoming missions and personnel distribution for these mission. Reinhardt and Brigitte where sitting with Montagne and IQ, talking about defensive strategies and old war stories from the omnic wars. Ana and Kapkan sat together and discussed their military backgrounds and current opinion on a variety of topics.

However Abel didn't arrive with any of the members, he only teleported to eat early in the morning or late at night. He didn't wanna be near anyone he could hurt, and afew people noticed, mainly Ana, Tachanka, Doc, and Zenyatta. Witch led to them giving Abel therapy sessions with master Zenyatta, Abel reluctantly accepted and was heading there now, still in his new black hoodie and pants, and looking like he hadn't slept in days.

Abel found master Zenyatta meditating outside in the rain, the omnic monk was floating in mid air as he felt Abel's energy approaching him. "Welcome Abel... My name is Master Zenyatta, do you know why you are here?" Asked the omnic monk as he stood up and walked over to Abel. Abel responded flatly with "To get help?". Zenyatta shook his head and motioned the young man to step closer and walk with him. Both of them walked through the open exterior of the base, the rain pouring down on them gently and calmly.

Zenyatta spoke first with a humble and apprehensive voice "No, you are here to help yourself. I sensed your distress and conflict... Where is your conflict? Is it here... Or here?" Zenyatta pointed at Abel's forehead then his chest. Abel looked down and said in a low tone "I'm not sure... I feel... Dangerous." making Zenyatta look down at him with curious intent. Zenyatta asked in a calm voice "Dangerous to who?" Abel responded with "Everyone, i feel like... Have you ever dreamt of hurting someone you care about?"

This question made Zenyatta worry, the young man was definitely having internal struggles with himself. Abel listened to Zenyatta's response "Yes and no... It's normal to be fearful of hurting others... But i must ask, do you know how to control yourself? Control your impulses?" To this Abel shook his head and said "When i get angry i attack like some kind of monster... When I'm sad i just fall apart in the spot or bottle it up." Zenyatta put a hand on Abel's shoulder and said "Have you ever felt joy? Ever felt the warmness of someone smiling?"

Abel reflected on these question, he remembered all the smiles everyone gave him when he arrived, and nodded. Zenyatta then spoke in a warm voice "Then you are alright... What you fear is normal for a man like you. Your power is not that you are strong, or that you can make things from thin air. No, your power, Abel Amari O'Deorain, is your heart. Your powers overwhelm you, and this is alright... You just need to find your peace of mind, that thing, place or people who calm you and make you feel at ease..." Zenyatta finished by giving Abel his own Overwatch badge.

Abel smiled weakly at rhe Omnic and nodded, but before Zenyatta could continue his meditating, Abel asked "Is it normal to see yourself in a dream... And have him talk to you?" Zenyatta looked back at Abel, unsure on what to say, so he responded honestly "No... But talking to one's self is normal. I would like you to take note of your dreams and leave them with Angela every week, then we will keep discussing your troubles. Have a good day Abel." And with that, Abel bowed respectfully and left master Zenyatta to meditate.

Abel walked into the mess hall, where everyone was enjoying their lunch with their respective friends or teammates, and got invited by the junkers to sit down with them and eat some grub, Abel obliged and walked to them.

* * *

 _ **And boom goes the dynamite, another one done. Been getting alot of support for adding team Rainbow to the mix here, and been getting alot more people reading here, witch honestly surprised me. No questions this weekend, i am hoping to hear some from you guys in the future.**_

 _ **Like always, i'm still in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed.**_


	24. Chapter 24 & UPDATE2

**Chapter 24 Transition**

 **Rainbow Base - Mess Hall 2 PM**

Abel was enjoying lunch with the junkers, Lucio, Thermite and Fuze, they where all having an early lunch before preparing for bomb construction and transportation. The other members where barely arriving for lunch, but when they saw Abel eating and talking with the guys they all hurried to arrive, mainly Ana. When the Egyptian mother heard that her son finally showed up, she dropped everything she was doing and ran to the mess hall and found him with the "Demolitions" experts. She ran to him and hugged him tightly, hoping she wasn't in a dream.

Abel blushed but smiled when he figured out it was Ana hugging him, making him stand up and return the hug. Ana smiled brightly at her son as she let go of him and spoke in a smooth tone "Glad to see you well my son." her voice was calm, but inside she was resisting the urge to tackle him down and do unspeakable acts in front of everyone. Abel smiled and responded with "Not as well as you think, but still got air in my lungs and blood pumping through my veins." To this comment, Ana frowned.

Abel and the guys made space for Ana to join them at the table, Ana smiled and sat between Abel and Junkrat, making the junker frown. They all continued eating peacefully for afew minutes, until a certain Korean gamer arrived and pulled Abel by the back of his shirt to the hall, Ana didn't bother to get Abel, she knew he had to explain himself to her. Hana pushed Abel against the wall and spoke in a ominous tone "Okay, i wanna know why." Abel knew exactly what she was talking about, and sighed.

"We couldn't sleep... Nerves had us up and-" Hana slapped him, hard. She left her small hand print on his cheek and it stinged like salt on a cut. ".. And she suggested that we.. Shag... And well..-" Another slap, Abel was really getting tired of being interrupted and continued "we had sex... That simple... And for the record, i didn't know what shag ment-" Hana tried slapping him again, but Abel caught her wrist and spinned in place, now she was against the wall. Hana was growling and trying to punch and kick Abel, but he blocked them as they came, making the Korean girl start to cry and try harder.

Abel held both her wrists and watched her fall apart in front of him, he warm tears streaming down her cheeks and face flushed dark red. Abel looked down and hugged her tightly, even when she tried to push him away he kept his hold on her, firm but gentle. Hana tried to squirm out of his hug but surrendered when he started cradling her in his arm. She just fell apart and buried her face in his chest, crying her feelings out. Abel cradled her as both slid down the wall and sat on the floor.

Abel waited for her to calm down before speaking up in an apologetic tone "I am sorry... I really am.." Hana wiped her eyes and looked at his expression, he could never hide how he felt, and he did feel bad about what he did. But Hana stuttered out "P.. Prove it." Abel thought about that question "How can i prove it in a way she will accept..?" Then it hit him, a way to prove himself, even if it was reckless and dsngerous. Abel made a Mauser C96 with a single bullet in the chamber, put it in Hana's hand and pressed the barrel against his forehead.

Hana's eyes widened as Abel put her in a position she only dreamt of in her worst nightmares. Abel spoke in a calm tone "If you don't think i do mean it, shoot." Hana's hands started shaking, she was really mad at him, but this was another level she wasn't sure about. She cleared her throat and spoke in a shaky tone "Y.. You would die for me?" Abel nodded and corrected "For everyone." Hana started crying again and hugged him tightly, almost suffocating him in the process.

The gun faded from her hands as Abel hugged the Korean gamer tightly, unaware to either of them that 5 people where watching them. Lena and Amèlie from down the hall, Ana from the doorway, Mei from the far end of the hall and Dokkaebi from her bedroom, using the cameras to watch. "I think it's better if we move. " Abel said as he picked up Hana and carried her in his arms, bridal style. Hana blushed and nodded as Abel carried her to her room, the other women following the young couple and watched them closely.

 **Outside Hana's Room 2:47 PM**

Abel was exiting Hana's room after she asked him to leave her to think for abit, he didn't argue, he also wanted to think. But when he closed the door he was greeted by Lena and Amèlie, both wearing black pants and a casual shirt, red for Lena and orange for Amèlie. "Seems it went better than we expected... You still owe me though." Amèlie said coldly, referring to the small make out session they had on the orca before arriving to England. To this Abel blushed and Lena smacked the back of Amèlie's head.

Lena sighed and spoke in a low tone "Sorry for causing trouble in your relationship Love... I really shouldn't have-" Before she could finish, Abel pulled both women into a warm hug, making them go silent and blush brightly. Abel smiled and said "Don't worry, it just happened. And yes Amèlie, i know i still owe you." Both women gave him a curt nod and let the lad be on his merry way, however Dokkaebi kept on eye on him as he returned to the mess hall, she was learning just how Abel's mind worked, how to use it for better results and assistance in the field.

* * *

 _ **And another transition, and to clearify, i will use these when i'm moving the locale, say, from Gibraltar to England. understood?**_

 _ **Now for the Update.**_

 _ **UPDATE#2**_

 _ **I have been getting alot of positive responses from you guys, along with the guys over at Nintendo:Universe and Hyrule: Absolute War, and i also have been getting the same message, don't over work myself. For starters, i am writing because i like what i'm writing, not as a job, but as a hobby, i know there is a point where both are the same, but i haven't reached it yet. So don't worry.**_

 _ **Along with this, i have started 2 other fic's that are requests, Flesh & Blood and College, Rock & Trouble. i won't say names, just because i was asked to, but i am working on those as well. What i would like to ask all of you is something very personal.**_

 _ **Should I work on my own story, based of my own world, and lore?**_

 _ **Around a week after i posted Failure, i posted my original fic, The Empty World, (Started writing it roughly 4 months ago, but never had the guts to post it until after Failure), after a month, Failure took the spot light and i took down TEW. However i can't shake the ideas i have been getting for that fic off. Like, for example, when i decide to take an hour or two off and play something with my brother like Space Engineers (The source of my** **inspiration**_ **), Star Wars Battlefront 2 (2005) or any sci-fi game, i keep getting that ¨Hey, wouldn't it be interesting if this happened in TEW?¨ feeling and then the ideas flood into my head.**

 _ **I just have been getting that feeling that i should write it, but if no one reads it, what's the point, feeling. It feels horrible and i would honestly like to hear your opinion on this, i i really do wanna read comments about it, it's my first work of fiction that i can say i wrote myself, that didn't involve having to write in an established world from a game or series.**_

 _ **The Premise of TEW:**_

 _ **The Empty World will follow the story of Captain Abel K. Wing(Like i said, this fic came first, and i really do like the name, hell i'm named Abel :P), and the crew of the intergalactic** **Dreadnought**_ **: Equinox, as they grow up in a universe where everything is always against them, and living is harsh. They will be sent to a new(?) Galaxy to explore this abandoned region of space that the crew has dubbed ¨The Empty World¨. Will they discover the truth of this galaxy? Or will survival be the end of them. **

_**I know it sounds kinda... Improvised, but i have been working mostly on the story, and the universe rather than a brief summary about it. Another reason i took it down was because of the place i posted it, It was over at the FF page for Space Engineers (And if requested to be continued, it will be there) I believe that is where it belongs, but i'm open to suggestions.**_

 _ **Also important note, if TEW gets a green light from you guys, it will be on the back-burner, instead of a priority fic like Failure and so on. Basically i will be working on my 3 main fic's mainly, and if i get free time or a brainstorm, i will work on TEW.**_

 _ **I know alot of you have been waiting patiently for more content from my part, and i am truly sorry for making you guys wait, but i also have a life and go to college, so if i ain't posting at your speed, i am truly sorry. I will take a pause until Sunday Night to see the responses, i please do respond, this is kinda a big deal for me guys.**_

 _ **Now for the words you guys know:**_

 _ **Like always, I'm still in the trenches, and hope You Enjoyed.**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 A Normal Evening**

 **Watchpoint:Gibraltar - Abel's Room 5 PM**

Abel was coming out the bathroom in his room, he was glad to finally be allowed free roam again and being back at Gibraltar. He looked up and found Amèlie waiting with a towel and a change of clothes, but her frown showed she was still mad at Abel, witch he did understand and didn't mind, someone had to put him down if he got of hand. Abel stepped away from the bathroom and let her enjoy a nice hot shower, like always, he took a cold shower.

However now he found himself with some free time, so he put on his spare training clothes and teleported to Winston's Office. Winston was about to shovel down a few spoon fulls of peanut butter until Abel appeared in front of his desk. Winston sighed in disappointment and asked "How can i help you Abel?" Abel could clearly see he interrupted something important and quickly asked "Can i leave? Just for the evening, got afew places i would like to check out." Winston was surprised, Abel hasn't been out by himself before, so this kinda blind-sided him.

Winston sat up straight and asked in a curious tone "And where exactly do you plan on going?" Abel gave a sheepish smile and spoke honestly "Well actually it's just one place, and it's mostly to learn how to create more things. I wanna go to the Bovington Tank Museum." At the mention of "create" and "tank" in the same context made Winston go quickly from calm to full on surprised. Winston quickly recomposed himself and nodded, stating "Alright, but be careful, and no weapons." Abel frowned at this last condition but nodded, he did understand where Winston was coming from with saying that, and teleported away.

 **Lena's Room 6 PM**

Lena was laying on her bed after she gave the Orca a full check up, and now was bored. She rarely got bored due to her hyper nature, but after a week since she got "shagged" by Abel she hardly zipped around, and was significantly calmer. But today she felt horrible, she had been dizzy all day, had snapped at Torbjörn when he tried to help, and avoided lunch altogether. "Bloody hell is wrong with you Oxton? Do you really miss him that much?" Lena asked herself as she stared at the ceiling in her room, she still felt her head spinning and was getting sick and tired of it.

She got up and stomped to her bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face, it helped, for a little bit. After a solid minute she could hear a small knock on the door to her bedroom and groaned as she made her way to it. She opened it and found Hana waiting silently in the hall, Lena forced a smile and greeted her Korean friend "Hey love, what's up?" Hana could see the strained smile clearly and spoke in a low tone "Sorry for trying to beat you up..."

Lena and Hana had been avoiding each other ever since Dokkaebi revealed to the whole team that Abel and Lena did indeed have sex. But Hana knew that they couldn't go on like that forever, so here she was now, apologizing to her best friend. "Can we take a walk?" Hana asked awkwardly as Lena nodded and followed her friend through the halls of the base. Lena smiled abit and asked "So love, how can i help'ya?" Hana gave an awkward smile and asked "Well... I wanna know just one thing, and i wont get mad at the answer, i swear. So... Do you love him too?"

This question made Lena light up like a Christmas tree, she had been thinking a lot about Abel recently, and she did seem to get along well with him. Lena sighed and answered with a simple "Yes." This, oddly enough, made Hana smile, and say "You know he would die for anyone of us right?" Lena smiled back and nodded as both women talked about their lover, about the man who would change the future, but now they had the same question. Where is Abel?

 **Bovington Tank Museum 8 PM**

Abel was exiting the tank museum with a face of absolute tranquility and happiness. He had arrived hours ago and was greeted by a humble old man who watches over the entire museum and warehouses of the tank museum. Abel spent the majority of the time listening and asking questions about each respective war machine, starting from the British Mark 1 Landship up to the Panzers used by the Nazis back in world war two. His favorites where hands down the British Mark IV, the FT17 light tank, the Chamond, the Char C2 super tank, and the M7B1 "Priest" self propelled artillery platform.

He was even given a book about tanks with detailed information on their mechanisms and variants. But all good things come to an end, and the museum was closing for the day. Abel didn't mind, he actually did learn alot from the tour, like some flaws tanks had and that he could correct when working on one. Now he prepared to teleport away when it started raining and the boom of thunder scared Abel to teleport accidentally to London, Buckingham Palace, to be more specific. He looked around and the guards already had spotted him.

Abel quickly teleported away but was halted when he reappeared in the middle of the street. He knew why he didn't appear in Gibraltar and groaned "No, not now..." he could feel another coughing fit and ran to the nearest alley to cough up some blood, he had teleported too far for one day and his body was giving him a harsh reminder of it. He sat against the wall for roughly 10 minutes of nothing but coughing and taking shallow breaths, and to make matters worse, it was raining and some thugs spotted him as easy prey.

 **-Insert Song: Fight for all the Wrong Reasons by Nickleback-**

It took everything Abel had to stand his ground, but his body was still strained from the teleportation that he was met with no other option but to run. He had to buy time for his body to recover, and he was failing miserably. The thugs surrounded and outnumbered him 1 to 30 and where armed with knives and lead pipes. Abel growled and prepared for a beat down as the first one lunged at him, Abel sidestepped and kneed the thug in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Abel then kicked said thug towards his fellow criminals and prepared for the next one.

Four jumped at him from every direction, Abel thought quickly and ducked for his life. The four goons hit each other in mid air and Abel gave each one a quick one-two combo, five down. The next two jumped up to Abel and landed in front and behind him, Abel quickly dodged their knives as they tried slashing and stabbing him, then two more came from both flanks and grabbed his arms so Abel wouldn't be able to punch or grab them. Abel felt the goon in front of him leave a cut along his chest, and pulled both thugs holding his arms towards him, and used them as human shields.

However the fight was halted when a empty glass bottle hit the back of one of the thugs, a redhead woman with auburn eyes and a red coat stood at the end of the alley holding another empty bottle. The thugs had a quick laugh at the sight of the woman trying to stop them, that was until the woman threw the second bottle and knocked out one of the thugs.

Half of the group of thugs charged after the woman as she ran away, Abel looked at the ones left and said in an ominous tone "Run or Die. Your call..." They all laughed until Abel put his palms together and made an M1911 pistol. They all went pale as the last thing saw was a pistol before their brains painted the walls. Abel quickly disposed of them and hurried to help the woman before she got overwhelmed by the thugs. Abel made a Mauser pistol and extra clips and hurried through the alleys, jumping from wall to wall while he followed the sound of commotion.

 **-Song End-**

When Abel finally arrived he found the thugs inside an abandoned warehouse, all of them searching for the woman that interrupted them. Abel took this opportunity to prepare, he made afew more clips and made a bullet proof, armor platted vest. He slowly made his way in as he listened to the thugs ahead calling out the woman, they weren't even remotely aware of Abel's prescience, giving him the advantage of the Hunter. Abel silently walked until he found two thugs searching through some storage rooms, Abel quickly ran up to them and decked the first one down and shot the second one in the chest.

The gunshot echoed through the vacant warehouse as the thugs and woman listened, the place was silent, say for Abel's footsteps. The thugs started panicking as the footsteps started getting closer, the woman could see the the thugs panic then, the lights went out. They stayed still and listened, the footsteps stopped, and they didn't know where the hell to go, until Abel spoke up "Right behind you." The thugs screamed and slashed their knives all behind and around each other. Abel waited patiently until the sound of movement stopped, then he made the substance covering the lights fade away.

As expected, the thugs slashed at each other, leaving them covered in cuts and bleeding. Abel walked into the light and said in a offensive British accent "Well you bloody wankers... Y'all fucked up." They all tried to lunge at Abel one more time, but to no success, they just fell on top of each other. Abel hummed as he walked up to them while reloading his pistol, then aiming at the first one. However he was halted by the woman he came to save, she stood in the way of the thugs with a frown.

Abel raised a brow at her and made his pistol fade, and sighed at her. She gave Abel a small smile and dialed the Bobby's to come and "investigate" the warehouse. Abel quickly left with the woman before the cops arrived, both looking over their shoulder to make sure no one was following. Once out of the alleys both stopped and panted as they looked at each other, then Abel finally asked "Thanks for the save, you ok?" The woman simply giggled and nodded, the night had been chaotic and intense, yet somehow she ended up having fun, so did Abel.

 **King's Row London - 10 PM**

Abel walked with the woman through the winding streets of King's Row, both agreed that dinner was in order after getting an entire gang of hoodlums sent to the gaol. Abel finally asked in a awkward tone "What's your name? Didn't really occur to ask sooner, sorry.." The woman smiled and answered with a small snort after her giggles "Emily, local here at old King's Row and Vigilante. You chap?" Abel smiled and said in a joking voice "Abel, international target for half the world." Emily blinked when she finally knew who he was.

Both entered what Emily called a "Coffee Bar", once inside the sweet smell of cakes, pastries, and hot drinks filled Abel's nose, making him melt on the inside. Both took a seat at the back of the bar, where Emily asked in a serious tone "So you are the lad that started the war?" Abel frowned and corrected "I didn't start the war, Talon did." both stopped their small bickering when a waitress came and took their order, Emily ordered green tea while Abel ordered Black coffee. After the waitress left, Emily continued "So what happened at Russia then? Can't deny you leveled the whole bloody place."

Abel felt the anger boiling in him, making him respond "What happened in Russia was not my fault... I was trying to-" Emily cut in "Trying to what? The news showed that you where fighting some criminal, but you didn't show any regard for any collateral damage." Abel sank his nails into his palms as he held his anger in and answered coldly "You weren't there, i tried to kill Reaper, one of the leaders of Talon, not because it's what needed to be done. Because he shot my mother, so don't you dare judge, got it?"

The waitress came back with their drinks and set them in front of each one respectfully then left. Emily was silent now, she did go rough on him, but what surprised her was that Abel knew Reaper. She took a small sip of her tea then spoke in a low tone "Sorry chap, didn't mean to hit a nerve." Abel sighed and responded with "Don't be, i don't deserve forgiveness, trust me." After that the evening went by quietly, both drinking their drink and simply relaxing abit, the cozy ambiance and warmth of the bar soothing them.

* * *

 _ **And another one, sorry it took me a week to post another chapter, but i have been busy, sorry. Now i would like to** **address**_ _ **the last comment, wish the user had a username so i can give him/her a proper shout out, but thank you for pointing out a lot of the flaws in my fic, but, like i stated, it's my first one. Hell i might repost it one day with fixed** **grammar, but as for the rest i can see where you come from with it, and i will respect your opinion, But, i will have to respond that i have gotten praise from the** **opposite** **of what you have you have ranted/complained/judged my fic about, but i everyone their opinions. (PS: I'm from Mexico, not Italy, triggered me when i saw that but it was also a good laugh XD just putting it out there.)**_

 _ **Will work on more development or progress for the next chapter.**_

 _ **Now, like always, i'm still in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed.**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Making New Friends**

 **Watchpoint:Gibraltar 10 PM**

Hana was hurrying through the vacant halls of the facility looking for Abel, up to now he wasn't in his room, and no one had seen him for hours, which worried her. She was heading towards Winston's Office to see if he knew where Abel was, however when she arrived at the door she could hear a full blown argument going on inside. She heard a few beeps then whatever had happened ended, maybe a call gone out of hand. Hana took a deep breath and knocked on the office door, earning a simple "It's open."

Hana walked in with a half smile and took a seat in front of Winston's desk then asked "Are you ok? Sounded like someone really messed up." Winston nodded and said in a low tone "I'm alright... Just getting reports that France is asking for support.. But how can i help you Hana?" Hana gave an awkward smile and asked "Have you seen Abel? No one has seen him all afternoon." This question made Winston raise a brow and ask "He hasn't returned?" Those words planted a dreadful doubt in Hana's head.

Winston quickly spoke up and said "He asked if he could go out for the afternoon, but he should be back by now. Athena, track Abel's Overwatch medal." After a brief silence a map appeared on Winston's monitor and showed that Abel was currently at King's Row London. Hana smiled abit as she watched the small red bulb on the map stay stationary at a cafe, however Winston was worried. Then he tapped on the bulb, initiating a call through Abel's medal. Both members waited until they heard a familiar voice ask "Hello?" Hana quickly jumped in and asked "What are you doing alone in London!?"

Winston chuckled slightly and listened to Abel's explanation, it was far fetched, but not impossible, Abel has proven to commit mistakes. So both members sighed as Winston asked Abel "Can you teleport back home?" Abel replied quickly with "No, need to rest properly before i can even consider of making a jump that long again." Hana frowned and asked "So you are just gonna stay there then?" Abel could hear the uneasiness in her tone and responded reassuringly to her "I got a place to stay st for the night, don't worry." This calmed both members down, until they heard a female voice in the back.

While Hana didn't recognize the voice Winston did, but before either of them could say anything Abel hung up and left them in silence. Hana's eye twitched as she stared at the screen, Winston quickly hurried out his own office and listened as Hana completely went Ape-shit on his office. The sound of equipment being broken and bashed against the wall echoed through the night, Winston just stood there in genuine fear of the young Korean gamer, he never considered Hana to be destructive at this scale or even remotely threatening outside her mecha, something he now feared.

 **King's Row - Emily's Apartment - 10:40 PM**

Abel and Emily both walked up the stairs of Emily's apartment building, the halls where mostly silent at this hour of the night, witch just helped put an unsettling silence over the duo. Emily finally broke the silence by asking "So what are you doing here at old Blighty, chap? Working or just buggering around?" Abel looked at her and responded seriously "The War, i was at Normandy a week ago.." Emily's smile quickly shifted to a worried grimace from Abel's answer as she thought "Blimey, this chap is something else.."

They finally arrived to her apartment after a dreadful silence and walk, Emily stretched and threw her coat onto the coat rack by the door, while Abel just took his hood off and ruffled his hair. Emily laid on her couch ad asked "Hey chap, how did you do that thing with your gun?" Abel raised a brow and asked "What? Make it fade?" Emily nodded and Abel answered her by putting his palms together and made a bayonet in front of Emily's eyes. Once Abel finished he held it out for Emily to examine and try for abit.

Emily took the bayonet and was left slack-jawed from what she just saw, then asked Abel "How did you-?" Abel cut in and responded with "I got no idea.. I just.. Do it." Emily gave him a small frown and handed Abel the bayonet back to him. Abel made his creation vanish and looked around small living room, small knick-knacks here and there, then he spotted something that caught his eye. Emily saw Abel pick up a picture frame, it was of herself and Lena both holding each other in a warm hug during winter, Abel looked at Emily as she gave an awkward smile.

Abel asked in a surprised tone "You know Lena?" Emily stayed silent for a moment then replied in a low tone "Yeah, we used to date until she decided to end our relationship.." Abel could tell he struck a nerve and responded with "Sorry... But she must have had a reason to do so, she might be abit... Impulsive, but not stupid or cruel." These words did calm Emily but also made her ask "You know her too?" Abel simply responded by showing her his Overwatch badge, making Emily tense up in an instant.

She was snapped back to her senses when both of them heard a knock on the door, Emily quickly got up, walked to the front door and looked through the peep-hole. Outside Emily's apartment was a kid in a blue hoodie and black cargo pants, he was slightly pale and gave an awkward smile, his blonde hair was a messy mop and he asked "Can i come in?" Emily opened the door and greeted the young man with "Evening Brian, come in." The young lad walked in while taking his hood off and saw Abel standing in the living room and froze up.

Abel stared at the kid for a moment, both seemed roughly the same age, with Abel looking more worn out due to his life. Brian stared at Abel for a solid minute before asking "Y.. You're the guy from the news..?" Abel simply nodded to Brian, making him go wide eyed then ask "You are with Overwatch, right?" Abel was about to respond to Brian until Emily cut in and said "Yes he is chap, now don't freak out." Brian held in his excitement as he nodded to Emily and took a seat next to Abel.

 **Watchpoint:Gibraltar - Winston's Office - 11 PM**

After half an hour of destruction, anger and lashing out, Hana finally ran out of steam and sat on the floor of Winston's office panting. Winston came in and examined the damage, he needed a new office, entirely. He sighed and spoke up to Hana "Can i speak now?" Hana simply put a thumbs up and Winston continued "Now, i can understand why you got... Frustrated.. But i can guarantee there is nothing to worry about, Hana." Hana looked up at Winston, raising a brow and asking "Why?" Winston smiled as he cleaned his glasses.

Hana watched as the leader or Overwatch casually took a seat next o her, then answered "Because i know who she is... Her name is Emily.." Hana went silent as she recalled Lena's ex being called Emily, then asked "So she...?" Winston nodded as Hana face-palmed. Winston chuckled at Hana's realization and patted her back, then continued "Don't worry Hana, now go get some rest.." Hana nodded and left Winston's office, leaving the gorilla to sigh and clean up the carnage left behind by the gamer girl. He sighed and started cleaning up the ruined equipment, unaware someone was listening.

 **Emily's apartment 11:10 PM**

Abel and Brian sat alone in the small living room while Emily was in the shower. Abel could tell Brian was dying to speak and said "Ask away man.." Brian didn't hesitate to ask "What are they like? You know, Overwatch" Abel thought about that question, and the first thing to come to mind was "Well... They are like a family... Actually one of them is my mother.." This made Brian go silent for a moment then ask "Are you for real man?" Abel simply nodded and laid back on the couch.

Brian quickly rapid fired question and had voice cracks the whole way "Who is she? What is it like? Can i meet her?-" Abel stopped Brian by giving him a death stare. Brian complied and let Abel speak "First, i have two mothers, Moira O'Deorain my biological mother and Ana Amari my adoptive mother. Second, it's weird and third, don't push your luck, we just met, we are not friends." Brian scratched the back of his head awkwardly as he said "Sorry, just i really want to meet them.. Or join them." Abel raised a brow and asked the blonde "Why?"

Brian smiled from ear to ear and responded honestly "I met Lena once, before that day i didn't care about anything i didn't even have a goal. But when i met her she said a phrase i will never forget 'The world could always use more heroes' and ever since then i have been helping as much as i can, like Emily.. Like you." Abel could see the determination in Brian's eyes, but corrected "I'm not a hero, I'm a soldier." This statement made Brian frown and ask "What's the difference?" Abel looked at Brian, honestly unsure if to answer Brian or not.

Thankfully Emily finished her shower and came back to the guys wearing a baggy red shirt and grey shorts. Abel sighed in relief as she sat between them and asked Abel "The chap asked didn't he?" Abel gave an awkward smile and nodded, Emily simply rolled her eyes and smiled. Brian smiled at Emily and asked "So what do you guys wanna do?" Both Emily and Abel stayed silent for some time until Abel asked "Any of you guys like music?" he put his palms together and started making an acoustic guitar, making Emily and Brian smile and nod.

Emily pulled out an old digital keyboard and base guitar she used back in High school, handing Brian the base and connecting her keyboard to an electric outlet. Abel smiled and asked in a somewhat excited tone "Any sound you guys wanna hear?" Brian was about to speak up but Emily cut in and said "Try something on your own first, so we can see what you like." Abel looked at his guitar and molded it to be electrical then connected it to the sound system Emily had in the living room.

 **-Insert Song: Fix You by Coldplay-**

Emily and Brian both watched as Abel sat back down and started playing an old song they didn't know, Abel hummed initially then spoke in a low tone "When you try your best but you don't succeed... When you get what you want but not what you need... When you feel so tired but you can't sleep, Stuck in reverse..." Emily stared at Abel genuinely surprised that he had artistic talent. Abel continued as he started putting more effort into his tone, if only slightly "When the tears come streaming down your face... When you lose something you can't replace... When you love someone but it goes to waste, Could it be worse?... Lights will guide you home , and ignite your bones, and I will try... to fix you." Emily stared following Abel's tune by playing a small, almost inaudible set of notes with her key pad. Brian on the other hand followed Abel's lead and played the notes along with Abel. Meanwhile Abel got up and stood against the wall as he continued with the song "High up above or down below. When you're too in love to let it go, if you never try you'll never know, just what you're worth... Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you..."

Abel flipped a small switch on his guitar as he let the electrical current rush through it and the notes now came out the speakers all around the room. Brian smirked abit and continued along as Abel, now in full effort, continued "Tears stream down your face, when you lose something you cannot replace. Tears stream down your face, and I..." Abel looked at both Emily and Brian and signaled them, with a tap to the neck, to sing the last words with him, now all three sang along "Tears stream down your face, I promise you I will learn from all my mistakes. Tears stream down your face, and I." Abel raised one hand to signal them to stop completely as he finished the song with a melancholic voice "Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try... to fix you." After the last words both Emily and Brian smiled up at their new friend, and broke into a small laughing fit and pulled Abel to them, with Emily stating "Bloody hell lad... I already know what we are doing every weekend chaps."

 **Talon Maim HQ - Surgery Ward - Mid-Night**

The medical team watched as their leader finally awoke from his healing pod, the fact that they had to use it was enough to process, but to imagine someone putting Doomfist in it in the first place made them get all nervous. Doomfist walked out the ward in nothing but skin tight pants and a sleeveless undershirt towards the laboratory, where he met with Gabriel and asked "How long?" Gabriel responded with a flat "A little over a week.." This made Doomfist pop his fists and walk up to his last ally.

Both stared at the large glass tube full of a yellow liquid, with Doomfist asking "Is it ready, our next phase?" Gabriel simply nodded and said "Yes, the subjects have been showing great progress and all are unique." As he said that, a figure inside the tube twitched and opened it's eyes. At the base of the tube there was a label reading "AB-32" and beside it where 8 more, from 33 to 40. Doomfist watched as they all twitched from their mental re-calibration, being administered by their far superior and lethal older brother, AB-30, or as Doomfist named him "Cain".

However, besides molding the newest editions to the AB project, Cain was also waiting for Abel to sleep, and torture his little brother with nightmares. Cain was also reading the minds of Reaper and Doomfist, learning from their memories and thoughts about everything he could. Up to now he saw the world as chaotic, ugly, and imperfect, things that he was thought to destroy by any means. And we was intent on achieving his goal, be it with or without Talon or his fellow AB subjects, but now that had to wait, right now he was playing his part.

* * *

 _ **And another one, sorry i took long guys, but been busy with studies (Mainly exams) but now i got 2 weeks free to write, so expect more chapter the following weeks.**_

 _ **Like always, i'm still in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed. **_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Joint Operation**

 **Emily's Apartment - 9 AM**

Emily yawned as she hugged onto a soft object on the floor of the living room, she slowly opened her eyes to find herself hugging Abel. She blushed as she noticed she was sandwiched between both guys, Abel in front of her and Brian behind. She recalled the night prior, how the three of them messed around playing old rock songs until they fell asleep in the living room. She was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard a small "vrrmmm" coming from the coffee table, it was Abel's Overwatch medal.

She looked down at Abel then at the medal, and got up, taking the medal and walked towards the kitchen. She remembered how Lena answered hers and answered the call, being greeted by a familiar gorilla with glasses. "Mornin' big guy, long time no see." Emily greeted in a lazy but sweet tone, making Winston chuckle and reply with "Good to see you again Emily, it has been a while. Is Abel there?" Emily gave a small nod while stretching then responded in a half yawn "Yeeeeeeaaaahhh, he's sleeping in the living room. Want me to wake the lad?"

Winston nodded and spoke in a serious tone "Yes please, there is an urgent matter i need to discuss with him." Emily nodded and asked while walking to Abel's unconscious body "Is it Overwatch related or war related?" Winston stayed quiet for a brief moment, then simply responded with "He has got to learn how to stay quite..." Emily simply giggled and responded with "Then you would be making him a liar." Emily kicked Abel's back lazily and spoke to him "Wake up, there's a call for you."

Abel groaned and looked up a Emily with a slightly annoyed look and sat up, rubbing his eyes in the process and taking the medal. He was greeted by Winston giving him an amused look, Abel simply replied with "What's wrong?" Winston dropped the amused look and answered in a stern and deep tone "We need you back at Gibraltar... We have a mission that will require your... Combat experiences..." Emily listened and watched Abel nod and reply "Alright, be there in a few minutes... And get me some clothes ready.." Winston nodded and cut the call. Abel turned to find Emily waking Brian and run to her room to pack.

Abel raised a brow and asked Emily "Where are you going?" Emily simply frowned and responded with "With you, we wanna help too." Abel sighed and spoke in a serious tone "Look, i understand that, but fighting thugs and fighting soldiers are two very different things.." Emily was still packing as she ignored Abel's warning. Abel watched and sighed as he thought of a way to keep them away from the front, sadly, he couldn't think of one. He could leave them here, but then they would go to Gibraltar on their own, it would happen sooner or later.

 **Watchpoint:Gibraltar - Mess Hall - 9:10 AM**

Lena sat in the edge of the mess, she still had a headache that thankfully had calmed down, however the brief moment of tranquility was short lived when Abel teleported into the middle of the mess hall, with Emily and Brian holding his arms. Everyone stared at the trio, Emily and Brian looked like they where gonna be sick and Abel had the most casual look he's ever had. Abel was carrying their bags on his back and hands and told his two new friends "Bathrooms are to the left, third and fourth doors to the right..."

The members present, being Lena, Mcree, Brigitte, and the junkers, watched as the blonde kid and redhead ran towards the hall and gunned it to the bathrooms. As soon as they left the mess Lena zipped to Abel and demanded "Why the bloody hell did you bring her?... Better yet, how do you bloody know her?!" Abel blinked and responded simply "I got into some trouble back in London last night and she helped me out." Lena was visibly furious, her face was a dark shade of red and her eyes where like daggers piercing into Abel's soul menacingly.

Thankfully Winston arrived to save the day, but spoke up to everyone present "Everyone to the training room, we got alot to do, so let's not waste time." Abel nodded and teleported to his room to leave all the bags there and to try to take a quick shower. Lena groaned at the horrible timing and stomped to the training room, her headache back in full march. As for the others, they hurried behind Lena, preparing for what ever work they had for the day.

 **Abel's Room - 9:16 AM**

Abel left all the bags on the floor of his room, lazily stacked against the wall as he hurried to get a quick rinse before going to Winston's meeting. However he didn't take into account his roommate and barged into her while she was stepping out of the shower. Abel instantly face palmed and closed the door, knowing he was gonna get the beat down this time. However when Amèlie came out, she didn't seem remotely fazed, which worried Abel significantly, he simply watched her walk to the closest and pull out one of her purple skin tight suits, and proceed to put it on, slowly.

 **Watchpoint:Gibraltar - Training Room - 9:20 AM**

Abel and Amèlie both arrived at the training room, where they were greeted by their friends, from both Overwatch and Rainbow. Amèlie went to sit with 76 and Mcree while Abel decided to sit alone for now, getting afew frowns from his teammates. Winston and Tachanka both walked in holding files for everyone, they handed them out calmly and hurried to the middle of the group. Winston cleared his throat and spoke in a serious tone "Glad to have everyone here today, now i would usually give a small talk about how we are doing, but I'll be blunt, things are bad."

The files showed the first week's casualty ratings, and no one liked them. 345 thousand troops died in France, 221 thousand in the far east, and, thankfully, 122 thousand in America. Abel wasn't phased by this, war was war, and this was the price of it. Winston continued "Now... For the reason i called everyone... The Brits and French have requested our aid in taking a German/Talon factory... This factory is one of the two main production lines for EMP's for the western front." This news made everyone go silent and nod, they all agreed on this plan, and listened.

Tachanka stood up and took the spot light for the moment while Winston took a seat next to Abel "Good to finally be working with all of you, although i wish it was under better circumstances. Now, i have devised a plan of attack for this operation." All the members present gave a curt nod and listened carefully, if this operation went as planned, then the British and French could finally push the enemy out. Tachanka used a hologram of the factory to explain the plan, the place was huge, maybe 42 square kilometers of nothing but reinforced buildings, catwalks and warehouses.

Tachanka put 6 bulbs on the map, one up in the sky, two on the western entrance, one on the northernmost perimeter of the factory one on the southern warehouses depot and the last one slightly west. He cleared his throat and spoke in a calm tone "Now, we will be divided to six teams, teams Hammer and Nail will be aiding the troops on the main gate, team Wing will be with anti air support, hope you are ready Lena Oxton." Lena gave a nod and a small smirk. "Team Hunt will consist of Kapkan, Amèli and Ana, you will be our spotters and snipers. Team Virus will come from the warehouses on the south to sabotage their assembly line and get as much intel while the battle is raging. And then the support team, the more non-combat oriented will be aiding by medical and engineering means." The team looked at the hologram, and understood the plan, hold from one point while a small group sneaks in from another. However, one question was asked by Ana "And how will we be divided?"

Kapkan placed a list of names for every team and began reading "Hammer and Nail team will consist of Winston, Jäger, Zarya, Mcree, Fuze, Mute, Reinhardt, 76 ,Symmetra and Myself. Wing team will be Lena, Pharah, Dva and Virus, and also the largest single group, will consist of Abel, Bridgette, Junkrat, Roadhog, Lucio, Genji, Mei, Sombra, Dokkaebi, Ela, IQ, Thermite, and Montagne, and will be led by Abel. The rest shall be with support until called in." Everyone nodded and left to begin preparations, with Abel hurrying to the hangar, until he remembered his guests and teleported to the mess hall.

 **Watchpoint - Mess Hall - 9:30 AM**

Abel appeared in the mess hall and found Emily and Brian both frowning at him. He walked up to them and spoke in a low voice "Sorry i left, but something important came up." Brian gave an awkward smile and said "Don't worry, really. But where is our stuff?" Abel responded quickly "At my room, follow me." Abel motioned them to follow him and headed down the hall towards the hanger. When the three of them arrived they where greeted by the whole team loading supplies onto two Orcas. Emily and Brian both stood there as all the members turned to look at them.

Emily was staring at one member in specific, a certain hyperactive British pilot to be exact. Lena froze in place as Emily found her and was now walking up to her, Emily had a small smile and spoke to Lena in a soft voice "Hey Lena, long time no see." Lena gave an awkward smile and replied hesitantly "Hey love, it sure has... Sorry i haven't visited recently..-" Emily cut in and insisted "It's okay, really, i mean, look around... A bloody war and a half but still beatin' up some blockes."

Abel and Brian both walked up to them, Brian about to have a stroke from being able to finally meet his idol, and Abel bracing himself for one hell of a scolding after this. Emily and Lena stopped and looked at the two guys, with Emily saying "Oh right, Lena, this is Brian, you might recognize him." Lena did recognize the lad and spoke up "Blimey, good to see you chap, how's the family?" Brian gave an excited smile and responded to Lena, while Abel went to help with loading the equipment onto the Orcas. While doing this, Ana slowly came up to him and smiled.

Abel smiled back as both started moving some of the heavier equipment onto the Orca. Once they where alone inside the Orca Ana pulled Abel into a deep and wet make out session, however this one was abit more violent, with Ana pinning him to a wall and both falling to the ground. Both of them where blushing brightly as they stopped kissing and stood up, with Ana saying "Sorry... I guess i miss you.." Abel gave her a small smile and responded with "Miss you too, but don't you think it would be better if we set a day apart for this?"

Ana chuckled and nodded, and quickly whispered into his ear "You willing to spend a whole day with no one else but me? Just you, me... and maybe a bed." Abel blushed at this statement, but didn't deny it, instead he responded with "Well... Sure, but let's not just jump straight to sex... Alright?" Ana couldn't help but blush and nod, the simple fact that he didn't like her just for sex was comforting. Now both of them continued with loading the Orca, today would prove to be one of the longest days in Abel's life, but he still didn't know what the future held in store for him.

* * *

 _ **And another chapter done, and next up will be the next battle like Hell on Earth, so look forward to that guys. Also will be taking down Flesh & Blood for lack of support on it, maybe in the future it will get a better reception. Along with this i do have an announcement, i was recently suggested/Requested a fic involving Abel, so be on the look out for that.**_

 _ **Now like always, I'm still in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed.**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 Operation Blackout: Bomb It**

 **Team Virus' Orca Transport Ship - March 31st, 2076, 10:05 AM**

Abel was sitting with "Team Virus" and going over the plan, like before, his plan would consist mostly of outlandish, if not straight up stupidity, for their main advantage. Abel was briefed on each operator's special gadgets and preferences and repeated his plan "Let's go over this one more time... Jamison..." Everyone was groaning when Junkrat kept tinkering with his explosives rather than listening to the plan. Abel quickly reset the holographic map of the southern warehouses and the main office area.

Abel cleared his throat and spoke in a somewhat loud voice "Now, we will be divided into two groups, Group Noise, and Group Knife. Group noise will consist of Brigitte, Junkrat, Roadhog, Thermite, Lucio and Me, while the rest of you will be in knife and being led by Genji." Sombra and Dokkaebi both nodded while they loaded their guns and Genji nodded. "Now, team knife your job is simple, get in and sabotage any equipment you deem necessary, while your hacker duo infiltrates into the servers within the office area of the compound." Genji nodded then asked Abel the obvious "And you?"

Abel sighed and responded simply "We are the noise, the diversion for you guys to be in with as little resistance as possible." Dokkaebi sighed and responded with "So you guys are gonna be the bait..." Abel nodded and stared out a window into the English Canal, his face solemn and stance serious. Brigitte noticed this, and while the others began to chat about the plan, she walked up and asked "What's wrong? You look like Reinhardt when he remembers the omnic wars." Abel remained silent for a brief moment, then looked up at Brigitte, her eyes worrisome.

Abel motioned her to follow him as he walked towards the cargo hold. Once both arrived Abel lifted his sleeves and showed his arms, the veins didn't subside after his fight with Doomfist. Brigitte did hear of this from the other girls and asked "Does anyone else know?" Abel nodded and responded "Yeah, Mercy and Doc... They tried tranquilizers and sedatives but nothing works..." Brigitte watched his palms leaking the black substance he used to make his weapons, then examined where the veins were located exactly, she was thinking something, something that could help Abel control his own powers.

Brigitte pulled out some measuring tape and measured Abel's arms, their length and dimensions. Abel watched as she measured then hurried to her equipment, she pulled out a spare armor set she brought along and started removing the sleeves and gauntlets from it, carefully. Abel watched her take the armored sleeves apart to a basic shell, then she started adding in some components in, mainly in the top of the gauntlets and shoulders. She then started connecting some thin wires to the components and added a small emptied out air tank then spoke in a serious tone "Try it."

Abel put on the right sleeve and glove that was composed of exposed components and wires, when it was placed properly he felt a small and quick prick to his palm and flinched. Brigitte quickly spoke in a hesitant tone "It's a suppressor, maybe your body is producing too much Substance and you can't release it all, so this should be capable of storing it in an external container for later use." Abel watched as his veins slowly subsided and sighed out "So basically I'm like a time bomb... Building up pressure until one day i might just... Pop.."

Brigitte scratched the back of her head, unsure if there was a way to make it sound better. Abel shook off the gloom and spoke in an apologetic tone "Sorry about that... And thanks for the suppressor." Before he could leave Brigitte pulled him to a chair and said "You ain't going out with that thing in it's current state, it has no armor!" Abel gave an awkward smile and sighed out "Weeeell i never was a big fan of armor... Always weighs me down or limits my movements." Brigitte simply nodded while grabbing some armor plating, stating "Noted." at Abel's statement.

Abel sighed and extended his arm so she could work properly with the sleeves, something that made Brigitte go stary eyed and begin to work as fast and hard as her father. She kept the design light and minimalist, using more modern armoring methods over old heavy and cumbersome designs. Abel watched and took mental note in case he needed to make a quick armor plate. By the time Brigitte was finishing Abel's arm had fallen asleep and Abel was holding in the urge to flex it, but thankfully the ordeal was done and Abel could finally move his arm.

However Brigitte kept her hands on his arm as she watched how it moved, making sure nothing gets stuck or worse, falls off. Thankfully it seemed everything was in order, so she started picking up her equipment as Abel asked "Anything i should worry about? Besides only having my arms covered." Brigitte simply responded with "Make sure you don't go around touching electricity or electrical currents, you are safe from most things but that." Abel simply nodded and started helping her with her equipment, making Brigitte smile and hurry up. By the time they cleaned up Abel had already gotten used to the arm but removed the fingers from it.

 **Talon EMP Production Factory- 5 Kilometers west of Albert France - 11:30 AM**

Everyone was hurrying off the transports, Winston and Tachanka hurrying to meet with afew of the British and French troops that where preparing for the siege, Ana, Amèlie and Kapkan hurrying north to get to their position and Abel meeting with the French resistance group on the southern perimeter of the factory. Abel watched as Lena, Hana, and Pharah fly overhead and hoped they would be okay, but now he had to hurry, they only had a small window, and he was intent of taking advantage of it.

Abel and Genji split up with their respective members, Abel pushing staying on the path to their point while Genji and his team ran further southeast to avoid detection. Junkrat was already laughing like an inmate at a mental asylum as he loaded his frag launcher, he was absolutely dying to blow some shit up. Abel looked at the southern wall and asked while making his two pistols, an M1911 and Mauser "Think you got enough explosives?" Junkrat gave him a class A shit eating grin and nodded enthusiastically.

Thermite started setting his Exo Thermic detonators and C4 charges along the wall as Jamison went complete maniac in setting dynamite, nitroglycerin, frags grenades, mines, and some suspicious looking black plastic explosives in a chaotic web of fuses. Brigitte gulped audibly and asked Abel "Sure this is a good idea lad..?" Abel simply responded with "Hell no... And that's why it will work... Now... Run like hell!" On that order everyone ran, fast, leaving Junkrat with the detonator, anxious for the explosion, the deafening boom, the rubble and earth to fly through the air, the absolute carnage and destruction of the bombs.

When everyone was at a safe distance Jamison did it, he pressed the button on his detonator, however only 3 bombs went off, he raised a brow and pressed the button again, nothing. He started smacking the detonator and pressing it repeatedly until they all went off in a massive and terrifying ball of debris, dirt, concrete and metal. The boom was heard all over the facility and the shock wave shattered all the windows in a 50 kilometers radius. Thankfully Abel had prepared for this and made a large substance dome around his teammates to protect them from it.

 **Talon EMP Factory - Western Gate - 11:35 AM**

Winston shook his head, he was on the ground after the explosion he guessed was Abel's entry went off. Angela and Moira both felt it all the way to the medical camp and even some equipment was damaged. Tachanka helped Winston up and said "It's time to begin, let's go." Winston nodded and they started their charge onto the main gate with the British and French. To the far north Ana watched as the massive ball of dirt cleared up and could only hope no one died, her team was already in and climbing a radio tower.

Up above the girls where blown off course by the massive shock wave the explosion produced, with Pharah asking "What the hell was that?!" Lena smirked and responded with "A certain Junker making our blokes a way in." Pharah was outraged, and slightly impressed, she was expecting them to get the enemy's attention in some stupid way, but this took the cake easily. Hana looked down and watched the cloud of dirt clear to reveal the 20 meter wide crater and Abel's team running in cautiously, while in the western gate there was a full blown fight raging.

 **-Insert Song: Good Day by Angels & Airwaves-**

Abel and Brigitte both where digging a half buried Jamison out of the rubble, he was still grinning like a psychopath and asked "Did i do good mate?" Abel chuckled and responded "Hell yeah, but we still got work to do, can you keep up?" Jamison felt offended and stood up by himself as he popped his body in various areas. Roadhog and Thermite were clearing the first warehouse with a mix of Roadhog's Scatter gun and hook, Thermite's M1014 shotgun and a terrifying amount of swearing, mainly from Thermite.

Abel held his 1911 tightly and walked cautiously into the next warehouse, where he found troops hurrying to the crater. Abel made a quick stick grenade and threw it at them, making limbs and guns fly into the air in a cloud of Scarlet arterial fluids. Brigitte was guarding Abel's back while Lucio scouted ahead of them, Brigitte subduing them with her flail and shield bashes while Abel used both his pistols and grenades for an optimal duo. While Junkrat, Roadhog and Thermite used their unstoppable firepower and force to push the enemy back, all in all, they where holding up.

But now they had to stay here and keep the enemy drawn to them, giving Genji and the hackers time to sabotage and steal the Intel they needed. Abel spoke up after throwing a smoke grenade into the streets between the warehouses "We need a point to hold, and some cover!" Thermite nodded and yelled "Big fucking hole, Coming right up!" Thermite set up his exo thermic charge on the wall of the main factory building and detonated it, giving them an opening into the factory. Brigitte covered the guys while they ran in, with Lucio arriving and yelling "The big guns are coming!"

Abel looked around at the factory, everything was electrical and machine operated, and was still operational. Brigitte and Roadhog sealed their entrance with a metal plate and welded it down, while Lucio healed up the small injuries everyone had with crossfade. Abel quickly looked around and spoke "Alright... Thermite, i need an emergency exit, incase we get overwhelmed here. Junkrat, i want this factory to be inoperable by the time we leave, give us a show. Lucio and Roadhog, keep the enemy out and funnle them to the main entrance. Brigitte you and me to the main entrance... I need a boost.."

Abel put his pistols in their holsters and made a Scottish longsword, then proceeded to the main hall, where the enemy troops where marching through. Brigitte gave a Rally cry and charged with Abel. Brigitte stopped all oncoming bullets with her shield while Abel teleported up to them and started cutting limbs and heads. Back in the factory production line Jamison and Thermite had finished setting their explosives but heard troops coming from the back, they both prepared and took cover, all they had where grenades, their guns and some extra charges.

 **-Song Ends-**

 **EMP Factory - Office Area - 11:45 AM**

Dokkaebi sat in front of the factory's main server room, her Ballistic Armored Laptop on her lap as she hacked into the main firewalls of the servers. Meanwhile Sombra was going through the computers located on the top floor, she was bypassing most of their security parameters with ease. Mei, Genji, IQ and Ela were assassinating the guards and any soldier who dared enter, IQ using her RED MkIII to detect any electrical appliance coming their way, combining this with Genji's sword skills and some well placed sticky grenades from Ela and you had a lethal combo.

Genji was finishing off a squad of troops by himself, IQ was sighing as she watched all the troops downstairs wait for them to come down. Ela looked over at Genji and asked "So how do you think the others are doing?" Genji looked at Ela and answered flatly "Really? They made an explosion capable of making most countries arrest them. So i think they are doing just peachy." Ela rolled her eyes and threw a sticky grenade down the stair well and hummed as it detonated near the enemy, making Mei jump abit.

Mei was probably the least used to this situation, they bottle necked themselves on a floor and where holding out until they had what they came for. All she had done was seal the elevator shafts with ice and freeze the ventilation system connecting to this floor. Genji was keeping her as far away from the fight as possible and she knew it, and this made Mei feel useless. But before she started sulking to herself everyone felt another explosion go off, this one smaller but it did shake the building. Genji peeked out the window and went silent with what he saw.

 **EMP Factory - Production Line - 11:50 AM**

A small group of Talon troops went flying out of a window, the cause being Lucio's Sonic Emmiter pushing them out. Roadhog was covering his smaller and more agile teammate by sending any if not all enemy troops into his scatter gun with his hook. Meanwhile in the main production line, Jamison and Thermite where being overwhelmed, their range wasn't enough for the assault riffles the Talon troops used. Thankfully Jamison was smart, or stupid, enough to use his RIP tire covered in charges and send it into the enemy lines.

Jamison and Thermite taunted the enemy with Thermite screaming "You just messed with the wall! And I'm the fucking wall!" and Jamison "Hallelujah blokes! Rest in pieces!" Up front with Abel and Brigitte was alittle more messt, bodies lay on the floor as Abel and Brigitte both cut them up and knocked them down as they came. Abel felt his medal going off and quickly answered it "Kinda bussy!" Genji quickly shot back "You got company heading your way, they are bringing the armor." Abel didn't respond as he saw them, the Talon troops coming from the eastern streets.

These troops were between 7'3" and 7'6" and all had armor similar to Reinhardt's and used shield generators too. Instead of using hammers they carrying rocket launchers on their shoulders and a heavy machine guns on their backs. Brigitte pulled Abel back into the factory as the Heavy talon troops charged towards them, nothing they had could penetrate their armor and shields. Abel started making barricades to slow down them down and felt his body hitting the limit again, coughing out blood and saliva while creating walls. Brigitte watched him fall to the ground and keep coughing, she dragged him and yelled to the others "Lads we gotta huddle up!"

Roadhog and Lucio both arrived after a minute and found their captain still coughing. Lucio started healing Abel as best as he could, while it did calm the coughing, it couldn't stop the ever increasing amounts of Substance being produced. Brigitte looked at Abel's armored sleeve then tapped the canister, it was empty "Bloody hell, i thought that would work... What's causing this..?" While she examined Abel for any sign of fatal wounds the barricades started to receive rockets and other explosives by the dozens.

Brigitte removed the sleeves and looked Abel in the eyes "Abel, listen.. We need you to go all out." The junkers hurried to keep the barricades up by throwing everything they had left. Lucio and Thermite ran to the back and found them already inside, with Lucio avoiding a rocket by centimeters. Brigitte shook Abel "Please, do it, get Angry! Don't let your team down! Abel!" She could see him trying to force it with all his being, the veins were starting to show, he was doing it, until he coughed up more blood, vomiting a stream of red vital fluid for a few seconds.

Roadhog and Junkrat both ran away from the barricade as it blew up and let the armored troops in, with Roadhog covering his smaller junker and taking a small burst if shots to his back. Lucio was covering Thermite while he detonated the emergency escape they had, however on the other side there was already troops waiting, forcing them to run back in, with Lucio feeling the splash of a rocket and sending him flying into Thermite. Brigitte rushed to help Lucio and used her shield to cover him, while a stray rocket blew up next to Abel, leaving him on the floor, unable to hear anything but a high pitch ring.

Abel looked up and shook his daze off, his vison clearing up. When he came through he watched Junkrat pulling the pins off the grenades on his grenade belts and using it like a flail with his metal arm, he managed to destroy one shield and his own mechanical arm in that suicidal move. Thermite was covering Roadhog while he took in some of his healing fumes, until he ran out of ammo with his shotgun and resorted to his pistol. Brigitte was shield bashing one of the Talon heavy troops back and holding her ground while Lucio retreated to Roadhog and Thermite, but eventually she was overwhelmed and tried blocking 3 rockets, decimating her shield and forcing her to run back and drag Abel to their small "Circle". It looked bad, Brigitte was throwing down a medical pack and ordered "Focus on healing Abel!" Lucio and Roadhog nodded, as they started using their own healing methods on Abel as the enemy troops surrounded them. Abel looked at Jamison and then at the enemy, then said "Do it.." Junkrat pulled his detonator out, and with a car horn signaling it, pressed it.

* * *

 _ **And boom goes the dynamite. Another chapter done and another on the way, qucik shoutout to blazingpheonix123, you always seem to be a step ahead of me man.**_

 _ **Like always, i'm still in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed.**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 Operation Blackout Part 2: 32 and True Form**

 **EMP Factory - Western Gate - Mid-Day**

Winston watched as the factory came crumbling down after what could only be described as the biggest EMP in history to go off. No electrical appliance within 60 kilometers worked for anyone, making this battlefield go from distant firing to morbidly silent. Thankfully Wing team was high enough to not be affected by the EMP, making them have to do an emergency landing just to receive an update on the current situation, Pharah landing first, then Hana and lastly Lena.

Pharah hurried to Winston and asked in a demanding tome "What the hell happened down here? One moment there is a factory, next there is rubble." Winston replied flatly with "Take a guess." Hana came running to him and demanded "Was he still in there?! Mecha didn't show any signs of him leaving the compound." Winston gave her a sad look, making her run to the rubble and try to fig them out. But when she got to the top she was greeted by the sight of Talon and German reinforcements arriving from the east, with gunships, heavy troops and infantry charging ahead.

Hana quickly ran back to Winston as they all watched the enemy overwhelm them with nothing but sheer numbers. Winston looked at Mcree, Tachanka, Jäger and everyone with a non electrical gun begin to set up a line of fire on the onslaught of troops, Tachanka mowing down any heavy armor that would dare come within 150 meters of their position. However Winston noticed some of the troops on the far back getting shot down, he looked north and saw his snipers still in position, and helping them from afar, but they were still outnumbered 200 to 1.

Winston picked up a steel pole with concrete and looked up at Reinhardt, then spoke up to everyone "Alright... Grab a weapon.. We need to hold until we get reinforcements... Lena, Pharah, both of you are on running duty... Attack quick and precisely. Hana, you are our only armored vehicle, so Torbjörn will keep you going. " The four members nodded as everyone with no functional weapon picked up improvised weapons, ranging from sharpened metal poles to shanks and clubs wrapped in barbed wire. Winston was ready along side Reinhardt and both charged forward, with Reinhardt using a reinforced steel door as a shield.

Winston climbed some support beams and walls that still stood after the explosion and used them to jump onto the enemy troops and began swinging his improvised club. Reinhardt swung his hammer at the shields the heavy talon troops used and actually managed to push them back with nothing but brute force. Lena and Pharah fired at them with all they had, Pharah using the skies and Lena zipping all over the place. Hana and Torbjörn were both vetting into Mecha while Mcree walked up to a squad of troops charging at them, he simply stood there and said his infamous words "It's high noon.."

Winston and all the troops were in an all out brawl with the enemy, close combat raging harder as the body count increased for both sides. Eventually the rubble and ruins of the factory were the main battlefield of the day, blood and dirt covering both allies and and enemy, their modern combat reduced to a bloody fist fight. Hana and Torbjörn were clearing any enemy from any cover they had or any troop that tried to attack them. However it didn't take long for the heavy troops to focus on them.

Eventually mecha guns and armor clashed with german shields and rockets, energy and explosives have never been so intimately in combat, and now explosives were proving why they had been used for so long. Mecha could take some hits directly, but when it took 4 at the same time it was disabled from moving and laid on the rubble, slowly shutting down. Hana hit the eject switch and the thrusters made the mech fly forward and take four heavy troops with it. Hana and Torbjörn both held their guns as they looked around, dead bodies littered the battleground.

And to make matters worse, more talon troops surrounded them, Torbjörn firing molten rivets and Hana small energy blasts from her light gun. Sadly their ammo didn't last long, as they didn't have any supporters to give them some and now resorted to using their own hands. This idea was killed when they saw dozens of heavy troops coming to aid their troops, Hana simply fell to h knees and panted, she was exhausted, and with no actual way of fighting back, she was thinking of any way of beating them. Torbjörn held his hammer tightly, ready to die honorably.

However all the fighting stopped when a large and loud boom echoed from under the rubble, and the sound of a roar. The rubble under their feet sprung to life as it started collapsing and was pushed. A heavy trooper watched as the rubble moved towards him, it looked like a large pile of concrete and metal and saw a canon aimed at him, along with the sound of an engine roaring he could only yell one thing "Panzer!" Directly after that the heavy trooper received a 88mm tank shell to the chest, ripping him apart and then detonating against the rubble.

 **-Insert Song: Ghost Division by Sabaton-**

The Talon troops watched as this ancient war machine rose like a blasphemous creature ignoring death, it's cannon turned and aimed at the heavy troops charging at Hana and Torbjörn and fired another explosive shell, sending bodies and even more rubble flying. Hana and Torbjörn simply stood there, awe struck and slack-jawed at the sight of a machine as ancient and powerful as a Panzer. The top hatch opened to reveal Abel, his face was dirty and had a thick streak of blood running down his chin, neck and chest, making Hana gasp at the sight.

Abel looked at them and asked between coughs "You guys need a lift?" Hana gave a worried smile and nodded, with Torbjörn responding with "Of course lad.. But... Why a panzer?.." Abel gave a weak smile and answered with "For irony." After that he jumped back in and let the two new passengers take a seat inside the small space. Hana saw Roadhog being attended by Brigitte and Lucio, but they all looked horrible, dirty faces and cuts peppered their skin in certain places. Abel whistled at Thermite, who was seated in the drivers seat.

Abel spotted some troops coming over the rubble hill and gave the order "60° right and full speed" Thermite nodded and Abel stuck his head out the hatch and watched as they all stopped at the sight of this machine. Abel smirked as they turned and started running like hell, the tank climbing the rubble and crushing it under it's weight. As it made it's way to the top a rocket hit the right flank, making Abel scream "Turn the cannon 80° right!" Lucio and Roadhog hurried to turn the gun as Abel watched the shot lime up and yelled "FIRE!" Jamison pulled the trigger and shot at the heavy troop.

Winston and the others heard this and turned to see the german war machine mowing down it's own people, with Winston chuckling and saying "Take it away Lena!" The British pilot zipped up to the british troops and yelled "The Cavalry is here!" They cheered as the tank pushed back the Talon and German troops back east, with only afew rockets hitting it. Winston watched as Abel peeked and ordered the tank to stop, Lena zipped onto it and helped Abel out, but noticed the amount of blood covering his chest and mouth.

Abel gave a weak smile, his eyes looked sore and he looked like any hit could knock him down. Winston came up to them and asked "Why a Panze-" Abel cut in flatly "The irony." Lena rolled her eyes and Abel asked "Can i send two of my team mates away? Roadhog and Lucio are injured." Abel made the tank dissapear and revealed a beat up team. Winston nodded and pulled his badge out, thankfully it still worked, and contacted Angela "Mercy, we got two injured badly, sending them to you. Please send Moira to help us over here." Mercy simply nodded as the call was cut, however Winston did notice Abel getting slightly more unstable. His palms leaked more Substance and his skin was peeling off.

 **-End Song-**

 **EMP Factory - Office Building - 1 PM**

Genji and his team were running out the western entrance/exit as the Talon infantry chased and fired at them. After the EMP factory was demolished and set off all the EMP's present, Genji was forced to pull out with all they had managed to take. The hard part of this was making it back to the safe perimeter in one piece, Abel has really screwed them over with blowing up the factory, most if not all their equipment was worthless now.

However they noticed the enemy troops running away in fear, yelling "Panzer! Panzer! Panzer!" Genji sighed as they reached the ruins, making Ela ask "Tank?... We have a fucking tank?" Genji responded in an annoyed tone "No, but Abel made one..." Mei stayed silent at the thought of Abel making something so complex. However they stopped when a small talon ship flew over the battlefield and dropped a capsule of some sort. Genji quickly ordered everyone to take cover and hid behind a massive piece of rubble. The capsule struck the center of the complex and opened to reveal an Albino kid.

The man was roughly 5'5" and wore a white skin tight jumpsuit, and had a fit build, and to top it all of, he had a 32 on his chest, making the whole team go wide eyed. Genji pulled out his Dragon sword and slowly used the clouds of dirt and dust to his advantage, making his way towards AB-32. Mei on the other hand pulled out her medal and contacted Winston, she knew that fighting an AB alone was suicide, and knew they needed all the fire power they could get, and even then it would still not be enough.

Genji watched 32 take a step out of the capsule and look around, then stop right when he was looking at Genji's direction. The young AB spoke up in a calm and friendly tone "I can see you. Please don't hide, i came for another." Genji gave up on stealth and walked up to 32 and upon closer inspection, noticed he was barely a teen. Genji asked "You do know we are enemies, right?" 32 frowned and responded childishly "We don't have to, let me start. I'm AB-32 but father calls me Dan. See? No longer strangers."

Genji felt uneasy with Dan's way of being, his entire child like demeanor gave him a psychopathic vibe. Genji pointed his sword at him "We are not friends, now leave, or i will end you... Freak..." Dan's smile faded in an instant after Genji said "Freak" and spoke in a hostile tone "Don't call me that." Genji could see Dan turn around and pull out his own sword out of his capsule. It was completely white, designed after a cutlass but had a sphere on the hilt, was slightly curved forward and lined with a row of sharp teeth like protrusions

Genji held his sword tightly and took his stance, with Dan still standing by his capsule. Genji took a single step forward when Dan swung his sword at his direction, making it stretch and the teeth of the blade stick out into spikes now. Genji ducked and back flipped away, and thought "What the hell is that? His sword.." Upon closer inspection Genji noticed something sickening about that sword, it looked like it was... Pulsing. The whole thing looked like it was a living, breathing creature. Then he looked at Dan, he now had a childlike smile.

 **-Insert Song: Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold-**

Dan cocked a brow and spoke "You caught on quick... My other toys never noticed before they broke... Yes.. He's alive... Come on.. He wants to say hello!" Dan swung his sword again, making it stretch all the way towards Genji, and slam him into a wall that was still standing. Genji watched the sword return to Dan and wrap around his Arm, and nuzzle it. Dan chuckled abit and patted the sphere on the hilt, then focused back to Genji. Dan gave a small smile then shook his head at Genji, taunting him with a "tsk tsk"

Genji fell for the bait and swift striked Dan, appearing behind him and leaving gashes all over the boy's body. However Dan giggled and swung around with his sword, making the whole thing stretch and wrap around Genji, with the teeth sinking into his mechanical body. Genji watched as Dan gave him a psychotic smile and spoke anxiously "See? You will break too, but i wanna keep playing, come on ninja man, let's Keep playing!" The blade tightened around Genji, making the teeth sink in deeper and begin yo damage important components, making Genji scream in pain.

 **-Song Ends-**

Dan was giggling while torturing Genji until a rock hit him in the back, he turned to find Mei frowning at him. Mei threw another rock at him and yelled "Leave him alone! He isn't what you want right?!" Dan thought about it, and loosened the grip on Genji then spoke "Bring him please." Mei nodded and said "He is already coming, just please... Let him go.." Dan looked at Mei, he could tell she was nervous. So he let go of Genji and swung his sword at her, making it coil around her, then said "Liar! Mean lady lied!"

Mei struggled as the teeth slowly cut through her snow coat, and poked her soft flesh. Mei started hyperventilating and out of nowhere, froze up, turned into a human ice cube. Dan raised a brow and pulled his sword back, unsure if she was broken or not. Then, he felt it, the presences of another AB here. He turned and saw Abel, but felt an ominous tension rise when Abel showed up. Abel teleported down to Dan and straight up punched him down, making him slam down into the ground. Dan spat out some blood then looked up at his older brother, terrified.

 **-Insert Song: Burry Me Alive by Breaking Benjamin-**

Abel had a red glow as he growled at Dan, his hands now claws that twitched. The small amount of clothes he had burned off as his skill started ripping and falling off, and his chest finally losing all its skin this time. Genji watched as Abel apeared behind his younger brother and threw him through the whole remainder of the compound. Abel also seemed to be leaving a trail of Substance and the ground he came into contact was left scratched and cracked, meaning he was moving at high speeds or brutal force.

Dan stopped after roughly 2 minutes of being a human ragdoll and swung his sword around at Abel, wrapping him in it like with Genji. Abel struggled for a moment until he teleported out of the grip and appeared above 32, delivering a drop kick that buried him 2 feet into the ground. Abel growled an let out a roar that echoed throughout the entire place, even Mercy and the support team could hear it loud and clear. Winston heard this and checked Abel's rage meter, he just hit 20% and didn't show signs up stopping.

Ana zoomed in on Abel and went silent when she watched him turn and look at her, he was over 200 meters away, but he could feel the sights aiming at him. Winston arrived to Abel's position and saw him falling apart, skin was hanging off his body as he hit 23% and his eyes had gone completely black. Dan on the other hand swung again at Abel, but this time made the spikes sink into Abel's flesh, not letting him teleport away. Abel tried to teleport but ended up taking Dan with him each time, so he started growling more and trying to remove the sword.

Dan ran around Abel and finally slammed his palm on his forehead, and in the process, sent Abel 3 feet under. Dan panted and released when he saw Abel stop moving, thinking it ended, thinking he had killed his older brother, but that's all it was, thinking. Abel's fingers twitched slightly, his substance lifting him off the ground and helping him get up. Dan could tell what was happening and spoke up "Finally taking your true form brother? Fine, I'll follow along." Dan held his sword close and the small sphere opened up, revealing a bloodshot eye.

Dan's body started getting spikes growing out of it, out of his fore arms, legs, back, chest and forehead. Winston scanned Dan with his medal and listened to Athena's results "AB-32, a formidable opponent with arena control and is capable of seeing the entire battlefield. He is currently going through forced mutation that is growing his calcium reserves in specific point, making spike like protrusions." Winston watched as Abel also changed, his substance wrapping around him in strips that resemble a rib cage. Winston had to stop this before these two monsters caused more damage or worse, killed someone.

Winston roared at Dan and threw a large piece of rubble at him only to have it cut into tiny pieces. Winston walked up calmly to Dan and felt a small cut form on his cheek, Dan simply flicked a finger in the air and cut Winston. Winston looked down at the child and spoke in a serious tone "This isn't a game, please stop, or someone will die." Dan smiled, and responded by sticking his finger through Winston's armor and into the left side of his abdomen, stating "I know... And it's a shame, but i have no choice."

Winston pulled away and held his wound, and heard a gasp, both of them looked. The entire team had arrived and witnessed 32's simple attack, making Hana lose it and charge at the albino freak. Sadly, all it took to stop her was 32 to flick his finger again and cut Hana's ankles. The korean girl stumbled and fell hard, she looked at the cuts and panted, it hurt like hell and she could see 32 getting ready for a final slice. Or was, he stopped and went wide eyed at something behind Hana, same as everyone present.

Hana turned slowly and saw it, a skinless monster that could only exist in nightmares. She could see it's entire muscle structure, but to add to the intimidation, the head had no muscle, it was just a white skull with pitch black eyes leaking a black liquid. Hana knew who it was, even if she wished it wasn't. This monster was her teammate, her friend, be lover. Abel was growling audibly and picked Hana up by the neck if her body suit, then let a howling and deafening screech that sounded like a cry of pain from hell. Along with this, the red glow was now darker.

* * *

 _ **And Part 2 done, next up the final part of Operation: Blackout. Not many questions this time around, but i would love to hear from the newer readers out there.**_

 _ **And like always, I'm still in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed.**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Operation Blackout Part 3: Monster**

 **EMP Factory Ruins - 3 PM**

Mcree and Moira both ran towards Winston's last position while watching the troops running away from the ruins. Mcree held his Peacekeeper tightly as they reached the rubble and saw it, an image that would only appear in some dark and twisted bible. Abel was gripping Hana's neck as he stared into her terrified eyes, until everyone aimed at him, making him look around and growl at them. Moira however didn't raise any hostilities to her son, instead she focused on healing the injured currently present, mainly Winston and Hana.

She lunged forward towards Abel with a yellow orb coming out of her Biotic Grasp and threw it at Hana. While behind her Mcree shot Abel's wrist dead on and made him let go of her, letting Moira catch the Korean gamer and flee towards Winston. Abel held his wrist until the substance started wrapping around his wound and slowly heal it, then looked up at Mcree, he was gone. But before Abel could start searching for him, a certain sword came swinging towards him from above, teeth pointing down at him. Abel simply caught with both palms on each side, throwing it back.

32 watched his sword get caught and thrown back by his older brother, a brother he lost sight of for a moment. 32 looked around in a panic, holding his sword tightly and listening for any movements, and when he did he swung at Abel, giving him a diagonal slash from Abel's left abdomen to his right shoulder. Abel looked like he was falling back for a moment until he re-balanced himself and came swinging his head down on 32, skull smashing into 32's head. 32 tried to swing again but found his sword stuck in Abel's flesh, unable to move.

Abel took advantage of the situation and grabbed 32 by his head and slammed it down hard, then dragged it around until he brought it back up to one of the last remaining walls. 32 was dazed as he looked at his older brother, his rage emitting in a dark red glow and sounding off with another screech that made it clear, Abel had left the building. Meanwhile back with Winston and Hana, Moira and Satya were both trying their best to heal their teammates. Moira was finishing up with Hana's ankles by letting them float in a orb of healing Biotics.

Satya was working on setting an escape teleporter in case the fight came back. As soon as the the teleport was up everyone in the team retreated to the medical camp, with Pharah ordering everyone to make a safe perimeter and shoot AB-32, AB-31 and any enemy troops. This did start another argument back at camp with people supporting Abel and others not. But while Pharah watched everyone leave, she noticed Jamison, Moira and Brigitte stay in their position. Pharah raised a brow and asked "What are you doing? Go through the portal!" All three of them shook their heads.

Moira responded her with a stern voice "I came to aid the team, and my son is part of it. So i will stay." Jamison nodded and yelled "Bloody right! He might be a bloke with a bloody death wish, but he ain't never steered me and roadie wrong." Brigitte nodded and stood beside him. Pharah groaned and ordered "It's a direct order, Go Through The Portal." Moira walked up to Phara and stared her down, literally, until they both heard a certain teleport break. Pharah looked and saw Jamison giving a toothy grin, not maniacal, just stupid.

Pharah growled but stopped when all four of them heard the destruction getting closer, with Pharah trying to convince them for one last time "Please leave, it's not safe.. And not just because of them.." Moira went wide eyed, then spoke in a shaky voice "You didn't..." Pharah didn't answer, instead she took off and flew towards the fight. Jamison looked at Moira and asked "What you talkin' about sheila? What did she do?" Moira hurried to the figjt no foot with both of her allies following her and answered bluntly "This place is gonna be carpet bombed."

Brigitte asked nervously "She can't, i mean, there are troops here... Right?" Moira didn't respond, she was too focused on getting there and trying to get Abel to calm down. But back in the fight Abel was dueling his younger brother with a rod of Substance he made, black and white clashing fiercely. 32 was starting to get more aggressive with his fighting style, trying to get close enough to extend his spikes to stab Abel. Abel was holding out for the time being, he was fast enough to react to most attacks he could see coming, but he was technically losing.

 **-Insert Song: Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace-**

The fight was interrupted by a rocket separating them and sending them flying back, 32 held his chest and coughed blood while Abel looked up and growled at the woman who shot at them. Pharah had her targets locked on and prepared to fire afew burst of rockets rockets. However she watched Abel ignore her and roar at 32, making the younger brother take cover behind some rubble and think on his approach. Pharah flew up higher and found 32 doing something with his hands, he was flexing his fingers and staring at Abel.

She fired another rocket at 32 in the hopes that he woulddie from it, to her misfortune, he jumped away from it and looked up at her with a cold stare. 32 wasn't truly a ranged fighter, but when he tried it, he destroyed. 32 raised his fist up to the air, making his sword stretch upwards from under Abel and swung around the air towards Pharah. Abel got another cut on his chest and tried grabbing the sword just to feel one of the teeth stick out and try to stab him in the chest. Abel caught it, but was now riding it across the air and into the ground.

Pharah avoided the ever elongating blade that swung around trying to cut her down. She fired rockets and some special high temperature warheads but nothing, the blade wouldn't give, bend or even get scratched by the most powerful weapons she had. Abel on the other hand was using as much substance as he could produce to make a ranged weapon to keep himself out of the reach of the stupid sword, and he chose an unlikely weapon. With a clip hanging of the right of the gun he teleported behind 32 and aimed.

The gun in question was a Hotchkiss machine gun, with a 30 round horizontal clip and a slow fire rate made this a strange gun, but it packed a nice and hard kick. Abel held the trigger as he shot at 32 from behind, hitting him twice on the uper back before he started dodging both Abel and Pharah. Pharah finally got an opportunity to fly smoothly and watched as Abel chase down 32 while firing a strange looking gun. At this moment Moira and the others arrived and saw Abel and 32 on the rubble piles fighting and Pharah flying.

Moira looked at Brigitte and Jamison, Brigitte powering her shield up and Jamison was scavenging an engine from a car and had a tire on his back. Moira thought quickly and ordered them "Shield, you and I will help Abel, Jamison, make your RIP tire and on my signal you release." Both nodded and Brigitte went over the rubble with Moira, both heading towards 32 while he was busy with Abel. Moira shot a stream of Purple biotic decay that hit 32 dead on his shoulder, making him trip and slam down, he looked and saw his shoulder had decayed some, his skin looking sick and putrid.

When he remembered Abel was behind him it was too late, Abel gripped the side of 32's head and pulled it into a headbutt. Abel opened his mouth to his younger brother's face and revealed the pitch black pit of Substance that slowly reached for 32, Moira saw this and fired a healing stream of biotic fluids at Abel's body, making it slowly regenerate. Moira watched as he healed for a short while then fell apart again, returning to nothing but muscle and bone. 32 took advantage of this and reached for his sword.

Brigitte watched the blade come back down to it's master and threw her rocket flail at 32's wrist, making him drop it and breaking his hand in the process. 32 looked up at Brigitte and made a spike rip through his hand and pointed it at her. Moira however stood in the way and spoke to Brigitte coldly "Use that shield right girl... I'll be our sword.." Moira reached towards 32 while Brigitte held her shield tightly besides her. 32 jumped at them and tried to stab them from above, Brigitte blocked and Moira touched his spike, making it decay.

32 looked at his spike and hopped back, making another grow and made it longer. At this moment Moira peeked at her wrist pad and saw Abel hit 30%, a number he had only reached once before, and it wouldn't be pretty, so she focused on keeping 32 unarmed by a beautifully executed dance of attack and defend from her and Brigitte. 32 was getting tired of this and put his palms on the ground, making spikes spread out like a wall in every direction, making Brigitte have to use her shield and take the whole force of a thousand spikes pushing onto her.

Moira watched as Brigitte started getting pushed back and yelled "Jamison! Now!" 32 looked up when the loud sound of an engine roared to life and came up from his left. This wheel didn't have spikes but it carried a larger payload of explosives. The explosion stopped the spikes and made Brigitte sigh in relief, but Moira could tell it wasn't over. She fired her decay stream into the wall of spikes and found 32 with only half his body intact and the other half either missing or torn up into a fleshy mess.

32 was panting wide eyed at them and pointed up at Moira, trying to make one last spike stab her. But this was halted when a skinless hand gripped his wrist and pulled on it hard, ripping his arm off his socket. 32 fell screaming in pain, trying to drag himself away from this monster, but it was pointless, Abel picked up 32 and opened his mouth once more. Brigitte and Jamison arrived to see Abel bite into his younger brother's head, and slowly eat him alive. The action made Brigitte throw up and Jamison freeze in place.

 **-Song Ends-**

Moira however wasn't fazed and watched the gruesome act, slowly walking up to Abel then yell "Pup!" At the sound of that word Abel stopped eating and looked up at her, through his eyes all he saw was a black haze and and orange blur where Moira was. Moira spoke in a cold assertive tone " Pup Kneel... " This triggered Abel to follow her order and made him fall to his knees. Moira smirked and added "Now get mommy and her friends out of here... " The jets were coming and they could hear them.

Abel didn't move until he understood the order and got up, walked up to Moira and waited for Jamison and Brigitte to come. Moira looked at them and said jokingly "He won't bite~" making both hesitantly grab onto Moira's shoulders then teleport away. However up above Pharah was shocked, both from the outcome and Abel's actions, but she also was smirking, her helmet recorded everything she saw and she knew this information could change Abel's position. She hurried and flew back to the medical camp where everyone else was, telling herself "You finally have him, don't mess up."

 **Medical Camp - 4 PM**

Angela was tending to all the injured Overwatch and Rainbow operatives while keeping Winston as a priority. She was using every trick up a doctor's sleeve to tend to all the injuries present, from scratches and gashes to bullet wounds and infections. However she was interrupted when a certain experiment popped in the middle of her camp along with Moira, Brigitte and Jamison. Abel fell unconscious and slowly started to bleed out, giving Angela another patient to worry about, and the fact that he looked like a zombie from a nightmare didn't really help either, Moira simply said "he pushed himself" as an honest excuse.

* * *

 _ **And operation black out has finished with Abel's ¨Ultimate¨ being revealed, a pile of meat with no actual processing capability except Kill. Also will take a very short break, feeling abit tired recently so might just take tomorrow off and continue after. Would like to hear more from you guys.**_

 _ **So like always, i'm still in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed.**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 Answering and Changing**

 **Watchpoint:Gibraltar - Winston's Office - 8 PM**

Moira was seated in front of the massive table used by the gorilla known as Winston. She was currently handcuffed and waiting for Winston to arrive, she was here because the leaders of Overwatch, mainly Pharah, Winston and Angela wanted to be filled in on what an AB was exactly, and what was Abel capable of and not. She was already used to this treatment, the "International Criminal" treatment that she had received since the fall of overwatch. She sighed as she tapped her heel impatiently and stared at the desk thinking.

Her impatience was finally ended when the three heads of Overwatch entered the office with grim and solemn looks on their faces. Winston took his seat in front of Moira while Pharah stayed standing and Angela sat by the window. Winston set a file in front of Moira and spoke in a deep and tired voice "Alright.. Let's not beat around the bush for this one. You know why you are here Moira, so please make this easy for all of us and enlighten us, because after the footage shown to us by Pharah and Abel's current... Form... We need to know if he is truly dangerous around others..."

Moira opened the file and gave a quick read through what they had learned about Abel, and spoke in a serious and stern voice "First of, he is dangerous, that's the whole point of him, to be capable of killing anything. And second, I'm genuinely shocked to see you have learned so much about my pup, but not enough." Pharah glared at Moira but held her composure, she knew Moira was eccentric and self centered. Moira continued "So... As to what he can't do..."

Winston nodded and pulled out a small pad and began a recording of her as she spoke "My son cannot fly, he can barely swim, and teleporting underwater is impossible, the fact that he teleports everything on him makes it dangerous for him to teleport when he is completely submerged in water. He has not shown weakness to most elements, this includes poisons made specifically to kill humans in all forms." Winston nodded and asked "Talking about forms, what is Abel? I mean he is currently skinless and has no flesh on his skull."

Moira smirked and answered in a prideful tone "That's what i call 'True Form' a form he takes only when he exceeds in a mix of both physical exhaustion and mental distress, or in other words, his ace up his sleeve. But it does come at a few...gruesome prices, mainly reducing his IQ to 0 and reacting off pure, primal instinct, using suicidal tactics for engagements, and unable to distinguish friend from foe, with me as an exception." Angela had a worried look and asked "So is he prone to doing this often?" Moira shook her head and sighed "Angie, Angie, Angie... He slowly kills himself every time he uses it..."

Pharah cut in before Angela could respond with "How did you manage to get him to obey you? Neural therapy? Trigger words like a sleeper agent?" Moira shook her head with "Tsk tsk tsk" and corrected "He has... A bond with me.. The first time he ever took his true form was a few months before he was taken from me. A talon soldier dared to hit me and he didn't like that... Ever since then i made sure he always knew that his mother would always love him, think of it like positive reinforcement."

Winston raised a brow and asked "So you practically singled yourself out of his sights." Moira frowned and responded coldly with "In a very crude and barbaric explanation, yes.." Pharah growled and demanded "You know you left everyone else in the world as a target for him, so fix it." Moira glared at Pharah, and with a flex of her wrist undid the her cuffs and picked Pharah up by the hem of her shirt and threatened in a cold and sadistic tone "He... Not 'It', He... And i refuse.. My son is prefect the way he is and i won't change anything about him."

Angela stared at Moira, genuinely shocked to see her so furious about something like this, Moira was always about "Medical and Scientific progress" and this made her look like a stranger in the eyes of Angela. Winston separated both women and continued the interrogation with "Alright... Now what exactly is Substance?" He set a small bottle full of Abel's strange black fluid capable of making any weapon he wanted. Moira chuckled and answered coyly "It's a secret, but here is a hint: It's molecular structure is nonexistent." Angela frowned at this and dismissed it as impossible until Winston simply nodded in agreement.

Winston changed the subject quickly and asked the most dreaded question of this meeting "So why did Abel... Eat him...?" Moira clasped her hands, gave an ecstatic smile and spoke in an over romanticized tone "Ahhhh yes, that small detail. You see... Abel is special... Unlike the other experiments i made, he can absorb the powers of any opponent he comes face to face with. But he has to be in his True Form, because after he eats them he regenerates and absorbs the unique genetic coding in his victim, think of it like hijacking a specific part of a vehicle."

Pharah felt her stomach flip and do a somersault, the fact that he could gain more powers was bad enough, but the process made it down right sickening. Moira chuckled and watched as Pharah held the urge to vomit, Angela cut in and asked "So who is the father?" trying to get them out of the "He eats people" conversation. Moira responded simply with "There is a reason he can teleport so well." Making the room go as dead silent as a graveyard. Winston shook his head and spoke in a half stunned voice "You mean... Gabriel is his...?"

Moira groaned and nodded, answering in an annoyed tone "Yeah, Gabriel Reyes in his biological father, once i saw how good his abilities were i decided to use that as a base for him." Angela was now internally swearing at her self in every language she knew how to speak, she somehow managed to make things go from bad to worse with just five words. Winston gave a long sigh and spoke in a flat tone "Alright... I think we have learned enough about Abel for one day... And if you ask Moira, he is currently in a tank of Biotic gel to accelerate his regeneration, tomorrow the Brits want him on the front again.." Angela escorted Moira out of the office, but Pharah wasn't done, she put a hologram projector infront of Winston and said with a mischievous grin ¨Think you might wanna see this.¨

 _ **Talon Main HQ - 9:30 PM**_

Reaper was training the next 2 AB's, AB-33 and AB-34, in the ways of assassination. 33 was a tall 6'4" man wearing a black trench coat with the neck up and a top hat, while 34 was woman roughly 5"8' and was composed of air. Reaper had them assassinating black ops and elite talon assassins with nothing but their bare hands. 33 was adept if not a master with a knife and subduing any victim he could get into arms reach of, while 34 was more akin to suffocating and dropping them from high above.

Reaper was glad to see these doing so much better than 32 in tactics and teamwork and let them take a quick breather. He left the training facilities to get the next mission briefing but just found Doomfist coughing in the meeting room. Gabriel took his mask off and asked "You also feeling the stress?"" Doomfist nodded but simply shook it off and spoke in a serious tone "AB-32 is dead, along with this information we also know the British and French plan on a massive counter attack tomorrow at the River Somme..."

Reaper nodded and looked at the hologram and went speechless, there was roughly 2.8 million enemy troops preparing to push east and they were all armed properly with both electrical and mechanical guns. Doomfist simply responded to the silence with "We will not be attending this fight, we are too small a group to be dealing against millions of troops at a time." Reaper simply nodded and asked "So 33 will go to London?" Doomfist nodded and corrected "Whitechapel... Time to inspire fear with 33..."

Reaper nodded and was given the day's report and wasn't happy with the information. As far as the war was concerned, they were on the winning side by pure technicality, but Talon as it's own group was now reduced to the members working on the main HQ and other hidden bases they had world wide. Doomfist looked through the file and sighed, ordering Reaper in a low tone "Tell all our men to pull back to their respective bases... We need to start recruiting more people.." Reaper nodded and walked away from his master, and prepared for probably the biggest backlash in Talon history.

 **Watchpoint:Gibraltar - Medical Ward - 9:40 PM**

Abel floated in a glass tube full of a yellow viscous substance, his face was mostly back and his body was healing, but he still looked like crap. Bags under his eyes and bruises peppered all over his body gave him a sickened appearance that made everyone worry, mainly his guardian sitting beside the tube. Ana had been asked to watch over the injured members for the evening while Moira was interrogated, she agreed under the condition she be allowed to watch over Abel until he was awake again, Winston agreed and let her stay the night with her step-son.

She stepped out of the room reluctantly to go check on the other members, and she was glad to see them awake and breathing. Jamison and Roadhog both were already bickering over something irrelevant, Lucio was sitting up and looking through his phone for some music to listen too, and lastly Hana, she looked terrified, eyes wide and jumpy at the slightest movement. Ana walked over to the poor korean girl and asked "You alright little one?" But Hana didn't respond, all she could see was those pitch black sockets and screech, that pain filled and loud screech.

Ana put her hand on Hana's shoulder and watched as Hana jumped slightly and looked up at her then slowly calm down. Ana gave the Korean a sad look and asked "You really are scared aren't you?" Hana simply nodded and spoke in a shaky voice "H...his eyes... His entire persona seemed so... Monstrous... Evil.." Ana hugged the slim Korean girl tightly and cradled her gently, letting her sink into a a sense of safety and comfort in her arms, an action Ana had learned to master.

Hana held onto Ana's arms and let the Egyptian mother hold her like a baby. Hana wasn't crying or sobbing, she was just terrified, plain and simple. Lucio looked over at them and sighed, knowing some things would change from this day onwards, while the junkers behaved themselves for Hana's sake. At this point Hana let go and gave Ana a curt nod, to say she is okay, even if she still had doubts in her mind. Ana let go and respected Hana's choice, she waved to the rest of the team and left back to Abel's room.

Winston's Office - 10 PM

Winston sat on his chair, defeated by the previous argument that ensued after Angela took Moira to her new room. He got into an argument he now regretted about Abel's participation with Overwatch, and now he was staring at his desk blankly. He tried defending Abel's back to the best of his abilities, but now he had to worry for the other members as well. He slammed both his massive gorilla fists onto his desk, breaking it and making Pharah smirk as the echo reached her. Winston was furious, both at Pharah, and at the situation itself, he would have to find a way to keep Abel under control or send him packing. After cooling down he ran to his lab and began to work.

 ****

* * *

 _ **And there, post** **traumatic** **stress disorder aside, i finally finished this**_ ** _chapter. Been doing good up to now according to you guys and haven't recieved questions, and those i did i have tried to answer with this chapter._**

 ** _And like always, i'm still in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed._**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Goodbye Freedom**

 **Watchpoint:Gibraltar - Mess hall - 7:58 AM**

Abel was seated in the middle of the mess hall, the entire team along with some British generals watched him sit there alone, this was a trial. The trial was being held for a many reasons here at Watchpoint, after Pharah presented her evidence to Winston she also notified the Brits about Abel's dangerous tendencies and the danger towards both them and the team. This trial was gonna be held with Winston, Tachanka, and a representative of the British Army as the Judges for this court and 76, Pharah, Reinhardt, Doc, Mercy, Montagne and Bandit were the jury.

The rest of the team were all witnesses to this event, an event they were all informed of early that morning, and they didn't like it. Everyone got up as the clock hit 8 AM on the dot with Winston announcing in a grim tone "Court hearing for agent: Abel, Codename: Failure, will commence. This court is for the hazards that are brought or already present with Abel here in Overwatch. Note that the results may change standard protocol here at Overwatch, the accused is allowed to stand and make the Sworn testimony oath."

76 stood up and walked up to Abel, who was brought up to Winston, and held a bible in front of himself, and explained the oath to Abel quickly. Abel sighed and placed his hand on the Bible and spoke the oath "I swear by God's name to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, So help me god." After this everyone took their seats and watched as Abel sat down and stared up at the Judges. Winston handed out files to everyone about Abel's accusations and a list, albeit small, about affiliations he had.

Tachanka spoke up an asked "Before we start Mr Abel, anything you would like to ask?" Abel shook his head and allowed this to begin. Tachanka nodded and informed Abel "Alright then. Abel you are aware of the accusations you are being held guilty of? Murder, direct violations of both safety and war laws, and not to mention inappropriate relationships within a professional organization." Everyone looked directly at Pharah when the last accusation was told, knowing who was the one to blame. Abel simply nodded and answered in a stern tone "Yes, i am aware of all of the above."

Now Winston spoke up sadly "So you are accepting responsibility over the following: First degree murder of exactly 58,302 innocent civilians and counting with both criminal agets from Talon and troops from German lines, Possession and manufacturing of outlawed weaponry such as the Flamethrower, Shotguns, high grade explosives and even military grade vehicles. Exposing intel and the location of a military facility to civilians, showing a complete disregard of safety or mercy on the battlefield, example being the destruction of a beach fortification via flamethrower while friendly troops also marched in. And to wrap it all up, having multiple romantic/sexual relationships within the worker body, besides the anti polyamory laws world wide, you are also being accused of an Incestuous relationship." Everyone glared at Pharah now, but they knew she was protected within the law.

Abel remained silent for a moment, thinking his words carefully before he says something stupid. He stood up and spoke in a smooth and calm tone, surprising everyone "Yes, i do take responsibility for all of these accusations. But I must ask, what have i done wrong exactly? Kill alot when people held a gun to my face? Tell people who already knew about both intel and location of Overwatch about the prior mentioned? Make guns and machines for a war? Tell me, what have i done that is wrong?" Pharah's eye twitched at this phrase.

Winston looked at the other judges and whispered among each other. Abel took a seat and waited for them to finish their talk, but with the rest of the team there was whispering and afew silent arguments. However Winston now asked "What about the last accusations?" Abel simply remained silent for that, not out of shame, but out of respect for the women, and a lack of words. The jury took note of this and watched as Abel simply sulked to himself slightly, unsure if he was holding information or simply embarrassed.

Winston nodded at his judges and let Tachanka speak "While you are right on most points, you still have to face punishment my friend. The jury shall discuss this and within 10 minutes you shall receive your punishment." Everyone in the jury "booth", witch consisted of 2 cafeteria tables pressed together, left the room and began to discuss Abel's punishment. Winston allowed everyone else to take a small pause and chat outside the mess hall, all except Abel, he had to stay and wait got his fate, making some women get worried to hell and back, mainly Ana, who was both worried and furious.

Ana paced back and forth in the hall, getting the attention of two certain junkers. Junkrat walked up to her and reassured her "Oi Sheila lighten up, your kid's gonna be alright, and if worse come to worse, he's got us on his side." Ana examined the image before her, a duo of radiated Aussies, one looking like a half backed pirate without an arm and the other in nothing but leather, for some reason it didn't make her feel better. Lena and Hana both watched them and sighed, knowing that Abel was knee-deep in trouble.

Brigitte was hoping Reinhardt would see some good in Abel and support him. Hana looked over at Lena and asked quietly "Can't Winston do anything about this?" Lena shook her head and responded in a low tone "Sorry love, but Winston has already done all he could. Pharah showed all the documents to the King and Country and they didn't like it." Hana kicked the wall and mumbled "It's not fair." Genji heard this and replied "Life isn't fair Hana, we just do what we can and move on." These words made afew nod, reluctantly, and enter the mess hall after the time passed and saw Abel sitting patently.

Winston watched as everyone entered with solemn expressions, and cleared his throat. Everyone took their seat and watched as 76 stood up, with Winston asking "Has the jury made a verdict?" 76 nodded and spoke in a cold tone "Yes, we have found a suitable punishment. Abel has proven himself to be a master in tactics, he has proven to be ready to sacrifice everything for a mission, and even to be well mannered and tentative to most, if not all his allies. However he lacks discipline and self control, so we suggest removing Abel from combat and send him to go trough a standardized discipline course at Ecopoint base."

Winston could tell Pharah didn't agree to this by the scowl she had that practically said "Kill me." However one person in the group was both ecstatic and terrified about going back to her old research facility. Winston smiled at this punishment/chance they were presenting Abel with, and spoke up in a warm tone "Alright then, does anyone here object to this?" The room was silent as one small hand was raised, shockingly it came from Hana. She put her hand down and ran up to Abel and hugged him tightly.

Abel looked down at her, she was crying and burying her face into his chest. Abel held her close and sighed, knowing she didn't want him to leave. Winston sighed and knew he would have to separate them, eventually, but for now he let Hana spend some time with Abel. Everyone got up and left to start doing their daily affairs, while Abel handed his Overwatch medal to 76 and left with Hana to her room. Along the way both of them noticed a certain British pilot following them, making both them sigh and wait for her.

 **Watchpoint - Research Laboratory - 9:30 AM**

Winston walked into the lab, panting from sprinting and slightly sweaty. He met up with Angela and Torbjörn working on a method of keeping Abel's rage under control, along with them was Satya and Brigitte designing both a compact and defensive model for this "Suppressor". Winston walked up to all of them and asked "Any luck?" Torbjörn nodded and showed him a crude device with many tube like, yet small, components on it. Angela removed her glasses and explained "This is it, the Substance Corruption Suppressor, or SCS for short. Sadly it does present Abel with some draw backs as it will suppress his substance output significantly."

Winston examined the device, jt was long, with a main surpessor holding 3 long cable like appendages with small pads on it. Winston asked in a curious tone "How will he equip this?" To this Satya came over and showed a diagram and explained "The suppressor will be permanent, the pads have small needles that will connect to his spinal column and arms." Winston examined the diagram and asked "Will it have a manual shut down?" To this Torbjörn spoke up "It works off the living energy of the lad, since it's gonna connect to his spine, he will be Abel to mentally choose when to have it on and off."

Winston smiled and hugged all four of them at the same time, crushing them with his gorilla strength. He let go when they all started squirming, saying his sorrys he let them continue with the SCS. When he reached his office he found Tachanka waiting with a small file. He spoke up and asked Winston jn a mildly curious tone "Ok, besides Abel, who's going?" Winston had already decided that answer on his way to the lab and handed Tachanka 3 files, Zenyatta's, Mei's and Pharah's.

 **Hana's Room - 10 AM**

Hana sat on her gaming chair as she stared at Abel, since he was pulled out of the biotic gel he looked significantly more scrawny. The regeneration process took a toll on him, and made him look like a food depraved man, close enough to be confused as a B,O,W. However he was slowly regenerating, so it wasn't all that bad, what was bad was the fact he had a monster in him that attacked anything. Hana had that look Abel hated, the one where she was looking down at her lap with a sorrowful expression.

Lena left shortly after she noticed there was some tensions between them and let them talk it out, but she was just waiting outside the door, listening. Abel pulled Hana close even though she was as stiff as a board, but after a minute, maybe two, she finally started to settle down, sinking into his arms and smiling slightly. Abel noticed this and asked "Are you scared of me?" Hana didn't answer, instead she buried her head into his shoulder and nodded. Abel held her close and ran his hand through her short hair.

Hana looked up at him for abit, his eyes focused on her and only her, she blushed slightly and gave him a soft peck then held him tightly then spoke in a near inaudible tone "Don't leave me.." Abel gave her a sad expression, knowing she wouldn't like the answer, then spoke apologetically "Sadly i don't have a choice in the matter at hand.. If i could i would... Goodbye freedom." Hana gripped him tightly and thought hard, she knew she wouldn't be allowed to go, and he couldn't stay. She felt hopeless, she was in a situation she couldn't control or affect , and she hated it.

Abel could see two streams flowing down her soft, pink, cheeks and wiped them away with his thumbs. Hana sniffled abit and looked up at him with puffy eyes, she looked so vulnerable, so hurt. Abel felt the guilt strike him down like a blade to the chest, he was causing her grief and pain. He had a sad look again, making Hana frown and kiss him again, however this time she didn't hold back, it was a full on, tongue on tongue kiss. Meanwhile outside Lena was turning as red as a tomato from listening in to their make out session.

* * *

 _ **And another one, hope you guys are enjoying, and next up Eco Point. Also kinda shocked how nobody noticed that Pharah and Abel have the same biological father. But now onto some points i would like to to clear up one question i have been** **receiving**_ _ **in my inbox for the past week , ¿How Long will the fic be? Simple answer: We are roughly at the 15% finished mark, and part 2 will start at the 65% or 70% mark, making it shorter.**_

 _ **Also i would like to ask you guys if you would prefer to see less action oriented chapters after the ¨Eco Point¨ chapters, or keep the war raging on?**_

 _ **Along with this i would like to ask you guys to please stop sending requests for fic's, not that i hate it, but i can't write everything. And talking about that subject, and this goes to 2 readers Blazingpheanox123 and Depositaire (Leave it to those two to post a comment on a day i say i won't write, and get me** **writing**_ _ **) Can both of you give two fic's i am working on a quick read? Mainly Hyrule: Absolute War and Persona:F (Yes F is for Failure, and has Abel from this fic over in it.)) I would love to hear any ups or downs those have.**_

 _ **AND YES AKANA45 THAT WAS THE BULLDOZER! XD Thank you for noticing that.**_

 _ **So like always, i'm still in the trenches, and hope you enjoy.**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 To Eco Point**

 **Watchpoint:Gibraltar - Abel's Room - 10:40 AM**

Abel teleported into his room as everyone prepared for the farewell and next mission. When he arrived he found Amèlie wearing his pants and shirt, and sitting on the bed. She stared at him with a static look of sorrow, making Abel feel bad for having to leave, however he had to prepare, he walked to the closet, but was greeted by nothing. He had forgotten he only had 2 sets of clothes, making him face palm hard and sigh, Amèlie watched and hugged him from behind, making him freeze up but eventually sink into her cold embrace.

Abel sighed and ask "Is it normal to feel angry at yourself when you can't do anything about something?" Amèlie nodded and replied in a soft tone "Yes, but don't be, for like you said.." She paused and pulled him onto the bed with her and continued ".. You can't do anything about it, it's like a prison where you can do anything except what you want." Abel blushed but didn't fight it, he was sad about the cruel truth. Amèlie sighed and squeezed Abel in her amrs, hoping to shake him out of it.

Abel did snap out of it when he noticed his head between two certain mounds on her chest, however he couldn't move, her grip was stronger than he expected. She smirked as she felt him try to break free without making it look like a struggle, in her opinion it looked cute. Abel stopped and looked up at her and asked "You are not gonna let go are you?" She simply smiled and let go, then spoke in that smooth and cold tone again "Your choice." It was tempting as hell, especially in the position both of them were at.

Abel sighed and teleported off of her and appeared beside her, then spoke in a low tone "Sorry, but if we do that now we would only be harming each other." Amèlie frowned at him until he hugged her, her cold skin feeling the warmth of his. Abel smiled and got up to pick up whatever was left that he owned, witch only consisted of his Pad. Abel looked at a small package by the door and asked "What's that?" Amèlie looked and answered "Not sure, some british general said it was a gift for you assistance."

Abel opened it, inside was a uniform, but instead of being the modern-day uniform for the British, it was a complete 1916 Uniform. Inside there was the standard infantry uniform along with leather straps with pouches and holsters. And at the very bottom was the standard Mk1 Steel Brodie Helmet. Amèlie examined it and noticed the fabrics were the same as the modern counterparts, but to say it looked identical to the original would be an understatement. Abel put it back and carried it while noticing a sad look on Amèlie and pulled her close to him, pressing his lips against hers.

Usually Amèlie didn't allow guys to get away with kissing her, but with Abel it was another story. As soon as the kiss ended she spoke up in a mischievous tone "When you get back be ready, the night will be for us, no excuses." Abel blushed a dark shade of red and nodded, knowing he didn't really have a choice in the matter. Amèlie watched him and asked in a stern voice "Understood?" Abel replied quickly with "I understand." making Amèlie smile and give him one last peck before he teleported away.

 **Reinhardt & Brigitte's Room - 11 AM**

Reinhardt was watching his squire pack her things up, he was trying to convince her to stay, but his pleas fell onto deafened ears. Brigitte finished packing and scolded Reinhardt "I can't believe you would vote to kick him, i mean, i see your point, i really do. But he has proven to be ashamed of his actions. Now nothing you can say will convince me to stay." Reinhardt walked up and asked "I know i make mistakes, but is this really about my choice, or about your feelings for a boy who may not feel anything for you?"

Brigitte knocked the lights out of Reinhardt with her flail and watched him fall like a freshly chopped down tree. She sighed and left the room to find the junkers tinkering with something as they headed to the hangar, Jamison was shockingly silent and working with pinpoint and sharp movements. She could tell whatever it was needed exact and precisely placed components, she hurried ahead before she missed the flight, hoping to not bump into Winston or anyone else along the way. Sadly, that wasn't the case. She bumped into 76 who was awaiting outside the transport jet, and who eyed her with a questioning look before putting his mask on.

He spoke up and asked "Where do you think you are going?" as he asked he noticed she was holding her flail tightly. Brigitte answered him in a flat tone "Going with the others to Eco Point, Abel's new suppressor will need constant maintenance before it's perfected." She watched as he held his pulse riffle, and watched her closely. Before anything else could be said Abel appeared between them and looked at both of them, he could tell there was tension in the air and asked "Should i come back later?"

76 shook his head and let Brigitte load her stuff onto the transport, and left them alone. Abel sighed and also leaded his things, however he did notice Brigitte had a saddened look on her face and asked "You ok?" Brigitte nodded and shook his question off with a simple "I'm fine." and a strained smile. Before Abel had a chance to press the matter the rest of the team arrived to say their goodbyes, with Angela carrying Abel's suppressor. She walked up to him and gave that angelic smile everyone loved.

She spoke in a smooth and warm tone "Brought something for you, but you will need to tale your shirt off." Abel looked and sighed, obeying the doctor's orders and took his shirt off. Angela stood behind him and warned "This might hurt, if it does we will stop." Abel nodded and felt as Angela pressed something up along his back, then felt hundreds of small needles sink into his spine, making him flinch. Then came the arms, as Angela put them she explained "This is a suppressor for your... Anger issues... It will limit your powers to stop when you are reaching a certain point of self destruction."

Abel nodded and held down any sound of pain as the needles entered his arms and slowly adjust to his body's structure. Abel flexed his arms and hands abit, feeling a cool yet slow feeling running through his arms and down his back. He popped his neck and let out a cold breath and asked in a relaxed tone "God why does it feel so good?" Angela raised a brow and thought "Good? He should be in agony at this point, he didn't have any sedatives in his system." and just gave a hopeful smile to the young man.

Winston arrived along with the others who were gonna join Abel at Eco point, Mei carrying an overloaded backpack, Zenyatta carrying some food for the long trip and Pharah with an expression of absolute loathing and a duffel bag with her clothes. Abel put his shirt back on and noticed everyone who was going had coats for sub-zero temperatures, making him feel abit under equiped for the trip. Thankfully Ana and Moira arrived, with Ana holding her Merciful gear that she lent him back at Russia. He simply smiled and thanked her with a hug, making Moira frown and wait for her hug.

As soon as all the goodbyes and gifts were given did they board the Transport and take a seat at their respective areas, Brigitte at the cargo area, Pharah on the pilot's seat, Mei and Zenyatta at the passengers seats and Abel, for lack of comfort, stood beside the main side doors, staring outside as they took off and left Gibraltar. Deep inside he felt a small pain, like a light burn on his chest, begin to grow, but he sucked it up and sighed, knowing he had no choice and stared at the sea under them then the sky.

Abel sighed roughly 20 minutes into the flight and pulled his pad out of his bag and looked through the list of music he had, hoping to find something to cheer him up, and he did. He walked over to an improvised cabin with 5 beds, one for everyone, and connected his pad to the ship's intercom system, and played what he considered fitting music, especially because it sounded like if you were up in the skies. He pressed play and throughout the whole jet the song "The Adventure" by Angels & Airwaves sounded off.

 **-Insert Song: The Adventure by Angels & Airwaves-**

Mei and Zenyatta both listened to the Alternative Rock song, smooth yet fast enough to make it feel like rock. Zenyatta chuckled and remarked "Well, at least he has some good taste in music." Mei was moving her head side to side to the beat and nodded to the omnic guru. In the cargo hold Brigitte was tapping her foot to the song and actually moving her body to the rhythm. And in the pilot's seat Pharah caught herself humming to the lyrics bit quickly stopped and focused, but found it hard with such a smooth sound in her head.

Meanwhile Abel was preparing a playlist he hoped everyone would enjoy for the whole trip, consisting of alternative, soft and punk rock mixed with the occasional orchestral and symphony. He sighed and laid down on the bed, humming the song and moving his hands and fingers in an air-guitar motion. It didn't take much time before the song ended and Abel made an actual guitar to practice while listening to some good music. He waited for the next song, Another Song About the Weekend by A Day To Remember, started and played along with it.

 **-Song Ends-**

 **Over the Atlantic Ocean - 6 Hours Until Arrival - 3 PM**

Abel yawned as he got off the bed, he had fallen asleep an hour after he started with his music and got yelled at by Pharah for the noise, mainly because Bullet For My Valentine was also on his playlist. He walked over to Mei and Zenyatta and found them making lunch, consisting of rice, vegetables, and fish. Abel wasn't a big fan of fish but didn't complain, food was food, and he was hungry. He walked up to an intercom and informed everyone "Lunch is almost ready."

After 5 minutes everyone came to the small makeshift "Kitchen" and took a small bowl of rice and veggies along with a plate of fish. Abel watched as everyone bowed their head and gave grace, be he wasn't a big religious fanatic and waited. Mei noticed this and sighed, abit sad that he didn't really show his thanks in a way she would have liked to see. After the small prayer everyone started eating, with Pharah and Mei eating the food properly while Abel and Brigitte both ate it like if it was the last meals of their lives.

Pharah smacked the back of Abel's head and shook her head, then scolded him with "Eat slowly, you look like a starved animal." Abel swallowed and responded with "I am one, the regeneration left me with nothing in my gut, so sorry if I'm hungry as hell... Sister.." Brigitte gave a sheepish smile and slowed down, to avoid the scolding from Pharah. Zenyatta chuckled and watched them eat, seeing how Abel seemed to slowly adjust his table manners and slow down his food intake. Mei watched as Abel finished before everyone, cleaning both bowl and fish skeleton.

* * *

 _ **And one more chapter, good to see that you guys are enjoying the fic so far. Sadly i will be gone for 2 days starting Monday, got some buisness to attend to and i need to focus. And due to high amounts of requesting, gonna focus on Mei, Brigitte and (Because you guys convinced me to add her to the Harem) Pharah for the following chapters.**_

 _ **P.S: Also Surprised how no one has noticed or said anything about, Abel and Pharah both have the same Biological father.**_

 _ **So Until next time, i'm still in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed.**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Frozen Paradise and a Heart to Heart**

 **EcoPoint:Antarctica - Landing Strip - 9 PM**

The team stepped out of the transport jet, everyone simply carrying their things with no problems, everyone but Abel. Abel was shivering like crazy and followed close behind Zenyatta, earning himself a chuckle from Mei and an annoyed face palm from Pharah. Zenyatta looked at him and asked "Don't like the cold?" Abel gave him a scowl and replied in a shacky voice and chattering teeth "Easy for you to ask, you can't feel the cold." Zenyatta gave that statement some thought and replied in a cheeky tone "Can't deny that."

Brigitte sighed and watched Abel follow them like a stray dog, shivering and rubbing his arms to keep warm. Thankfully there was a tram station ahead, where Mei could see workers and soldiers in Overwatch uniforms working. Mei led the team in slowly, with everyone sighing in relief from the warmth inside, especially Abel, he simply shook the layer of snow he had off and smiled. As soon as Mei entered her ID she was greeted by every worker present, all of them giving her praise or a warm welcome back, making Mei give a sheepish smile and response.

Abel watched and asked Brigitte "Ummmm is it always like this here?" Brigitte simply lifted her shoulders and shrugged. After the welcoming committee greeted Mei did they finally get on a tram to Eco Point research center, or as Mei knew the place as, Home. The tram went underground and into the chasm where the base was, the tram stop was located under the engineering section of the base. Mei walked into her old home's halls and had a quick trip down memory lane, while Pharah and Brigitte noticed the workers repairing and fortifying the base with more durable equipment.

Mei snapped out of it when she bumped into a worker and hurried back to her team, however she noticed a certain AB was missing from the group. Abel had wandered out into the open, thankfully due to the base being bellow ground level made sure no wind blew in. He looked around and looked up at a man who was staring down at him, the man had his hair pulled back to a pony tail and held a bow and arrow. The man in question watched as Abel stood there, staring back at him cautiously.

Mei and the others found Abel, sighing in relief she scolded him with an adorable pout "Don't disappear like that! It's bad enough you can just vanish in an instant, but doing it without anyone knowing where you are going... What are you staring at?" She noticed him staring up at something and saw him, the man with the bow. Abel watched how the others remained silent until Pharah asked "Is that Hanzo?" Hanzo jumped down towards them and landed with a roll and stood up in front of them with a relaxed smile, and offered everyone a hug.

No one argued with the offer, instead they all greeted Genji's older brother with open arms, all except Abel, he didn't know who Hanzo was. Zenyatta placed a hand on Hanzo's shoulder and spoke in a warm tone "Good to see you again Hanzo, how have you been?" Hanzo returned the gesture and answered "I've been good master, been helping here with security reinforcement and construction." Zenyatta patted him on the back and let the others greet their old friend, up until he reached Abel, Hanzo simply looked at Abel, looking for any signs of hostilities.

Abel simply sighed and spoke in a flat tone "Please don't tell me you are gonna be like Genji and try to kill me for lacking in the honor department." Hanzo raised a brow and asked "You fought my little brother?" Abel nodded and answered with "And lost to him." Making Hanzo chuckle and put a hand on Abel's shoulder. After a couple of moments they all headed inside and to the crew quarters, the women entering one room and the guys into another. Zenyatta noticed the room had alot of Hanzo's equipment, mainly a small shrine and a spare quiver.

 **Watchpoint:Gibraltar - Mess Hall - 9:30 PM**

Everyone was sitting sith their groups like every evening, all enjoying a light dinner consisting of chicken and vegetables. The "Rookies" all sat silently as they had their dinner, with one seat vacant between Hana and Jamison. They already missed their team leader, and it showed, the junkers were strikingly quiet, And Hana had hardly touched her food. And outside their group there was a certain mother sitting by herself, Moira was finishing dinner and reading up on Abel's medical reports and checking for any signs of damage through his most recent diagnostics.

She had been absent for five years, five years that were used by talon to tamper with her son. She put the file down and rubbed her temples, she had a disgusting headache after she was placed as Winston's and Angela's assistant, she was used to working hard already, but the way Angela shoved work onto her was making her contemplate suicide. Although she knew she had it coming after years of treating Angela like shit when she was a legit doctor. She got up, picked the files up and marched out the mess with the intention of going to bed or maybe giving her son a call.

She arrived at her room after maneuvering through the halls to avoid Angela, she was so exhausted and needed to relax abit. She locked her door, with her own devices and security measures, then threw herself onto her bed, instantly feeling her body getting comfy. She pulled out her phone, an old model with the Blackwatch logo on the back that had nearly endless uses and functions. She checked if her son was connected to the teams personal servers, and indeed he was, making her smile and hack into his pad.

After a moment she was connected directly to Abel's pad, using a conjunction of servers she had rigged world wide. She quickly type "Evening Pup, how's the snow and ice?" while waiting she dragged herself off bed and to her private bathroom to brush her teeth and wash up before going to bed. She heard her phone sound off and red his reply "Fan F*******tastic, freezing to hell." She frowned and replied quickly with "Show manners young man, don't swear to your mother. And sorry to hear, thought you could handle it." She really did think he could handle various climatic changes and was now adding it to her "to-do" list.

Abel replied quickly and she knew he was being apologetic "Sorry, and be don't be, i can handle it, just don't like it, i prefer the heat." Moira chuckled and asked amusingly "Because less clothes is better right?" Abel didn't reply as quickly, but eventually did with "Well... That's one way of seeing it." This gave Moira a nice laugh and asked "So pup, what are you doing?" Abel replied quickly with "Getting my hair cut, it's too messy." Moira got a small idea and asked "Show me after you shower?" Abel replied with a simple "Will do."

While Abel showered Moira took the time to think of a few questions to ask her son, suddenly feeling the need to talk with him more. She wanted to know more about his abilities and skills with a professional respect, but also wanted to know more about his personal life and get some details as to why he is dating 4 women currently. She sighed and finished washing up and changed into a white shirt and black shorts then proceeded to wait on her son by reading through some confidential files from Winston's private account.

She found some interesting stuff, mainly old Blackwatch files, shut down weapon projects and a formula for Peanut butter with richer flavor and no expiration date "Glad to see our priorities are straight." Moira groaned to herself and finally received Abel's response. He had Hanzo take the photo and she blushed intensely, her son now had short hair on the sides and the rest, the top of his head, was pulled back. To say he shared her looks would be an understatement. She quickly replied with "Glad to see you take after your mother~" It took Abel a quick glance at the mirror to notice, but he did have a striking resemblance to Moira in many ways now.

He simply replied with "Glad you like it." making Moira smile then ask her pup "Hope you don't mind, but i want to know more about you, do you mind if i ask some questions?" Abel replied with a simple "Sure" while he waited for dinner. Moira smiled and sent the first question "Well, what do you think of me? I mean i haven't seen you in five yeas and back then you couldn't really speak." Abel red the question and thought hard on it, this was his mother, but did he truly know her?

He replied after what seemed a short eternity for Moira with "Well.. That's a hard question to answer. I do understand that what you did back then was for my own good, but i still feel hurt that you didn't try to get me sooner." Moira usually never felt sad, but this subject always found the right place to strike her heart from, she remembered that day, she was having breakfast with him, watching his little smile as he chewed his food. She snapped out of it when she felt something streaming down her cheek.

She wiped it off and discovered that she was crying, she felt genuine sadness and looked at the message "Why didn't I?" was the only thing she asked herself. She replied by asking "Do you hate me?" Abel replied quicker than before with "Of course not, you're my mother and nothing you have or will do can change that." This did make her feel better, if only slightly. She shut her sorrows away and continued her inquiry with "Thank you. But i would like to, know why Talon leave you?"

Abel remembered the day, the order, then the pain. He held his head, the pain still lingered when he had headaches or got hit on the head. After getting a message from her asking "Are you there?" did he notice he sent five minutes in his head. He replied with "Yeah, I'm here. And... They saw me as unworthy, at least reaper does compared to 30." She felt outraged by the response, her son being ditched for some short tempered psychic was absurd in her eyes. A second message popped up with Abel asking "What was i like back then?"

Moira gave that some thought, she remembered how he always smiled and seeked her out, even if it meant him getting in trouble. She smiled and sent "Well, you were a big troublemaker. You always smiled and followed me around and even seeked me every time you had a chance." Moira looked at her clock and noticed she had spent an hour already talking with her son. Abel replied with "Guess the circumstances of one's life really do change said person." Moira smiled, he was learning about life rather quickly, but sadly her body was starting to demand rest.

Moira yawned and asked out of the blue "Red or Blue pup?" Abel raised a brow at this, and replied with a simple "Red." Moira smiled and took a selfie of her winking at him with her red eye showing, and also sent "I'm gonna sleep pup, mommy loves you~ Goodnight." Abel blushed but smiled, replying with "Goodnight mom." And with that Moira turned her phone off and went to sleep with a dreamy smile. She felt like if she removed a weight off her shoulders, making her feel relaxed, and happy for the first time in years.

Abel on the other hand was heading to have dinner with the team, but he left his pad on his bed, with Moira's selfie as his background.

* * *

 _ **And here we go, posting this at 11 pm because i didn't have internet since** **Saturday**_ _ **night. Now i really felt like adding abit of Moira to the fic, so for the Echo Point chapters the Following are gonna get development: Moira, Brigitte, Pharah, and Mei. No questions, and i honestly don't mind, so sleepy.**_

 _ **Also little head's up for those who have noticed my 2-3 day chapter time. I will be taking a break from failer after 2 more chapters, need to rest and work on the other fic's i have too guys.**_

 _ **And a quick thing i would like to ask: Please stop sending request ideas! I like the fact that you guys like my writing, but i can't write everything i am sent. And it also messes with my writing, cause some people send some really good suggestions.**_

 _ **But that's it for this chapter SOOOOOOOO**_

 _ **Like always, I'm still in the Trenches, and hope you enjoyed.**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35:Eco Point Conflict**

 **EcoPoint - Hangar - 8 AM**

Abel was laying on top of a jet, wearing his hoodie up, while waiting for master Zenyatta, he was laying specifically on top of the jet engine, it was still warm, or better yet, burning hot. He really hated the cold, and the jet was keeping him nice and warm for the meantime, he held his pad and stared at the photo of Moira, her eye, her smile, everything about it just put him at ease. He sighed and sat up to find Zenyatta staring up at him, holding a small bag with one hand and a staff with the other.

Abel simply teleported beside the omnic guru and yawned, still sleepy due to the cold. Zenyatta chuckled and informed Abel of today's session in a smooth and warm tone "Today we shall meditate my friend, but first we must reach our destination." Abel watched Zenyatta walk out into the cold, frozen plains of Antarctica, making him groan and follow. Zenyatta stood beside Abel, covering the young man from the cold gusts of this winter wonderland, and asked casually "How have you been feeling since our last talk? Alot had happened since then and i would like to help."

Abel looked at the monk and thought about this, he wasn't sure how he felt. On one hand he was getting along with his friends and family even more and on the other he was slowly losing control of his powers. He sighed and replied honestly "I don't know... Can't say good... But i can't say bad neither.." Zenyatta patted the young man's shoulder and reassured "Good, Bad, all these things are subjective things, for one is never truly Good or Bad." Abel looked down and sighed, feeling his doubts lingering in his mind and slowly make him question his intentions.

This train of thoughts was halted when Zenyatta stopped Abel and motioned to the ice bellow them. Abel looked as Zenyatta sat down legs crossed and waited, Abel did the same and shivered when the cold started travelling up his legs and butt. Zenyatta, in an attempt to make Abel focus on something else, asked "Did you sleep well? I noticed you are surprisingly at peace this morning." Abel thought about that and remember Moira's smile. Zenyatta noticed his atmosphere lighten up and relax, his posture didn't look as slumped or show nearly the same amount of stress.

Abel answered Zenyatta by taking his hood off and revealed his short hair to the guru. Zenyatta examined him, and if it wasn't for the fact that Moira had orange hair, he would have mistaken him for her. One thing that did surprise the monk were the small black triangles on Abel's forehead, same as the one's on Moira's, making him notice that Moira was truly his mother. Zenyatta shook his thoughts off and replied "Like the new look, but how does that make you feel better?" Abel rolled his eyes and explained that he talked with Moira last night.

Zenyatta listened to Abel's talk with his mother, while it was simple, it seemed Abel was looking forward to it again. However something bothered Zenyatta about this, Moira was never the "emotional" type of woman, even when it came to family. He kept his thoughts to himself and responded in a warm tone "Glad to know you and your mother are getting along, now let's focus. I want you to think of all those things that halt you, feel them, then tell me what you see... Now close your eyes.."

Abel did so and thought about everything that usually kept him from succeeding, he thought of moments where he couldn't protect others, moments when he was too late, and remembered times when others got hurt. Zenyatta could feel Abel's tension rise, mainly due to a light amount of steam being released under Abel. Zenyatta asked calmly "What do you feel?" Abel kept his eyes closed and answered in a cold tone, almost apologetic "Anger... Sadness... Guilt.." Zenyatta nodded and spoke "Now think of Ana... Moira.. Think of the date you had with Hana, or when you spent the night with Lena... Any of these... Think of one."

Abel nodded remembered his date with Hana, the way she smiled and didn't mind him being there. He settled down and let the cold wind cool him down back to normal temperatures, if Zenyatta could smile he would, he simply watched as Abel exhaled a hot cloud of steam. Zenyatta now asked "Now how do you feel?" Abel responded instantly with "Calm." Zenyatta now asked "Now tell me, what do you think harmony is?" Abel replied in a low tone "To feel happy." Zenyatta let out a sigh and shook his head, responding with "Harmony is the Balance between the negative and positive feelings."

Abel opened his eyes and looked at the omnic, and asked bluntly "How?" Zenyatta looked back at Abel and stood up, responding with a simple tone "All in time, you are still too young to comprehend it, but you may seek the answer in yourself, as i did." Abel sighed and stood up with Zenyatta, simply nodding and following the guru back to the tram station, while Zenyatta was in deep thought about Moira, mainly worrying that she might be manipulating Abel. He looked at Abel and noticed him thinking too, and chuckled, knowing he was trying to understand how to find his own harmony.

 **Watchpoint:Gibraltar - Research Lab - 10 AM**

Angela and Winston both were working on a new medical dispenser that allowed any injured troops to stay near it and heal up, however there was a problem, Moira wasn't working. Mercy had scolded her already, but it didn't affect her, Moira simply kept a dream like smile and kept peeking at her phone every now and then. Mercy had enough of this, once Moira pulled her phone out and peeked at the screen Angela yanked it out of her hands.

Moira tried to reach it but Mercy had seen the image, she was looking at the photo Abel sent Moira last night. Moira slapped Angela and took her phone back possessively. Angela rubbed her cheek and asked "Is that why you aren't working?" Moira simply replied with "Yes, now what is the problem with your obscure machine?" Moira was trying to change the subject, making Angela smile and press on "It's normal for a mother to be worried about her child." Moira peeked at her phone again, then scowled, knowing she just proved Angela's point.

Winston answered Moira in an irritated tone "The blasted contraption won't dispense the medical waves properly and instead locks up and eventually.." It blew up in his face, leaving a layer of soot on the gorilla's face. Moira chuckled and responded with "It will never work like Angela's staff Winston, you need to have a physical medical substance being dispensed." Winston cleaned his face and glasses then asked "An example?" Moira gave this some thought and put on her gauntlets and filled a canister with her healing Biotic fluids, earning herself skeptical looks from her partners. Moira filled it ad started tampering with a new dispenser.

She hummed while working, making the dispenser somewhat small, it was as long as a tool box and as tall as a fire extinguisher. She placed the canister on a strap off the side of the dispenser then connected it via tubing and then kicked it. In an instant the machine sprung to life and let a puddle of healing biotic fluids spill in a 5 foot radius and started healing up anyone within it. Winston stared at the small contraption, cutting himself on purpose then watching it heal. Moira simply left before they could respond, heading to her room to see if her son was on.

 **Eco Point - Research Lab - 2 PM**

Brigitte was sitting beside Mei while both women worked at their respective projects, Mei was examining her climatic data while Brigitte worked on a new model of shields for her armor. Pharah entered with a mug of coffee, looked at the women and asked "How's the research coming along?" Mei responded in a Cheery tone "Half way through the backed up data i left, but noyhing of interest yet." While Brigitte made some uncomfortably strange grunts when she tightened or reinforced a component.

Pharah simply remained silent until the Sweden woman noticed the sounds she was making and stopped with an awkward blush. Pharah finally spoke to her in a flat tone "How's your shield doing?" Brigitte tossed it at Pharah, letting her test it briefly. Pharah equipped it and watched a diamond shaped barrier extend in a transparent snowy blue energy field. Brigitte watched as pharah tried it out then handed it back respectfully to the young engineer. Pharah left the lab after a brief "See you later." then headed out the lab, unaware that when the door closed behind her both women groaned.

It was Brigitte who asked first in an annoyed tone "When will she take the hit? She treats us like absolute shite and expects us to still treat her like a boss.." Mei nodded and replied in a low tone "I know... But what can we do? I may run this base, but I'm not in charge of the rest of you... Sadly the only person who outranks or has the same rank as her is.." Both women stopped and stared at each other, thinking the exact same thing. Brigitte spoke up "Winston technically made Abel the same rank she is... So.. If we want to... He can be in charge... Right?"

Mei gave this some thought, while Abel was obviously inexperienced with running the team, he has shown to be a capable individual in learning about his allies. She sighed and responded in a small, yet hopeful, tone "Well... Winston never lowered his rank.." And with that both had made their minds up and started putting their equipment away to leave and have lunch with the others. Mei backed up her research, logged out and joined Brigitte on their small walk, hoping to any god or deities that they not bump into Pharah.

 **EcoPoint - Mess Hall - 3 PM**

Zenyatta sat beside Abel as he ate a BLT, Hanzo sat in front of them drinking tea and watching as the workers came and went. After afew minutes did the women arrive with slightly tired looks, mainly from Mei and Brigitte. They all sat with the guys and ordered their respective lunches, with Brigitte scooting away from Pharah ever so slightly. Zenyatta could sense the discomfort in the air and asked "Is something troubling you ladies?" Brigitte cursed under her breath and reply with "Well... We do have something in mind.."

Hanzo and Abel both looked at Brigitte as she continued in a hesitant tone "We want a change of leader with the only other person of the same rank." Pharah glared at Brigitte hatefully, knowing who she would want to replace her with, and demanded in a booming voice "What have i done? I have led Overwatch members longer than he has and-" Mei cut in "But you treat us like dirt, you don't listen to us and you always insult anyone when you get slightly irritated!" Everyone stared at the almost always silent Asian climatologist, she had just snapped at rhe scariest person on the face of the earth.

Before Pharah and Mei started arguing Hanzo spoke up in a calm tone, stating "Then fight for it.." Both Abel and Pharah turned to Hanzo, he simply took a sip from his tea and continued "It's simple, winner takes command, loser has to shut up and honor the demands of the team." While Zenyatta didn't agree with this, he knew that Pharah and Abel were already thinking the same thing, both nodded and answered Hanzo with one word "Alright." then left to gear up and prepare for the fight of their lifetimes.

* * *

 _ **And there, another chapter bites the dust, and next one will be one hell of a family feud. Been getting alot of support, but no questions, so let's hope i'm doing alright with this, after the next chapter this fic will be put on Pause for a week, gonna continue Hyrule Absolute War and my Pokemon fic.**_

 _ **So like always, i'm still in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed.**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36:Not Your Enemy**

 **Ecopoint - Men's Locker Room - 4 PM**

Abel sat alone in the men's locker room, he was already equipped for the fight and suited up, however he was holding his pad, talking with Moira via video chat. He had informed her about the fight and she responded in a low tone "So you are gonna do it then..? She will be out to kill you..." Her expression was sad, she knew Abel wouldn't strike Pharah down, and she also knew he would have a harder time with then untested suppressor on his back.

Abel gave her a warm smile and reassured his mother with a warm tone "Don't worry, I'll figure a way around that." Moira still wasn't convinced, she simply responded with a bleak "Alright... Come back in one piece... I love you.." Abel blushed and smiled back, responding in a warm tone "Love you too... Tell the others about this.." Moira nodded and Abel hung up, then picked up his weapons, he had a BAR assault riffle, an MG14 Parabellum and two chains wrapped around his arms, each being roughly 3 meters long. Abel was wearing Ana's merciful gear and put on bandages on his head to camouflage himself.

He took a deep breath ,left the lockers and walked out to the frozen fields of Antarctica, the only part of him visible being his eyes and his weapons. He found Pharah waiting roughly a kilometer away from the base, her suit in all it's glory keeping her warm, while Abel was freezing over. Pharah looked at him and stated "Only 3 rules... No dirty tricks... No running from the fight... And no help.." Abel simply nodded and watched as Pharah pulled her rocket launcher out and held it tightly, making Abel hold his BAR with a tighter grip as well.

 **-Insert Song: The Last Fight by Bullet For My Valentine-**

Abel watched as Pharah shot up straight into the air, her rocket launcher aimed at him the entire time. Abel hurried to aim and began to fire at her with his BAR, sadly and as was to be expected, the bullets didn't even dent her armor. Abel watched as a rocket flew his way, he teleported in the last second to avoid it following him. Mei and Brigitte watched in a mix of awe and horror as both siblings fired at one another, none holding anything back.

Zenyatta was keeping an eye on Abel's rage meter, seeing it go up to 3% made the monk wonder how bad this would end up. Abel teleported away from Pharah's line of sight and started firing at her from the side, the BAR wasn't doing much in terms of damage, but it was making Pharah get annoyed by his persistence with a futile weapon. She flew at him at high speeds, unaware of Abel's small trap. Once she was roughly 40 meters away he let go of the trigger, spun on his heel, and swung his chain down at Pharah.

Hanzo flinched at the sound of metal crashing and watched as Pharah skidded along the ice and miss Abel by mere inches. Abel pulled the chain back just for Pharah to grab it and smirk. Her gauntlets came with built in close quarters weapons, including a taser witch she wrapped around the chain and set the voltage to high, sending a current of electricity all the way to Abel, effectively shocking him. Abel was spasming out of control but kept his grip firm and stood tall, while Pharah pulled on the chain to drag a paralyzed Abel to her.

Abel had to think quick, he couldn't survive a rocket at point blank and with the electricity running through his body meant that close combat was out of the question. He came to a conclusion and teleported with Pharah and the chain up high into the sky, where Pharah quickly let go and flew away before they hit the ground. Abel on the other hand crashed into the ice, making a fairly large crater and breaking his BAR in the process. He coughed and stood up again, seeing Pharah fly over him and take aim once more, making Abel use the heavy guns.

Pharah felt one bullet rip through one of her shoulder guards and watched Abel aiming the MG14 Parabellum machine gun at her, with more bullets coming. She avoided the small burst and felt her shoulder and muttered "Thank god... No wound.." However she now could hear the loud rapid firing gun sending 700 rounds per minute, and with Abel making the drum larger, it could easily fire for 3 minutes straight. Pharah growled and started thinking, she needd cover, and started firing rockets down all over the frozen fields, making large pieces of ice fly up and land all over the place.

 **-Song Ends-**

She flew down to the cover and turned her jet wings off, noticing she was halfway trough her energy reserves due to her flight and taser. She let out a sigh and gripped her rocket launcher tightly, waiting for Abel to come after her, instead she could hear a loud variety of cracking and breaking then ducked. Abel's chains missed her by a hair, he had swung them in 360° spin and Sliced through all the ice boulders around him. Pharah was now genuinely worried, Abel was not holding anything back, so now she wouldn't either.

Pharah listened as Abel walked silently through the rubble, chains in hand. She could hear his breathing, hoarse and accelerated, she quickly peeked into her visor and found out he was at 6%, dangerously close to the same as Voslkaya Industries. She had to think of a way to damage him without him seeing her or getting a hit on her, and thus an idea came to mind, she set up a rocket pointing towards a small boulder and threw a small ice rock to make some noise.

She was hiding in a position where she could see the target slowly walk in, once Abel stepped into her small trap she clicked a small switch in her gauntlet, making the setup rocket fly towards Abel. He dodged with no problem, but didn't see Pharah sneaking up behind him, a fatal mistake. She ripped the MG14 off his back and crushed it, then dodged the swing of chains, while also firing a rocket straight into Abel's back. Abel went flying into a large boulder and was dazed, giving Pharah the perfect opportunity to fly up and lock on. When Abel shook his daze off he was greeted by a cluster of missiles coming his way.

 **-Insert Song: Dark By Breaking Benjamin-**

Zenyatta and the other watched the explosion in the distance and saw Pharah still up in the air. Brigitte shook her head and was praying to god this wasn't happening, while Mei and Zenyatta both stared at the crater, something didn't feel right about it. Then it clicked to them, and they all prepared for the worst, steam was coming out of the crater and the rubble was shaking violently from a force beneath the ice and rock, Pharah watched and knew exactly what was about to insue, Abel reached 10%.

 **-Insert Abel's Theme: Failure by Breaking Benjamin-**

The rubble shot up as a beam of red energy shot up into the sky, Pharah watched and saw it, Abel was standing at the core of this energy, but unlike with Gabriel, Abel was looking at his hands. He noticed that he wasn't losing control or falling apart, the suppressor was doing it's job to perfection. Abel looked up at Pharah and yelled "Come get me!" He made two orbs of substance and rammed his fists through it, covering his hands and arms in a coat of liquid metal.

Pharah tried firing a rocket at him, but when it got half way there it detonated from the pressure and force being emitted by Abel. She swore under her breath and put her rocket launcher on her back, knowing it was time to fight like a man. Both charged at each other, with Pharah coming down like a meteor and Abel launching himself up to her. Both fists clashed in a beautiful, or horrifying, mix of blue and red, the promised child of Overwatch and the banished son of Talon. Abel and Pharah both flew back after the clash, Pharah landing near the base and Abel in the rubble.

Abel stood up and noticed his clothes was torn up, mainly his right sleeve was gone and his back was completely exposed, while with Pharah her armor was cracking and some components fell off. She took off once more to prepare a volley of missiles, until she felt a sudden weight on her back. Abel teleported onto her and gripped her wings, yelling "Let's see how you fight without THESE!" and ripped both her wings off, then held her down as both started falling. Pharah and Abel punched, kicked and headbutted one another until they both slammed into the ice.

 **-Song Ends-**

Pharah opened her eyes and stared at the clear skies, she was laying on the ice, cold, and hurt. She raised her hand up to thr neck lf the armor and made her way down to the hem, pusshing two small and specific pressure pads made the front of her armor fly off, exposing her skin tight body suit to the elements. She shivered as she removed the sleeves of her armor and winced when her left arm was out, it was dislocated. She just sat there and looked around, no Abel in any direction, making her sigh and reach down to her waist to use a spare communicator.

Before she had it out however did she notice where Abel was, she watched a small cloud of steam in front of her, and lo and Behold, Abel. He was sitting similarly to her, he had blood running down his head and out his mouth, but he was still alive, somehow. Pharah stopped and tried dragging herself away from him as he stood up, she had no means of protecting herself and Abel still had some juice left in him. However she stopped when he started coughing and fell to his knees, unable to move.

She watched him try to recompose himself, but judging by the steam stopping and the lack of the red glow, he had nothing left, he was burned out. She knew she still had some strength, she could go up to him and end him in many ways, but something about seeing him like this up close made her decide against it. He couldn't hurt anyone in this state and she knew it, however he kept trying to make his way to her via a shaky and slow crawl. Pharah prepared for the worst, even if she lacked a functional arm.

However the temperature was getting to her, it was so god damn cold that she started rubbing herself to keep warm, even though she had to prepare. Abel noticed this and hurried to her, he was dripping blood from his many gashes peppered around his body, but pressed on towards her. Pharah watched as he started to practically climb on top of her, she kicked and pushed but to no prevail, he simply took the hits and climbed onto her until they were eye to eye. She prepared for the end, shutting her eyes and letting the sharp cold take her.

However it never came, instead she felt warm now, like if her mother was holding her during a cold winter's night. When she opened her eyes did she find the reason, Abel had his arms wrapped around her and used the substance around his arms to make a blanket. She blushed and noticed he was keeping himself on the outside and taking the cold directly to his skin, then, her eyes widened, he laid his head on her shoulder and spoke in a stuttering voice "S...s...siss...ttreeerrr... Pro...p..protect... Sisssssterrrrr." She watched him as he finally collapsed by fatigue and pain, making her contact the team quick, and hold him with the blanket even quicker.

* * *

 **And the siblings have finally found the middle ground, even if Abel is on the brink of death. So far only support, so nothing much to say today really.**

 **Until next time, i'm still in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 Good Evening**

 **Ecopoint - Infirmary - 11:40 PM**

Pharah was laying in the small infirmary, her wounds had been treated and now the whole team was staring at her, Abel was still in the intensive care room. Zenyatta entered and gave everyone a curt nod, then spoke in a low tone "He will be back on his feet by tomorrow. I'm seriously disappointed in you Pharah, and you too Hanzo but your lesson will be tomorrow, for now, can i get some time with Pharah?" Hanzo simply left, while Brigitte and Mei left slowly, keeping their eyes on Pharah.

Once the door was closed did Zenyatta take his seat and looked at the Egyptian woman, speaking now in a more assertive voice "I remember when you used to be such a nice girl Pharah, you listened to others, took them into consideration, cared for them. But now.." He dropped Abel's torn up and bloodied clothes onto her lap and continued ".. You attack your own family and push your own comrades aside. What happened that made your soul so dark and foul.. That made you see everything like numbers and facts." Pharah stared down at the torn up coat, the blood contrasting with the white.

Pharah could tell Zenyatta was serious, so she sighed and spoke up "Ever had to lose someone you look up to and love?" Zenyatta watched as Pharah stared directly into Zenyatta's face and added "Well when that happens you learn that the world is cruel, you have to train yourself to be as hard as life... I do not expect you to understand Zenyatta, but those events tend to make someone cold.." Zenyatta knew what event she was talking about, but he still didn't quite understand why, why would she hate Abel so much.

Zenyatta had to clear this doubt before either of them ended up killing one another and asked "But why do you hate him so much..? What did he do to you?" Pharah was staring at the torn coat and raised it to him "Ana had been in Overwatch for a month before he arrived... Call it needy, call it selfish, i don't care. But shouldn't a mother tend to her children instead of some-" Zenyatta cut in and spoke in a low tone "There it is... Cold... Even though i can't really "feel" emotions... I can feel so much sadness in hearing you like this.."

Pharah stared at the coat, her mother only let her wear her beret, but Abel? She gave him one of her sets and didn't even bother to think of Pharah, making her grip the fabric violently. Zenyatta sighed and spoke in a low tone "Join me Tomorrow for meditation, Fareeha we have much to discuss and try to fix... Good night.." And with that, Zenyatta left, giving Pharah the opportunity to hug her pillow and throw the stupid coat to the floor. However after a brief moment did she start to sulk to herself, remembering she caused this.

 **Ecopoint - Intensive Care - Mid-Night**

Abel was laying on a table slap-dab in the middle of the room, he was sleeping face up with the blanket only covering up yo his waist. He had gotten his gashes and cuts healed and had his abdomen, chest and right arm bandaged tightly, along with this came his tiered complexion, giving him a dead vibe. Something that made everyone worry, mainly the woman who got him in this situation in the first place, and said woman keeping an eye on him to make sure he doesn't actually give out and die.

Brigitte had felt horrible since Abel was brought in, she got him into a fight with someone who was out for his blood. All because they wanted Pharah put of their hair, and now, Abel was injured and far from the greatest medic in the planet. She shivered as the cold started to settle into the room, showing that the facility had gone into auxiliary power for the night. She rubbed her arms and blew into her hands as the temperature dropped significantly to -10° C. She swore under her breath as she zipped up her jacket.

She heard a small mutter then noticed Abel curling up with the sheets and shiver. Brigitte couldn't help but let a small smile as Abel reacted to the change in the room, then remembered why he was there in the first place. She spoke in a low tone to the sleeping Abel "I'm so sorry lad... I thought she would actually hold back.." She watched him toss and turn due to the bandaged wounds, making her stand and look down at him. She looked at her Overwatch medal and scolded herself "I'll be your shield... Look how good that's going.."

"I think your doing fine up to naaaaaaaaaoooow.." Abel said in a half yawn, making Brigitte jump abit and blush at the sight of Abel sitting up. He winced every now and then as he stretched, making her feel worse at the sight of the pain. She responded with "It's my fault you are on that bed lad, i tried to have you as the leader here and instead Pharah-" Abel cut in and explained "That fight was gonna happen one way or another... Don't beat yourself up for my fuck ups..." Brigitte simply watched as Abel hugged her, his warmth keeping her from shivering.

Brigitte sighed and nodded, then asked "You hungry?" Abel's gut answered that with a low growl. Abel said in a joking and extremely British accent "Simply Famished." This made the Sweden woman laugh a hardy laugh, the British accent was just too British and could be considered offensive. She took a small breath and stood up, then after composing herself walked to the door, just to stop when she saw Abel getting up too. He made himself some clothes out of substance, a long sleeve turtleneck and black pants with a pair of boots, leaving Brigitte slightly surprised.

Abel walked along side Brigitte as both walked silently through the vacant halls of Ecopoint, the silence being absolutely awkward. Brigitte peeked over at Abel and noticed him in deep thought, then hold his head as he felt a headache coming. Brigitte helped him the rest of the way into the mess where she set him down on one of the tables as she hurried to reheat some of the left overs from lunch. She came back with a warm plate of soup and found him humming away some tune while holding his head, she listened as Abel hummed and occasionally let afew lyrics slip.

She listened to it and over heard the words "Fix You" alot, but eventually he stopped and found her staring at him, making him blush. Brigitte sat the bowl next to him and asked "What song was that? Never heard it before.." Abel gave her a curt nod and took a small sip of the soup then answered "Fix You by Coldplay, it's... It's something.." Abel sighed in relief as he kept drinking his soup like Monday morning coffee. Brigitte simply watched him chug it down, making Brigitte get slightly curious as to how he knows about rock.

She sat beside him and asked "When did you start listening to it? To rock." Abel finished his soup and replied with "I dunno, infancy? Earliest i can recall was during my first year with talon, i was being transferred from base and i remember the driver had Guns & Roses full blast and i liked it." Brigitte raised a brow, but before she could ask Abel answered her unasked question "Band from the 1980's" Brigitte rolled her eyes playfully and ruffled his hair, making him tense up for a moment then melt into her gesture of kindness.

Brigitte watched him melt away and cooed in a teasing tone "Awww now i see why Moira calls you pup~ Who's a good boy~?" Abel tried to resist, but sadly his instinct made him melt away when she started scratching the back of his ears. Abel simply let himself fall onto her as she kept treating him like a spoiled dog, making her blush brightly but smile at his obvious positive response. She stopped and watched him yawn, his tiered expression coming into full view once more. She smiled down at him and kissed his forehead then watched him blush.

 **Watchpoint:Gibraltar - Moira's Room - 1 AM**

Moira sat anxiously on her bed, her teeth biting her thumb's nail and making it sink into her flesh. She was holding her phone, waiting for her Abel to reply, she had been fidgety since he told her about the fight and even more after seeing the reactions and hearing the comments from the others. However she wasn't alone, beside her sat a rather uncomfortable Hana, she had been with her for roughly 5 hours now and Moira was starting to wonder why. Moira put her hand on the young girl's shoulder, getting her attention.

Moira stared the korean girl down, then stood up in front of her and asked "Not that i don't like the company dear, but why did you come in the first place?" Hana looked up at her with watering eyes, Moira knew she messed up and quickly wrapped her arms around her son's girlfriend. Hana held in her whimpers and answered Moira in a low tone "I guess I'm just lonely.." Moira examined the young korean girl and smiled, speaking to her now in a warm and smooth tome "Expected for the apple to be much like did tree, did we?"

Hana didn't know if Moira was teasing her or not, but answered honestly "I was expecting to talk about him, but your assumption isn't far from the truth.. I guess." Moira chuckled and picked the little korean girl up, her genetically enhanced strength and her 6"5' height made it easy to carry the short 5"5' korean girl. Hana blushed slightly as Moira carried her out of her room and down the hall way on her shoulder, and spoke teasingly "Well i will let you know we are very different, but i do know afew.. "Tricks" he enjoys."

Hana simply nodded at the tall Irish woman to avoid getting on her bad side. Moira simply chuckled at how adorable Hana looked when frightened, it reminded her of one of her pet rabbits, but that might just be because of Hana's logo. Moira carried her into the mess hall were they found the other members that either couldn't sleep or were on night duty. Moira placed Hana down on the first seat she approached then simply said "Stay." in a strong and firm tone, making Hana nod and stay in place, much to Moira's delight.

Moira went into the kitchen and came back with three mugs of black coffee, she had a small mischievous smirk. She set them down on the table in front of Hana, making the young korean girl ask "Ummmm why three?" Her answer responded her from behind, in her casual cold tone, almost as cold as her skin "Bonsoir... Petit lapin.." Hana turned quickly to find Amèlie sitting beside her, one of the mugs already in hand. Moira greeted her old friend in a warm tone "Glad you made it Amèlie, now that we are here we can finally discuss some important matters." Hana stared.

Hana watched as Amèlie simply nodded and took a sip of her coffee, making Moira Amèlie and continue "Now.. As far i know both of you are interested in my little boy..." Both Hana and Amèlie froze in place and nodded once, earning a light chuckle from Moira as she continued "Now now, none of you are in trouble... Yet. But i would like to remind both of you that until he chooses a woman, you both better learn to share... And don't play coy Amèlie." Hana looked at Amèlie and asked "What is she referring to..?" Amèlie gave an irritated smile and explained her deal with Abel when he would return.

Hana's eye twitched as Amèlie finished her explanation, bit before she could attack the french assassin Moira grabbed her by her hair and made the Korean girl look at her "I said share. Or would you rather be left as a steaming pile of meat...?" Hana stared wide eyed at Moira, her maniacal grin rivaled and dwarfed Jamison's and her sharp nails gave her overall being an animalistic vibe. Moira's grin grew as she asked "So will my cute bunny share?" Hana nodded, just to make Moira's grip on her short hair tighter.

Moira demamded in a firm voice now "I said, Will my bunny share?" Hana nodded and replied in a small voice "Y..yes, I.. I will share." Moira smiled and let go of her hair slowly and ran her hand onto Hana's cheek then leaned close to her ear, speaking in an almost sultry tone "Good... And don't worry... Mother will take care of her bunny..." Moira kissed Hana's little forehead then nibbled on her nose with a small carnal growl. Hana just blushed brightly as Moira leaned back and took another sip of her coffee, like nothing ever happened, only smirking perversely at Hana.

Talon German HQ - POW Camp - 6 AM

Reaper was standing along side an entire line of German and talon troops he had hand picked for his mission. The camp here was used to keep captured soldiers and those who wouldn't support the cause, this included men, women and children, all of which were being pulled out of their cells and dragged to the main courtyard. Gabriel had a camera team ready, and nodded to his troops, letting them lock and load their guns, this was a public execution.

* * *

 _ **And another chapter done, and posting this because alot of you really don't want me to take a break... that and i had some free time to write today so i just said FUCK IT and wrote. And seems that Abel is gonna get popular really quick, to give you guys and idea, next chapter is gonna be called ¨A Week in the Holocaust¨.**_

 _ **Also been asked where do i plan on taking this fic? And i'm still being asked if it's gonna be a two or three part Fic, so here goes my answers:**_

 _ **Where is this fic going?**_

 _ **I can't answer this without spoiling the other readers, i am truly sorry.**_

 _ **Is it going to be a 2 or 3 part Fic?**_

 _ **It's gonna be a two parter with two difffrent ending. Gonna make this fic: Failure with two possible endings. Gonna make the other two simultaneously, and i already have both their titles, if you wanna hear them then just ask, but take into consideration the other readers ;3**_

 _ **Next 2 chapter will be a calm one with a battle coming after that, for those who want more fighting.**_

 _ **So like always, i'm still in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed.**_

 _ **you BesterJester.**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: A Week In the Holocaust Part 1: A Normal Morning.**

 **Watchpoint:Gibraltar - Hangar - 7:30 AM**

Lena was prepping her transport for today's missions and supply runs, she was oddly giddy for no apparent reason. However she noticed everyone rushing past the hangar and towards the mess like if someone had just died. She followed along and most of the workers all were staring at the flar screen in the break room with the headline "Message from Talon." Lena's medal sounded off and when she answered Winston simply said "We need the fastest jet to head to Antarctica." Lena couldn't reply due to Winston hanging up and the message starting.

World wide people watched as Reaper stood in front of a massive group of men, women and children standing in a muddy area. Reaper spoke up to the camera, his tone cold and cruel as ever "People of the world... All we wanted was for you to arrest or slaughter those who deserve it.. This could have been easy for everyone in the world, for all the innocent. But now our patience is low and we demand you do do this.. Or else..." A little boy was brought up to reaper, the child looked dirty and starved like an animal.

Lena started shaking her head as reaper pulled out his shotgun and aimed it at the child, then spoke "Return AB-31 and arrest Overwatch.. Or every town our army goes through will become a grave... Fire away.." He shot the child's head off and walked away, leaving the guards and troops to mow down the entire population of prisoners in the camp. The world watched in absolute horror as the footage played, all of the broadcasters tried their hardest to pull them off the air, but by the time they did it was done, all of those innocent people lay dead.

Lena zipped to her jet and prepared for take off, she fueled it last night and all systems had been checked and ready. She waited for the green light from the control tower, a wait that felt too damn long for her. The jet she was gonna fly was a downgraded version of her most hated jet, the Slipstream. While the teleportation matrix was removed and being tested, the jet itself was reconstructed and now turned into the fastest and most lethal combat fighter in the sky.

The jet was capable of hitting a top speed of mach 3.3 in under 30 seconds if used for reconnaissance. For combat it yielded two rapid fire pulse Vulcans that could either be used as a machine guns, or rail gun. Two missile launchers with an internal missile dock housing 20 warhead missiles of 0.5 megatons of explosive capabilities. And for propulsion it exchanged the Teleportation matrix for a quad Event Horizon jet engines, a prototype made and tested by the development team in mexico for space travel. And to wrap all of this up it was also fashioned with anti EMP materials and armor, Lena named this machine "The Slipstream: Reborn"

She radioed to the control tower "Oxton requesting permission to take off, control respond." The control tower took a moment, and responded with "Negative, we see your flight route and the weather isn't maneuverable, currently there is a snow storm at Antarctica. Flight canceled, sorry Oxton." Lena threw her helmet against the reinforced glass then exited the jet. The world was about to start a manhunt for Abel and it was only a matter of time before they found him, and she couldn't do a damn thing about it. She zipped through the halls, her resolve leading her to Winston's office.

 **Ecopoint - Airstrip - 8:10 AM**

Hanzo stared into the cold white storm, his eyes focused on the lights of any workers stranded out in the storm. Abel stood beside him, in wait for the last of the personale to arrive so they could seal off the hangars and get back to the research facilities. Hanzo saw a dim light in the blizzard and nodded at Abel, lighting a flare Abel signaled the workers to the hangar and watched them come with some trolleys with supplies and equipment. Hanzo counted them and asked in a half yell "And the rest?!"

The worker responded loudly with "The generators on the other side need to be sealed! They went to close them and make sure they don't freeze over!" Hanzo swore to himself and looked at Abel and explained "Alright, Abel i need you to go to the generators, they are half a kilometer straight ahead. I will connect a tedder to you incase you need to be pulled back." Abel nodded and made himself some equipment to fend off the wild dogs and to signal Hanzo from the other side of the air strip, then put on the tedder and fastened it.

 **-Insert Music: Blizzard by Two Steps From Hell-**

Abel walked into the storm with a flare gun in hand, and a metal rod in the other. Every 5 meters he set down a rod to mark where he came from, while keeping the flare incase he got lost to signal Hanzo. After 15 minutes Abel arrived at the generators, a massive building with half disks sticking out of it. He sighed and entered the front door to find the other workers, they were trying to jump start a downed generator, to no avail, it wasn't gonna start up from in here.

The leader of the group was an old man by the name of Willy, he had pale skin and a marvelous brown beard that reached his chest. Willy groaned and informed everyone present "It's not gonna start up, the bloody thing must have been severed from the Solar array disk..." Abel walked up and asked "Any way to repair it?" Willy nodded "Aye, but i will need an assistant carrying the connector cable and a guard... Dogs got us pinned here and we don't got much ammo." Abel looked at the guns they had and couldn't help, all were energy based.

Abel looked at them and asked "Any way i can help?" Willy looked and nodded, informing Abel "Yeah lad... We need you to get those starving mutts off our arses and keep them distracted, do that for five minutes and we would be golden." Abel nodded and made a Winchester Model 1897 shotgun, then headed back into the snow to prepare a safe area for him to traverse without getting lost. He set up a small arena with some makeshift barricades and old sheet metal, now the last part, bait,Abel cut his palm and let the blood drip onto the snow.

The reaction took some time, but Abel heard it, the howls of the dogs and the barks in the distance getting louder. He bandaged his wound up and put on a pair of thermal gloves, this was gonna get messy. The dogs jumped over the barricades and growled at Abel, their bodies thin due to starvation, but they looked feral, and vicious. Abel aimed at the first one as it jumped at him, shooting it in mid air as more came. They all tried to strike Abel down, but it wouldn't work, teleporting was Abel's best friend right now.

Abel was shooting them as they came left, right and center, they never stood a chance like this. That was until the biggest problem of using a pump action shotgun arose, reloading. Abel had to reload while running and teleporting all over the place, and at that point there were roughly 8 dogs all over the place trying to munch on him. Abel barely got 3 shells in before he was tackled down by a mutt, Abel held it off him with his shotgun as it tried to bite his face off, Abel growled and kicked it off.

Abel watched as they charged at him simultaneously, their growls and barks becoming louder and even more violent. Abel surprised them by shooting a flare at the first one in his sights, making a nice bright red light flash them quickly. Afterwards he emptied his shotgun once more then pulled out his bayonet and started stabbing their necks and chests. By this time the men were finishing up the repair, while Abel struggled to keep his space between him and the mutts, mainly because with a blade he would need to react faster, and with the storm getting harder, this was becoming more of our lasting them than kill them.

 **-Song Ends-**

Abel was surrounded by these feral hounds, their growls seemed like the cries of hell he had heard in his dream, just more violent and lethal. Abel held his bayonet ready when a volley of arrows struck down the hounds behind him and gave Abel some breathing space. From the left came the Japanese archer with his storm bow in hand and another set of arrows ready, Hanzo ran up behind Abel and covered his back, stating "Saw the flare and heard the howls... Good work." Abel nodded and prepared.

 **Ecopoint - Research Facility - 9 AM**

Brigitte and Pharah both heard the lounge doors swish open and looked, they found both Abel and Hanzo covered in blood, snow, and panting hard. Pharah pinched the bridge of her nose and asked in a irritated tone "What happened this time?" Hanzo knew better than to let Abel speak and responded flatly "Wild dogs attacking the workers... Seriously learn to keep them contained and fed.." Brigitte watched as Abel washed his hands and sat next to her, just to have her pet him and melt away like a puppy.

Hanzo and Pharah watched him be guided by Brigitte's hand to the point he had his head laying on her lap. Her fingers running through the brunette's hair like if he was some kind of pet. Both older members simply felt abit uncomfortable with this and asked at the same time "What are you doing?" Brigitte looked up at them with a small pout and replied "What? He enjoys it." Hanzo simply chuckled while Pharah groaned. Brigitte simply continued petting her "Dog" to the point that Pharah just wanted to slaughter them both.

Zenyatta entered shortly after and stared at the scene before him, Hanzo chuckling without a drop of Sake in his body, Pharah furious as ever, and Abel melting away at the playful petting Brigitte was giving him, Yup, strange morning. Zenyatta simply cleared his verbal chamber and spoke up to the group "Alright, time for meditation Abel, Pharah, follow me." Both Abel and Pharah looked at each other then at Zenyatta begrudgingly, both feeling Zenyatta was punishing them for fighting yesterday. Both groaned and got up, followed Zenyatta down the hall and remained silent, like a pair of grounded children. Zenyatta felt this and contained any comment on it.

 **Ecopoint - Training Room - 9:10 AM**

Zenyatta watched as both his pupils came out of their respective locker room, each wearing their exercise clothes, abel wearing his hoodie and windbreakers and pharah wearing a sport's bra and jogging pants. Zenyatta nodded and spoke up in a firm, yet warm tone "Good to see both of you are better after your... Little fit... But now we must continue. But i brought you for a reason.. One that both of you should be aware of." Zenyatta showed them the broadcast talon shares world wide, leaving both brother and sister in silence.

Pharah growled and turned to glare at Abel but found her glare fall short when she saw how terrified Abel looked. He knew the implications this brought upon him, he was now the international target of the world, it was just a matter of time before he was found. Zenyatta nodded and spoke "I see you both understand what this means... And i expect for both of you to aid one another.. Not fight like bickering children.." Abel and Pharah looked at each other briefly, Abel simply nodded.

Zenyatta nodded and instructed "Now, i need both of you to learn to cooperate with one another, trust each other, rely on each other." Abel raised a brow as he could feel Pharah boiling up with rage. Zenyatta looked at them and sighed "I need you both to get over your childish banter, you are brother and sister, allies to one another." Abel looked at Pharah and nodded at her. She raised a brow at him and asked "What? You really gonna trust me after all the stuff i have done? Yeah right.." Zenyatta spoke up to her "Then let's do the simplest trust test."

* * *

 **And starting the Holocaust... I am going straight to hell for saying that, but we already live in hell, so fuck it. Got my first actuall review on this fic, but i can't help but to feel i haven't earned it yet. I appreciate your comment BlueBlood221, and i hope you are enjoying it. As for the rest of you i wish you the same, but remember, i can't tell if i'm doing good, or bad unless i hear from you the reader. Go ahead, rain hell on my fic, it teaches us something in the end. Also gonna start adding more umph into the soundtrack i have been using, you know, some AudioMachine and Two Steps From Hell.**

 **Also for Ragna... i'll see if i can work on that... no promises.**

 **And i did get one request that peeked my interest, i will make a single 10K long chapter as a Pilot on it, but all i can say is this: Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!**

 **And like always, i'm still in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: The Final Solution**

 **Ecopoint - Training Room - 7 PM - 1 Week Later**

If Zenyatta could have facial expressions he would have a bleak stare. He was watching how Pharah and Abel argued and throw each other blows. But right now was at the lowest, he simply watched how Abel kept trying the trust test even though Pharah wouldn't catch him. It was hilarious the first ten times, but not it was just down right sad. Hanzo came in and watched for a while, but eventually they both stopped and went to help around the base, making Zenyatta sigh, not sure if he was disappointed or relieved that this ended.

Abel was taking a long and scalding hot shower, he could barely feel his body and his wounds felt numb to the pain. The only thing on his mind was the innocent lives being lost to his existence. He hated his position and knew he couldn't change it without giving the bad guys what they want, it was a lose - lose situation. Abel turned the water valve off and put on his training clothes again, he needed to vent, he stepped back into the training room and looked for the simulator terminal.

Abel finally found it and looked f or the most difficult and challenging scenario he could test. After afew minutes everyone received the notice via an automated speaker signaling that the training room was in use. Abel simply prepared with a more "light" set of weapons, mainly a Type 100 Machine gun, his iconic 1911 and Mauser combo and instead of grenades he had a flare gun. Once ready he watched as the drones took tactical positions behind cover and had an overall better position than Abel. And to add to Abel's challenge, they were using live pulse ammo.

 **-Insert Song: The Final Solution by Sabaton-**

Abel could only imagine how many people were dying right now, thousands? Millions? Who knew. Abel simply took cover and started firing at the first Drone to peek, to say the drone committed a stupid tmistake was an understatement. At France entire families were being dragged out of their homes and slaughtered, if not simply bombed to a heaping pile of flesh. In Mexico the borders had gone red, United States didn't show mercy, the border towns and cities became full scale war zones with families sending the young away and the parents simply dying.

Abel saw 3 drones flanking him and teleported onto them, literally headbutting the first one down and mowing down the other two into scrap. The next 3 landed small bursts on Abel's right arm and watched him glare up at them, then teleport in front of them and beat them to nuts and bolts with nothing but his fists. At Russia the battle wasn't any better, the skies were almost always crimson red with the fires at the mountains and towns. The battles lost all strategy and became blood baths, men slaughtering each other in crude and barbaric ways. Abel took cover as more drones arose to fight him.

He pulled out both his pistols as a squad of 10 drones tactically bottle necked him and waited for Abel. He wasn't worried, Abel simply ran into the narrow path and took 3 shots, on to the chest and two to his abdomen, but he kept going and firing with a deafening battle cry. At Korea things became bleak instantly, mechs the size of office buildings started attacking Seúl Korea in masses, slaughtering families, the smaller mechs could bring down one or two, but not entire legions of them, south korea was on the verge of collapsing.

At China things were becoming worse with every passing minute, Germany had launched bio weapons such as a controlled plagues onto the front line troops and began to napalm bombing the farms and mines deep in Chinese territory. Abel was ripping the drones apart at this point, he didn't bother to use guns or tactics, he was angry, furious, loathing. He watched as the last drone arrived, this one was bigger and heavily armored compared to the other, and slammed Abel into a wall with just a small swing of his arm.

And England, poor old England was going through the second Blitz, German and Talon bombers, fighters and airial fortress' turned London's airspace into a dogfight area 24/7. Lena and all of her majesty's pilots took to the skies and fought hard, fought for the crown and safety of the people. Abel tackled down the massive drone and started punching it's head into the ground, the punches kept getting harder and faster as he kept them coming. Even to the point he was cutting his knuckles and hands as he punched, the drones had stopped moving, but Abel kept punching, even when he had destroyed the head entirely, he kept punching.

 **-Song Ends-**

Abel was panting as he stood back up and popped his neck, it felt good to let go for abit. However something felt... Off. He turned and saw alot of the workers along with the members of Overwatch simply staring at him. His right eye had turned completely black and his hands were bloodied up by his little shit fit he threw at the end. Abel simply teleported away from them and left everyone with a slight sense of fear of him. Zenyatta didn't need to say it, Hanzo already was on the look for Abel.

 **Watchpoint: Gibraltar - Winston's Office - 10 PM**

Winston sat with Angela, Jack, and Moira as they had another Video call with Zenyatta, Zenyatta didn't have good news as he explained what Abel did earlier that day. Winston sighed and asked Zenyatta "So he is basically collapsing too huh?" Zenyatta nodded and spoke in the saddest tone he had "Yes... It seems he really can't take guilt all to well if at all.." Moira was biting her nail as she listened, her son was suffering and she couldn't do a thing about it.

She was petting Hana, who was allowed to attend as long as she didn't cause trouble, as she listened to Winston ask "So what are your recommendations so Abel could get well?" Zenyatta shook his head and replied "Honestly?... I got nothing... It's almost as if he is the personification of conflict.." Moira was starting to boil up from the inside, Hana simply looked down and asked "So what..? He is now in a downward spiral for the rest of his life? Is there anything we can do to-" Moira cut her off with the answer "For Fuck's sake you worthless pile of imbeciles, except you bunny. Just let my pup back into the war!"

Angela frowned and shot back to her "If we do he will keep falling into his frenzy, and while the suppressor can keep him under control at a certain amount, it cannot stop him from going true form." Moira was ready to insult Angela so hard but Jack spoke up "I hate to say this, but Moira is right." Everyone stopped and looked at Jack in shock, with Winston saying "Enlighten us please." Jack nodded and stood up, and removed his visor, an act he rarely did unless he was serious.

Jack looked at his friends and spoke honestly "Abel is made to fight... Literally. He isn't gonna change no matter how hard we try or how hard he tries, i have seen it before." Winston raised a brow and waited his explanation. Jack continued "It's like this, once a soldier fights for long enough he usually either retires and looks for something different, or he simply can't let it go and keeps fighting... I know this better than anyone here." Winston sighed and asked "I understand... But what are you suggesting jack..?"

Jack took a deep breath and answered with "Let him go onto front line combat." This made Hana stand up and yell "NO!" However Moira grabbed her shoulder and allowed Jack and Winston to talk it out. Jack turned to look at Hana and spoke in a sincier tone "I have always watched over you Hana... I've treated you like i would to my own blood, trust me this one time." Hana gave the saddest look she has ever had, but reluctantly nodded to her Overwatch father figure. Jack sighed and continued with one question "Has he failed us up to now? Has he truly failed?"

Everyone looked at Jack and gave this some thought, he technically was right... To an extent. Moira watched as Winston rubbed his temples then added to Jack's statement in a bold tone "He won't fail. Not as long as he has us on his side and is still breathing." Angela frowned and shot back to this statements with "Yeah and if he keeps going at it he will be dead in 3 days tops. He isn't a machine, he is a human being with issues and limits." But Moira was grinning, like if Angela had just said the exact words she wanted her to say.

Moira grinned wider and added "He isn't exactly human my little Angie... He is made for this, and the only way he will supersede his limits is if he goes beyond them. Call it morally and ethically wrong, but it's exactly what needs to be done, that and more." Winston slammed his fist on his desk repeatedly, making everyone wonder what they did or said wrong this time. Winston sighed and spoke to them in a low tone "It won't matter.. We are losing so badly and countries want to surrender... If we could only convince them that this isn't the end."

They could clearly see Winston was desperate, he had been attending to death threats, covering Abel's back and also trying to keep morale up, and it was taking a toll. Moira saw this and sighed, speaking up to him in a warm and understanding tone "Look, Winston, i understand the pressure of having to deal with heavy burdens, honest i do. So i will give you your answer, let Abel speak." Winston looked at her with a surprised look, much like the others then, allowed her to explain her point.

Moira simply said "Think he likes this situation? I think not. And he has proven to be a capable man when it comes to words, and let's admit it, words move men, and if you have the actions to back those words, then you will be aided." Winston gave this some thought and asked "So, basically let the world know who the true Abel is? Let them see and hear what he has to say and what he will do?" Moira nodded and sat her "Bunny" on her lap. Jack tough about this and said "Give a good speech and you will inspire people to follow."

Winston could see it, Abel dressed formally for a speech to be heard, and knew it, it was genius. He chuckled then started laughing, telling the others "Ha.. Like Lena said... 'From the killer of humanity, to it's guardian'. Alright, Zenyatta, when the storm clears up i want you to send word for a pick up. We will prepare everything on our end. Good night my old friend." Zenyatta nodded, said his farewells and hung up on his end. Jack and Angela left to prepare for tomorrows mission, but Moira stayed, her smirk wider than ever as she was now able to speak privately to Winston.

Winston simply asked "What is it?" Moira didn't hesitate, she simply said "I want you to do me a favor. I want, with complete permission and authority, to continue my experiments on Abel." Winston didn't bother, he was to tired and said bluntly "Okay. Just help me with my..-" Moira cut in "Super peanut butter recipe?" He didn't even look surprised, he just nodded, but Moira added one more thing "... And i want my lab back." Winston shrugged and nodded, already getting off his chair and heading to his room in a lazy and bored manner.

As soon as he left Moira licked her lips and told Hana "Hear that Bunny? We are one step closer to making Abel whole." Hana gave a small and curt nod while having a small blush. With Hana only thinking "You really like bunnies don't you? Glad she isn't a fan."

* * *

 _**And another chapter is done, and for the record, i wrote this chapter when i woke up today t 9 AM, so it took me roughly 2 hours and a half to finish this one. Haven't heard much since the last chapter so that will be all for today.**_

 _ **PS: Will Upload the Pilot for my KND fic later today, if not tomorrow. (Still working on the cover :P)**_

 _ **Like always, i'm still in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed.**_


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: Ecopoint Evacuation Part 1: Brothers Meet**

 **Ecopoint - Air Strip - 6 AM**

Abel sat alone on top of the jet hangar, he had slept in a heat vent and was currently watching as the winds calmed down and visibility came back. He yawned and stared at the distant clouds, he could only describe his current state of mind as powerless and desperate. He sighed and stood up, stretched until every bone and joint in his body popped, and then walked into the landing strip. He looked around at the white mess of ice and snow and sighed, unsure of what to do, or even think for that matter.

He sat down on the ice and tried meditating for a while, try to clear his mind. He sighed and closed his eyes and went into deep thought, his mind still disturbed by all the things happening world-wide. He opened his eyes again and saw something in the distance, it was so far, but he could still see it, it looked like a black jet. He stood up and stared intensely at the jet and could see it coming towards them. He teleported back inside and slammed the alarm and yelled into the intercom mic "Talon forces coming from the west!"

Abel watched in the distance how the jet dropped 5 massive tower like objects then flew overhead and left. Abel knew this wasn't gonna be a walk in the park as the day finally was clear and the storm was long gone. Inside however the scientists and workers were in a panic, they didn't have enough transports to get them all out and this started a debate. Hanzo was recruiting the whole security department and any volunteers to fight and hold out for the other to escape. Mei and Brigitte tried to keep everyone under control and calm.

However this all ended when the Egyptian fury screamed "ENOUGH!" Everyone watched Pharah in her, now repaired, armor and listened to her "Now, i want anyone who can wield a weapon to meet with Hanzo and my brother at the hangar. Engineers, i want you to modify all the cargo transports for combat! Medics are with Mei at the medical bay! Everyone else prepare for evacuation or take support roles, that's an order!" All the people nodded and hurried to their stations, with Mei leading the medical team and Brigitte escorting the evacuation personnel, Pharah simply whispered "Please hurry.."

Back at the hangar Abel was already coughing his lungs out with tables of MG08's, Beretta M1918's, Springfield Riffles, Pistols and grenades in front of him to arm the men. Abel watched as the men took a large and small gun with afew supplies and nodded at him, Hanzo examined them and asked "So this is your specialty eh?.. Not bad." Abel nodded and looked at the frozen fields and asked "Think we can win this..?" Hanzo looked at Abel and replied "By holding out faiths he keeps them on march, then with a number of picked men, he lies in wait."

Abel looked at Hanzo and asked "Art of war right?" Hanzo nodded and walked over to train the men quickly before combat. Abel stared at the ice then stood on top of a bunch of crates and declared in a bold and reassuring voice "Men, Women, listen. Right now we are outnumbered, out manned and out gunned. Yes, they may have superior weapons and number, but numbers aren't everything. They rely on their machines, well guess what?! We shall smash the machines and make the scared cowards come out and die! Don't fight with hatred, fight for your families, your friends, and everything you love!"

Abel jumped down from the crates as people started nodding and cheering and continued "Yes, we will be beaten to our knees. Yes our blood will paint the snow red. And yes... We might die... But all men die, no one can avoid it! So fight against the tyrants! Fight for liberty! Fight for life!" The entire group erupted into a loud battle cry that echoed through the fields, giving the enemy a message, it was time to fight, or time to die.

Pharah watched as the engineers turned cargo speeders and lifts into combat vessels, equipping them with Heavy MG's, pulse cannons and even armor and shields. She nodded and watched the troops all huddles around Abel as he explained to them "Alright men, women, our plan is not to attack but defend, so no heroics. We will have 4 front lines.. Front A, where our main battle will be is here.." He pointed at the empty frozen fields outside the safety perimeter of Ecopoint. Pharah nodded and simply said "Proceed." Making Abel nod back.

He now pointed at a line surrounding the air strip and said "Point B, the trenches, this will be our main battery of guns, they will cover our boys with machine gun fire, mortar strikes and snipers." now he pointed at the hangar "Point C, you guys will use the modified cargo transports and lifts to aid point A and B from enemy armor and formations... And lastly..." He pointed at the generators and Research facility. He now spoke in a serious tone "If we lose any of these two, we are done and will retreat to the trenches and hold out... Am i clear?"

The troops nodded at Abel as they loaded up and put on their protective gear, mainly blue thermal overalls, scarfs, and mining helmets. Pharah watched Abel put on his WW1 British uniform then joined up with Hanzo, then looked at the jets with the evacuated personnel on-board take off to the east. They were on their own now, and they would be like this until help arrived, Pharah took a quick systems check and asked Hanzo "Are. The troops ready? Hanzo replied with "Trench is 90% done and weapons are being mounted." Pharah nodded and asked in a whisper "Make sure he doesn't get himself killed..." Hanzo looked at Abel and simply nodded.

 **Point B Trench Network - 9:10 AM**

Abel stood with the brave men and women of Ecopoint at the carved out trenches, he was currently finishing the assignment of squads and preparing himself for a hell of a morning. He was chewing on an improvised Egg, bacon, hash brown and jelly sandwich while peeking at the Enemy. He swallowed his good and peeked once more and froze, he quickly pulled his small communicator and asked "Ummmm guys?" Pharah responded from back at the hangar "What is is?"

Abel and the men all stood in fear as Abel said "They brought Mechs... Like..." Five massive bipedal mechs slowly made their way towards Ecopoint, Abel simple cleared his throat and said "The 20 to 30 meter tall kind." Pharah looked at the fields and saw them marching to the battlefield and yelled "Alright! We need those modified transports! They better be up now! We got A-class Mechs coming!" The pilots and gunners rushed to their vehicles while Pharah begged "Abel, no matter how much i hate you and doubt you... Please... Don't fail, hold them back as long as you can. Good luck"

Abel looked at the ground under the Mechs and could see some elite talon troops and commandos marching ahead. Abel looked at the men and ordered "Alright, this might be risky, but i want green squad on me along with blue and yellow, red and orange, both of you will climb the mech in the middle and set up improvised bombs out of grenades and blow the head up." The squadrons nodded as Abel peeked once more then yelled "CHARGE!" And with that everyone except the gunners went over the top, afew men being shot down instantly, while most survived and kept going towards the enemy with a war cry.

 **-Insert Theme: The Battle in The Snow by John Williams-**

Abel and Green squadron both ran towards the group of Talon Commandos, all guns blazing. Abel watched as the mechs turned their weapons down at them and fired massive volleys of red pulse shots. Abel pulled a grenade out and threw it at the ice ahead to make a crater for them to use as cover, once in the crater did green squadron start to fire more aggressively at the enemy, talon troops painted the ice red with their blood and fell in pairs.

Abel tool cover as a stray bolt nearly hit him and peeked again, seeing the shield troops coming now. Up above the cargo transports flew 10 meters over the battle ground and fired at the elite troopers and mechs with Pharah leading them. Abel watched as some troopers fell dead then watched the mech walk overhead, he knew the mechs wouldn't fall with their current weapons and started thinking and looked at everyone and ordered "Give me all your grenades, i got an idea." All the troops put their grenades in a bag and handed it to Abel and watched him teleport away.

Abel appeared on the second mech to the left, holding onto it's knee. He started climbing the metal goliath and avoiding the moving parts, the bag of grenades tied to his belt and dangled like a bell. He looked down and watched the fight raging on and told himself "You can do this. You can do this. You can do this." and continued climbing. On the mech in the middle Red and Orang squadrons were both shooting down the guards off and set the bombs up, only bad thing was the fuse wasn't long enough for them to get off in time.

The middle mech's head blew up along with the command center and started crumbling down. Abel watched and closed his eyes, knowing they didn't make it. He was at the waist and looked around quickly and found an exhaust vent, he started thinking and quickly divided the explosives into 3 separate piles, and threw one in the vent then kept climbing. Pharah watched the first goliath hit the ice and focused on the two mechs to the right, dropping rockets and grenades on them. She watched their armor on them dent and in some places actually get through.

 **-End Theme-**

Abel was on the beck of the mech shooting down the guards at the top that were trying to shoot him off. Abel was halted here for a solid minute until Pharah shot the guards with a rocket them yelled at him "Hurry up! They are almost at firing range!" Abel nodded and kept climbing with all his determination, throwing another portion of the bombs into the mech's armor then finally reached the neck. Abel pulled his Beretta M1918 out and slowly made his way towards the inside of the mech's head, shooting any enemy trooper in the path until he reached the control bridge.

Outside Pharah watched the 2nd mech collapse and now focused on the last one to the right, sadly the cargo ships were now the main focus of the enemy's fire, 3 went down in a bright ball of burning metal and exploded when they hit the ground. Pharah held her communicator and asked in a hurried tone "Brigitte are all the civilians evacuated?!" Brigitte replied with "Yes! Now hurry and clear us a path!" Pharah looked down and saw Brigitte and a group of picked men and women pushing forward with energy shields to the battlefield.

In the trenches the men started using improvised mortars to fire grenades up at the mech's legs and joints to slow them down. Meanwhile green squadron was protecting the mortar teams with their lives, only they and the gunners remained. Brigitte arrived to find them in a desperate struggle and ordered "Protect them men! We must not let the mech reach the base!" Inside with Abel was a different story, he had finished setting the final bombs and was about to detonate them and leave, but was stopped when a figure in white robes walked up behind him and asked in a low tone.

"Hello... Little brother."

* * *

 ** _And the brothers finally meet. Another chapter done, sorry i took so long with this one, but wanted to give the new fic some attention before continuing here. Also thank all the new readers who arrived here, especially Hunk67, welcome to the trenches my good man._**

 ** _Like always, i'm still in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed._**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: Ecopoint Evacuation Part 2: Brothers Fighting**

 **Point B Trench Network - Mid-day**

Brigitte was bashing down any talon troop she bumped into while rushing to the remaining squads, she had escorted a small group of field medics and wasn't here to waste time. Pharah and the Transports destroyed another mech, leaving only two, the one Abel was in and the last one. Both mechs aimed their weapons at the generators and started raining hell upon it, slowly destroying the armored building. Mei and the other back at the hangars noticed the lights flicker for a moment then looked at the generators, and watched them explode and kill all the electricity in the base

Pharah watched the explosion from above and ordered the cargo Transports to destroy the last mech, and whispered to herself "Hurry up Abel... We need this fight to end now." Hanzo and the others at the airfield covered the troops that were coming back to the hangar, arrows and bullets shooting down the enemy while Brigitte helped escort the injured troops with her shield squad. Hanzo looked at the mech Abel was in and asked himself "What's taking him so long..?" Unaware to anyone else that Abel had just found AB-30.

 **Talon Class-A Mech - Control Room - 12:30 PM**

Abel held his Beretta machine gun tightly and watched as his brother walked up to him, the white robes covered him from head to toe, and hid the abused body under them. Cain and Abel were now inches away, Abel was always the short one compared to Cain's 6'1 height. Cain opened his arms and hugged his little brother and spoke in a low tone "It's been far to long my little brother... I've grown eager to meet you again." Abel returned the gesture and simply remained silent.

While it was true that Sombra was Abel's only friend, Abel couldn't deny the fact that Cain was the only brother out of the rest that actually protected him, to an extent. Cain snapped his fingers, making all the people on-board to pass out, then walked with Abel to the front of the control room, to the window, showing the battlefield. Cain now spoke in a warm tone "Glad to see you have grown accustomed to your true purpose brother. I wish not to fight you... You have always been misunderstood, and i seek to right that wrong." Cain motioned to the battlefield with his pale hand.

"I can kill everyone here with just one thought... Just say the word.." Abel looked at Cain with shock and told his older brother "I can't ask that of anyone, my friends are down there." Cain looked at Abel with a confused look and asked "Friends? They order you around, tell you what to do or how to act. They are using you brother, follow me and we can make this world so much better for people like us.." He stopped when he saw Abel's determination, his right eye was a black void and his Beretta was aimed at him.

Cain frowned and asked "... You care for them..? For people who want to change your beautiful perfection, people who can't comprehend our astronomical, and vertile place in existence." Abel kept his machine gun aimed at Cain and stated "You sound alot like Doomfist.." Cain's eye twitched and he demanded in a now hostile tone "Brother, i truly love you. Join. Me. Or else..." Abel didn't back down, instead he extended his hand out and told him "We don't have to rule... Or kill.. Please Brother... We are better than this."

Cain shook his head and said "No.. We are not."

 **-Insert Song: SkyWorld by Two Steps. From Hell-**

Cain took his robes off and exposed his body to the elements, his body was covered in scars and raw gashes and his hair was gone, replaced by bulging veins. Abel strapped his helmet firmly with the chin strap and aimed, both brothers prepared for a battle of colossal proportions. Abel quickly held his gun backwards and fired at the explosives he set up, catching Cain off guard as the whole room and mech started rocking back and forth. Abel teleported out to the top of the mech, where the winds blew hard.

Pharah saw the mech blowing up in various areas and stop, simply shutting down. She saw Abel and then Cain, she knew a massive amount of collateral damage was to come and ordered all the troops to retreat to the research facility. Abel tried getting afew quick shots on Cain, but sadly, Telekinesis stopped them. Abel growled and made his guns fade, knowing he would need to get up close and personal for this fight. Cain popped his neck and made ice statues of himself that charged at Abel.

Abel watched them come at him and quickly buffed himself and punched through the first one, shattering it. Cain watched as his little brother brawled his clones to nothing but ice dust, then snapped his fingers again, making more of them. Abel simply kept on going, his punches became as strong as an explosive force and his anger was slowly increasing with every punch he threw. Abel ducked as one tried to stab him with a jab from it's sharp broken arm, eventually the ice doppelgangers started using this method to force Abel to avoid them and seize attacking.

Abel was at 10% and simply slammed both his fists down, the force and heat being produced by Abel erasing the Ice Cains. Cain looked at him with genuine surprised and simple said "Never leave a clone to do a man's work." Cain took a fighting stance, one arm extended back while the other was flexed forwrad with a fist. Abel growled and got on all fours, his fingers sinking into the metal like a hot knife through butter. Abel appeared in an instant behind Cain and slammed his foot with a spin kick to his head. However Cain blocked without even turning, and chuckled.

Abel fell back and teleported in front of Cain, using the momentum of the fall to propel himself up and uppercut Cain. Cain took the hit and smirked, grabbing Abel's arm and delivering afew punches full of kinetic force into his ribs, informing Abel "I sent the clones for a reason brother. They bought me time to enter your head, or in other words, i can see that you will do before it happens." Abel's eye's widened and he teleported back, but Cain yawned and reached for the place Abel appeared at and pulled him in and slammed a left hook into Abel's face, and slammed him into the metal ground.

 **-Song Ends-**

Abel looked up at Cain and started thinking hard and tried another attack, teleporting behind him and threw a punch. Cain rolled his eyes and blocked the air and got punched from behind as he turned back and was sent skidding off the mech. Abel coughed some blood out and told himself "So that does work..." Abel listened and watched Cain float back up and rub his jaw, then asked "Kept it vague?.. Not bad. Proud of you." Cain landed back on the mech and popped his neck again and asked "Care to stop holding back? I want to see it... The real you."

Abel shook his head and simply replied with "No. I don't want that... Thing... to come out." Cain sighed and appeared in front of Abel and grabbed him by his head. Abel tried to move but found his body wasn't responding, Cain informed him coldly "I can stop your brain from sending signals to your muscles... Think of it like being paralyzed... You can still breath.. But can't move. Now... Let's see what will trigger you to let go." Cain closed his eyes and attacked Abel's mind with his own.

Abel tried resisting for as long as possible, held his memories as far as possible from the vigilant eye of Cain. But no use, Cain was mentally stronger than him and entered Abel's memories, and smirked. He found memories Abel held near and dear to his soul, but was looking instead for what he feared. Cain looked and demanded "What do you fear brother?! Show me what you truly fear deep within! Show-" he stopped when he found it, the dream, the nightmare. The nightmare where Abel killed everyone he cared for and knew.

Cain knew he had just struck gold and let go of Abel, letting him recompose himself for a moment before telling him "Looks like you do fear something... You afraid of being alone? You scared of hurting those so called friends of yours? Well let's make those thoughts fill your head!" He reached to Abel's head and started twisting and altering Abel's senses and thoughts. Cain filled Abel's head with false memories, scenes of gruesome tortures by his hand to all those he loved. Abel held his head and tried resisting, but no avail, instead Abel teleported up and let himself fall 14 meters down and knock himself out.

 **Inside Abel's Mind - The Void**

Abel was flating face up in a black ocean of sorrow, he couldn't fight the anger building up. He watched as his other self stood over him, calming the ocean's waves and telling him "Can't take a small amount of torture, how pathetic... Now.. Seeing how i don't like our bastard of a brother... I will help. But remember... I do what i want..." With an evil grin the other Abel rammed his hand into Abel's chest and was absorbed into him, making him convulse uncontrollably.

 **-Insert Song: Bury Me Alive by Breaking Benjamin-**

 **Atop the Class-A Mech - 2 PM**

Cain watched as Abel's body was covered in substance, his body twitched and twisted in unnatural ways and intervals. Once completely covered did the substance shoot up in a stream that reached as far as the eye could see, getting the attention of everyone present. Pharah's eyes widened as she knew what had just happened, and hurried everyone to take cover or to prepare for the worst. Cain watched as the substance faded and revealed the monster known as "True Form", the skinless monster growling audibly.

Cain smirked and reached to him, and started working on controlling it, however there was one problem, he couldn't find any source of though of intelligence. Abel growled more and yelled in a cracked and strained shriek "DIE!" The shriek itself caused the mech to split in two under Abel. Cain didn't know it until he felt it, but he had Abel's fist on his face and was punched down through the Mech until he slammed into the ice. Abel let out another loud and uncontrolled "DIE!" making all the members of Ecopoint go silent, and afew cases, shit themselves.

Cain reached to Abel and gripped him with his telekinesis them pulled him down and punched the skull with so much kinetic force that it actually sent the beast skidding on the ice and bury itself in it. Cain thought to himself in panic "What in the hell is he now?! There is nothing there! Its just-!" He was cut off when a substance Hand grabbed his head and slammed him all over the place while the mech finally fell and let a loud echo fill the wasted field. Cain cut the substance and stood up, finding Abel walking towards him, bones and muscles cracking and reattaching in a gruesome manner.

 **-Song Ends-**

Abel made a staff with just opening his right hand, and threw it at Cain. Cain caught it but saw Abel charging a him and blocked with the staff. Abel grabbed the staff along with Cain and both could feel the other's power vibrating through the staff. But what they didn't notice was the ice under them melting, cracking, evaporating, and simply breaking. Cain was using everything he could, Pyrokenisis, hyrdokenises, cryokenises, aerokenises, telekenises, brontekinesis, everything. While Abel was letting all the rage and pent up anger and negative feelings lash out with all the force of the Substance. This struggle would cause serious damage.

* * *

 _ **And another one, finally introduced Cain, the brother of Abel. People really wanted to see him, and sorry for the wait, but i think it's time the true antagonist had some time in the light. And if you guys want a list of Cain's powers, just ask or leave a Yes or No.**_

 _ **And it seems someone really hates this fic, so for you my dear friend i can only say one thing: If you don't like it, simply move along.**_

 _ **And like Always, i'm still in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed.**_


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: Ecopoint Evacuation Part 3: Brothers Failing**

 **Over the Atlantic - 3500 Kilometers from Antarctica - 2:30 PM**

Lena zoomed through the skies in her jet, she would be the first to arrive from the salvage crew and her mission was to get Abel and the other members of Overwatch out of Ecopoint. The alarms went off when Ecopoint lost energy and stopped sending the backup relay signal, and got everyone worried. Winston ordered Lena to be the first to arrive in case of enemy had aerial support to eliminate it, something Lena was more than glad to do.

But right now she was worried, why did the relay go down? Why isn't anyone responding? These questions and more flew past her mind as she tried focusing on the mission at hand, and the first part was to get there in one piece. She sighed and prayed to god that everything was okay down south, but her wishes seemed to become bleaker as she got closer. The sky went from clear to dark grey in just afew minutes, and looking forward it just got darker. She bit her lower lip hard and wished it wasn't what she knew it was.

 **-Insert Song: Never Again by Breaking Benjamin-**

 **Class-A Mech Ruin - 2:40**

Abel and Cain stood in a large crater, one trying to push the other back, both gripping the staff with all their might. Abel was growling as Cain held his ground firmly, both had their powers keeping them firmly locked in this struggle. Abel had substance and sheer force behind him, while Cain used all his abilities to hold against the monster before him. This struggle got to the point where the sky blacked with storm clouds and the entire Antarctic region was shaking.

Pharah flew over them and watched as lighting struck down at them, but hit some bubble of force around them. She held her communicator and asked "Mei are you seeing this?" using her helmet's built in camera. Mei was back at the hangars looking at the monitor, they had pulled old fuel powered generators and gotten some equipment working. Mei answered Pharah with "Yes... And if both of them don't stop we will have an ecological disaster at a planetary scale." Pharah watched for a moment, she wasn't moving as the brothers started trying to push the other back.

Cain was taking afew steps forward, trying to force Abel to surrender and put him on his knees. Abel however wasn't budging, instead Abel retaliated by making the staff have quills, thorns and spikes, making these sink into the hands of both of them. Cain winced as the sharp spikes sank deep into his hands and watched substance leak out of Abel's back and tried keeping as much force down on his little brother. But it was being held back by substance arms growing out of Abel's back, they held and pushed the force back slowly, causing the ice under both brothers to crack further.

Abel's substance was now at the same position as Abel's arms, both brothers using their physical powers and abilities to hold the other off, but Cain knew he couldn't hold his position for long and focused all his power onto Abel. Abel instantly felt it, the wight and force pushing down on him, making his feet sink into the broken ice. Cain took this opportunity to push forward, forcing Abel deeper into the ice and making the ground shatter more. Everything in a 4 meter radius started breaking and slowly floating up towards the sky as Abel let out a deafening roar.

Cain couldn't believe what he was seeing, Abel was pushing him back and was glowing a dark and ominous red. Abel had just triggered 10% while being in True Form, and Cain could feel the power increase dramatically. Cain knew he had to use his own True Form and closed his eyes, when they opened they had gone completely white and his eyes, nose and ears started bleeding. He let go of the staff and only used his telekinesis to keep it in place as he floated upwards and pointed at Abel, Abel growled and swung one arm towards Cain.

 **-Insert Song: Great Divide by Breaking Benjamin-**

Both telekinesis and substance clashed in what could only be described as a pulse cutting horizontally across the entire Antarctic Region. Both brothers lunged at each other and slammed fist first into one another, the ice underneath finally giving away and breaking, making a crack that kept growing at first. Both brothers were suspended in the air as they kept trying to overpower the other, with Abel running short on time and now letting it all lash out at Cain. While Cain could feel his internal organs seizing to function properly.

Both glared at one another and let it all fall on the other with one more punch. When the fists made contact there was a small moment where there was no sound, then a loud and deafening boom. Pharah could see a sphere cover both brothers, with Abel's side being black and Cain's side being white. The shock wave was visible as it hit the ground and finally caused the crank to split into two, dividing Antarctica slowly as it grew. Mei watched in absolute horror as the division rose and held onto something, hoping that the ice wouldn't give out.

Up top the sphere started to pull up massive chunks of ice and the destroyed mechs, and taking them into it, making it grow slowly and turn to a suckening grey tone. Inside said sphere there were two brothers, simply floating in a bright golden glow. Cain's eyes were back to normal and Abel was slowly regenerating, but was still mostly in true form from the waist up. Both stared at each other while in the calming area, unaware of the mass destruction outside. Both slowly tried to reach the other for a brief moment.

However Cain quickly swung his hand at Abel's head and left a scratch on his right eye socket, and Abel took advantage of the close proximity of his hand to simply chomp it off in one bite. When this ended the sphere started shattering and simply faded, and dropped both brothers. Cain landed on the opposite side of the divide that Abel and the base were on. Both too tired to move simply laid there, slowly slipping into unconsciousness. Cain however reached for Abel once he reverted back and looked for something important, and found it. Cain smiled at his unconscious brother and said "You did good little brother... Until next time..." And teleported away.

 **-Song Ends-**

 **Ecopoint Airstrip - 4:50 PM**

Lena had just landed after a long flight trough harrowing winds, and finally reached her destination. She was pale as she found the entire frozen wasteland destroyed, craters all over the place, a destroyed building, but most noticeably, a massive canyon dividing the continent in two, and grew ever so wider. She zipped to the hangar to find men and women on improvised stretchers and beds being tended to by the remaining medics and Mei. Lena quickly ran to the Asian scientists and gave her a big hug then asked "What in bloody hell happened?"

Mei glanced over at their most recent patient and spoke honestly, but also sadly "Talon attacked us.. We defended for as long as we could and succeeded in a victory... But..." Lena looked at the patient Mei was looking at, it was a tank full of medical gel and some conservatives, and floating in it was a heavily damaged Abel slowly healing. Lena covered her mouth and saw what remained of "True Form" the parts that were still skinless looked like ground meat and the parts with skin looked like grey clay.

Mei simply asked "Did you come to get us?" Lena didn't reply, she was lost in the sad image before her, she stood inches away from the tube, and placed her hand on it. Mei could tell this was hurting her and pulled Lena away from the tank and asked again "You came yo pick us up right?" Lena nodded but corrected "Him.. I came to take him back..." she said while pointing at the tank and sniffled. Zenyatta put his hand on the pilot's shoulder and reassured "He is fine... He is only recovering. Now let's get him on board your jet." Lena nodded, wiped her eyes and went with Zenyatta to move the tank.

 **Watchpoint:Gibraltar - Moira's Lab - 5 PM**

Moira was testing some chemical combinations while Hana and Amèlie played a quick round of blackjack. Moira liked having the company of both Hana and Amèlie while she worked, made her feel more like she was at home than at some military compound. Sadly the compound part was still noticeable when a gorilla entered with a look of gloom and dread, he didn't enter per say, but more like peeked and informed "Get to the medical ward... Abel is on his way..."

All three women stopped what they were doing, with Moira dropping the vials of chemicals and running out the lab, and Hana and Amèlie both simply rushing after her. Winston ordered all defensive protocols to be implemented, escorts to meet Lena once in allied airspace, have all forms of radar scanning for possible assailants and demanded the landing bay to be cleared by the time Lena arrived. After that Winston went to his office and dialed Rainbow Base. Tachanka appeared in the hologram and asked "What is i-"

"Abel is injured and currently being brought over from Antarctica. We need Doc to come and help with surgery, and your hacker, we have a mole." Winston cut in with a stern, cold and calculated voice. Tachanka didn't reply, instead he simply nodded then hung up. Tachanka turned the intercom and informed every operative in the base "We are heading to Gibraltar, class A situation. Dokkaebi, we need a complete check on all messages sent in the past 24 hours from Antarctica or Gibraltar." The only members present were Tachanka, Doc, Fuze, Dokkaebi, and Thermite, and all of them got ready.

Back with Winston there was a massive amount on insecurity going through him, he simply wasn't trusting anyone he didn't know personally as he walked to the mess hall kitchen. Once there he found Torbjörn cleaning up and simply asked "Have a minute, it's important." Torbjörn recognized the tone and nodded, then followed Winston outside where there was one one else. Torbjörn cleared his throat and asked "What's wrong old friend?" Winston informed him of the current situation and asked "Any idea who it might be?" Torbjörn looked baffled and asked "Wait.. You askin' if i know if someone of ours ratted us out?"

Winston nodded and explained "Only we knew where Abel was, there is no one else. And no, I'm asking for your help.. I can't do this alone, and you are always listening into other's life, so you know when someone isn't acting normal." Torbjörn sighed and nodded, then said "Alright, I'll help ya'. But know this, who ever it is, this person is looking out for any information. So don't let anything slip, understood? " Winston nodded then both left to continue with their day, with Winston still working on the preparations for Abel's arrival.

 **Talon Main HQ**

"How did this happened?! You had to capture him AB-30, what the hell happened?!" Doomfist yelled at Cain as he lay in a hospital bed. Cain replied in a low tone, holding his temper down "I tried, sir. But they were better prepared than we anticipated and Abel was significantly stronger than we thought." Doomfist listened and sighed, then left, even with Abel being alone in a backwater base, he still managed to hold out against the iron fist of Talon. Doomfist let this slip, he knew the war was nearing it's end at this rate, there was no hope for the allies.

* * *

And another chapter, and i'm so sorry i didn't upload it earlier, but i was busy. Now I have to remind people one simple thing:

If you don't like the fic, don't read it.

It's that simple.

Like always, I'm still in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43: Medical Emergency**

 **Watchpoint:Gibraltar - Medical Ward Intensive Care - 10 PM**

Doc and Angela both were looking over Abel's current status, with Doc listing from the top "Fractured Rib cage, broken radius, multiple internal punctures to the chest, abdominal and facial regions, loss of an eye... And deformed hand and arm tissue... Are we even equipped for something like this Doctor Zeiger?" Angela was already putting her gloves on and nodded as she had a ceiling mounted crane pull Abel out slowly and laid him on thr table. He was then connected to all the vital equipment and sedated.

Angela took a deep breath as she held the scalpel firmly and looked at Abel's chest. She used her medical experience to it's finest in the following hour, slowly opening Abel's body, again, and made sure to not damage any vital organs or ruin the structural integrity of his rib cage. However this time Abel was... Different, his organs were drenched in substance. Angela simple said "Take a sample Doc, I'll examine his organs... Something is causing this leak and i want to fix it." Doc nodded and scooped up a sample of the thick black goo with a Petri dish then put it in a cooler full of ice.

Afterwards both doctors searched for the cause of the Substance spill in Abel, it took them 3 minutes, but they found it, the Substance was leaking from an organ between Abel's lungs and heart, connected to them. The organ was no bigger than a kiwi, it was a mottled grey and had a massive gash on it, making both doctors frown and think. Doc pulled out his stim darts along with a syringe and extracted some of the blue medical juice inside it and injected it into his drip.

Angela on the other hand pulled her staff out and tried to focus the healing rays onto the organ itself. Thankfully it seemed it was healing with both methods being applied, but now came the long wait to have this specific organ heal. Angela didn't waste time in searching for other wounds while Doc prepared more sedatives to keep Abel down. Both doctors knew their role well and knew how to execute it to perfection. However this procedure would delay Winston's plans for Abel to speak to the world, news Angela wasn't looking forward to sharing.

 **Winston's Office - 11:20 PM**

"Thank you Angela, and don't worry, I'll figure something out.." Winston had just received the first medical update from Angela, and while he didn't like the fact he had to wait, he was thankful Abel was gonna get better. But now he waited for team Rainbow to arrive, a wait that felt too long for him. He was getting slightly paranoid about this situation, he knew someone was feeding Talon information from within Overwatch and was still roaming around. He sighed as he knew that this would change afew things here at the base for worse.

As he thought he heard a knock on the door and simply said "Come in." When the door opened he was greeted by the 6 foot tall piece of russian operator walking in then closing the door politely. Tachanka took a seat and asked "Well my friend... You have set off alot of alarms with your bold accusation of a traitor, any lead?" Winston shook his head and earned himself a disappointed sigh from Tachanka. Winston simply informed him of the facts "It has to be one of our agents, no one else knew where Abel was located."

Tachanka nodded and set down his pad with a report compiled by his hacker. Winston went over the information and sighed "So many calls... " Tachanka nodded and simply said "Then let's not waste time my friend, come one, we got work to do." and with that both leaders went to work on the files, encrypting each one and searching for hidden messages, coordinates, anything. Tachanka was going over the Ecopoint files while Winston went over the Gibraltar ones, both had their eyes peeled as they red through each file and listed any possible suspects. However one message caught Tachanka's eye, it was blank and was sent the day before the attack.

 **Medical Ward - Intensive Care Room - 00:25 AM**

Angela and Doc both were currently going over the Substance they extracted from Abel's innards. They found that substance was disturbingly similar to Hydrogen, which scared both doctors when looking at it with a microscope. Angela now was thinking out loud "This... Thing... It's nothing but Hydrogen in it's purest form... But that means he is making it go through..." Doc cut in and finished for her in a grim tone "Nuclear Transmutation..." Both doctors stared at each other briefly then looked at Abel, genuine fear was coursing through them.

Angela quickly ran over to the intercom and spoke "Winston report to the medical ward." she didn't repeat herself as both doc and her started thinking on just how Abel does it. But Doc mentioned something that was quite disturbing "So in theory... He can split an atom..?" Angela looked at Doc, ready to deny that statement but fell silent. She started thinking, and yes, in theory Abel could indeed turn any substance he makes into a nuke. Angela simply told Doc "Let's worry about one thing at a time. While a Hydrogen Bomb is.. Dreadful, we must focus."

Winston arrived with a yawn and scratching the back of his head, he was already sound asleep when his name ringed through the intercom and made him reluctantly get up. He arrived roughly ten minutes later to both doctors nervously waiting for him, with Doc tapping his foot and Angela fiddling with a pen, something that she usually never did. Winston walked up to them and asked "What's the problem?" Angela guided Winston over the microscope and simply motioned to it, letting him examine it while informing him in a bleak tone "That's Abel's substance in it's purest state."

Winston examined it and simply said "It's Hydrogen. So?" Angela shook her head and simply asked "Are Abel's weapons made of Hydrogen?" Winston started noticing her point then was left in silence as the realization struck him. Winston was about to ask the expected how, but Doc cut in and answered with "It's Nuclear Transmutation, that's the only logical explanation, and it would also explain why his body's temperature increases dramatically and why he has more strength than the common human." Angela watched as Winston remained slack-jawed and hugged the big lug of a gorilla they called boss.

Winston looked at Abel, who was back in the tank and healing from the most recent surgery. Winston rubbed his temples and simply told them "Thank you for informing me, but i am tiered, just like both of you. So let's rest... Then continue this in the morning, don't tell anyone of this yet." Both doctors nodded as they watched Winston nod back and leave, leaving both medics to clean up the relatively small mess they made. Doc cleaned up the medical equipment while Angela threw away any bio-waste, such as the coagulated blood, used syringes, ext.

 **Ana's Room - 1 AM**

Ana was currently sitting on the edge of her bed, her sheets a mess from constant tossing and turning, searching for a position to sleep comfortably in. After hours of trying she simply surrendered and sat up, her eyes drifted over to the photos she had on her nightstand then to the bathroom door. She got up and walked into her private bathroom and stood in front of the sink. She turned the cold water valve and splashed some of it onto her face, waking her drowsy mind up slightly. After a brief wash she stared at the mirror and saw it.

She pulled on a small strand of hair she had pulled back and looked at it closely, if she wasn't a trained sniper she would have missed it, a white hair. She looked at it then at the mirror, she saw age lines, although not as prominent or noticeable. She thought to herself "Why? Why is it reverting? I need to speak with Angela, she needs to fix this." And Ana did just that, she got dressed in a blue shirt, black pants and loafer and pulled her hair back into a ponytail, then left her room and towards the medical ward.

She arrived as Winston left, he didn't say a word, just continued to his room. Ana looked inside and found both medics finishing up the clean up and already preparing to leave. She walked in, the door swooshing open them closed audibly, making both doctors look. Angela smiled and simply asked "Gonna guard tonight?" Ana didn't answer, instead she asked "Can we speak? In private." Angela raised a brow, she noticed Ana bad a troubled look and simply nodded, then walked to her office. Once inside and with the door closed behind her Ana showed Angela the white strand of hair.

Angela looked confused and asked "Umm a white hair..? Tends to happen to all of us." Ana frowned and demanded "The treatment is wearing off Angela, don't play dumb. I want to know why." Angela sighed and looked Ana in the eye, simply asking You didn't really expect for it to be permanent, did you? Genji needs a constant supply of gel that his suit has." Ana now felt furious and asked "How long?" Angela knew what she meant and answered "Maybe until tomorrow..." Ana looked wide eyed at Angela, shocked to know that it can wear off so quickly.

Angela frowned and informed Ana in a cold tone "And i won't do it again. I am needed for more personnel and can't be wasting time with personal affairs." Ana now felt fury rush through her but contained herself, saying in a low and bitter tone "Alright.. Goodnight, doctor." And with that Ana returned to her room, leaving Angela genuinely worried for the Egyptian mother, unsure of her motives. Angela simply sighed and left the medical ward and went to her room for some much needed shut eye.

 **Medical Ward - The Next Morning - 7 AM**

Moira peeked into the ward early in the morning, no one was i yet and the place was only lit by the sunlight that crept in through the windows. Moira silently entered along with Hana following closely behind her, letting out an adorable yawn. Moira "shhh'ed" her and walked towards the intensive care section, where they found an empty medical tank. The gel was covering the entire floor and was still fresh, meaning this was recent. Hana looked around and found a trail of gel leading to the lounge, where both women could hear snoring and some movement.

Hana peeked and found Abel laying on a small couch with nothing but a pair of shorts on. Moira smiled and walked up to her son and examined him, but as she reached for him Abel grabbed her wrist and yawned. Moira looked surprised and watched as her son slowly came to, letting go of her then sitting up. Hana watched and noticed his right eye pitch black and had a white iris, while his other was normal hazel. Moira took a quick note and asked "Feeling better pup?" Abel nodded and looked up at both of them.

He quickly realized where he was and asked "Where are the others? Brigitte, Mei, Pharah, Zenyatta and Hanzo? Are they okay?" Moira put her hand on his head and ruffled his hair, speaking in a warm tone "Yes they are, but they will arrive later today." Abel looked up at her and calmes sown as she ruffled his already messy hair up more. Hana smiled abit and extended her hand out, simply asking "You hungry?" Abel looked and took her small hand into his and replied simply with "Starving." He got up and walked along side both women and left the medical ward, unaware that he had a bigger mission to come.

* * *

 _ **And another chapter done, and after the next chapter i will put this fic on-hold, really want to continue the others and i think 44 chapter and 100k+ wordsare good enough for a week or two long pause.**_

 _ **So like always, i'm still in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed.**_


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: The Speech that Never Fades**

 **Watchpoint:Gibraltar - Winston's Office - 9 AM**

"You want me to what?" Abel asked in a bleak tone, making Winston repeat "We would like you to speak to the world and give the men and women fighting this war a speech." Abel stared at Winston, his expression as bleak as the front lines the men were fighting in. Winston sighed and informed Abel in a low tone "Abel we are days away from losing this war... Many of the countries fighting along side us are about ready to surrender, the troops don't want to fight... It all seems so bleak."

Abel looked down and simply asked "Anything we can use for this speech?" Winston smiled and said in a simple tone "Touch on those things the world feels are lacking in these harsh times... Democracy, Love, and kindness... Also the speech was gonna be next week.. Now it's gonna be this afternoon." Abel nodded and started thinking, then simply teleported away, leaving Winston to continue with his work.

 **Mess Hall - 9:30 AM**

Abel was running through all his songs, going over every piece of literature he could find, but nothing really helped him. He eventually ended in the half empty Mess Hall, where he found some of the other members eating breakfast, most notably Jamison, Lucio, Reinhardt and Angela. Abel walked up to Angela and asked her in a polite tone "Can i sit with you?" Angela nodded with a small smile and watched Abel take his seat. Angela simply asked "How's the eye?" Abel blinked and simply responded in a lone tone "Odd... Feels like my right eye isn't there." Angela simply rolled her eyes and informed him in a bitter-sweet tone "That's because it's not there, it's substance... And don't go thinking it's staying... I will find a way to heal you."

Abel sighed and asked desperately "Know anything that might help for my speech?" Angela looked at him and simply asked "What do you see world wide? In the eyes of people when you walk pass them?" Abel gave it some thought, then simply said in a bleak tone "Despair.." Angela nodded and asked "And why is that?" again in a bleak tone Abel replied "Because of the war..." Angela shook her head and corrected "Because of all the misery and injustice... Dictators in power... Enslaving people and starting conflict where there is none."

Abel raised a brow and asked "Can you explain?" Angela nodded and simply said "Well, let's take Talon as an example. They are making people work for them, they take men and women and put use them as-" Abel continued for her "Cannon Fodder." Angela looked at his bleak look and simply said "Yes. They use technology and make hollow promises to get what they want.." She noticed Abel had stopped listening and had that look, his brows furrowed, his eyes moving from one end to another, like if he was reading, he had a train of thought and was focused on it.

She watched get up in a single hop, hug her then say in a jumbled breath of gibberish "Thankyouineedtowritethisdownbye!" then teleported away to his room. Angela smiled and took a sip of her tea, it was already cold from the time she used explaining to Abel. She sighed and watched as members and workers entered and left. She eventually left to the medical ward to continue her investigation on Abel's... Destructive tendencies.

 **Abel's Room - 2:37 PM**

Abel was frantically writing as the time to leave drew ever so closer, something that was easily making writing significantly more stressful. He sighed and gave what he had written down a quick read in his head, then his door opened to reveal a tiered French sniper. Abel looked and both simply stared at each other briefly, hazy hazel eyes locked with tiered yellow eyes. Both had a tiered look, one from combat, the other from recovering, but that didn't stop Amèlie from jumping onto Abel and hug the poor bastard. Abel returned the gesture with a one armed hug as he set the speech on his desk, something that didn't go unnoticed by Amèlie.

She looked at the piece of paper and asked "What's this?" Abel watched as Amèlie perched herself comfortably on his lap, her back turned to him. She gave the speech a quick read then looked at him and asked "Did you write this?" He nodded and watched her read it one time after another. She eventually got up and quickly started scribbling some extra quotes and showed it to him, Abel gave it a quick read and smiled, obviously liking it. He hugged her then ran out his room, heading towards Winston's office, the speech firmly in his hand all while avoiding the workers.

Amèlie followed as closely as she could, making sure he wouldn't do something stupid on his way over to the office. To say some chaos followed would be an understatement, hell even some guys moving a window got mad at him. But now he was at Winston's office, with the gorilla reading the speech with a big ol' grin. Winston simply nodded and said "Get dressed formally, we are heading to London." Abel nodded, held Amèlie then teleported back to his room, leaving Winston to prepare a transport and have afew other members go and get ready too.

 **St. James Park - London - 3:34 PM**

"Do i have to wear this?" Abel complained as he stepped out of the transport jet wearing a khaki button up with a black tie, a pair of khaki pants and black leather boots that reached his calfs. Winston responded with "Yes, you are gonna need to be formal.." Abel groaned and muttered "Feels like I'm wearing a monkey sui-" He stopped when he noticed Winston glaring at him, making him apologize with a simple "Sorry, bad choice of words." all the while up in the sky Talon jets and fortress' were being held back by British fighter jets.

As for the city, the entirety of southern London was evacuated due to the heavy aerial combat and bombings, and to add insult to this bleak injury, it was also raining. Abel walked along side Winston, with Winston instructing him "Now Abel you will need to speak clearly, be firm but gentle, show initiative but hear others. People will expect you to be grim and cold as Talon... Show them otherwise..." they arrived behind the small stage they set up, cameras preparing to transmit, and hundreds upon hundreds of soldiers stood in the rain to listen.

Winston patted Abel's back and said "Speak." Abel hesitated and replied "I can't." Winston simply told him "You must... It's our only hope." That simple word was the driving force for Abel, 'Hope' something the world needed. Abel nodded and both looked for a moment while an old British general announced in a bitter tone "And now... The man who we all have been waiting for... The conqueror of humanity.." Winston glared and simply whispered to Abel "Prove them wrong... Go on." Abel nodded and stepped out to the small stage, making the entire group of troops go silent.

Abel walked slowly towards the speech pedestal, all eyes on him, already troops started whispering blasphemous curses and groans. Abel stood in front of the entire group of troops, the sound of whispers and distant gun shots and bombs being the only ambient sounds beside the rain. However there was some reassurance when the veterans of Overwatch arrived in uniform, mainly Reinhardt, Ana, Angela, Lena, Mcree and Jack. But the faces of all the others were complete hate and anger, almost like they all wanted him dead. Abel simply cleared his throat, pulled his wet hair back, whispered to himself "Hope.." and spoke to the world in a low, but still audible, tone.

 **\- Insert Song: Fordlandia By Jóhann Jóhannson-**

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to be an conqueror. That's not my business. I don't want to rule or conquer anyone." Everyone watched as Abel simply spoke honestly, his eyes reflecting the apologetic tone. "I should like to help everyone if possible - Man, Omnic - Soldier - Civilian. We all want to help one another. Human beings are like that. We want to live by each other's happiness - not by each other's misery." Everyone shifted abit, all ears now listening rather than just hearing, the rain kept pouring onto this man before them, but he kept speaking, through shivers and discomfort.

Abel now looked at the cameras and spoke in a warmer tone "We don't want to hate and despise one another. In this world there is room for everyone. And the good earth is rich and can provide for everyone. The way of life can be free and beautiful.." Now he looked sad and continued in a sad tone "..but we have lost the way." The people listening and watching started rounding up and joining in on the live transmission, in their craters, ruins and sewers they called home during these harsh times.

Abel now looked at the generals and captains in the back "Greed has poisoned men's souls, has barricaded the world with hate, has goose-stepped us into misery and bloodshed." For civilians watching they nodded, knowing all too well just how bad things have been in the past few years, especially the veterans of the Omnic war. "We have developed speed, but we have shut ourselves in. Machinery that gives abundance has left us in want. Our knowledge has made us cynical. Our cleverness, hard and unkind. We think too much and feel too little." Abel looked at all the tiered and simply depressed looks the troops had.

He smiled at them reassuringly, continuing "More than machinery we need humanity. More than cleverness we need kindness and gentleness. Without these qualities, life will be violent and all will be lost…." Lena was slack-jawed, much like many others that were listening in and expected some dictator. Abel saw Lena and added "The airplane and the radio have brought us closer together. The very nature of these inventions cries out for the goodness in men - cries out for universal brotherhood - for the unity of us all..."

Some soldiers nodded to this, then simmered down to let Abel continue "Even now my voice is reaching millions throughout the world - millions of despairing men, women, and little children - victims of a system that makes men torture and imprison innocent people..." Resistance groups world wide listened, people behind enemy lines who threw all kinds of luxuries away to fight nodded and some held their own children close, unable to send them away from the hell they were in.

Abel looked at the troops then the cameras and told them all "To those who can hear me, I say - do not despair. The misery that is now upon us is but the passing of greed - the bitterness of men who fear the way of human progress." Abel could tell some troops didn't like this response and reassured in a firm tone "The hate of men will pass, and dictators die, and the power they took from the people will return to the people. And so long as men die, liberty will never perish..."

Abel now looked at the troops before him and raised his voice "Soldiers! don't give yourselves to brutes - men who despise you - enslave you - who regiment your lives - tell you what to do - what to think and what to feel! Who drill you - diet you - treat you like cattle, use you as cannon fodder!" The troops nodded and some cheered, but settled down when Abel took his tie off and continued ever so boldly "Don't give yourselves to these unnatural men - machine men with machine minds and machine hearts! You are not machines! You are not cattle! You are men! You have the love of humanity in your hearts!"

At France the troops started to to nod and agree to this statement, at Korea the remaining resistance started rearming themselves and repairing the last mechs they had, and even in China the sick troops started getting up and listening to the speech. Now Abel's tone was a full on yell, but a firm and absolute one "You don't hate! Only the unloved hate - the unloved and the unnatural! Soldiers! Don't fight for slavery! Fight for liberty!" Abel looked at the cameras and spoke what Amèlie wrote in "In the 17th Chapter of St Luke it is written: "the Kingdom of God is within man" - not one man nor a group of men, but in all men! In you! You, the people have the power - the power to create machines. The power to create happiness! You, the people, have the power to make this life free and beautiful, to make this life a wonderful adventure." The troops nodded and started getting restless and speaking in louder tones.

"Then - in the name of democracy - let us use that power - let us all unite! Let us fight for a new world - a decent world that will give men a chance to work - that will give youth a future and old age a security." Abel demanded then added in a bold and bitter tone "By the promise of these things, brutes have risen to power. But they lie! They do not fulfill that promise. They never will!" The soldiers yelled a confirmation, not just the ones present, but the ones listening and watching too.

Abel threw the microphone aside and stepped towards the troops, the cameras following him until he reached a ruined transport and stood on top of it, now in a full blown war cry "Dictators free themselves but they enslave the people! Now let us fight to fulfill that promise!" The troops yelled a loud "YEAH!" Abel continued "Let us fight to free the world - to do away with national barriers - to do away with greed, with hate and intolerance!" Now the civilians yelled in confirmation, it was time to end it, Abel's lower lip quivered but he managed the last words.

"Let us fight for a world of reason, a world where science and progress will lead to all men's happiness. Soldiers! in the name of democracy, let us all UNITE!" If the world was silent, then the only thing you could hear would be the war cry of the men and women after these words. Abel panted and put his hand on his head, genuine relieve washed over him as the troops helped him down, simply nodding and giving him all maner of "Good speech chap." or "Bloody right lad."

 **-Song Ends-**

Abel walked back onto the stage, picked up the mic and simply spoke "Thank you, all of you... I know i have done bad things... Committed mistakes... And am dangerous. But know this.. I am as much of a good person as i am a bad one... I am not perfect... I never will be, and i am okay with that. I don't ask forgiveness... But i do ask for understanding... I will meet you all later this evening... We have alot of work to do..." Before Abel left a soldier, roughly 30 years old with bright orange hair yelled "Soldiers ATTENTION!" and all of them took the "At Attention" stance.

Abel looked them simply said with a smile "At ease, i am no leader." Then walked away from the stage and back to the jet, the cold rain finally making it uncomfortable for him to move. When he arrived he found the members that came all smiling at him, even Reinhardt and Jack were smiling. Winston walked up to Abel with a smile and said "Told you you could do it." Abel rolled his eyes and noticed Winston holding out a badge and say "I think you will need this back... Abel."

* * *

 ** _And there we are, a chapter for those who have been asking for the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, but i have been focusing on my studies, with summer vacations right around the corner i have been busy as hell._**

 ** _-IMPORTANT NOTICE:_**

 ** _I am getting tiered of you who simply come and leave some negative comment, while you may have some good points, and some that are just flat out a personal opinion at best, and a stupid one at worse, that doesn't mean you have to keep reading damn it. Now i will make this very very very simple, go read something else._**

 ** _And for that one guy/girl who is literally just going from one of my fic's to another just to leave a comment, buddy, go hate somewhere else, and if you are a die-hard fan of the cannon or original material then i don't know why you are here, the site's name says it all._**

 ** _I hate having to say this, i really do, but who ever you are, i will not stop writing unless those 124 followers that like my story say other wise, and that goes to all of the other haters out there. So get off my case, if the people want me to continue, then i will, that simple._**

 ** _END OF NOTICE-_**

 ** _Until next time, i'm still in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed._**

 _ **PS:JamesFames Thanks for your kind words, and for your time and opinion, i know i already thanked you, but i think you deserve the shout out. And for those who had to go through that sorry, but i do have a limit to my patience, and have to say something about it. And also BlueBlood, this is what i mean by haven't earned it.**_


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45: Substance and Passion**

 **Buckingham Palace - Dining Room - 9:30 PM**

Abel came out of the "War Room" after roughly five hours, a meeting that was impulsed by nations, resistance groups, and even civilians re-joining the war. He sighed as he walked through the bustling halls of the British HQ, his mind still on his mission at hand ".. Alright... Now gotta think of a way to-" His train of thought came to a screeching halt when a certain red head British woman tackled him with a loud "BOO!" making Abel jump and teleport with her still holding onto him to the street outside.

Both remained silent for a brief moment until Abel simply smiled and made an umbrella and covered both Emily and himself. Emily smiled and simply said "Sorry, got you in a bad time?" Abel shook his head and walked with her back to her room, where he found Brian waiting for her, the blonde boy's face was still dirty with grime and his eyes had bags that rivaled Abel's. Brian smiled and hurried up to both of them, and congratulated Abel in a tiered but still warm tone "Good work on the speech man, really got alot of people to come back and fight "

Abel smiled as he shook the water off and asked "Really? Didn't think i could have moved a stone with that speech." Brian gave a sarcastic chuckle and told Abel "Ha ha, yeah right, i bet you knew it would work." Emily put her hands in Brian's shoulders and informed both men "Now now, we all are surprised, now let's get some dinner... Tomorrow everyone is gonna be busy." Both men nodded and walked with Emily to the dining area on the southern part of the palace.

 **Overwatch Transport - Buckingham Palace Courtyard - 10 PM**

Winston was sitting alone in the transport shuttle, he had just ended what seemed like an endless amount of calls, ranging from countries sending their official "we are in" along with smaller groups sparking up all over the place. However there was a glaring problem he was noticing with the holographic globe before him, there were too many places to cover and simply not enough methods to have all the operatives out on. To put it blunt, they were biting of more than they could chew.

Winston was interrupted by a call from Watchpoint, he answered it with a simple "Winston here." as Angela's face appeared on the screen. Angela looked like a wreck, her hair was a mess, she had bags and she also looked slightly pale, she gave a weak smile and spoke in a tiered voice "I am about to get the results for Abel's substance organ..." Winston raised a brow and asked "How long has it been since you slept?" Angela pouted and answered in a half yawn "Threeeee days. Don't worry... I already have a bed waiting for me after this call."

Winston could hear the small scanner beep then watched Angela go through the file quickly and went silent. Winston simply cleared his throat and asked "And...?" Angela didn't blink as she red the file " The sample of Abel's organ is composed of concrete, sand, core sealing material such as led, steel and iron... And nuclear fuel... Plutonium-239 to be exact..." Winston was wide eyed, and simply ordered "Get Moira on the line... Immediately." Angela nodded and dialed up Moira, who thankfully answered in moments with a simple "How may i assis-" Winston exploded in an enraged and booming voice "You put nuclear waste in your own son!"

Moira's smirk faded and now was a glare, her response was just as, if not more, lethal than her look "Not waste... And i had justifiable reaso-" Winston cut in and yelled "Justifiable?! Your son is a walking nuke! What reason could justify putting a piece of nuclear waste in-!" Moira was biting her lower lip as Winston noticed her face had gone beat red and her eyes were watering. She wasn't prone to letting people's words get to her, but Winston was crossing the line as she simply answered him in a cracking voice "He was born with Leukemia."

Winston went silent, he tried to ask for forgiveness but Moira continued " You guys were right about one thing, the human body can't handle so much tampering. When he was just a baby in my womb was when i administered the blood transfusions with all your DNA... And it gave him cancer.." Angela tried to speak up now, but Moira demanded in a crackling tone "W.. What would any of you have done?! Put a baby down! Put your own flesh and blood down before it could live?! Answer me damn it!"

Both Overwatch members remained quiet while Moira glared at both of them until Winston simply asked "So what did you do?" Moira took a deep breath and recomposed herself, then continued in her usual calm tone ".. After that i tried most if not each kind of medicine that could help... It Didn't.. Last thing i wanted was to put my son through radiation therapy..." Angela nodded and spoke "i have heard of that... But what did you use? I found traces of Plutonium-239 in his substance organ.." Moira shot Angela a deadly scowl and asked "You opened up my son... Without me..?"

Winston simply interrupted with "Answer the question Moira." Moira "tsk'ed" and replied in a cold tone "Before i had Abel i was stationed at an old abandoned USSR base... In Pripyat. I was put to investigate the legendary "Elephant's Foot" and came out with a sample.." Angela covered her mouth and spoke in a low, near inaudible, tone "You didn't.." Moira nodded and replied with "I did... I found that this new mineral was releasing a strange black tar like liquid and immense amount of radiation, upon further research we found that it was what you now named "Substance" and I started plotting.."

 **Abel's Quarters - Buckingham Palace - 11:30 PM**

Abel was coming out of his bathroom after a long shower the way he liked it, ice cold. His scars were finally starting to heal up after so many times of being put in the tube. As he walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a pair of baggy pants and a white undershirt towards the window over looking London. The room was nearly empty, with only a bed and afew desks, some littered with papers and maps, others with small candles lighting the room dimly, all while the sound of rain filled the room.

He simply stared outside as bombs fell in the distance and troops turned their sources of light off. However he spoke up to the empty room "You can come out now... I know you are there.." From the shadows Amèlie walked out in a white blouse and black work pants, the echo of her heels overlapping the sound of the rain. She stood next to Abel and watched as the rain poured and the bombs fall in the distance, then spoke in a warm and soft tone "Good work with the speech... You have inspired humanity with hope... Given them reason."

Abel looked at her, a warm and soft smile graced lips, and her eyes just as warm. Abel returned the smile and replied with "I simply told the truth... If we fail.. If Overwatch, governments, anyone fails... It won't be a permanent loss... Doomfist isn't immortal." Amèlie nodded and held his hand, stating "This evening is yours..." With that Abel pulled her closer and gave her a gentle but still firm kiss, with the beautiful french woman returning it with more intensity. It wasn't long before both of them were in a full blown French-kiss, with Amèlie biting on Abel's lower lip feverishly.

It didn't take much time before both Amèlie and Abel were completely stripped of their clothes, and on the bed. Amèlie was on top of him as her gaze locked with Abel's, making her notice the literal Black eye he had. She was eyeing Abel up and down, her finger tips gliding over the scars that haven't healed completely, making her bite her lip and speak in a sultry tone "Like to get physical don't you?" all while putting abit of pressure on his scars with her finger nails as she felt them.

Abel blushed and watched as she was practically scratching his old wounds with a gleeful grin. However her hands made their way down past his waist and towards his "Private", her nail still dragging on his skin until they reached the tip of his member. He was panting as she smirked and cooed into Abel's ear "I won't be like Lena, so prepare yourself... If that's even possible." She then gripped his Private and started stroking him slowly with a vice grip, making Abel feel something between pleasure and pain. Unlike Lena she was more assertive and aggressive with her approach.

She smirked as she watched him pant and stopped, running her free hand through Abel's hair and watched him melt away with her touch. She kissed him quickly and ordered him in a sweet yet firm tone "Now... Don't you dare release until i say so." Abel nodded and watched her smirk and lean down to his member then give the head a quick lick before taking the tip into her mouth. Abel blushed furiously as the french woman sucked on the tip while swirling her tongue around it, driving Abel crazy with the simple fact that he had to hold it until she said otherwise.

After roughly a solid three minutes did she pull away from the member with a sloppy and wet "pop" then smirked. She then sat on his lap, putting his member between her tights and told Abel in a stern and firm tone while grinding against Abel's dick "Now i haven't done this since... My husband died... Do you understand..?" Abel nodded as he kept his gaze on her, she stopped them laid back, spreading her long and slender legs to reveal her sopping wet entrance to the young man before her.

She felt her heart beating harder and faster, her cheeks were now flushed as she felt him loom over her gently, his eyes meeting her as he kissed her and slid his Private into her slowly. Abel could feel her quiver slightly with every thrust along with her nails sinking into his back, leaving new scars for him. Amèlie panted as she whispered "Cher Dieu, it's been too long.." Abel smiled abit but winced when Amèlie smirked and forced her nails along his back and ordered between pants in a stern and sultry tone "Harder." making Abel comply with her demands.

Amèlie blushed when she felt Abel's hands hold her waist then felt the fruits of her demand, Abel was practically ramming all 8 inches of his Private into Amèlie, making her moan loudly and bite onto Abel's shoulder, making him grunt slightly but keep going. He could feel her womanhood tightening around his Private and panted out "I.. I'm gonna-" however Amèlie cut in with "Just abit longer... I'm so close!" With that Amèlie pushed Abel onto his back and rode him faster, her eyes were hazy and her expression was a gleeful smile with a dark flush.

Abel panted as he thrusts to her rhythm, making the French woman pant harder until she ordered him "D..do it! Now god dammit!" Abel blushed harder and panted as he thrusts one last time before halting and letting his load fill Amèlie as she tightened up around his Private. Before she knew it she was cumming too and fell forward onto Abel, both of them panting hard after an what they considered the most intense sexual experience they have had up to now. After a brief pause to recover themselves did Amèlie ask "Does it hurt?" Abel shook his head, making Amèlie smirk, nibble his neck and leave a "Love Bite", simply saying "Don't think i left enough marks on you."

Abel rolled his eyes and rubbed the love bite, a dark red circle on his lower neck and left colar bone. He watched as Amèlie cover herself up with a blanket and smiled, with her simply saying "Bonne Nuit... Mon amour..." Abel blushed abit and replied with "Bonne Nuit... Amèlie." and laid down beside her, both slowly drifting to sleep, the sound of distant explosions and gunfire being the last thing either of them could hear as they finally fell asleep, both of them holding each other as time passed.

* * *

 _ **And another Chapter bites the dust, and don't have anything to say this time, honestly i'm tiered physically so if you got something to say, say it, i won't mind.**_

 _ **And BlueBlood, calm down, last thing we need is another argument going down, i understand where you are coming from, but let them be.**_

 _ **Would also like to thank JamesFames, Hunk67, BlueBlood221,He23t, and Sir Eaglesmo. I can only thank you guys for the support guys.**_

 _ **As Always, i'm still in the Trenches, and i hope you enjoyed.**_


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46: Next Plan of Action**

 **Buckingham Palace -Abel's Room - 9 AM**

Abel was sitting with his back to Amèlie, the French sniper was bandaging his back, mainly the wounds she delivered him last night. While she was finishing up with the last of his cuts Abel asked "What happened to him?" making Amèlie stop for a brief moment before continuing, responding in a cold tone "I killed him..." Abel turned to look at her, noticing her gaze was dull almost monotone. Abel sighed and stated "Guess we are more alike that we thought... I had to kill my older and younger brothers and sisters to remain alive when i was in talon..."

Amèlie finished bandaging Abel then asked him "What exactly were you back then? I mean when Overwatch found you you were so... " Abel finished her thought with a simple "Blank?" making her nod abit. Abel quickly put on a muscle shirt while explaining to her "Well.. I think you already know, but Talon loves to suppress feelings... Have absolute control over their agents..." Amèlie nodded as she was putting on her purple body suit, feeling slight disgusted by it, reminding her of those old days with Talon.

Abel continued, his tone now slightly lower "Well for us it was the same... But.. While we didn't express what we felt.. The medicine only suppressed it... It didn't stop it. Some of my older brothers and sisters adored it... Killing.. While others, myself included tried to... Escape.." Amèlie raised a brow, looking at him for a moment, watching him pop his neck in discomfort, realizing what he tried. Amèlie put her hand on his shoulder and asked "Have you talked about to anyone? It could help-"

Abel cut in, simply stating "Say what? I tried to hang myself? Or better yet, a week later i cut-, no, ripped my wrists off? Or how about took a shot to the head, on purpose, to end it? What would you say to a person like that?" Amèlie watched him sit down, put his boots on and prepare his equipment. She knew it was a rhetorical question, but still answered with "I would tell that person to trust in those who care about him." Abel looked up at her, telling her in a calm and collective tone "I did... I don't think Hana liked it at all.. Or has even accepted it yet."

Amèlie rolled her eyes at the mention of Hana, then asked "What about Winston? Angela? Do any of them know?" then thought "Or someone who is a professional... Or an adult." Abel shrugged his shoulders, unsure if they knew or not. Amèlie sighed and watched Abel put on his coat, strap on his rifle then walk to the door, before pausing and turning to her, simply saying "There is another me inside... One that scares me to my core... You are the only one i have told this... I'll meet you at the transport." Before Amèlie could talk Abel left.

 **Lena's Room - 9:30 AM**

Lena was zipping up her body suit, asking her redhead ex "So you are gonna apply? Are you sure Emily? I mean.." Emily smiled and replied quickly "I wanna make a difference too. I might not have powers or much skill, but i know i will find something I'm good at." Lena sighed, walked over to her ex and gave her a tight hug. Emily returned the gesture but both were interrupted by a knock on the door. Both Brits held their guns as Lena said "It's open."

The door opened to reveal the French sniper, her expression was a mix of uncertainty and worry. Lena saw this and asked "What did he do now love?" Amèlie didn't reply, instead she took a seat and asked "You have seen the monster up close.. Correct?" Lena raised a brow, then it snapped, she was talking about it... The "true Form" of Abel. Lena sighed then simply replied with "In action and moving? No love. For that you need to talk with Hana... She almost died to it." Emily looked at both of the women present then asked "Ummm what monster if i might ask?"

Lena sighed and explained that Abel had a tendency to... Transform... into something less human. Her words were firm yet fearful, as if she believed that even mentioning it would trigger it to appear. Amèlie frowned then asked "Alright... Have you ever seen Abel go from his usual self to something more... Violent? Without transforming." Lena was curious now, and asked "Why the sudden interest? Did he mention something about it?" Amèlie sighed, simply saying in a low tone "Something scares him.. Something in him... He said it's a different him.." Lena looked at her for a moment, a long, dreadfully quiet moment.

 **Buckingham palace - War Room - 10:20 AM**

Abel sat among the leaders of the British army, the screens or holograms of other leaders world wide representing their own nations and entities. Right now alot of them were exchanging tactics with their closer neighbors and allies, Abel on the other hand was thinking of a way to get more troops to join, staring at a hologram of the globe located in the middle of the room. The globe was color coded with currently active battlefields in red, safe areas in blue and enemy territory in black, however Abel noticed something.

He rotated the globe and asked Winston "Hey Winston, what's Australia doing?" The globe had marked Australia as a neutral area, like thr oceans and polar ice caps. Winston replied Abel with "Australia isn't a country... During the Omnic war there was an incident at the Omnium, a self sustainable omnic factory, that ended in it going nuclear... Since then Sydney has been more of an international port and the rest of Australia is in Fallout." Abel looked over his shoulder then around, making sure no one listened, then whispered to Winston "Think we can recruit them?"

Everyone heard that, whispering it was pointless, and this question made the entire war room go into a state of muted silence. Abel blinked as he awaited and answer, making Winston uncomfortably reply "Erm... It's not that easy.. The Australian outback is ruled by-" At this moment Junkrat came bursting through the doors, pulling his shorts up and still having a trail of drool running down his lip. Jamison wiped it off then asked "Who the bloody hell is speakin' about 'stralia and not evolving me and roadie?! We bloody well know the place inside and out!"

Winston sighed then explained to the half awake junker "Abel has suggested bringing Australia into the war... I know you will reflect upon this Jamison, and explain-" Junkrat cut in again, this time laughing like a hyena, then yelled "Bloody good idea mate! The boys back home have been itching for a good fight! What the bloody hell are we waiting for?!" Winston stood up then asked the junker "How do you plan on getting them to follow? If you haven't forgotten, your people tend to fight for control..." Jamison grinned like a madman, pointed at Abel and simply said "That bloody bloke will fight mate."

Winston was about to speak up when the Russian prime minster spoke up "I see no problem in trying, you have our support on this plan." The president of China nodded and added "We shall allow you to use our airstrips to arrive safely, but we cannot promise a safe way back..." The British Prime minister smiled upon this, then asked "Then it's settled, we shall formulate a diversion to get you lads to Australia, in the mean time i suggest you have a team at the ready. You will leave at mid day, meeting adjourned."

Abel joined the Junkers outside, with Jamison giving his best shit-eating grin before asking "We ready mate?" Abel rolled his eyes as he simply walked to the dining hall, both junkers following close behind. However, while all three of them walked down the hall there was a certain British pilot following them, seeing if she could get a quick word with Abel before he got too busy. So she hurried and zipped up to him and jumped onto his back, causing him to wince in pain, then look over his shoulder, seeing Lena giving him the most radiant and heartwarming smile she could.

The junkers chuckled, with Jamison speaking up "Bloody hell sheila, you gonna give the bloke a heart attack." Lena frowned to the junker and asked them "Can we have some privacy? I gotta speak with him." The junkers looked at Abel, receiving a nod then left, leaving Lena and Abel alone. Once they were out of earshot Lena asked "What happened this morning love? I have a half confused sniper in my room and she said that you ain't feeling well.." Abel sighed then simply asked "Do you really wanna know..? It isn't something... Normal.. Or logical in that case..." receiving a nod from her.

Abel sighed, took Lena's hand then teleported back to his room, making Lena feel abit dizzy from the teleportation, but she had handled worse. Abel looked at her then began "I had a nightmare once... After the fight with Doomfist at Normandy... I'm used to nightmares... But this one.. It felt too real... And.." He stopped, sighed and took a seat, his breathing got deeper as he calmed himself and continued explaining to Lena his nightmare, the gruesome detail of each death, but the worst were the last two, Hana and Ana.

Abel then looked up at her and confessed "I.. I have learned how to kill everyone... I know how to... And every time i think on it... I learn even more ways of killing... Each more brutal than the last-" Lena cut him off by hugging Abel, feeling him tense up for a second then relax. Lena backed up abit and reassure in a warm tone "Love, i know you are worried... But that isn't you... You have proven time and time again that you are loving and sweet... And if you ever feel knee deep in problems just look for us.. We are a family, and we watch out for each other."

Abel nodded and gave Lena a small smile, hoping it would be enough to convince her. Thankfully it was as she got up then asked "So who is gonna go with you to Australia love? Besides the junker blokes." Abel sighed and simply answered "Jamison, Mako, Lucio, Hana and I will go." Lena blinked, stayed silent then let out a small giggle, making Abel raise a brow and Ask "What's funny?" Lena recomposed herself, looked Abel in the eye and asked "Are you serious love?" then was responded by a firm and absolute nod.

Lena sighed and informed Abel "Love... You really sure taking Lucio or Hana to the waste is a good idea? The junkers would destroy and rip apart Hana's mech and Lucio isn't really good against large numbers, love." Abel frowned and nodded, stating "If you guys don't let them risk something then you will never know if they are capable of anything." Lena had a slightly disapproving look, but reluctantly dropped it, knowing that, to an extent, Abel was right. However another question sprung into her mind, one she barely thought of that moment.

Lena gave a warm smile and asked "Now love, why did Amèlie know first? You were alone last night... Right?" Abel went dead silent, making Lena's eye twitch. She patted his back hard and watched him wince, instantly ratting himself out. Lena smirked as she found him out and asked "Didn't i tell you not to mess around with her love? But i guess if you like it rough then good for you~" She teased and then thought out loud "Wonder what Hana would think of that?"Abel went beat read and was about to tackle her down when she zipped away, with him yelling "Lena!" as he chased after her, both zipping and teleporting all over the palace.

* * *

 _ **And i'm back, after a much needed rest, and only thing i can say... go listen to ¨Right Back at It¨ by A Day to Remember, and you will know what i mean.**_

 _ **Hunk76 and the new guest (not the one everyone seems to be hating on) thank you for your kind words. Hunk, i have responded your questions, and i can't wait for your reply.**_

 _ **Now i wanna make something clear right now, and this is not a scold of any kind, but who ever it is, please stop spam mailing me the same request. I understand that you want me to write something, but i heard you the first time, had to reset fanfic to be out of my spam mail twice already, so please, message received.**_

 _ **I was asked also how far in is the story, a new reader i would guess, and to answer you, i would say that we are almost to the 50% mark.**_

 _ **And for the last point, which is more like a question from me to you guys, it's simple, but alot of you will understand that if i keep writting for the same fic i would get burned out, so i wanna ask what would you guys like for the next ¨Big Project¨ (Note:Hyrule: Absolute war and Nintendo: Universe are side projects that won't be as long as Failure, and my other fic's are background projects.)**_

 _ **so that's all i would have to say, so..**_

 _ **Until next time, i'm back in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed.**_


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47:Transition & The Traitor**

 **MV-261 Orca Transport Ship - Cargo Hold - 2 PM**

Abel and his team were all going over their supplies, Hana sat on top of her on brown Mech, calibrating some of the auxiliary systems and cooling units for the head of the outback and installing a radiation shield module. Lucio was working on his roller blades, seeing how the outback was gonna be harsh and uneven terrain he had to prepare for such, changing the wheels of his roller blades for some with abit more grip and more friction, to prevent him from rolling at the slightest movement.

Roadhog was working on his chopper, his tool box neatly holding everything a mechanic would need. The radio on his bike playing "Mississippi Queen" by Mountain full blast as everyone worked. Jamison was crunching some numbers in his head, using an old and half burnt notepad and chewed pencil to do his chemical equations. He grinned when he came up with a special flack mine capable of slicing through armored vehicles, and started drawing with painful accuracy a design as nothing but the sound of work and music was filling the jet.

Meanwhile Abel looked out the window, his gaze was distant as he thought. His mind constantly going back to his dream scape, mainly looking for his "Other" self, knowing he would bring problems if he didn't find some middle ground with his violent side. However his thoughts came to a screeching halt as Jamison literally yelled in his ear "BLOKE! WAKE THE BLOODY HELL UP!" Abel's ears were ringing as he snapped out of it and fell to the ground, leaving Jamison grinning. Jamison helped him up and simply informed "We are waiting for you mate." Abel raised a brow and asked "What?!" still unable to hear.

Jamison rolled his eyes then pulled him to the rest of the group, giving him some time to recover from the uncalled screech he gave him. Abel shook it off in a matter of minutes then looked at everyone, all of them sweating or dirty by the amount of work they put in their equipment. Abel smiled, could finally hear then asked "So, you guys called?" Everyone groaned as Hana asked "Plan?" It clicked then Abel nodded, setting his pad down and explained "The plan is simple, get in, recruit the junkers and leave, that is it."

Jamison smirked then asked "Can you handle a beat down? 'Cause you will have to in order to get any attention at Junker Town mate." Abel rolled his eyes, knowinging that his team already knew that answer. But while they all talked to Abel like he was the leader, he wasn't, that role belonged to Ana for this mission. And who else was more qualified for both desert combat and extreme survival procedures than her? No one, not even Pharah. Ana was. Simply listening as the meeting with the others dissolved into jokes and lighthearted insults.

However Jamison did notice one problem and told Abel "Oi mate, you can't go around the out back dressed like that, you gotta blend in mate, inconspicuous y'know." Roadhog nodded at this statement, with Abel simply asking the junkers "And the rest of the team?" Junkrat let out a small cackle then answered "Hana knows gow to dress the part mate, bloody futbol superstar over there just needs to keep his tech hidden and his dark skin won't get him attention, and Ana looks like a wanderer, no one messes with 'em. But you? HA! You look like a bloody tourist mate."

Abel had a bleak stare as the junkers laughed their asses off, then asked "How would you fix that then?" Jamison grinned then simply said "Junker time." then everyone tackled Abel down and started messing him up.

 **Watchpoint:Gibraltar - Winston's Office - 3:30 PM**

Winston was seated in his office, going over mission logs and doing background checks on the personnel awaiting Ana and the team at Shanghai. The plan was for them to arrive at china then take a boat to the docks at Sydney, simple. However he knew that the traitor wouldn't resist this opportunity, sending Talon the location of an isolated group with Abel was just irresistible. Along with him was Tachanka, standing by the window and asking "Use your own members as bait? I didn't think you were the cold type my ape friend."

Winston replied in a stern tone "I don't like this if that's what your insinuating. I want to find the traitor and get the thorn off our side." Tachanka turned to look at Winston and asked "Alright, but why did you allow him to pick his own team then? They are the youngest and have little experience with survival, except the junkers of course."

Winston chuckled, simply answering with "You seem to underestimate my team, yes they are young, but they are not weak minded, and they have the will to complete the mission." Tachanka patted the gorilla on his shoulder, nodded then left the office. Winston looked at his monitor, showing a live feed of all the signals and messages being sent out of the base, and one caught his eye. It wasn't encrypted, and was anonymous, Winston quickly intercepted it and red it "Look Outside." He turned to look out his window, and the sound of a shattering window filled the room, along with a heavy thud.

Winston panted as he looked at his shoulder, a bloody gash that pierced through his armor and shoulder was clearly visible along with the arrow from the assailant sticking out slightly. Winston turned to look at the window again, and saw Hanzo staring him down, another arrow ready. The alarms had already gone off, but that didn't stop Hanzo, he simply spoke up to the Ape "I'm sorry.." Winston's eyes widened and tried to move, but couldn't his muscles were not responding "Paralytics." was all he thought, then, Hanzo released the next arrow, his sights fixed on Winston's chest.

 **Shanghai Pudong Airport - 4 PM**

Abel, Lucio and Hana ran across the airstrip with bags full of supplies to the hangars for the fifth time. They finally finished unloading the supplies from the orca as enemy gunfire flew past them, coming from enemy jets and some paratroopers that managed to get dropped within the airstrip. Ana covered them by sniping down some paratroopers as they landed and suppressed afew to stay down until Abel and the others arrived, closing the Hangar doors immediately. Abel panted as the workers loaded the supplies to an armored transport and stared at them for abit.

Abel looked up at Ana and asked "How did they know we were gonna be here?" Ana finished reloading her rifle then replied "I don't know... But we gotta get to Australia, and the air seems to be out of the question.." Hana frowned then shot at Ana "We can't take the aquatic route either, the carriers out in the ocean would blast us out of the water before we even made any distance." The junkers loaded their guns as the argument between Ana and Hana continued.

But Abel was already thinking of a plan, simply speaking up to both women "Why don't i distract them? They want me, they could come get me. Once you guys are far away enough into the ocean i could teleport to you guys." Both Hana and Ana stared blankly at Abel, while what he was saying was probably true, he would need to cause some big fuss to get their sights fixed on him, and only him alone, and that was more worrisome than reassuring for the simple face that he was more than capable of doing that. Abel was already prepared and waited for any objections, receiving none.

Jamison smirked and handed Abel a thick pipe-bomb, simply saying "Use this mate, but be careful, it has a bloody good kick, my suggestion? Be a city block or two away from the blast mate." Abel nodded and put it in a leather pouch, simply saying "Alright, thanks... I'll catch you guys on the ocean." Ana and Hana both hugged him before he left, both simultaneously saying "Be careful." in worried tones. Abel smiled and replied with "When have i not been careful?" earning everyone a small chuckle as he teleported out to the airstrip with his Lee Enfield in hand, firing at the first paratrooper in his line of sight.

 **Watchpoint:Gibraltar - Mess Hall - 4:10 PM**

Hanzo was thrown through the kitchen doors as he landed on his feet in the Mess, 76 following after him with his pulse rifle in his hands. Hanzo stood up with various arrows awaiting to be fired, but was rushed when 76 sprinted towards Hanzo, decking him straight into the ground. Hanzo took the hit, then kicked 76 back, pulled an arrow back and fired blindly, only gracing 76's shoulder. Hanzo rolled back as 76 took aim then both stopped, both having a clear shot on each other.

Both panted as 76 asked "Why Hanzo? Why did you do it?" Hanzo panted and replied tiredly "Nothing personal... But Akande promised to leave my country... And my brother out of this." 76 shook his head as he pulled the trigger and Hanzo let go of the arrow, both dodged, with Hanzo getting graced on his left ribs and 76 taking the arrow to his left shoulder. Hanzo was quicker in recovering and fired off storm arrows, nailing three onto the still downed soldier. Hanzo panted then hurried towards the exit, as a small Talon transport shuttle flew over head to pick him up.

Hanzo fired an arrow with a tightrope up the the transport's underside and held onto it as it flew up higher and escaped, leaving behind the chaos that Hanzo managed to bring with just attacking, however the mission was a failure, for he didn't manage to kill Winston. No, in Winston's office both Winston and Tachanka had an arrow, both feeling the effects of the paralytic arrow heads. However Tachanka laughed and told Winston "I..I knew it." Winston groaned then spoke up "Athena, get doc or Angela here A.S.A.P."

 **Shanghai Pudong Airport - 4:30 PM**

Abel was teleporting away from the enemy troops and transports and they chased him out to the highway, their guns firing at him as he led them away. Ana and the others took advantage of this and hurried to get to their boat, everyone in the armored transport except for thw junkers, they were following them on Roadhog's motorcycle. They watched as Abel finally disappeared from their line of sight then sighed, hoping he wouldn't do anything stupid, but knowing he would somehow. Abel was inside the Airport now, using some luggage as cover as they came in.

He made his rifle fade then pulled out his m1911 along with the pipe-bomb Jamison gave him. He peeked quickly and set the small log of a pipe-bomb up on a column at the middle of the wide open area then set the fuse to roughly 30 seconds. As he finished he looked up and saw the talon troops spot him, forcing him to start firing while running like hell. The talon troops started landing on the roof and preparing to ambush Abel as the other chased him, all unaware of his little bomb.

It didn't take long before Abel teleported back outside in the parking lot, still running and looking around. Then he was sent flying forward as Jamison's bomb went off, making the whole terminal collapse in on itself, leaving rubble and a massive cloud of dirt that the Talon carriers spotted. A talon recon drone flew over head to search for survivors, and only found one, Abel. He had gotten their attention alright, they were terrified, furious and insulted now, the carrier literally changed course and moved closer to the coast to sent men in faster, un aware that the rest of the team was passing through their lines.

* * *

 _ **And there we go, the next transition chapter to get two different places involved, and also the results for the next big title, but before that, a quick word:**_

 _ **To the new guests who spoke up, thank you for your words, but let the other guest be (the OG-guest). It's his choice how he spends his time, and what he thinks about the Fic, same as it is for everyone, i will defend him on that regard, but if it does get out of hand in his end, such as calling out other readers, then he will be on his own.**_

 _ **Now, our pole counts:**_

 _ **Marvel Universe - 25**_

 _ **DC Universe - 28 (Kinda not surprised this beat Marvel, i counted Teen Titans as DC)**_

 _ **Final Fantasy -34**_

 _ **And Our Winner: League of Legends - 35/36 (didn't get a confirmation for one vote, but still beat it out by just one)**_

 _ **Now with that out of the way, i will probably upload the fic on Sunday, or Monday. (Depends how long the first chapter will be, maybe 5K at the most, just to establish the feel of the fic.)**_

 _ **Now...**_

 _ **Like always, I'm still in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed.**_

 _ **P.S. I did wait until midnight to upload this chapter just to keep a fair count for all the votes, sorry if you guys had to wait alot.**_


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48: Australian Wasteland Part 1: Road To Nowhere**

 **Sydney - Australia - 7 AM**

"Hurry up mate! We ain't got all bloody day!" Jamison yelled as Abel finished putting on his junker clothes. It mainly consisted of his blue hoodie with holes torn into it, the sleeves torn off and with a metal plate hanging off his back, black cargo shorts with knee high "combat" boots, which were just Abel's normal boots with some hard leather reaching up to his knees. Along with this the junkers trimmed down the hair on the sides of his head, and smeared soot and car grease all over his face, making him look chard and filthy.

Abel stepped out of the changing room then looked at the junker, Jamison just grinned and continued "Roadie and I ready mate, let's get things straight though." Abel raised a brow and watched as Jamison peeked oit the door then closed it, being abit more jumpy than usual. Jamison listened as some men walked passed the door outside, once they passed he explained "Look mate, me and roadie, we ain't welcome in the outback. People want us dead for some... Questionable actions.."

Abel couldn't believe it, the point was to go unnoticed for the duration of the trip, but now it seemed like he was gonna have to play bodyguard. Abel rubbed his temples then asked "Can you and Roadhog get us to Junker Town? That's all that matters Jamison." Jamison grinned his toothy and asked "Does dynamite go Boom mate?" Abel nodded and walked out of the apartment room they stayed for the night, especially after Abel arrived unable to hear anything due to Jamison"s pipe-bomb. Both headed down to the alley where they hid Roadhog's motorcycle and Hana's Mech, being greeted by the team already set and ready to go.

Ana finished putting all the necessary survival supplies in her back pack, mainly consisting of anti radiation chems, first aid kits, MRE's and other useful equipment. Yet there was still one problem that had to be tended to, mainly being that three of them didn't have means of transport, something that was a problem until she recalled Abel's ability to make anything, and he did make a tank already. She walked over to Lucio then asked out loud "Do you plan on skating all the way to Junker Town?" Making the problem quite clear to everyone.

Hana looked and noticed this and asked "How did we not notice that..?" Abel simply replied to that with "Because we were to busy trying to get here in the first place... Now let's try to fix that.." Everyone watched as Abel put his hands together then focused, trying to pump out as much substance as he could. However while focusing he stopped then coughed, shaking his head and informing the team "Sorry... Not charged up enough for that... When i made the tank i was over 20% and pumping out Substance by the gallons.. Sorry"

Jamison grinned however, and stepped in "Well me and Roadie know a bloke who can hook us up with a means of transport... Just follow us." Jamison hurried over to his side-car and jumped in, waiting anxiously for Roadhog to rev his bike up. Abel walked over to them and nodded, following the junkers via teleporting as they went through the busy streets to a less bustling edge of town. It didn't take long before they arrived, especially with the junkers breaking all the speed limits in town. They arrived at what seemed like a car shop... Which looked identical to a junkyard.

Jamison jumped out of his smiling side-car and wailed like a madman "Oi! Jackson! where the bloody hell are ya?! It's me, Junkrat!" Out of an old trailer came a fat old man wearing an old worn out pair of overalls and two wheels as shoulder guards and gave a loud "Bloody hell if it isn't Jamison Fawkes back from the bloody grave! Get over here you dirty bastard!" Both junkers bumped fists then punched each other square in the face while grinning like madmen. The older junker rubbed his jaw then asked "Bloody hell brings you to this old scrap heap? And who the bloody hell is the tourist?"

Abel gave a bleak stare then teleported right beside Junkrat, answering the man's question. Jamison simply asked "You still got me bloody tin can i brought who knows when?" Jackson laughed like a madman and nodded, guiding them trough rhe scrap yard and to a van with Junkrat's Smiling face logo on the side. Abel chuckled and tried getting into the van, just to nearly get his head blown clean off by a shotgun trap. Abel made sure he wasn't hurt and sighed, all the while Junkrat and Jackson both laughed at him.

Abel sighed and got up, and asked the old junker "Any other traps mate..? Or do you wanna let me blow my head off?" Jackson rolled his eyes and entered before them, disarming the traps, which ended up being more than they expected, resulting in a long wait. After practically an hour of waiting, and a large pile of traps ranging from old mouse traps to bear traps and concealed guns, were they able to look inside, it was very spacious, but the only problem was the fact that it had no seats, just the driver and passenger seats were remaining.

Abel looked over at Jackson and asked "Does it even work?" Jamison got in the drivers seat and turned the old Van on, hearing the engine struggle for abit before finally turning on, making both Jamison and Abel sigh in relief. Jamison jumped off the van, landed on the dirt and asked "How much mate?" in an anxious and hyperactive tone, looking like a little kid asking for permission for something. The older Junker shook his head and simply told him "Just take it, it ain't mine anyways, and i bloody well know you can't pay me you little weasel."

Jamison let out a loud and deafening "BLOODY RIGHT MATE!" before jumping back into the Van and stepping on the gas, then hit a wall of old car chassis. Abel face-palmed, walked over to Jamison and asked "Want me to drive?" Jamison was chuckling as he rubbed his head and nodded, jumping over to the passengers seat while Abel got in and drove out the scrap yard. All the while junkers watched them from a distance and followed them the entire time, riding on tricked out hot-rods and trucks.

 **Watchpoint:Gibraltar - Medical Ward - 9 AM**

Winston and Tachanka both groaned as they sat on their beds, their wounds healed and bandaged, but the effects still looming in their bodies. Angela walked up to Winston and asked "Feeling be-" but was cut off when Jack was brought in with multiple arrows sticking out of his body. Winston raised his hand lazily, allowing her to go and tend to 76 while he got back up and prepared for the next plan of action. Tachanka however was still overdosed and had to stay until the effects of the paralytic wore off, a time that he wished passed by quicker.

Winston hurried to the nearest intercom and informed the facility "Winston here, everyone at the facility is to be on high alert. Enemy attack may be eminent, i want all of the support personnel are to be, at the very least armed with handguns. And Lena report to my office. Now." As he finished he found Genji standing at the doorway and informed him "She is gone Winston... She is chasing Hanzo along with a squadron of pilots." Winston roared in outrage and hurried to the control tower, hoping to stop Lena from doing something she would regret.

 **Sydney - Australia - 10 AM**

Abel finished loading the supplies onto the van as Lucio and Ana waited inside the van, the Junkers on Roadhog's bike and Hana on her Mech. Abel ruffled his hair up and put a thumbs up, then drove behind Roadhog and in front of Hana. Abel pulled out his radio and asked "You guys hear me?" Junkrat pulled his radio and replied with "Bloody do mate." then Hana with "Yes, we hear you." Abel nodded as they drove out the city, the large and well made buildings slowly turning to cheap aluminum houses then to tents at the furthest end of the city, before it was nothing but empty ruins or rubble leading to the outback.

Ana sat beside Abel on the passenger's seat then asked "How long do you think this war will last?" Abel glanced quickly at her then replied in a low tone "With me being apart of it..? Probably a year or two..." She frowned then asked "And why is that?" Abel sighed and looked at the rear view mirror, which was somehow still intact, and saw a small cloud of dirt being lifted behind Hana.

He pulled his radio out and asked Hana "Hana, please tell me you are the one lifting all the dirt back there." Hana looked back and saw the cloud of dirt, and replied with "No... I think we got company.." Out of the cloud came an elongated Ford Model A Tudor covered in spikes and with a harpoon strapped to the top, a pack of roughly ten dirt bikes, and one giant Diamond Reo eighteen wheeler with a massive armored trailer covered in spikes and slits for shooting, and with two flamethrowers on the back. Jamison looked and yelled "Bloody hell, we got the bloody scavengers on our arse Roadie!"

 **-Insert Song: Scream Aim Fire by Bullet for My Valentine-**

Abel looked at the dirt bikes and watched them surround the van then asked Ana "Mind taking the wheel?" Ana held the steering wheel while Abel climbed onto the top of the van and quickly made a double barreled shotgun and shot down the first enemy scavenger. While Abel dealt with the dirt bikes, Hana was being attacked by the raiding hot rod, mainly the passenger getting on the harpoon and trying to snare her mech as the Trailer moved ahead to tale care of the van.

Hana frowned and switched from gliding to flight mode and flew up, taking advantage of the skies as she did a quick turn and fired at the hot rod, just to watch her energy blasts do almost nothing. Road Hod slowed down to the point Junkrat was capable of firing his explosives at the large trailer, all the while laughing like a madman. Abel fired at another two dirt bikes then watched the trailer move up beside the van and harpoons aim at them. Abel quickly made a grenade and threw it at the trailer, only to see it get a large dent.

Abel swore then almost got a Harpoon to his chest as he dodged an onslaught of harpoons then jumped back in the van. Lucio had opened the back doors of the van and had been taking care of any unwanted guests. Abel tossed Lucio the shotgun and put a box of shells in the van, then told him "Hope you know how to shoot it." Lucio nodded and watched Abel jump at one of the Dirt Bikes and stabbed the driver with his bayonet and took the dirt bike for himself and drove over to the drive's side of the trailer.

Jamison threw a mine under the massive 18 wheeler and watched two of it's wheels pop, the focused on damaging this exposed area. Hana did another fly-by and was snared by the hot rod, the harpoon piercing the left leg and now pulling her down, forcing her to manually disconnect the harpoon. She set the Mech to autopilot and lowered herself down to the leg, where she pulled out a plasma cutter from her tool belt and started cutting the thick cable. All the while Abel was avoiding harpoons, bullets and the occasional heap of scrap that the scavengers threw at him.

He growled and slowed down, making the scavengers laugh at the cowardly act. But these laughs were silenced when Abel drove back beside them, holding a large M24 stick grenade and smirking like an evil bastard. They shook their head as Abel nodded and threw it at them, blowing off a large chunk of the side off, then teleported in with M1918 Beretta in hand. Ana watched as gun flashes filled the back of the trailer then looked ahead, and hit the breaks, making Lucio trip and hit the floor hard.

Up ahead there was a roadblock with many armed Scavengers waiting for them. Roadhog saw them and also hit the breaks, and watched as the trailer kept going forward along with the hot rod with Hana's Mech. Hana was so close to finishing when the Hot Rod sped up and made her drop her plasma cutter, something Ana saw. Ana pulled out her rifle, took aim and took a deep breath, focused on the cable, then fired. She managed to hit it and with the tension made it snap, allowing Hana to take control and fly back to the van, but Abel was still in the 18 wheeler.

Abel had finished cleaning up the inside of the trailer and watched as the Hot Rod drove up beside the trailer. He used one of the harpoons and tied it to the main body of the trailer and threw it at the Hot Rod, snaring it. Abel climbed on top of the 18 wheeler and hurried to the engine, throwing another anti tank grenade at rhe driver, killing him instantly and leaving the vehicle to drive speed up as he ran to the back of the trailer and jumped, then watched the trailer crash into the blockade and blow up, killing the scavengers.

 **-Song Ends-**

Ana and the others hurried to Abel as he sat there and panted, then smiled up at them and asked "Fun wasn't it?" Hana frowned at him and simply told him "No, because that's what we will have to deal with the whole trip." Anna nodded and said "This is true.. So let's avoid anything like that again, okay?" Abel nodded and got back up, stretched and got back in the Van, and felt himself grow tiered after just an hour of driving in silence through the empty roads.

 **Junker Town - Queen's Throne Room - 11:30 AM**

The queen stood before a cracked, yet still operational, monitor. She had just finished a video call with the other war chiefs of the scattered clans of the outback, and was now grinning a grin that gave the devil himself nightmares. She sat down on her throne and ordered "Bolts! Bring me a bottle of whiskey! Hell, get yourself something too you worthless machine! I'm in a good mood!" Coming from the dining hall was a SST Laboratories Siege Automaton model E54 ¨Bastion¨ unit, carrying a bottle of the Queen's favorite Whiskey and can of old Car Oil.

The queen took the bottle and took a long chug of it before she informed her machine slave "I have finally done it, every bloody junker from here to the north coast is under my command!" The bastion unit nodded and caught her high-heel boots as she kicked them off and continued "Now all i gotta do is wait for the bloody war to end and we can start ransacking the world, quite smart if i do say so myself. Let the bloody pissheads kill each other then take advantage of them, don't you agree slave?" The bastion unit gave a genuine nod of approval.

* * *

 _ **And the next chapter done, so let's continue it.**_

 _ **Like Always, I'm still in the Trenches, and hope You Enjoyed.**_


	49. Chapter 49

**Watchpoint:Gibraltar - Control Tower - Mid-Day**

Winston was sitting in the control room with the microphone in hand, the communication staff was working on establishing a good and constant connection with Tracer after she left after Hanzo. Finally the signal was getting through loud and clear with Tracer asking "What's wrong control? Can you hear me?" Winston replied to her with "We hear you loud and clear, now return Lena. We have to-" Lena cut in with saying "I don't bloody think so chap, he knows the location of our bases and knows our defenses! I'm gonna shoot him down, or die trying love."

At that moment the other British jets arrived with Lena and all checked in, all flying southward and into north Africa. Winston only hoped she didn't let her rage get the better of her, then ordered "I want all of you to monitor the jets, if they enter combat you will do all you can to assist, understood?" The workers nodded as they got into their emergency stations and prepared for the worst, all the while Angela waited outside, waiting to deliver the bad news, Jack was left in a coma, the blood loss and paralytic having taken a toll on the old soldier.

 **Shanty Town - Australian Outback - 2 PM**

Abel parked the van inside the walls of "Shanty Town" a literal shanty town slab-dab in the middle of nowhere. He stepped out of the van and looked around as Roadhog parked beside the van, looked at the sign reading "Shanty Town" then asked "You guys really aren't creative with your names, are you?" Junkrat jumped off the side car and shrugged, only replying with "It is what it is, no point in hiding it mate." Hana managed to land safely beside Roadhog then jumped out to check on her mech.

She groaned when she saw hydraulic fluid dripping off the left leg of her mech, Abel looked at the damage and asked "Need me to make anything to help with that?" She looked at him and watched him put his hands together, preparing to make what she asked for, all the while Ana and Roadhog discussed the damage the group had taken. Lucio looked at the van and poked the bullet holes it had, finding it impressive, or miraculous, that they were still alive, then noticed every junker in the town looking at them.

Lucio stood still and spoke up "Ummm Guys..?" Roadhog and Ana looked at Lucio then the junkers, then coughed audibly to get the attention of both Hana and Abel. Junkrat looked at them and yelled "Bloody 'Ell are you looking at?! Wanna bloody fight you blokes!?" The junkers laughed at Jamison's poor excuse of a threat and popped their knuckles and brandished their guns. Abel looked at them and only told the Junkers "Look, i can easily wipe the floor with all of you.." He pulled his hands apart and quickly made a Webly revolver and aimed it at the closest junker.

They went slightly wide eyed then muttered to each other, then the first Junker, a tall muscled man with half his head shaved asked "You came to help bloke?" Everyone on Overwatch looked at each other briefly before Abel lowered his gun and replied "Yeah, that's why we came.." The junkers put their guns away and motioned them to enter the bar, with the tall junket stating "Get in... Storm is coming."

Abel looked at Ana, she nodded and walked into the bar along with Mako, all the while some junkers came out and moved their vehicles into a shed in the back. Abel and Hana both entered and found many junkers all bandaged or being tended to by their own doctors.

Jamison saw them and asked the tall junker "Bloody hell happened? Was it another gator attack?" The tall junker shook his head and answered "The Queen did this, she has lost it mate. She sends junkers into the hot zone to retrieve anything worth while, if we oppose... Well.. You know already.." Jamison had a serious look for a hot second before laughing like a hyena, getting the attention of every junker inside.

Abel looked at the junkers then asked "How long would it take to get to Junker town?"

The junkers now stared at him, shaking their heads and some trying to run away. Abel looked at them in confusion as the tall junker informed him "Only people there are the Queen's followers... And every single town, camp and facility on the way is already under her rule..." Abel sighed, but before he could speak up a loud explosion sounded off outside. Abel hurried out and saw various trucks and hot-rods surrounding the shanty town, he hurried into the fight, arming himself with as many grenades as he could make, and a flamethrower.

The junkers closed off the gates and took their positions on the wall surrounding the town, a crude and generally poor construct made out of old cars and cheap sheet metal. Ana and Lucio hurried to the wall while Junkrat and Roadhog helped Hana fix her mech's leg. The junkers scrambled to their positions, some on flamethrowers and machine gun emplacements while others got in their armored cars. The tall junker entered his buggy along with a scrawny junker wearing a gas mask on the back and loaded up the M60 machine gun.

 **-Insert Song: God's Gonna Cut You Down by Marilyn Manson-**

Abel took aim at a hot rod coming towards him, pulled the trigger and poured the fuel ahead until the hot rod was in range, then he lit it up and managed to light the entire vehicle in flames. The Junkers exited the walls and drove to the opposition, greeting them with a mix of bullets, scrap, fire and plasma. The larger trucks attacked the defending junkers with heavy weapons, grenades, 50. Cal machine guns, and napalm, easily wiping the floor with the younger an inexperienced junkers.

Abel saw this and teleported onto the nearest truck, and kicked the gunner with both feet square in the face before aiming at the enemy trucks and raining led on them.

Ana was aiming down her scope as she watched Abel's bold move and shot the junker climbing out of the passenger's seat. Lucio was wall riding while pushing back any explosives with his sonic amplifier, all while avoiding being shot. Hana grunted as she finished patching her mech then jumped into the pilot's seat and took off, but found herself instantly being harassed by bullets in the sky.

Abel threw a grenade into the drivers seat and jumped off the truck and hurried to the next one, but stopped when a 18 wheeler arrived. It was pulling a flat bed with roughly twelve machine gunners firing guns blazing. Abel teleported onto the top of the 18 wheeler's engine and pulled out a grenade, the driver and passenger shook their head and hit the breaks, sending Abel forward in an comical manner.

Abel groaned and pulled the pin, tossed the grenade at them then teleported behind the flatbed and proceeded to cook the junkers with the remainder of his flamethrower fuel.

The junkers chased down the hot-rods into the open where they open fire and held their ground, not allowing the Queen's men to come back. However while doing this the trucks that were still attacking the shanty town were firing at Hana's mech, all focusing on her to eliminate their air support. Abel was moving from truck to truck, running, jumping and teleporting to avoid getting shot, with Ana shooting the drivers to immobilize them. Hana on the other hand wasn't holding out well, she pulled her Radio out and yelled "Get them off me! They won't sto-!"

Her left thruster was shot, the bullets managed to go through the shields and started ripping through her mech. She instantly felt the mech leaning too much to the left and tried to compensate by pulling right, just to watch the left leg get ripped apart and a bullet hitting her shoulder. Abel saw the mech spiral out of control and fly of south, he quickly teleported in that general direction. He found the mech front first into the sand along with Hana slumped inside it and panting hard, and bleeding from her shoulder, forehead, nose and chin.

Abel hurried to pull her out and hurried to get her away from her mech before it blew up. Hana coughed and looked up, Abel set her down and tossed his weapons aside into a pile before turning them back into substance and making some pincers with a small amount and making the rest vanish. Back on the wall Ana was yelling at her radio "Abel! Abel! Hurry up!" But it was pointless, Abel was trying to stop the bleeding in Hana's shoulder before it got worse, and by doing so he didn't notice the retreat by the Junkers.

Hana felt a sharp pain in her shoulder as Abel repeated "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." when he pulled out the bullet from her shoulder. She groaned and looked at him, trying not to let the pain make her cry, and failing miserably. Abel didn't have anything to disinfect it so he tore a part of his hoodie and put it over her wound then used his substance to keep it in place. After that Abel finally noticed something, it was getting windy and the dirt was flying past them, he looked up and finally saw it, a massive wall of sand, dirt, dust and debris roughly as tall as a mountain heading their way in full force.

 **-Song Ends-**

Abel picked her up bridal style and told her "This might make you feel dizzy.." She nodded and held onto him tightly. Abel turned around and ran towards the shanty town and then teleported into it, and almost getting run over. Junkrat and Mako were hurrying the blokes into any building that was well protected. Ana hurried to Hana and the three hurried to the shack with the van inside, and closed every door and window before getting inside the van for extra protection right as the storm hit the town and knocked down anything that was bolted down.

T **alon Main HQ - 7 PM**

Cain walked into Doomfist's private quarters, his regular batch of elite guards escorting him to the door and waiting outside. Akande looked at Cain and asked "Feeling better?" Cain shrugged and replied with "Have a hell of a headache... And some... Issues.." Doomfist nodded, took his gauntlet off and motioned to a chair. Cain took a seat and looked around, the room had a dull vibe with the white and grey blending in, the floor was reflective black and all around there were various trophies, some were animal heads, others where weapons of bounty hunters that tried to kill him.

Akande grabbed a chair and sat with Cain and asked "What is the problem Cain?... Is it about AB-31?" Cain instantly looked up at Akande with a scowl and corrected "His name is Abel... And yes... Well, more specifically... His way of being." Akande raised a brow and asked "So what's your question?" Cain sighed and asked in a simple and bored tone "Why am i here?" Akande looked at Cain, but before he could say anything Cain stood up and continued "Let me Explain.."

"Abel... My younger brother... Told me he was better.." Cain motioned his hand to the room and himself, then continued "Than this... He cares and loves people who don't stand him... He feels something that gives him purpose... Even if it's a false purpose... But that begs my question, what is my purpose? Besides this, the fight and power, what am i meant to do?" Akande stood up and stared down at Cain, and asked in stern tone "What do you think... AB-30..?" Cain chuckled, turned his back to Doomfist and replied in a cold and cynical tone "To rule this world."

* * *

 _ **And Here We Go, another chapter done, and honestly took way too long for my own liking, but i have had alot to do, and i have a special surprise for Chapter 50, so look forward to that guys.**_

 _ **So, Like Always, I'm still in the Trenches, and hope You Enjoy.**_


	50. NOTIFICATION

**To everyone following Failure and that hasn't gotten notified, i'm officially doing a rewriting the story as Failure:ReArmed.**


End file.
